Let's Not
by BaekbyChuu
Summary: Ketika perceraian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendekatkan kembali ikatan yang sempat terputus. Ketika Baekhyun merasakan jatuh cinta lagi pada mantan suaminya. Ketika Chanyeol menyadari, ketiga anaknya adalah kunci memenangkan kembali hati mantan istrinya/ CHANBAEK FANFICTION With Triplet SehunKaiYeri. Warn: Genderswitch. Enjoy All
1. Chapter 1

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kekuatan penuh setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan ditempat yang tidak seharusnya. Sambil berjalan sesekali terdengar geraman rendah suaranya. Wajahnya yang putih sudah merah padam dan pandangan matanya diliputi amarah yang siap meledak.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit dengan cepat. Tak dihiraukannya sapaan yang beberapa kali memanggil namanya. Beramah-tamah bukanlah tujuannya berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit disiang bolong seperti ini, bahkan hal ini tidak ada dalam agendanya hari ini. Namun setengah jam yang lalu ia merasa sangat perlu menambangkan agenda berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit dengan segera. Berterima kasih pada sebuah surat yang baru diterimanya siang ini hingga surat itu jugalah yang membawanya berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang.

Tujuan Chanyeol saat ini hanya satu, sebuah ruangan dilantai 3 yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Mengunjungi seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu ruangan itu. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah pihak yang telah mengirimkan surat padanya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti tepat disebuah pintu ganda berwarna putih. Terdapat papan nama yang tergantung tepat ditengah pintu tersebut. Papan nama yang menunjukkn pemilik ruangan tersebut.

 _ **'dr. Byun Baekhyun, Sp. PD / Spesialis Penyakit Dalam'**_

Dengan segera Chanyeol menerobos masuk ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Persetan dengan sopan santun pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apa maksudnya ini Byun Baekhyun?" nafas Chanyeol memburu sambil mengacungkan selembar surat yang tampak sudah kusut akibat cengkraman tangannya.

Bahkan ia melupakan tata krama berkunjung keruang praktik Baekhyun yang mungkin saja sedang memeriksa pasien, Chanyeol masuk tanpa dipersilahkan dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Bersyukurlah dalam ruangan Baekhyun hanya ada dirinya dan seorang suster yang juga menjadi asistennya. Memberikan _gesture_ untuk meninggalkannya dengan Chanyeol, suster itupun keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat tenang. Bahkan tak terlihat raut keterkejutan diwajahnya, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu seseorang baru saja menerobos masuk ruangannya tanpa pemberitahuan. Dari raut wajahnya Baekhyun bahkan seakan sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Duduklah Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun tanpa beban.

Chanyeol melemparkan surat yang ada ditangannya tepat kemeja didepan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun yang terlihat acuh pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud surat sialan itu" desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

Baekhyun memandang malas antara Chanyeol dan surat yang baru dilemparkan pria itu.

"Kau tidak buta huruf Chanyeol, kau tau dengan jelas apa yang tertulis disana. Tapi jika kau tidak mengerti isinya aku bersedia membacakannya untukmu. Mungkin kau akan lebih mengerti jika aku yang menyampaikannya" ujar Baekhyun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Baekhyun memberi jeda sebentar "Cerai. Ceraikan aku Park Chanyeol" lanjut Baekhyun mantap tepat kedalam mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggebrak meja kerja Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berjengit terkejut akibat kerasnya suara gebrakan yang dihasilkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah merah padam menahan amarah. Namun ia tau Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meledak ataupun mengamuk diruangannya. Ia memuji pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang luar biasa. Pria dihadapannya ini masih menggunakan akal sehatnya dan tidak membuat keributan ditempatnya bekerja.

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu Baekhyun. Jangan main-main dengan perceraian" ucap Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Apa aku terlihat main-main dimatamu? Aku serius Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin bercerai" Baekhyun masih tetap menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol. Menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan keinginannya.

"Kau... " Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, mengusap rambutnya dengan rasa frustasi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau langsung melayangkan gugatan cerai, demi Tuhan Baekhyun kau bahkan tak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganku..."

"Memangnya kapan kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan istrimu?" sela Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita berbicara dengan benar kalau kau mau tau" ucap Baekhyun sarkas.

"Ini masalah serius Baekhyun. Masalah perceraian tidak bisa hanya diputuskan oleh satu pihak. Kau harusnya berbicara terlebih dahulu denganku. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini"

"Aku bisa" nada suara Baekhyun naik. "Kau bisa lihat, aku bisa melakukannya" Baekhyun mengambil surat yang sebelumnya dilemparkan Chanyeol, dan menunjukkannya tepat diwajah Chanyeol.

"Apa masalahmu Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau sadar dengan yang lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol memandang tak percaya wanita dihadapannya. Ia seperti tidak mengenali wanita yang sudah 5 tahun dinikahinya ini.

Baekhyun diam. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha menahan air mata yang dirasakannya ingin keluar. Seketika dada Baekhyun terasa sesak.

"Kau masalahnya Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menatap kembali pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Rumah tangga macam apa yang kita jalani ini Yeol? Jika bahagia atau sedih hanya sendiri, untuk apa dua menjadi satu? Jika cara berkasih sayang bisa tergerus waktu untuk apa sumpah, janji serta doa untuk hidup bersama selamanya dulu di ikrarkan? Kau tau Yeol, sesungguhnya aku selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang kita jalani selama ini, tapi bukan berarti aku hanya pasrah menerima ketidakadilan lahir dan batin"

Park Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Tak ada satupun sanggahan yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memilih diam karena ia tau, apa yang diungkapkan istrinya benar adanya.

"Kau tak hanya gagal menjadi seorang suami, tapi kau juga gagal menjadi seorang Ayah Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau sadari itu? Berapa banyak waktu yang kau lewatkan tanpa bersama anak-anak? Apakah kau ingat kapan ketiga anak kembar kita bisa berjalan? Apa kata pertama yang mereka ucapkan? Apakah kau tau Sehun akan menangis jika mendengar suara petir? Apakah kau tau Jongin yang memiliki alergi makanan laut sama sepertimu? Dan apakah kau tau Yeri, putri kita satu-satunya selalu menanyakan kapan kau akan mengantarnya pergi tidur dan membacakan cerita untuknya? Dan yang paling terbaru, kau bahkan tidak ada saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun usia kedua tahun mereka tiga bulan yang lalu. Anak-anakku seperti tidak punya Ayah. Bahkan nasibku yang terlahir sebagai anak yatim tidak semenyedihkan nasib putra-putriku"

Perkataan Baekhyun menampar telak Chanyeol. Ia merasa sangat kejam setelah mendengar semua penuturan Baekhyun. Rasa penyesalan yang dalam seketika merasuki diri Chanyeol. Kilasan-kilasan semua yang terjadi setahun belakangan ini berkelebatan dibenaknya.

Promosi jabatan yang diperoleh Chanyeol setahun yang lalu adalah awal mula terciptanya jarak antara dirinya dan keluarganya. Chanyeol mengamini semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dalam hati Chanyeol juga mengakui ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan istri dan ketiga anak kembarnya.

Sejak setahun yang lalu Chanyeol mulai jarang berada dirumah, ia bahkan sering menginap dikantornya selama berhari-hari. Tuntutan sebagai kepala Arsitek ditempatnya bekerja menyebabkan Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dikantornya untuk menyelesaikan semua proyek-proyek pekerjaannya.

Bahkan sekalipun itu akhir pekan Chanyeol tetap tidak menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anaknya, karena ia akan kelelahan dan memilih tidur seharian. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kerinduan yang sangat pada ketiga buah hatinya yang tak selama ini ia abaikan karena pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang selama ini memilih mengejar materi sehingga mengabaikan keluarganya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti pandangan menuduh dan penuh kekecewaan yang sering diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya belakangan ini. Baekhyun memang tidak melakukan protes besar-besaran atas perlakuannya, Baekhyun tetap  
menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri untuk melayani semua kebutuhan Chanyeol. Meskipun peringatan yang kerap diberikan Baekhyun padanya untuk lebih meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anak sering dianggap angin lalu olehnya, Baekhyun masih tetap bersabar.

Sikap dingin Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat belakangan ini dan keputusan Baekhyun untuk tidak tidur satu ranjang lagi dengannya bahkan tidak menyadarkan Chanyeol. Setelah semua ini baru ia menyadari sinyal-sinyal bahaya yang telah ditunjukkan Baekhyun selama ini.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan untuk mencegah keinginan Baekhyun. Perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya, menahan semua penyesalan serta emosi yang bercampur dihatinya. Ia tatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan raut wajah terluka.

"Baiklah Baekhyun. Aku kabulkan keinginanmu. Kita akan bercerai" putus Chanyeo, lalu Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik.

"Aku harap kau mengerti keputusanku" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Aku tau"

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar dari Chanyeol setelahnya Chanyeol pun benar-benar pergi.

.  
.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya tepat didepan toko kue milik Ibunya. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi wajahnya tidak terlihat sembab. Ya sebelumnya ia menangis setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangannya. Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobilnya setelah yakin wajahnya baik-baik saja. Menarik napas perlahan Baekhyun memasuki toko yang juga sekaligus rumah Ibunya.

"Kau datang" sambut Nyonya Byun saat melihat Baekhyun masuk.

"Dimana anak-anak Bu?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling saat tak menemukan satupun dari tiga buah hatinya yang biasa menyambut kedatangannya.

"Eoh? Chanyeol tak memberitahukan padamu?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun memandang Ibunya penuh tanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ibunya ini.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang sedang Ibu bicarakan?"

"Satu jam yang lalu Chanyeol datang menjemput anak-anak. Sejujurnya Ibu juga heran, tidak biasanya Chanyeol yang menjemput"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin? Prasangka-prasangka buruk mengenai Chanyeol yang akan mengambil ketiga anaknya mulai menghantui Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kenapa Ibu membiarkan Chanyeol membawa anak-anak?"

Seketika Baekhyun dilanda kepanikan mendadak saat mendengar Chanyeol membawa anak-anaknya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut Chanyeol akan mengambil ketiga anaknya setelah ia melayangkan gugatan cerai hari ini pada suaminya.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun, kau ini kenapa? Mereka bersama Ayahnya. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Bukankah itu bagus, mereka jarang bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Aigoo kau harus melihat bagaimana wajah mereka saat bertemu Chanyeol" jelas Nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum saat menigngat wajah bahagia ketiga cucunya saat dijemput Ayahnya tadi.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol mengambil anak-anakku? Aku lebih memilih mati jika Chanyeol melakukan itu" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun? Chanyeol itu suamimu, Ayah dari Sehun, Yeri, dan Jongin. Dan kenapa dia harus mengambil anak-anakmu? Mereka juga anaknya Baekhyun"

Nyonya Byun memandang tak mengerti anak semata wayangnya itu. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dibenak wanita yang masih tetap cantik meskipun usianya tak lagi muda.

"Ibu, aku sudah menggugat cerai Chanyeol".

.  
.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

Suasana rumah Ibu Baekhyun dilingkupi atmosfer menegangkan. Nyonya Byun masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya pasca mendengar _statment_ yang baru saja keluar dari mulut putrinya.

"Maafkan aku Ibu jika kau harus mendengar ini" sesal Baekhyun melihat kondisi Ibunya.

Setelah membawa Ibunya masuk kedalam kamarnya, belum ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Nyonya Byun. Meskipun ia sudah mendengar sejak lama perihal tidak harmonisnya rumah tangga Baekhyun namun ia tidak menyangka putrinya akan sampai bertindak sejauh ini.

Nyonya Byun menghembuskan napas lelah. Menatap lekat wajah sang putri. Sebagai seorang Ibu ia dapat merasakan kesedihan hati anaknya. Sudah lama tak ia lihat binar bahagia yang biasa ditampilkan Baekhyun sejak mengenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol hingga memutuskan untuk menikah.

Bahkan setelah tiga tahun pernikahan mereka yang saat itu belum juga dikaruniai anak Baekhyun tidak terlihat sesedih seperti saat ini. Mungkin terakhir kalinya binar kebahagiaan itu ada di wajah Baekhyun adalah tak lama setelah kelahiran ketiga anak kembarnya. Setelah itu seperti ada yang hilang dari sorot mata Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu nak? Kau tau menjadi janda dan membesarkan anak sendirian itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kau punya tiga anak"

Baekhyun memandang Ibunya sendu, tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah lihat dan juga merasakan bagaimana menjadi anak dari seorang janda seperti Ibu. Kehidupan tidak akan semudah saat kau memiliki suami. Mengapa kau harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti Ibu nak?"lanjut Nyonya Byun sambil membelai wajah anaknya.

"Ini berbeda Ibu. Ibu menjadi Janda dan aku menjadi anak yatim adalah kehendak dan takdir Tuhan yang memanggil Ayahku begitu cepat. Sementara aku, memutuskan menjadi Janda adalah pilihanku sendiri. Nasibku lebih menyakitkan Bu. Aku memiliki suami tapi seperti tak punya suami. Anakku memiliki Ayah tapi mereka hidup seperti anak yatim. Wanita mana yang tahan hidup seperti itu Bu? Akan lebih baik jika sekalian aku tidak punya suami dan anakku tak punya Ayah"

Nyonya Byun tersentak mendengar ucapan tajam yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak percaya kata-kata sekasar itu bisa keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun. Jaga ucapanmu. Sampai detik ini Chanyeol masih bernapas ingat itu. Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang nantinya akan kau sesali. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan pasangan hidup untuk selama-lamanya" bentak Nyonya Byun pada Baekhyun.

"Masalahmu dengan Chanyeol jangan sampai menghitamkan hatimu. Chanyeol memang bersalah, tapi menyamakannya seolah-olah dia telah mati itu jauh lebih kejam Baekhyun" lanjut Nyonya Byun memperingatkan anaknya.

"Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya Ibu. Bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Tau apa dia tentang apa yang aku rasakan? Kami punya tiga anak, apa dia fikir mudah mengurus tiga orang anak sendirian? Dia membebankan semuanya padaku" pekik Baekhyun tertahan. Emosinya mulai terpancing ketika membahas mengenai kesalahan Chanyeol.

"Cukup Baekhyun. Ibu tak akan menghalangi keinginanmu untuk bercerai. Ini hidupmu, kau sudah dewasa. Kau Ibu dari tiga orang anak, Ibu yakin kau sudah siap menghadapi semua resikonya. Satu hal yang Ibu peringatkan padamu Baekhyun, jangan pernah menanamkan kebencian dihati anak-anakmu mengenai Ayahnya. Jangan sekali-kali kau berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari dari anaknya. Mantan suami memang ada, tapi tidak ada yang namanya mantan Ayah"

Pandangan tajam Nyonya Byun seolah-olah sihir bagi Baekhyun untuk mematuhi apa kata Ibunya. Keputusan apapun nanti setelah perceraian mereka, yang Baekhyun pahami ia idak bisa menjauhkan anak-anaknya dari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ibu? Disatu sisi aku berpikir, perceraian kami akan menguntungkan Chanyeol. Karena dia akan semakin terbebas dari tanggung jawab mengurus anak-anak. Tapi jika tetap dipertahankan akan tidak sama lagi. Terasa hambar. Aku seperti sebuah kapal yang miring, yang tidak bisa kembali menjadi seimbang. Daripada bertahan hidup dengan miring aku lebih memilih tenggelam"

Baekhyun bersidekap, membuang pandangannya menatap jendela kamar Ibunya. Masalah perceraian ini benar-benar melelahkannya.

Nyonya Byun menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun, membawa Baekhyun kembali menatap Ibunya "Kau wanita kuat dan berpendidikan Baekhyun. Ibu yakin kau lebih mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan. Sekarang pulanglah dan berpikir dengan tenang. Anak-anakmu pasti menunggumu"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian pamit undur diri dari hadapan Ibunya.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen yang selama 5 tahun ini ditinggalinya bersama Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya. Suara riuh canda tawa ketiga anaknya adalah hal pertama yang didengarnya saat menjejakkan kaki di ruang keluarganya. Dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol berada diantara anak-anaknya, turut serta tertawa bersama mereka.

"Mamaaaaaa"

Sehun yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Ibunya berteriak histeris kemudian turun dari pangkuan Ayahnya dan berlari menerjang Baekhyun. Melihat saudara paling tua mereka mengejar Ibunya, Yeri dan Jongin juga turut serta bergabung menyusul Sehun.

Baekhyun menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk anaknya. Bergantian ketiga anaknya memeluk dirinya. Hal yang biasa dilakukan mereka ketika menyambut Ibunya pulang.

"Mama, Cehun, Yeli dan Jongin cudah menjadi anak baik, jadinya Daddy datang menjemput dilumah Halmoni" adu Yeri penuh semangat. Baekhyun mengecup sayang pipi putri semata wayangnya itu kemudian bergantian dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Anak baik. Sehun, Yeri, Jongin senang?" tanya Baekhyun pada ketiga anaknya.

"Neeeee" koor mereka kompak sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan bersemangat.

"Daddy membelikan Cehunie _bubble tea_ dan kami belmain ayunan ditaman" kali ini Sehun yang mengadu.

"Daddy menggendong Jonginnie" sambung Jongin tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum manisnya kepada ketiga buah hatinya yang terlihat sangat bahagia menceritakan waktu singkat yang mereka habiskan bersama Ayahnya. Sebentar Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang tersenyum menatap anak-anaknya. Sadar dipandangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

Hal terbesar yang sangat disyukuri Baekhyun dari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol adalah karena kehadiran ketiga anak kembarnya. Walaupun sempat harus menunggu lama akan kehadiran buah hatinya, namun memiliki mereka adalah kebahagian terbesar bagi Baekhyun. Diusia yang baru menginjak dua tahun, ketiga putra-putrinya sudah sangat pintar berkomunikasi dan mampu menjadi penghibur disaat dirinya merasa lelah menghadapi konflik rumah tangganya bersama Chanyeol. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus berpisah dengan Ayah si kembar, setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki mereka, itu lebih dari cukup untuknya.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol yang telah terlebih berada dikamar mereka setelah memastikan Sehun, Yeri dan Jongin sudah terlelap tidur. Didapatinya Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya dan tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Lain kali jika ingin membawa anak-anak pergi beri kabar terlebih dahulu" ucap Baekhyun.

Perkataan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol akan keberadaan Baekhyun. Menyimpan ponselnya diatas nakas, Chanyeol memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang akan berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku mengambil mereka darimu?" tembak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya membuka pakaiannya. Memandang Chanyeol tajam dari cermin yang berada didepannya.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Kau iya Baekhyun. Kau memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi kau bermaksud demikian. Aku benar bukan?" Chanyeol menampilkan senyum mengejek pada Baekhyun. Senyum yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol akan selalu menampilkan senyum itu ketika ia kalah berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Terserah padamu" balas Baekhyun acuh. Memilih menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar sukses menghancurkan _mood_ -nya sampai titik paling terendah.

"Kau tidurlah disini. Malam ini aku akan tidur dikamar anak-anak" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil bantal dan selimut miliknya.

"Wow, kejutan" sindir Baekhyun sehingga menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Kemana saja selama ini Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memandang sinis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mendesak Baekhyun tepat dimeja riasnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut kontan memundurkan wajahnya, namun ditahan oleh tangan Chanyeol yang berada didagunya. Memaksa Baekhyun menatap matanya.

"Aku baru tahu selain manis, bibirmu itu juga sangat berbahaya Nyonya Park" bisik Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun. Ibu jari Chanyeol juga turut serta menekan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dengan perbuatan Chanyeol langsung mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"Lancang sekali kau. Jangan berani menyentuhku" pekik Baekhyun murka.

"Kau masih istri sah-ku sampai saat ini Baekhyun. Aku berhak melakukan apa saja pada dirimu" balas Chanyeol tak kalah keras.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Lain kali berhati-hati dengan mulutmu itu jika kau tak ingin aku melakukan hal-hal yang kurang ajar padamu. Selamat malam Nyonya Park" ancam Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

Begitu pintu kamar mereka tertutup Baekhyun langsung berteriak sejadi-jadinya mengutuk Chanyeol.

"Pergi saja kau keneraka Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Beres juga chapter satunya. Akhirnya plot yang menghantui setiap malam bisa terealisasi jugaa. Bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang lain ini malah nambahin utang lagi, duhh. Yang penting senang ajadeh. FF ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal, terutama ide anak kembar tiga yang terinspirasi dari Song Triplet, Daehan, Minguk, Manse. Demi apa Nuna cinta banget sama kalian triplet. Tapi di FF ini di mix jadi ada anak ceweknya satu. Kenapa pake Yeri? Gak ada alasan khusus sih, pengen aja. Saran, kritikan sangat diharapkan dari reader semuaa. Okedeh bagi yang uda baca diharapkan berkenan meninggalkan review. Sampai jumpa next Chap. Pay pay~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

" **Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun bangun terlambat. Terima kasih pada calon-mantan suaminya yang berperan penting mengacaukan malam Baekhyun sehingga Ibu muda tersebut terlelap disaat malam sudah begitu larut. Baekhyun bangun dengan kepala yang pusing luar biasa. Salah satu kelemahan Baekhyun jika ia tak cukup mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang cukup.

Suara gaduh yang bersumber dari arah dapur memaksa Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. Melawan sakit pada kepala yang terasa menusuk-nusuk Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya membasuh wajahnya agar terasa lebih segar.

Memasuki dapur Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tampil rapi dengan setelan kerjanya sedang berkutat didepan kompor dengan sebelah tangan mengaduk masakan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang dimasak pria tinggi yang berstatus suaminya itu. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menyangga tubuh putri mereka, Park Yeri yang terlihat nyaman dalam gendongan sang Ayah. Kedua tangan mungil Yeri melingkari leher Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memasak sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan diwajah putrinya.

Sementara kedua putra mereka Sehun dan Jongin duduk tenang dikursi tinggi milik mereka yang terdapat didapur dengan masing-masing memegang cangkir yang Baekhyun yakin berisi susu. Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah putra bungsunya yang meminum susunya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Jongin dan wajah mengantuknya adalah pemandangan wajib setiap pagi yang dilihat Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun, seperti biasanya, sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu selalu bersikap dengan elegan sekalipun itu saat bangun pagi. Salah satu sifat turunan yang jelas didapatkan Sehun dari Ayahnya. Dengan tenang Sehun menghabiskan susu paginya tanpa sisa. Lain halnya dengan anak tengah mereka. Yeri yang terlahir sebagai satu-satunya perempuan membuatnya terlihat lebih manja dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Jika biasa Baekhyun yang akan membantunya menghabiskan susu paginya, kali ini Yeri yang mendapatkan kesempatan langka terbangun dengan masih mendapati Ayahnya memilih bermanja-manja dengan sang Ayah. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Yeri adalah menangis tiap bangun pagi jika ia mendapati kedua saudaranya belum bangun. Yeri tak akan berhenti sebelum salah satu dari kedua saudaranya baik itu Oppa ataupun dongsaengnya bangun.

Biasanya Sehun akan menjadi yang pertama terjaga ketika mendengar tangisan adik perempuannya. Sementara Jongin akan menyusul bangun setelah Sehun membangunkannya. Jongin adalah yang paling suka tidur dan paling susah untuk bangun, namun jika Sehun sudah membangunkannya meski dengan mata yang tetap terpejam ia akan bangun dan bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Kau sarapanlah biar aku yang melanjutkannya"

Baekhyun menggeser posisi Chanyeol dari depan kompor dan menggantikan untuk melanjutkan masakan Chanyeol.

"Oh, baiklah"

Chanyeol menurunkan Yeri dan memposisikannya dikursi tinggi milik Yeri yang berada ditengah antara Sehun dan Jongin. Setelahnya ia meraih kopi miliknya yang sudah diseduhnya terlebih dahulu dan membawanya kemeja makan yang berada diluar dapur.

Dalam diam Chanyeol menikmati sarapan paginya yang hanya berupa secangkir kopi dan tiga potong sandwich buatannya sendiri. Sejak dulu Chanyeol tidak bisa sarapan dengan makanan yang berat-berat. Sambil menyantap sarapannya, mata Chanyeol tak lepas mengamati ketiga anaknya yang juga tengah menikmati sarapan mereka setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan masakan yang sebelumnya ia buat. Chanyeol tak bisa tidak tersenyum saat melihat ketiga anaknya makan dengan lahap dan tenang. Sepertinya anaknya menyukai masakan yang dibuat Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol membuatkan sesuatu untuk anaknya. Dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji akan sering membuatkan makanan untuk ketiga buah hatinya.

Melihat arloji yang melingkar dilengan kirinya Chanyeol bergegas menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia sudah hampir terlambat. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya setelah kemarin ia meninggalkan kantor saat jam makan siang dan tak kembali lagi. Chanyeol mengumpulkan cangkir kotor dan piring bekas sarapannya dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Hari ini aku yang akan menjemput mereka ditempat penitipan, aku akan mengantar mereka kerumah Ibumu setelah makan siang nanti" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencuci piring dan cangkir kopi miliknya.

Baekhyun yang sedang fokus membantu Yeri menghabiskan makanannya seketika menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa kau penuhi nantinya" ucap Baekhyun tenang. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Yeri.

"Jika aku sudah mengatakan demikian maka aku akan melakukannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai mencuci alat-alat bekas sarapannya. Kemudian ia mendekati ketiga anaknya yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka. Chanyeol membelai sayang kepala ketiga anaknya bergantian. Sikembar menatap senang apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ayahnya.

"Daddy akan pelgi lagi?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

"Yeli mau ikut Daddy" rengek Yeri saat mendengar Ayahnya akan pergi lagi.

Chanyeol menekuk tubuhnya, menjajarkan posisinya sesuai dengan posisi sikembar.

"Daddy sekarang harus bekerja. Sehun, Yeri dan Jongin bersama Mama dulu sekarang ne?"

"Yeli tidak mau, andwae Daddy. Yeli mau belsama Daddy" Yeri mulai menangis dan membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan dapur dan memilih duduk dimeja makan. Memperhatikan pertunjukan Chanyeol yang sedang menenangkan anak-anaknya. Ia memilih tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalah yang menurut Baekhyun ia perbuat sendiri.

"Yeli uljimaa..." Sehun menepuk pelan kepala adiknya yang mulai menangis, kemudian ia menatap Ayahnya.

"Daddy, Cehunie janji akan jadi anak baik, tapi Daddy dicini caja nee" pinta Sehun menatap Ayahnya penuh harap.

"Dengarkan Daddy. Sekarang Sehun, Yeri, Jongin bermain dulu bersama teman-teman seperti biasa. Nanti saat pulang Daddy akan jemput, kemudian kita akan makan siang bersama. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan pelan-pelan sampai anaknya mengerti.

"Daddy yakcoke (janji)?" ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Yaksok. Daddy janji" bergantian Chanyeol mengaitkan jarinya ke jari-jari mungil ketiga anaknya. "Sekarang Daddy boleh pergi?" lanjut Chanyeol menatap anak-anaknya.

"Ndeeee" koor kompak si kembar.

"Ahhh anak pintar. Daddy sayang kalian" Chanyeol mengecup dahi ketiga anaknya dan dibalas dengan tawa riang Sehun, Yeri dan Jongin.

"Sehun, Yeri, Jongin jangan nakal nde? Jangan menyusahkan Mama. Arrachi?"

"Ndeeee"

"Kajja, poppo Daddy"

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, memeluk dan menciumi wajah anak-anaknya bergantian. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ia pun meninggalkan dapur.

"Jangan memberikan janji palsu pada anak-anak. Aku sudah katakan kau tak perlu memaksakan diri"

Chanyeol baru akan bergegas sampai langkahnya terhenti mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk tenang dimeja makan.

"Dan bukankah aku sudah katakan kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan buktikan itu padamu, kalau kekhawatiranmu itu tidak beralasan"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengecewakan mereka. Selama ini mereka baik-baik saja meski tanpa kau melakukan semua ini"

"Aku memang pernah mengecewakan mereka. Tapi kali ini tidak akan lagi Baekhyun"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah? Apa karena aku menggugatmu cerai? Kenapa anak-anak tiba-tiba menjadi hal yang menarik untukmu. Selama ini bahkan kau tidak peduli pada mereka. Jangan berpikir aku berubah pikiran hanya karena kau mendadak bersikap layaknya Ayah yang baik untuk mereka"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk anak-anakku. Bukan untukmu. Jadi simpan dugaanmu itu, karena kau salah besar"

"Jadi sekarang disini siapa yang takut akan dijauhkan dari mereka? Aku atau kau?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Pertanyaan Baekhyun memukul telak dirinya. Chanyeol akui ia memang takut setelah perceraiannya ia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk menemui anak-anaknya lagi. Karena ia tau Baekhyun tak akan membiarkannya menemui anaknya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa diam? Kau mengaku kalah kali ini?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Bicaralah sesukamu. Aku tak punya waktu berdebat denganmu. Aku pergi"

Chanyeol memilih meninggalkan Baekhyun segera. Ia tak ingin lebih lama lagi meladeni perdebatan yang dimulai Baekhyun. Emosinya bisa terpancing kapan saja jika menghadapi Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin lepas kendali dan berujung bertengkar hebat dengan Baekhyun. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi terlebih dihadapan anak-anak mereka. Chanyeol tak mau menyebabkan anak-anaknya ketakutan dan berujung trauma jika mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun. Sudah cukup perceraian mereka nanti yang menyakiti anak-anaknya. Ia tak akan membiarkan baik dirinya ataupun Baekhyun menimbulkan kesakitan yang lebih lagi untuk para buah hatinya.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

Baekhyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya mengantar ketiga anaknya ketempat penitipan anak. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi sikembar akan berada ditempat penitipan mulai pukul 9 pagi sampai jam makan siang. Setelahnya Baekhyun akan menjemput mereka dan membawanya kerumah Ibunya sampai sore dan kemudian dijemput kembali untuk dibawa pulang kerumah.

Bukan tanpa alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk melakukan itu pada anaknya. Kesibukannya sebagai dokter spesialis yang memiliki jam terbang cukup padat membuatnya tak bisa 24 jam bersama dengan anak-anaknya. Baekhyun memilih memasukkan anaknya ketempat penitipan karena selain anaknya akan aman selama ia bekerja anak-anaknya juga akan bisa belajar sambil bermain dan berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sebaya mereka. Tentunya Baekhyun memilih tempat penitipan yang sudah terpercaya karena salah satu sahabatnya ketika bersekolah dahulu adalah pengasuh ditempat penitipan tersebut.

Baekhyun sampai dirumah sakit, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir khusus para dokter dan staff rumah sakit ia pun berjalan masuk menuju ruangannya. Jam praktik Baekhyun baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Dan syukurlah hari ini tak ada jadwal operasi yang harus dilakukannya.

Baekhyun mendapati dr. Kim atau Kim Joonmyeon, rekannya yang berada di spesialis Anak berada didepan ruangannya saat ia akan memasuki ruang praktiknya. Baekhyun menghela napas. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan dari kakak sepupu Chanyeol itu.

"Masuklah dr. Kim, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama"

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dr. Kim masuk terlebih dahulu. Didalam ruangannya Baekhyun sudah ada asistennya, Suster Ahn HeeJin.

"Suster Ahn, aku ingin kau melihat keadaan pasien dikamar 407. Catat dan laporkan perkembangannya kepadaku" perintah Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung mengusir sang suster dari ruangannya.

Setelah mengerti akan tugasnya, suster Ahn pamit kepada kedua dokter tersebut dan meningglkan ruangan Baekhyun.

"Hal penting apa yang membawamu dari stase anak yang damai menuju ruanganku dr. Kim?"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyediakan minuman untuk tamunya. Baekhyun duduk tepat didepan dr. Kim setelah menghidangkan teh hijau ke atas meja yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka.

"Kau tau dengan jelas apa tujuanku kemari Baekhyun" menyesap tehnya perlahan, dr. Kim melayangkan pandangan menyelidik pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Katakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui"

"Benarkah apa yang kudengar?" pertanyaan pertama diungkapkan dr. Kim.

"Jika yang kau dengar bersumber dari suamimu Wu Yifan, maka aku yakin itu adalah kebenaran" jawab Baekhyun kalem.

"Aku tak percaya jika aku tak mendengar langsung dari mulutmu Baekhyun" Joonmyeon mulai lelah menghadapi permainan kata Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Joon? Dari siapapun kau mendengarnya itu tak akan ada bedanya. Jangan memakskan dirimu terlalu keras. Percayailah apa yang kau dengar dari Yifan. Sejauh yang aku tau, tak ada satu hal pun yang disembunyikan Chanyeol dari suamimu" jelas Baekhyun tanpa memandang Joonmyeon.

"Kau benar-benar diluar dugaan Baek. Kau tau aku bahkan seperti tak mengenal dirimu"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar kejam kakak ipar"

Joonmyeon mendengus mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Kali ini ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata menghadapi keputusan gila yang diambil Baekhyun. Siapapun yang mengenal pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun pasti akan sangat menyayangkan perpisahan mereka meskipun saat ini masih belum resmi. Tapi tak akan ada yang meragukan keputusan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bagai mantra yang mujarab, apapun yang diputuskan Baekhyun maka itu yang akan terjadi, tak akan ada satu hal pun yang bisa menghalangi keputusan yang telah diputuskannya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan saat memutuskan hal itu Baek. Anak-anakmu bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti tentang perpisahan kedua orangtuanya"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimengerti oleh mereka sekarang. Akan ada saatnya mereka mengerti keputusan yang dipilih Ibunya. Untuk saat ini bercerai atau tidak tak akan ada yang berbeda bagi sikembar. Ayah mereka tak akan selalu ada untuk mereka. Si kembar akan baik-baik saja"

"Tak adakah kesempatan untuk Chanyeol memperbaiki diri?"

"Kesempatan selalu ada, bahkan sudah terlalu banyak kesempatan yang disia-siakan Chanyeol. Kau mengenalku dengan baik Joon, aku memutuskan semua dengan proses pemikiran yang panjang"

"Pertimbangkanlah kembali Baekhyun. Aku tau kalian masih sangat mencintai"

"Tak ada yang meragukan hal itu. Bahkan sampai detik ini bisa kupastikan cintaku pada Chanyeol tak berubah sedikitpun. Tapi kau tau Joon, cinta saja tak cukup untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga. Aku fikir kau yang lebih tau tentang hal ini"

Joonmyeon menyerah. Ia bahkan tak bisa menang melawan argumen Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merubah fikiran Baekhyun untuk membatalkan gugatan cerainya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun memiliki banyak alasan untuk tetap menjalankan keputusannya.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa Yifan yang akan mengurus perceraian kami" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah yakin Joonmyeon tak lagi mempertanyakan keputusannya.

"Tidak. Yifan sudah menolak menjadi pengacara Chanyeol dan tak mau ikut campur mengurus perpisahan kalian. Dan aku juga sudah memperingatkan Yifan, tak akan aku maafkan jika ia membantu kau dan Chanyeol berpisah. Chanyeol akn mencari pengacara lain"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku fikir akan lebih mudah untuk Chanyeol jika Yifan bersamanya"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon menatap Baekyhyun penuh selidik.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tak ada yang aku rencanakan. Percayalah aku tak akan menyakiti adikmu"

"Kau tau Baekhyun sampai kapanpun aku tak menyetujui keputusanmu ini. Tapi sebagai seorang teman aku menghormati keputusan yang kau buat. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua, terutama untuk anak-anak" Joonmyeon bangkit dari sofa ruangan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Joon"

Joonmyeon meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat, memberikan senyum penenangan untuk rekannya tersebut. Setelahnya Joonmyeon pun pamit kembali keruangannya karena jam praktik Baekhyun akan segera dimulai.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaan terakhir pada pasiennya tepat 10 menit sebelum istirahat makan siang dimulai. Baekhyun melirik lagi jam tangannya. Ia teringat ucapan Chanyeol pagi tadi yang berjanji akan menjemput anak-anak dari tempat penitipan. Baekhyun merasa cemas akankah Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya, atau sebaliknya malah melupakannya.

Berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, memastikan apakah pria itu sudah menepati janjinya sehingga ia bisa tenang tanpa harus cemas memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya. Namun berulang kali juga Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Gengsi dan egonya yang besar karena takut Chanyeol akan mendapatkan bahan untuk memojokkannya lagi membuatnya harus merasa cemas dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan.

Tak tahan menunggu tanpa ada kejelasan dan ketakutan akan anaknya yang belum juga dijemput Ayahnya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat penitipan sikembar. Menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya.

Lima belas menit berkendara dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun tiba ditempat penitipan anaknya. Baekhyun memilih melewati tempat penitipan saat dilihatnya mobil Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu berada disana. Memutar balik mobilnya kemudian Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Jarak yang cukup aman dan terlindungi untuk dapat tetap melihat mobil Chanyeol tanpa diketahui.

Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dapat Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol yang muncul dengan menggandeng ketiga anak kembarnya. Membantu mereka satu persatu masuk kedalam mobil dan kemudian mobil Chanyeol pun menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat anaknya telah bersama Ayah mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat Chanyeol yang kali ini membuktikan ucapannya. Terselip rasa syukur dihati Baekhyun, bahwa pria yang akan segera diceraikannya itu ternyata masih peduli pada anak-anak mereka. Namun Baekhyun tak ingin terbawa perasaan oleh apa yang baru saja dilihat dengan mata kepalanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan tempat penitipan sikembar.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi sampai jam praktiknya yang selanjutnya dimulai. Waktu yang cukup panjang untuk Baekhyun jika hanya dihabiskan untuk makan siang seorang diri. Biasanya ia akan makan siang dengan sikembar yang otomatis akan menyita banyak waktu sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengantarkan sikembar kerumah Ibunya dan kemudian harus kembali kerumah sakit. Namun hari ini anak-anak pergi bersama Ayahnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah restoran dengan plat nama 'Viva Volo', restoran milik keluarga Chanyeol. Suasan ramai yang pertama kali menyambut Baekhyun saat ia menjejakkan kakinya kedalam restoran. Hal yang wajar meningat ini adalah jam makan siang. Restoran milik keluarga Chanyeol termasuk salah satu restoran yang terkenal, sehingga tidak heran restoran ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling mencari meja kosong yang kiranya bisa ia tempati. Namun sejauh mata memandang tak satupun meja kosong yang ditemuinya.

"Baekhyun"

Sebuah sapaan dan tepukan halus dipundaknya mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Yura Eonni, maaf aku tak melihat Eonnie" Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Ia terlalu sibuk mengamati restoran sampai tak menyadari sang kakak ipar ternyata berada dibalik meja kasir telah melihatnya sejak pertama kali Baekhyun masuk.

Saat diperjalanan tadi akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan mengunjungi restoran milik keluarga Chanyeol dengan maksud ingin bertemu dengan Ibu Chanyeol. Mungkin mertuanya itu sudah mengetahui mengenai permasalahan rumah tangga mereka dari Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun merasa penting baginya untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak beritahu akan datang? Jadinya Eonnie bisa mengosongkan satu meja untukmu" ucap Yura dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak perlu begitu Eonnie, aku bisa makan diruangan Eommonim saja"

"Ah kau benar. Kau menantu pemilik restoran, kau bisa memilih dimanapun kau mau"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Yura. Hatinya merasa tercubit saat mendengar kata menantu yang diucapkan Yura. Andai ia tau bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kata mantan yang mengikuti kata menantu yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Kau sendirian saja? Dimana anak-anak?" Yura menatap heran saat tak menemukan tiga orang bocah yang biasa mengelilingi adik iparnya itu.

"Mereka bersama Ayahnya, Chanyeol membawa mereka makan siang"

"Ahh begitu. Sayang sekali. Padahal Bibi-nya ini sangat merindukan sikembar" sesal Yura.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi mereka kapanpun kau mau Eonnie. Mereka pasti sangat senang bertemu dengan imo-nya yang cantik ini" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Kajja Baekhyun, masuklah kedalam. Eomma ada didalam. Eonnie akan menyusul nanti dengan membawa makan siangmu"

"Baiklah Eonnie, aku masuk dulu"

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Ibu Chanyeol dan menemukan Ibu mertuanya itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dimejanya.

"Eommonim" sapa Baekhyun.

Ibu Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum melihat menantunya dan bangkit menyambut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, kau datang. Masuklah sayang"

Ibu Chanyeol memberikan pelukan singkat pada Baekhyun dan mempersilahkannya duduk, sementara ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun juga.

"Eomma terkejut kau datang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak-anak?"

"Maafkan aku tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya Eomma, aku tadi kebetulan lewat dan memutuskan singgah untuk menemui Eomma. Kabarku dan anak-anak baik. Mereka sudah sangat pintar sekarang"

"Syukurlah, Eomma senang mendengarnya. Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir mereka berkunjung kesini"

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan membawa mereka kerumah Eomma"

"Eomma dan Abojimu akan sangat senang menyambut mereka. Dimana mereka sekarang? Apa mereka dirumah Ibumu?"

Lagi pertanyaan yang sama didapatkan Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya Yura yang menanyakan mengenai keberadaan sikembar.

"Mereka saat ini bersama Chanyeol Eomma. Sedari pagi mereka ribut ingin makan siang bersama Ayahnya, jadi Chanyeol menjemput mereka dan membawanya makan siang bersama" jelas Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada Ibu mertuanya.

"Chanyeol melakukan itu?" tanya Nyonya Park tak percaya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya setelah itu.

"Baekhyuniee..." Nyonya Park tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun Baekhyun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Eomma, maafkan aku harus melakukan ini" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Ibu mertuanya dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan meminta maaf Baekhyun. Eomma mengerti. Walaupun Eomma menyayangkan keputusan kalian, tapi Eomma tak akan mempertanyakan alasanmu. Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Dan Eomma turut menyesal atas apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat selama ini. Eomma minta maaf atas sikap Chanyeol yang telah menyakitimu"

"Eomma jangan seperti ini. Ini bukan kesalahan Eomma"

"Kau sudah seperti putri Eomma sendiri Baekhyun. Walaupun nanti kalian telah berpisah, tetaplah menjadi anak Eomma"

"Aku berjanji Eomma. Selamanya aku akan tetap menjadi anakmu" Baekhyun memeluk Ibu mertuanya.

Baekhyun merasa bersyukur memiliki mertua seperti Ibu Chanyeol. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menyalahkannya sama sekali, bahkan ia tak marah sekalipun Baekhyun menggugat cerai putranya. Bahkan dengan tanpa ragu Nyonya Park meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dilakukan anaknya. Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena sempat berfikir akan menjauhkan sikembar dari Chanyeol dan memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya berharap, semoga keputusannya ini tepat walau harus banyak yang tersakiti atas keputusannya ini.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N: ini uda fast update belomm? Udahkan yaa? Makasi banyak buat yang uda review dichap pertama. Maap yaa ChanBaek-nya dipisahin dulu. Biar Chanyeol nya dihukum dulu hehehehe. Btw, ciyeehhh Baekhyun yang lakinya uda pulang dari utan. Diurusi ya Dekyun Bang Cahyo-nya, jangan dibikin capek dulu, malem jum'at-nya masi besok/plakk. Okedeh jangan lupa review lagi yaa /lambai-lambai bareng triplet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and** **Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berada diruangan kerja diperusahaan tempatnya bernaung. Bukan untuk mengerjakan proyek gedung pencakar langit, komplek perumahaan elite, resort, taman hiburan ataupun gedung pusat perbelanjaan modern yang biasa ditanganinya, melainkan menatapi miniatur dari sebuah rumah yang sudah berbulan-bulan dikerjakannya disela-sela kesibukannya menalangi proyek-proyek penting yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Sudah menjadi hal rutin dikantor bagi Chanyeol berkutat dengan alat gambar dan desain-desain rumit bangunan serta mengerjakan miniatur dari proyek yang sedang ditanganinya. Berada dikantor mengerjakan puluhan desain, _meeting_ dengan _klien_ , mempresentasikan hasil desainnya serta meninjau langsung lokasi pembangunan, bagai siklus yang tak terputuskan dalam kegiatannya sehari-hari. Bahkan tak jarang ia harus menghabiskan harinya terlelap diruang kerja yang sudah lebih dari setahun ini menjadi rumah keduanya.

Seperti halnya malam ini, disaat seluruh anak buahnya sudah kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing, sang pimpinan masih berkutat diruangannya. Mengerjakan desain yang sama sekali bukan bagian dari proyek perusahaan, melainkan proyek pribadi dirinya. Namun diantara anak buahnya, masih ada seorang yang tertinggal dikantor itu bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Bae Irene menatap atasannya dari pintu kaca yang menjadi penghubung antara ruangan ketua tim dan staf arsitek lainnya. Gadis itu memastikan bahwa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menginterupsi kegiatan atasannya didalam.

Pengalaman lima tahun bekerja sama ditambah satu tahun terakhir ini menjadi asistennya menjadikan Irene lebih mengenal atasannya yang juga merupakan mantan seniornya di bangku kuliah dahulu. Ia mengenal baik bagaimana watak dari seorang Park Chanyeol, ia akan menjadi orang yang menyenangkan sekaligus bersahabat jika keadaan hatinya sedang baik, namun ia akan berubah menjadi sosok lain dengan jurus tatapan mata dinginnya yang tanpa ragu mengusir siapapun yang berani mengganggunya jika ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali Irene pernah menerima pengusiran langsung dari Chanyeol jika sesuatu berjalan tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Tuan Park"

Chanyeol menatap Irene seteleh sebelumnya ia membereskan miniatur rumah yang sedang dikerjakannya. Menyingkirkan peralatan-peralatan kerjanya dan membuang kertas-kertas yang tidak terpakai ketempat sampah.

"Apa ada hal yang penting Irene-ssi?" Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan matanya pada miniatur rumah dihadapannya.

"Apa Nyonya Byun menghubungimu?"

Ucapan Irene menghasilkan kerutan didahi Chanyeol "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ia bertanya mengapa kau tak menjawab ponselmu"

Segera Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya yang tersimpan disaku celananya. Mendesah pelan karena mendapati ponselnya dalam keadaan padam, kehabisan daya.

"Lalu? Apa ada hal penting yang ia sampaikan?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya ada hal apa sampai Baekhyun menghubungi kantornya. Semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

"Tidak, ia hanya menanyakan apakah kau sedang sibuk atau tidak"

"Dan apa yang kau katakan?" kejar Chanyeol terus.

"Ku katakan kau sedang diruanganmu dan aku tidak yakin kau sedang mengerjakan apa, karena sejauh yang aku tau kita tak ada deadline pekerjaan"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu dia menutup teleponnya"

"Oh God" memijat keningnya pelan, Chanyeol memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Baekhyun pasti bukan sekedar basa-basi hingga mencari tau keberadaannya.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Tidak Irene-ssi. Kau bisa pulang kerumahmu sekarang jika tak ada hal lain yang harus kau kerjakan"

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali Irene meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

Sepeninggal Irene, Chanyeol dengan segera mencari pengisi daya ponselnya dan menghubungkannya. Lima menit ia menunggu sampai ponselnya siap untuk dinyalakan.

Notifikasi beberapa pesan suara dan pesan teks langsung berlomba-lomba masuk seketika setelah ponselnya menyala, mengabaikan pesan-pesan dari _klien_ ataupun koleganya yang lain Chanyeol menemukan beberapa pesan dari Baekhyun yang terkirim sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, dan pesan terbarunya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Tak sabar Chanyeol langsung membuka satu persatu pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _'Apa kau sedang sibuk?'_

Pesan itu terkirim pukul setengah 8 tadi.

 _'Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah Ibuku, ada operasi mendadak yang harus kulakukan, jika kau membaca pesanku kuharap_ _kau_ _segera_ _meny_ _susul anak-anak kerumah Ibuku'_

Pesan kedua terkirim sepuluh menit kemudian.

 _'Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku. Apa kau sudah baca pesanku? Kau sudah bersama anak-anak?'_

Pesan selanjutnya menyusul setengah jam kemudian. Dapat Chanyeol perkirakan Baekhyun mengirim pesan itu setelah sampai dirumah sakit.

 _'Demi Tuhan Chanyeol, aku sudah harus masuk ruang operasi. Mengapa kau tak menjawabku. Anak-anak ada bersama Ibuku, dan ini sudah malam mereka akan sangat rewel. Kumohon kau jemput mereka dan temani sebentar sampai aku kembali'_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir Baekhyun sebelum ia masuk ruang operasi. Pesan berikutnya adalah dua jam kemudian, dan itu adalah pesan terakhir Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa lemas seketika saat membaca pesan terakhir Baekhyun yang terkirim 15 menit yang lalu.

 _'Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol. Berdoalah kau masih bisa melihat anak-anakmu setelah kita resmi bercerai'_

"Oh _shit_ " umpat Chanyeol pelan. Ia dalam masalah besar kali ini. Baekhyun tak akan mengampuninya.

Segera Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya, mengunci ruangannya dan melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa menuju apartemennya. Bersyukurlah lalu lintas sudah lengang mengingat ini sudah lewat jam dua belas malam.

Sepanjang jalan tak henti-henti Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya karena tak menyadari Baekhyun yang berulang kali menghubunginya sampai ponselnya kehabisan daya akibat puluhan panggilan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa mengembalikan mode dering ponselnya setelah selesai _meeting_ dengan salah satu _klien_ nya.

Chanyeol yakin kali ini ia tak akan lolos dari kemurkaan Baekhyun. Dan ia akan mempersiapkan dirinya menerima sumpah serapah yang akan dilayangkan istrinya itu.

Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya dan mendapati lampu seluruh ruangan telah mati. Memutuskan terlebih dahulu mengecek kamar sikembar, dan tak didapatinya Baekhyun berada sana. Hanya ada sikembar yang sudah terlelap dengan damai. Menutup kembali pintu kamar sikembar, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ia yakin Baekhyun sudah menunggunya didalam.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, dan disambut dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri menghadap jendela kamar mereka dengan posisi membelakangi pintu masuk.

Baekhyun membalik badannya menghadap Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca oleh Chanyeol karena penerangan yang minim. Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar mereka, satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah cahaya lampu dari luar yang masuk melalui kaca jendela kamar mereka.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, _blousse_ satin berwarna _peach_ yang dipadukan dengan rok hitam sedengkul. Hanya jas putih yang menandakan identitas Baekhyun sebagai seorang dokter yang sudah terlepas dan tersampir dilengan sofa disudut kamar mereka.

"Kalau aku jadi kau aku tak akan berani menujukkan wajahku lagi" Baekhyun buka suara.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggirannya sambil menghidupkan lampu tidur yang ada dinakas tepat disamping ranjangnya. Seketika cahaya mulai menerangi kamar. Walau minim namun jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol merasa aneh meladeni debat urat dengan Baekhyun tanpa melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan dirimu Baek. Aku bukan seorang pengecut yang akan melarikan diri" ujar Chanyeol tenang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memprovokasi Baekhyun. Istrinya itu bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Kau benar. Park Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pengecut" kekeh Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Tapi kau adalah seorang bajingan" lanjut Baekhyun tajam dan seketika kekehan yang sempat hadir ikut terhenti.

"Perhatikan kata-katamu Nyonya. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya" lanjut Chanyeol masih tetap dengan suara yang tenang.

"Jangan mengguruiku, aku bebas mengatakan apapun yang aku inginkan" intonasi suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi. Tatapan tajam juga sudah dilayangkannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Lakukan sesukamu kalau begitu. Tapi jangan menyesalinya kemudian"

"Kau mengancamku?"desis Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol, melipat tangannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi menantang "Beginikah caramu meminta maaf? Apa kau tak merasa bersalah sama sekali?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan permohonan maaf jika kau mau sebentar saja menutup mulut manismu itu Byun" ucap Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Baekhyun mendengus "Wow, aku tersentuh"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelah. Wanita dihadapannya ini semakin bertingkah menyebalkan. Baekhyun benar-benar menguji kesabarannya dengan kata-kata tajam yang terus dilontarkannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tau kau menghubungiku sedari tadi" Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah.

"Kalau kau tidak tau fungsi ponselmu dengan baik lebih baik kau buang saja ke sungai Han. Atau kau butuh bantuanku untuk melakukannya?" Tak menjawab permohonan maaf Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menyerang pria itu dengan kata-kata sarkasnya.

"Bisakah kita hentikan sampai disini? Aku sudah minta maaf. Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu?" Chanyeol memandang tak percaya wanita yang dinikahinya itu.

"Apa kau kira masalah akan selesai semudah kau meminta maaf ? Berkacalah Park Chanyeol sudah berapa banyak kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Apakah itu bisa diselesaikan dengan permintaan maaf?"

Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan pandangan tajamnya. "Apa aku terlalu menuntut banyak darimu? Aku hanya minta sedikit saja kau meluangkan waktumu yang berharga itu. Tapi apa? Tidak pernah. Aku dan anak-anakmu bahkan tak cukup berharga untuk kau beri waktu sedikitpun"

Baekhyun menarik napas untuk kemudian melanjutkan mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya"Aku tak akan mengganggumu jika aku tidak terpaksa Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Ibuku dengan anak-anak yang setiap hari berada disana. Dan malam hari disaat ia harusnya mendapatkan istirahat yang tenang aku masih mengganggunya dengan menitipkan anak-anak..."

"Kau tak akan merepotkan Ibumu jika kau dari dulu tidak keras kepala dan mendengarkan permintaanku untuk berhenti bekerja dan fokus pada anak-anak" sela Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak perlu berhenti bekerja jika kau tidak egois dan mementingkan dirimu sendiri" pekik Baekhyun.

"Dimana akal sehatmu? Sekarang kau menyalahku atas semua yang terjadi. Asal kau tau, satu-satunya penyebab masalah ini adalah kau Park Chanyeol" nafas Baekhun sudah terengah-engah. Emosi Ibu muda itu mulai terpancing.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Chanyeol seolah-olah tak ada wanita yang baru saja meluapkan emosinya begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berang " _Damn it,_ Park!"

"Berhenti berteriak, ini sudah malam. Pergilah istirahat" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamar mereka. Belum sempat Baekhyun bereaksi Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan debuman keras.

Bagai api yang disiram bensin, amarah Baekhyun mendadak tersulut. Dengan membabi buta Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan Chanyeol yang berada didalamnya.

"Keluar. Aku bilang keluar Chanyeol. Kau bilang kau bukan pengecut hah? Tapi kau terus menghindariku"

Serasa tak puas menggedor pintu dengan tangannya, kaki Baekhyun kini juga ikut bergabung menendang pintu yang tak berdosa itu.

"Chanyeol brengsek, keluar kau. Aku belum selesai bicara"

Didalam kamar mandi Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan memijat keningnya. Tak habis fikir melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang diluar kendali.

Jengah mendengar suara bising yang dihasilkan gedoran pintu yang terus dilakukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Chanyeol yakin, jika dalam waktu lima menit lagi ia tak membukakan pintu bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan menghancurkan pintu itu tanpa segan-segan.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kau mau membangunkan anak-anak dengan tingkah bar-bar mu itu?" hardik Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi. Dapat ia lihat pria itu sudah menanggalkan kemeja kerja serta celana bahannya hingga menyisakan kaus putih dan celana boxer yang bahkan tak mencapai dengkulnya.

Chanyeol sudah akan mandi jika saja Baekhyun tidak mendadak kesetanan dan mengamuk seperti orang gila. Ia bukannya pengecut yang selalu melarikan diri jika sedang berdebat dengan istrinya itu. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin ada keributan yang lebih lagi jika terus melayani Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya saat ini Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa dibaik-baiki lagi.

Lima tahun hidup sebagai suami istri ditambah lebih dari tujuh tahun berpacaran membuat Chanyeol sudah hafal luar kepala segala perilaku Baekhyun. Emosi istrinya itu cukup _ekstrem_. Baekhyun akan menjadi tidak terkendali jika emosinya dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun mengamuk, Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyaksikan hal yang lebih gila dari ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika harus membangunkan satu apartement ini" pekik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun aku mohon berhenti. Sudah cukup Baek. Kau lelah sekarang, kau butuh istirahat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu lagi hari ini" Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun memegang lembut kedua bahu wanita itu, menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang tepat kemata Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengusap peluh di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau brengsek Chanyeol. Kau tak punya hati. Kenapa kau tak mati sajaaa" Baekhyun kembali histeris dan mendorong Chanyeol.

Namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya kepelukannya. Membenamkan wajah Baekhyun tepat didadanya, Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun yang meronta sekuat tenaga dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memukuli dadanya dengan keras jika hal itu bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik dan emosinya terluapkan. Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan makian dan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol.

Rontaan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Chanyeol kewalahan, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya keatas ranjang. Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan menyeimbangkan badannya mengunakan dengkulnya agar tak menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun kumohon tenanglah sayang"

"Lepas... Lepaskan aku Chanyeol. Biarkan aku memukulmu. Kau harus merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, kau sial hmfffhhhhh..."

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu. Sudah cukup Chanyeol mendengar umpatan kasar dari Baekhyun dan ia sudah tak mampu lagi jika dipaksa harus mendengar kata-kata yang lebih kasar lagi. Satu-satunya cara yang terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol adalah membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai berontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berusaha melepaskan penyatuan paksa antara bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Namun tenaga Baekhyun yang sudah terkuras akibat terus meronta-ronta tak lagi mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Chanyeol yang terus mendesak bibirnya.

Bibir Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya menempel pada bibir Baekhyun perlahan mulai melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun saat dirasakannya Baekhyun tak lagi berontak. Dengan bergantian Chanyeol melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak lagi menyadari kapan tepatnya perlahan dua belah bibir Baekhyun membuka dan balas melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan eratnya pada kedua lengan Baekhyun saat ia yakin Baekhyun sudah mulai terkendali.

Seketika langsung kedua tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja terbebas telah melingkar dengan indahnya dileher Chanyeol. Menarik dan menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun seakan lupa apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol sesaat setelah merasakan bibirnya yang dilumat lembut oleh pria yang sedang menindihnya itu. Emosi yang meluap-luap mendadak mendadak berubah menjadi gairah yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Tak ingin munafik Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan intim Chanyeol. Berbulan-bulan perang dingin dan tak lagi tidur seranjang membuat tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi luar biasa menanggapi sentuhan lembut Chanyeol diseluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun menginginkan lebih.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. Seakan berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka yang makin lama semakin menuntut lebih. Ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda bagi mereka berdua karena didalamnya terdapat luapan emosi, kemarahan, kekecewaan serta kerinduan yang mendalam baik bagi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Respon positif yang dihasilkan tubuh Baekhyun atas ciuman yang diberikannya membuat Chanyeol semakin berani bertindak lebih. Sebagai pria dewasa yang normal, tubuh Chanyeol juga bereaksi ketika ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dan berusaha saling mendominasi. Gairah kelelakian Chanyeol semakin terpancing saat Baekhyun semakin menekan tubuhnya ketubuh Chanyeol.

Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga sangat merindukan sosok istrinya ini. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh Baekhyun. Dan saat ini Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli resiko apa yang akan dihadapinya esok pagi ketika Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Karena seperti Baekhyun yang juga menginginkan dirinya, Chanyeol pun juga sangat menginginkan Baekhyun malam ini.

Satu persatu pakaian yang menempel ditubuh mereka telah berpindah tempat kelantai kamar. Sumpah serapah serta caci maki yang beberapa saat lalu mendominasi ruangan itu kini berubah menjadi deru napas yang memburu dan saling beradu.

.

.

Chanyeol menggulingkan badannya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia mendapatkan pelepasannya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol tarikan napasnya yang masih memburu pasca klimaks yang baru saja dirasakannya.

Sementara Baekhyun, sesaat setelah Chanyeol berpindah dari atas tubuhnya, ia langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chanyeol. Mengambil selimut yang terjatuh akibat pergumulan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, Baekhyun menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya dan menyisakan bahu putihnya yang tak tertutupi selimut.

Rasa penyesalan tiba-tiba menyeruak dihati Baekhyun. Wanita mungil itu merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah saja terbawa perasaan hingga menyebabkan ia kembali terjatuh dalam gairah cinta yang disuguhkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun membenci tubuhnya yang begitu mudah terbuai sentuhan pria yang segera akan menjadi mantan suaminya itu. Baekhyun membenci bagaimana ia begitu terlena dan menikmati saat Chanyeol mencumbu seluruh tubuhnya, dan bahkan ia terus mendesah dan dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya tanpa berusaha mencegah ataupun memberikan perlawanan.

Meskipun hubungan mereka masih dalam status pernikahan yang sah, namun Baekhyun merasa yang mereka lakukan saat ini tidak benar. Ia telah menggugat cerai Chanyeol. Dan seharusnya ia tak lagi membiarkan Chanyeol bebas menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata Baekhyun menetes satu persatu dari mata sipitnya. Makin lama tetesan air mata itu semakin membanjiri pipi putihnya yang mulai tampak memerah. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha menahan isakannya agar tak lolos dari bibirnya dan mengakibatkan Chanyeol menyadari dirinya yang sedang menangis.

.

.

Perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan saat menyadari bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar. Chanyeol memandang bahu putih telanjang milik Baekhyun yang terus bergetar. Pandangan mata Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi sorot penuh penyesalan.

Ia menyadari Baekhyun pasti menangisi apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Namun Chanyeol merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Satu-satunya cara yang ia lakukan selama ini untuk meredam emosi Baekhyun yang sedang tinggi adalah dengan membawanya keranjang. Membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan semua emosinya dalam bentuk gairah dan menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka diatas ranjang. Biasanya hal ini efektif. Karena setelahnya Baekhyun akan menjadi lebih baik dan melupakan permasalahan mereka sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya kali ini Chanyeol salah. Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, yang ada Chanyeol semakin menciptakan permasalahan baru antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Tak tega melihat istrinya yang terus menahan isak tangisnya, Chanyeol menggeser badannya mendekati Baekhyun. Meraih lembut bahu telanjang Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dadanya yang juga masih tak terlapisi pakaian.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun terus berusaha menghindari Chanyeol dengan terus menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Namun saat Chanyeol mendekapnya erat dan memaksa Baekhyun masuk kedalam rengkuhan dadanya, Ibu dari anak-anaknya itupun menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah didada Chanyeol. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan dadanya yang basah oleh air mata Baekhyun. Namun tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan memanas. Perasaan bersalah semakin merasuki dirinya saat memandangi istrinya yang terus menangis. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benak Chanyeol bahwa pernikahannya akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tak pernah terniat dalam diri Chanyeol akan menyakiti istrinya begitu dalam bahkan sampai menumpahkan air matanya yang berharga. Saat ini Chanyeol merasa benar-benar menjadi pria paling jahat.

Istrinya ini bukanlah wanita yang lemah. Harus Chanyeol akui, Baekhyun adalah wanita paling kuat dan paling tegar yang pernah dikenalnya. Bahkan ketegaran Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya yang tak mudah sebagai anak yang dibesarkan oleh seorang janda adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh dalam pesona wanita itu.

Bertahun-tahun mendampingi Baekhyun tak pernah Chanyeol mendapati istrinya ini menangis selain disaat ia melamar Baekhyun untuk dijadikan istrinya dan disaat Baekhyun pertama kali melihat ketiga anak kembar mereka yang baru saja dilahirkannya.

Tapi itu jelas berbeda, karena saat itu adalah air mata bahagia yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Tak seperti saat ini, air mata yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun kali ini adalah air mata kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan Chanyeol sendiri adalah alasan dibalik tertumpahnya air mata itu.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang dipuncak kepala Baekhyun.

Belaian lembut Chanyeol dikepalanya serta pelukan hangat tubuh Chanyeol membuai Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat lelah fisik dan jiwanya untuk pelahan mulai terlelap dengan damai dan menjemput mimpinya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

.

.

 **A/N: Senang rasanya baca semua review yang masuk. Ini uda super kilat ya updatenya. Jangan bilang kurang cepat lagi. Sebenarnya gak pengen juga liat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipisahain. Tapi gimana yaa, kalo gak dipisahin chap depan tamat dong ini FF-nya. Ottoke dong? Nikmati ajadeh yaa, cerai juga bukan akhir dari segalanya kok. Eakkkkk. Tripletnya disini absen dulu yaaa, masi bobok cantik mereka. Uda senangkan ini full ChanBaek. Yang suka ChanBaek adu mulut sini yok toss dulu, aku juga paling suka bagian mereka tengkar. Baekhyun nyebelin yaa, aku juga sebel liatnya. Bedewe, pada banyak yang nanyain ada orang ketiga gak nanti. Menurut kalian gimana? Uda bisa ketebak belom? Yang jelas dari pihak Baekhyun gak mungkin Yifan, noh naga alay uda jadi lakinya Joonmyeon. Dan gak mungkin Sehun, hot maknae uda dijadiin bayi disini biar gak bisa macem-macem. Kalo dari Chanyeol... tebak ajadeh dulu. Diatas ada Irene nongol, dia bakal lanjut atau cuma jadi cameo liat ajadeh ya selanjutnya gimana. Dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang masih nganggur. Hehehehe /ketawa setan bareng satansoo/. Last, thanks buat semua yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ya. Buat yang uda follow dan favorit ditunggu kemunculan kalian dikotak review, jangan diem-diem ajadong, ayok sini ikutan nimbrung, aku gak gigit kok. Aku bisa liat kalian looo. Okedeh see you next chap. Pay pay ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

" **Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

.

Berhari-hari sudah sejak malam dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar hebat. Pertengkaran panas yang juga berakhir dengan kegiatan panas mereka diatas ranjang. Malam panjang dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali menjadi satu. Malam dimana masing-masing diantara mereka melampiaskan segala amarah, emosi serta kerinduan. Malam yang menjadi saksi, bahwa cinta itu masih ada dan tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Malam dimana segala harga diri dan keegoisan musnah, berganti dengan lirihan dan desahan nafas yang beradu menjadi satu. Malam yang pada akhirnya menjadi puncak penyesalan salah satu diantara mereka.

Tak pernah Chanyeol niatkan bahkan tak terlintas dibenaknya bahwa ia dan Baekhyun bisa berakhir diatas ranjang dengan kondisi tanpa busana. Tidak dengan kondisi rumah tangga mereka yang bagai telur diujung tanduk. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menyesali semua hal yang terjadi pada malam itu, satu-satunya yang Chanyeol sesali atas kekhilafannya malam itu adalah fakta bahwa Baekhyun semakin melebarkan jarak dan bahkan terkesan menghindari Chanyeol seolah-olah dirinya adalah penyakit yang paling mematikan didunia. Bahkan Baekhyun tak mau bersusah payah menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama menghirup udara yang sama dimana dengan Chanyeol yang berada didalamnya.

Pagi hari dimana Baekhyun terbangun setelah pergulatan panasnya bersama Chanyeol menjadi pagi hari yang sangat dirutuki wanita cantik itu. Meskipun kenyataan dirinya terbangun dengan kondisi berada dalam dekapan hangat pria yang masih sangat dicintainya itu, namun tetap saja tidak membuat kondisi hati Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Baekhyun tak bisa menikmati dan tak bisa merasa senang dengan perlakuan hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Meskipun hatinya berteriak bahwa ia ingin menikmati moment ini lebih lama, namun otak dan fikiran Baekhyun terus mengirimkan doktrin bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahan. Merindukan segala hal yang berkaitan Park Chanyeol kini adalah hal yang terlarang untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Sementara bagi Chanyeol, pagi hari saat ia terjaga yang didapatinya adalah ranjang disebelahnya yang sudah kosong dan telah dingin, tanda telah lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Chanyeol juga mendapati apartemen telah kosong. Baekhyun pergi membawa serta anak-anaknya yang langsung saja menyebabkan Chanyeol diserang gelombang kepanikan, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan memo yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun barulah Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega. Wanita itu membawa anak-anaknya berkunjung kerumah orangtunya.

Hingga sampai hari ini tak ada satupun yang berubah. Meskipun sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu berlalu, Baekhyun tetap konsisten pada sikap awalnya. Tembok es yang dibangun Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol bahkan belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan mencair. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Bahkan keberadaan Chanyeol benar-benar bagai angin lalu bagi Baekhyun, meskipun wanita itu tetap memenuhi dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Chanyeol baik itu setelan kerjanya bahkan sarapan pagi untuk Chanyeol tak pernah absen disediakan oleh Baekhyun.

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol harus menyesalkan kenyataan ketiga anak kembarnya yang begitu cerdas dan sudah bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Sehingga menjadi alat bagi Baekhyun untuk semakin menghindarinya. Jika ada hal yang ingin disampaikan wanita itu padanya, Baekhyun akan memilih menyuruh salah satu dari sikembar untuk melakukannya.

"Daddy, makanan cudah ciap, ayo calapan"

Seperti hal ini contohnya. Bergantian ketiga anak kembarnya akan memanggilnya jika waktunya sarapan atau makan malam telah tiba. Dan pagi ini kembali giliran Sehun yang bertugas.

Sehun masuk kekamarnya dan langsung menarik pelan celana bahan yang dikenakan Chanyeol, mencoba meminta perhatian Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk memandangi sebuah amplop yang ada ditangannya. Sadar dengan kehadiran anaknya dengan segera Chanyeol menggendong Sehun.

"Katakan pada Mama, Daddy akan segera kesana" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun dan mengecup pipi putra sulungnya itu.

"Ani, Mama bilang cekalang. Kajja Daddy, palliwaaaa" desak Sehun dalam gendongan Daddy-nya. Sehun terus melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Chanyeol kewalahan.

"Okey, okey Park Sehun, kita sarapan sekarang" putus Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pipi gembil Sehun dan dibalas Sehun dengan eyesmile-nya yang menggemaskan.

Dengan sebelah tangan menyangga Sehun dalam gendongannya,Chanyeol membawa Sehun menuju dapur dengan sebelah tangannya lagi yang juga masih memegang amplop putih yang sedari tadi ia pandangi selama dikamar.

Chanyeol memasuki dapur disambut dengan pekikan bersemangat Yeri dan Jongin yang telah duduk manis dikursi tinggi mereka. Sementara Baekhyun yang masih berkutat didepan westafel, tetap merasa masa bodoh dengan kehadiran Chanyeol didalam dapurnya.

Setelah menempatkan Sehun dikursinya, bergantian Chanyeol memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk Yeri dan Jongin. Chanyeol terpaksa menyingkir dari depan ketiga anaknya saat Baekhyun memberikan isyarat untuk menjauh karena ia akan menyajikan sarapan pagi untuk sikembar.

Chanyeol memutuskan duduk dimeja makan dan menikmati kopi paginya yang telah disiapkan Baekhyun sambil menunggu wanita itu menyajikan sarapan untuknya. Chanyeol kembali memandangi amplop putih dengan lambang instansi pemerintahan yang terdapat disisi kiri amplop tersebut. Amplop itu nantinya akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Sesungguhnya sangat berat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyerahkan amplop itu pada Baekhyun. Terkadang ada rasa ingin membakar amplop itu agar segala mimpi buruk yang dihadapinya ini akan ikut berakhir menjadi asap dan debu. Namun Chanyeol sadar ia sudah terlambat untuk mencegah hal itu. Sudah terlambat untak mengakhir apa yang telah ia mulai. Hari dimana Chanyeol menyetujui keingan Baekhyun untuk berpisah adalah awal mula dimana mimpi buruk itu bermula. Chanyeol tak bisa mundur, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti apa yang sudah digariskan takdir untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dengan membawa serta sarapan pagi Chanyeol. Setelah meletakkannya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol wanita itu langsung pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik pelan lengannya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dingin. Memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu tak melepaskan pegangannya dan balas menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih tetap menampilkan sorot tidak bersahabat.

"Masih mendiamkanku?" Chanyeol buka suara.

Baekhyun memandang jengah Chanyeol kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk berbicara denganmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku" ucap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tapi aku punya" Chanyeol masih belum mengalah.

"Itu urusanmu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu" Baekhyun mulai geram dan mencoba menarik tangannya. Namun tidak berhasil, Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau mau merajuk sampai kapan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin mendekat. Mengantisipasi agar anak-anak tidak mendengar ia yang mulai adu mulut dengan Ibu mereka.

"Apa kau bilang? Merajuk? Kau fikir aku anak-anak?" cibir Baekhyun dengan pandangan menantang.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan jangan libatkan anak-anak untuk terus menghindariku" Nada suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang kembali menjadi menyebalkan.

"Jangan membentakku" pekik Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Melupakan keberadaan sikembar yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Hening menyelimuti sesaat setelah Baekhyun memekik dengan suara yang keras. Ya cukup keras sampai keheningan itu terpecah dan berganti menjadi tangisan terkejut dari salah satu sikembar yang sedari tadi tengah menikmati sarapannya.

Baekhyun memijat kasar pelipisnya, menyayangkan sikapnya yang lepas kendali hingga menyebabkan anak-anaknya terkejut. Bahkan wanita itu seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk segera menenangkan putrinya yang kini menangis semakin kencang.

"Mamaaaa hikssss mama" Yeri yang terkejut mendengar suara bentakan Chanyeol dan pekikan Baekhyun masih terus menangis memanggil Ibunya.

Seolah tak mendengar tangisan Yeri, Baekhyun masih terdiam. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuduh. Dengan segera ia melangkah menuju dapur dan menenangkan Yeri yang terus menangis, sementara Sehun dan Jongin yang terdiam karena juga ikut terkejut mendengar suara keras yang dihasilkan kedua orangtuanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat Yeri dari kursinya dan menggendong Yeri. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung anaknya yang menangis kencang sambil memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan menangis" pujuk Chanyeol terus menenangkan putri tunggalnya.

Yeri masih menangis sesegukan. Wajah mungilnya disembunyikan diperpotongan leher sang Ayah dengan masih memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Dapat Chanyeol rasakan tubuh putrinya ini masih bergetar efek shock mendengar suara keras dirinya dan teriakan sang Ibu.

"Daddy, Jonginie takut"

Chanyeol memandang Jongin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Seketika Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang sampai lepas kendali hingga bertengkar dengan Baekhyun tepat didepan anak-anaknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan pandangan menyesal pada ketiga anaknya. Menenangkan Yeri yang masih terisak sambil membelai kepala Jongin agar tak ikut menangis.

Cukup lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyakinkan ketiga anak-anaknya bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi, bahwa Ayah dan Ibu mereka tidak bertengkar. Menenangkan Yeri adalah yang paling sulit, putri tunggalnya itu terlalu memiliki perasaan yang sensitif, terlebih terlahir sebagi satu-satunya anak perempuan, menjadikan Yeri jauh lebih peka dibandingkan kedua saudara lelakinya yang lain.

Setelah merasa ketiga anaknya baik-baik saja dan memastikan Sehun sebagi yang tertua mengawasi kedua adiknya dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda, Chanyeol memutuskan menyusul Baekhyun yang berada dikamar setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan Chanyeol menghadapi ketiga anaknya.

Didalam kamar Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun terduduk disofa kamar mereka dengan posisi memijat kepalanya. Chanyeol menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba untuk mengontrol amarah yang sempat meledak beberapa saat yang lalu. Chanyeol berfikir ini tak akan berhasil jika ia terus terpancing emosi akibat perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun"

"Apalagi kali ini Chanyeol? Tak bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendiri? Kau sudah lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika kita terus berbicara" jawab Baekhun cepat tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa jika kau bisa sedikit saja mau bekerjasama. Aku tau kau sangat membenciku sekarang, tapi tak bisakah kau mengontrol dirimu sedikit saat dihadapan anak-anak?"

"Kau yang memancing ini terjadi Yeol, jangan menuduhku" Baekhyun menolehkan kepanya cepat memandang Chanyeol.

"Cukup sampai disini. Aku tak ingin berdebat lagi denganmu" Chanyeol mengela napas lelah.

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar diambang batas kekesalannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa diajak berbicara baik-baik. Akan ada saja lontaran kalimat dari Baekhyun yang kapan saja siap memancing emosi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sudah bertekat tak akan lagi terjebak pusaran emosi yang bersumber dari wanita yang akan segera menjadi mantan istrinya ini.

Chanyeol menarik keluar amplop putih yang berada disakunya dan mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini surat panggilan persidangan dari pengadilan" ucap Chanyeol berat. Ia bahkan tak mampu memandang wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil amplop yang disodorkan Chanyeol namun ia belum membuka amplop tersebut. Wanita itu menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pengacaraku sudah mengurus semuanya, sidang pertama tiga hari lagi" Chanyeol memberanikan diri memandang Baekhyun saat ia tak menerima respon dari wanita itu.

Baekhyun memandang kosong selembar amplop yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sedikit rasa tak percaya menghinggapinya, bahwa hari dimana proses perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol akan segera dimulai. Baekhyun tak mengerti, harusnya ia senang dengan semua ini. Bukankah ini keinginannya? Ia yang melayangkan gugaan cerai, dan Chanyeol sudah mengabulkan keinginannya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol sudah memperoses semua proses pendaftaran perceraian mereka. Tapi mengapa ada rasa tak rela dihati Baekhyun saat menerima surat panggilan persidangan pertama mereka. Bahkan ia enggan untuk membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kau mendengarku?" panggil Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Baekhyun hanya memandang kosong amplop yang masih berada ditangannya.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, ia langsung bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. Berjalan melewati Chanyeol tanpa memandang pria dihadapannya sedikitpun. Bahkan ia pun tak punya lagi keberanian untuk memandang Chanyeol.

"Sampai bertemu dipersidangan Chanyeol"

Setelahnya yang didengar Chanyeol hanyalah suara pintu yang ditutup dari luar.

Yah ini semua akan segera dimulai bukan?

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan mendorong sebuah koper besar. Setelah kejadian dimana Baekhyun mendiamkannya berhari-hari, Ayah tiga anak itu sampai pada keputusan untuk meninggalkan apartement mereka. Ia tidak ingin menyiksa Baekhyun lebih lama dengan keberadaannya yang sudah sangat tidak diharapkan wanita itu. Bahkan, lebih tepatnya lagi sebenarnya ialah yang tersiksa dengan penolakan Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk tetap berada disisi Baekhyun sekalipun ia sangat menginginkannya. Lagipula proses perceraian mereka akan segera berlangsung, menambah alasan yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk segera angkat kaki dari apartement yang sudah mereka tinggali bersama sejak awal menikah.

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sikembar dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mereka dengan menyeret koper besar. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat tak ada sepatah kata yang menjurus kepengusiran yang ia layangkan pada lelaki itu. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol memilih angkat kaki dari apartement yang jelas-jelas adalah miliknya sendiri. Kalaupun ada yang harus angkat kaki, orang itu adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

"Apa maksud dengan koper itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang saat didapatinya Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya memandang ia dan kopernya bergantian.

"Aku akan pindah" jawab Chanyeol singkat, kemudian kembali masuk kekamar untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya yang masih tertinggal.

Baekhyun yang tak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol mengikuti pria itu kedalam kamar dan menarik pelan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik memandang Baekhyun yang wajahnya terlihat menahan kesal.

"Kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Biarkan aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau yang pergi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak mencoba mencari makna lain dari raut wajah kesal yang masih belum luntur dari rupa Baekhyun. Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini tak ingin ia pergi? Bolehkah ia berharap Baekhyun akan mencegah kepergiannya? Secepat kilat Chanyeol menepis secercah harapan yang sempat timbul dihatinya. Ia tak ingin berandai-andai. Baekhyun tak akan mungkin melakukan itu semua jika pada kenyataannya wanita itu bahkan tak pernah bisa bertahan lebih dari lima belas menit diruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Lalu? Kau yang akan pergi?" Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat dikedua sisi pinggangnya, menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya.

 _Gotcha,_ tembak Chanyeol tepat sasaran membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Wanita itu bahkan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol akan bertanya demikian, memutar balik pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilayangkannya pada lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun membisu, tak memiliki jawaban untuk menjawab Chanyeol. Karena sesungguhnya ia juga tak pernah berfikir untuk pergi dari apartemen ini.

Baekhyun yang sedang menerima tatapan intens dari Chanyeol segera memutus _eye contact_ diantara mereka. Sedari dulu Baekhyun tak pernah bisa berlama-lama beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Kedua mata bulat dan jernih milik Chanyeol adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Mata bulat yang sampai saat ini tak pernah kehilangan binar cinta setiap kali memandangnya. Bahkan sekalipun dikondisi terparah rumah tangga mereka mata itu selalu tetap memancarkan binarnya. Dan Baekhyun tak mau jika harus kembali terhanyut jika ia tetap beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mengusirku?" ucap Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya berdehem unuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sempat menyerangnya. Bahkan ia tak tau apa yang sedang ia bicarakan sekarang. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa sempat ia sadari.

"Jika aku mengusirmu, kopermu yang akan ada didepan pintu sayang" ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan menekankan kata sayang diujungnya.

Hati Baekhyun kembali berdesir lembut. Kembali Chanyeol melancarkan serangan kedua. Bagaimana bisa pria yang kurang dari satu jam yang lalu membuatnya histeris kini berbalik menjadi bajingan paling menawan yang terus saja membuat dirinya bagai gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras Baekhyun" kekeh Chanyeol kemudian. Ia menyadari wanita dihadapannya ini sedang mengalami pergolakan batin akibat ucapan yang bernada godaan yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka saat mendengar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menertawakannya. Ia merasa seperti Chanyeol sedang mempermainkan dirinya sekarang.

"Aku bisa pergi kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan. Kau tak perlu bersikap seolah-olah kau yang menjadi korban pengusiran di apartementmu sendiri. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal" sungut Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baru saja ia fikir Baekhyun mulai melunak, kini wanita itu kembali lagi ke mode singa betina yang siap mengamuk. Baekhyun terlalu sensitif.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol meninggi dan ekspersinya berubah menjadi serius. Ekspresi yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Kau benar apartement ini milikku, dan ingat kau juga masih istriku sekarang. Aku yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan pergi dari sini. Jadi simpan keras kepalamu dan menurutlah kali ini. Kau akan tetap tinggal disini bersama anak-anak".

Baekhyun diam. Tak ingin menyela Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mulai berbicara panjang lebar tak akan suka jika ia menginterupsi semua perkataannya. Lagipula ekpresi Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar menampilkan ekspresi tak ingin dibantah.

"Anak-anak akan ada bersamamu Baek, tetaplah disini. Aku tak ingin mereka merasa ada yang berubah. Percayalah, aku yakin dengan kemandirianmu dan kemampuanmu untuk mengidupi anak-anak meski tanpa aku. Tapi kali ini lakukan demi anak-anak, dan berikan aku kesempatan menjadi berguna untuk anak-anak meskipun aku hanya bisa menyediakan tempat tinggal yang layak untuk mereka. Aku tau ini tidak sebanding dengan waktu yang terbuang percuma selama ini" Chanyeol mulai melunak. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan yang dalam pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangguk. Ia menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal di apartement mereka bersama anak-anak. Dalam hati ia menyetujui apa yang telah dikatakan Chanyeol. Akan lebih sulit jika ia yang memilih pergi bersama anak-anak, dan tak mungkin bagi Baekhyun untuk menyeret ketiga anaknya kembali kerumah Ibunya. Baekhyun mensyukuri Chanyeol yang satu langkah lebih sigap memikirkan kebaikan anak-anaknya.

Namun terselip rasa sedih dihati Baekhyun. Mengapa semudah itu Chanyeol menyerahkan ketiga anaknya untuk ikut bersama Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol tak berusaha untuk mengambil hak asuh ketiga anaknya. Apakah setelah mereka bercerai nanti Chanyeol akan benar-benar melepaskan tanggung jawab atas sikembar?

"Ini hanya sementara. Setelah rumah kita selesai, kalian akan pindah kesana. Anak-anak sudah semakin tumbuh besar, apartement ini tak akan lagi muat unuk menampung kalian berempat" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol memilih merahasiakan perihal pembangunan rumah yang diam-diam ia kerjakan selama ini. Chanyeol berencana akan memberitahukan pada Baekhyun saat rumah itu telah selesai dan sekaligus sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang keenam, yang jatuh lima bulan lagi. Namun ternyata umur pernikahan mereka bahkan tak akan pernah mencapai usia keenam. Jadi Chanyeol fikir tak ada gunanya menyimpan hal ini lebih lama lagi.

"Rumah? Kau bilang rumah?" Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya dan juga dari nada suaranya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pria itu.

"Dulu kau pernah memintaku suatu hari ingin dibuatkan rumah. Kau ingat? Kau akan segera mendapatkannya Baek" hanya itu yang bisa diungkapkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak mampu jika harus berbicara panjang lebar lagi menjelaskan perihal keberadaan rumah yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Kilatan-kilatan _flashback_ mengenai keinginan Baekhyun memiliki rumah buatan suaminya sendiri mulai terputar dibenak Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan tetap berdiri tegak jika Baekhyun memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat memori-memori kebahagiaan mereka dulu. Ya, dulu.

"Chanyeol..." bahkan Baekhyun juga kehilangan kata-kata.

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat semuanya akan berakhir hal ini harus terungkap? Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan tak akan ingat pernah meminta rumah pada Chanyeol jika pria itu tidak mengatakannya tadi. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol benar-benar menganggap serius ucapan Baekhyun waktu dulu. Bahkan saat itu mereka belum genap berusia 20 tahun. Itu hanyalah godaan Baekhyun yang saat itu begitu bangga memiliki kekasih seorang mahasiswa calon arsitek. Itu hanyalah permintaan konyol Baekhyun yang masih sangat belia. Namun yang tak disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyimpan semua ucapan Baekhyun saat itu dan berjanji suatu hari akan mewujudkannya. Dan kini disaat pernikahan mereka sudah akan berakhir, Chanyeol datang memenuhi keinginan yang bahkan tak pernah diimpikan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang"

Ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kilasan memori masa lalunya yang sempat hadir. Wanita itu masih memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sulit.

"Aku titip anak-anak Baek, jaga mereka untukku. Sampaikan pada mereka aku selalu menyayangi mereka. Dan kau, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun melangkah pergi keluar dari apartement mereka. Sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa menatap kosong kepergian Chanyeol hingga siluet lelaki itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Bahkan wanita itu tak punya daya untuk sekedar membalas ucapan selamat tinggal dari Chanyeol. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Surat perceraian, Chanyeol angkat kaki, hingga masalah rumah. Baekhyun tak akan sanggup jika ada hal mengejutkan lagi yang akan datang padanya saat ini. Ibu tiga anak itu benar-benar lelah saat ini. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menenangkan diri, dan keputusan untuk tidak praktik hari ini menjadi pilihan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Yifan mengangkat pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cukup keras dan kemudian disusul dengan kemunculan sosok pria tinggi bersama tampang kusutnya. Dibelakang pria iu nampak wanita yang tak lain adalah asisstennya yang terlihat berusaha mencegah pria jangkung tadi memasuki ruangannya dengan paksa.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Yifan, tapi saya sudah mencoba mencegah Tuan ini agar tidak masuk keruangan anda" ucap wanita itu sambil menunduk.

Yifan menatap jengah sosok biang keributan yang kini bersidekap menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Jika saja pria dihadapannya ini tidak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya sudah dipastikan ia akan melayangkan bogem mentah kewajah menyebalkan Park Chanyeol. Ya, Park Chanyeol, sepupu istrinya dan sialnya juga adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Kau bisa keluar Nona Zhang, aku yang akan mengurus Tuan Muda ini" ucap Yifan tenang sambil membalas tatapan menantang yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, wanita yang disapa Nona Zhang itu pamit keluar dari ruangan atasannya setelah membungkuk memberikan hormat.

"Kau membuat asistenku dalam masalah Dobi sialan" umpatan kasar langsung dilayangkanYifan setelah asistennya menghilang.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja Yifan, denagn mash melayangkan tatapan marah dan tersinggung pada rekan yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau melarangku masuk keruanganmu? Siapa yang lebih sialan disini?" protes Chanyeol tidak senang.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang baru saja diterimanya dari asisten Yifan. Ia merasa seperti kriminal yang mendapat perlakuan buruk dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Yifan terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol."Percayalah bukan hanya kau yang mengalaminya _mate,_ dan itu hanya bentuk pengamanan, aku tak mau ada sembarangan orang yang masuk keruanganku"

"Alibi yang bagus Wu, bilang saja kau takut para piaraanmu mendatangimu kemari dan membuat keributan" dengus Chanyeol.

Yifan mendelik mendengar ucapan sarkasme yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai Joonmyeon mendengar itu dan kupastikan kau akan kehilangan sebelah telingamu"

"Kau takut? Teruslah bermain api Kris, dan kau yang selanjutnya akan menyandang status duda" balas Chanyeol lagi dengan senyum puas.

"Sialan kau Chanyeol, kau yang akan menjadi duda, jangan menyumpahiku"

"Kau juga akan menjadi duda jika kau tidak menepati janjimu"

Yifan menampilkan _gesture_ menyerah, ia tau tak akan ada habisnya jika ia terus meladeni Chanyeol, yang ada pria yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi duda itu akan terus-terusan memojokkannya. Satu yang Yifan pahami, semenjak digugat cerai istrinya, Chanyeol menjadi luar biasa menyebalkan.

Lagipula Yifan tak ingin permasalahan rumah tangganya yang beberapa waktu yang lalu terhantam badai perselingkuhan dirinya kembali dibahas. Ia sudah berjanji didepan Joonmyeon dan seluruh keluarga besar mereka, bahwa skandal itu tak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Dan lagi bukankah Chanyeol sudah cukup puas berhasil melukiskan karyanya diwajah tampan Yifan. Sebuah pukulan telah dengan ikhlas diterima pria berdarah China itu sebagai kenang-kenangan dari Chanyeol. Sepupu ipar yang baik bukan?

"Kau beruntung Joonmyeon lebih mewarisi sifat lembut Ayahnya yang bijaksana. Jika ia meniru Ibunya, aku yakin kau tak akan selamat. Kau tau, Bibi Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main jika sedang marah"

"Aku bersyukur atas itu" jawab Yifan tenang.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Pamanku masih mau mengampuni bajingan sialan sepertimu" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan ucapannya, melupakan tujuan awalnya mendatangi kantor Yifan.

"Maaf untuk mengatakan ini Yeol, tapi kau harus mengakui, aku bajingan yang beruntung bukan?"

Dan selanjutnya sebuah bantal sofa melayang tepat menghantam wajah Yifan. Sang pelaku pelemparan semakin menekuk wajahnya, tak terima bahwa ia tak bisa mengembalikan ucapan sialan pria berkepala pirang itu.

"Berhenti mengurusi rumah tanggaku Park. Dari yang aku amati, kaulah yang pantas ditolong saat ini"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar menyedihkan"

Yifan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang ada disudut ruangannya, mengeluarkan dua minuman dingin dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi cepat ceritakan masalahmu dan segera bawa pantatmu itu keluar dari ruanganku. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan selain mendengarkan problematika rumah tanggamu"

Walaupun terdengar kejam namun Yifan akan tetap selalu mendengarkan keluh kesah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tak pernah ambil pusing dengan kata-kata tajam dari Yifan. Naga China itu memang terlahir dengan mulut yang pedas, tak heran ia bisa menjadi pengacara yang handal diusianya yang masih muda.

"Berikan kunci apartemenmu" ucap Chanyeol setelah menyesap pelan minumn yang diberikan Yifan.

"Oh _shit_ Park, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu kau menyumpahiku jadi duda dan sekarang kau ingin merampokku? Biarkan aku mengajukan gugatan tindakan tidak menyenangkan atas ini"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar ungkapan berlebihan Yifan.

"Baekhyun menendangmu keluar?"

"Aku yang memutuskan pergi"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus pergi jika pada akhirnya kau akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan?"

"Aku bukan gelandangan sialan. Apartementku yang lain masih ada penghuninya, dua minggu lagi sewanya akan berakhir. Aku hanya meminjam apartementmu selama dua minggu" ucap Chanyeol tak sabar. Yifan yang cerewet bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku baru tau seorang arsitek bisa jadi gelandangan juga"

"Tutup mulutmu Yifan"

"Maafkan aku Yeol, tapi ini benar-benar menggelikan. Apa yang akan dikatakan media jika mereka mendengar ini. Wow, ini berita besar"

"Teruslah tertawa. Dan aku juga ingin tau apakah kau masih bisa tertawa jika foto-foto skandalmu berakhir ditangan media"

"Oh, baiklah Tuan Park yang pemarah, kau dapatkan apartementku" ucap Yifan puas setelah berhasil memojokkan Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol memutuskan meninggalkan kantor Yifan setelah ia mendapatkan kunci apartement milik Yifan. Sebenarnya ia tak akan mau repot-repot meminta bantuan pada pria itu jika ia tidak terdesak. Chanyeol tau dengan jelas bahwa ia akan mendapatkan resiko menerima ucapan-ucapan pedas dan beracun dari Yifan, tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada ia memutuskan kembali kerumah orangtuanya dan menerima pandangan tidak meyenangkan dari Ayahnya. Ya, sejak terungkapnya rencana perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun, Ayahnya seolah-olah memusuhinya. Menyalahkannya atas kehilangan menantunya yang berharga.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini superduper telat update namanya. Maaf ya teman-teman semua. Ada beberapa insiden yang terjadi, dan yaahhh salah aku juga sih sebenarnya. Makasi banget masih pada mau nunggui, yang nanyai kapan update lagi, maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Dan pastinya ini juga karna desakan seseorang yang terus aja neror n nyindir. Puas udah nyonya ular? Sindir aja terus, masi betek ini tau gak nyonya? Makasi banyak juga buat **flameshine** a.k.a **YU,** Thanks ya say buat semangatnya, ngertilah dirimu bagaimana hancurnya mood ini. Moga chap ini gak ngecewain yaa. Aku pribadi juga gak puas sama hasilnya. Tapi kedepannya aku usahain perbaiki lagi deh. Moga feelnya cepat kembali lagi.

Dan pastinya thanks berat buat semua reader dan semua review yang masuk, aku uda baca semua review kalian dan aku senang. Tapi maaf yaa keinginan kalian ga bisa aku penuhi semua, buat yang ngasi saran juga aku thanks banget. Tapi bener deh ini cerita dari awal konsepnya uda beres, bahkan ff ini uda hampir selesai 75% sampai akhirnya itu filenya sekarang lenyap tak bersisa, 25k lebih hilang guys, dan itu juga alesan kenapa aku lama banget baru update lagi. Yang kemaren khawatir sama Kyungsoo bakal jadi orang ketiga, lupakan lupakan semua. Gak ada Kyungsoo-Kyungsoo-an disini kok. Yaudah deh mumpung masih bulan syawal kan yaa, minal aidin walfaidzin yaa semuanyaa. See you next chap~~

Special Thanks:

Binyoung, rachel suliss, bebekJail, xoxokaihun, akkabdakaeb kkaebsong, SyiSehun, BLUFIRE0805, septianaditya1997, Aelyn Kim's, Baekkiechuu, realchanbaek65, ChanBaekLuv, taetenchanbaek, realbaekhyunee, flameshine, YuliaaFajriani, Absolute Dwarf, Haniahfs1214, Baby niz 137, baekchan, lyla, younlaycious88, theonygilda, parkbaekyoda92, nur991fah, Ch-channie4ever, byunyeolliexo, chika love baby baekhyun, Luph Chanbaek KrisTao, Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, vivikim406, cici fu, baeksounds, karnitanova47, Firda473, munakyumin137, ChanHunBaek, , bebe fujo, Misunnie, riuxi1, flamebaek, Choi Rai Sa, Penis61hole04, revinashiro, , byunniebannie, .35, fera95, byunaeri, AuliaPutri14, XiaoRey61, dobipuppychanbaek, Taman Coklat, indahrahma, Lucky8894, baekyeolable, imexisbruh, ShunChaBae2211, GaemGyu92, Real ParkHana, GingerBeep, byunbacot, , zahra, doremifaseul,1004baekie, chanbaeksf, sugarlight, baekyeolable, Baby Crong, XOXO KimCloud, gaemxian137, nana, yen, Byun Sehyun, Sabil, phantom.d'esprit, julihrc, SFA30, and **Snakey me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

" **Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

.

 _Flashback 13 years ago._

 _Yonsei University._

" _105.5FM Suara Yonsei, saatnya yang muda yang bicara. Oke kaula muda Yonsei, tidak terasa sudah dua jam Baby B disini menemani santap siang kalian dalam acara seputar kampus. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya Baby B undur diri dari ruang dengar kaula muda, tapi jangan khawatir Baby B bakal kembali lagi menyapa kaula muda pada siaran esok hari tentunya dengan news-news terup-to-date seputaran kampus tercinta kita dan tentu saja dengan news-news lainnya yang tidak kalah menarik, dan pastinya B gak bakal sendirian, Park Yoda akan kembali menyapa kaula muda seperti biasanya. Buat para fans-fans Park Yoda yang sudah kangen dengan suara Yoda, jangan sampai kelewatan siaran besok. Kamu-kamu semua bakal kembali bisa kupingin kita berdua, So, stay tune terus di Suara Yonsei, The Hottest Radio Campus in Seoul. Setelah ini akan ada rekan Chen yang akan menemani kaula muda sampai pukul empat sore nanti. Baby B pamit sampai jumpa besok, Be Better, Be Best"._

 _Setelah menonaktifkan tombol on-air, gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu itu membereskan berkas-berkas materi siarannya hari ini. Memberikan salam pada operator yang bertugas didalam ruang kontrol siaran,dan gadis itupun keluar dari ruang siaran yang sudah dihuninya selama dua jam yang lalu._

" _Selalu bersemangat seperti biasa B"_

 _Seorang pria menyambutnya didepan pintu ruang siaran. Bibir gadis itu melengkung dengan alami dan disusul dengan eyesmile manis yang terbit dikedua mata sipitnya saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya._

" _Chen, kau sudah disini. Silahkan, kau bisa masuk" ucapnya sambil menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu._

" _Kau ada jadwal latihan hapkido bukan?"_

" _Ehm kau benar, tapi aku akan menemui Chanyeol dulu. Aku harus memastikan apa dia masih bernyawa. Kau tau bagaimana tabiat sibodoh itu. Ini sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki posisi tas sandangnya yang sedikit melorot dari bahunya._

" _Chanyeol sangat sibuk sekali belakangan ini. Aku jadi kasihan melihatnya. Tapi kau juga tak kalah sibuk Baek, bagaimana bisa kalian tak bertemu muka sampai satu minggu?" pandang Chen dengan wajah penuh tanya._

" _Bukan masalah besar Chen, kami sudah terbiasa bukan seperti ini" kekeh Baekhyun pelan._

 _Raut wajah Baekhyun mungkin memang menampilkan raut wajah tanpa beban da terkesan tanpa masalah. Tapi siapa yang tahu jauh didalam relung hatinya ia menyimpan kerinduan yang sangat pada kekasihnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk tak bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu menyimpan banyak kekhawatiran akan keadaan pria yang telah dikencaninya selama tiga bulan belakangan ini._

" _Jadi kali ini proyek apalagi yang sedang dikerjakan Chanyeol?"_

" _Entahlah Chen, aku tak begitu yakin apa tepatnya. Seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol hanya mengatakan Professor Jung memintanya membuat rancangan jembatan layang. Dan ia hanya diberi waktu satu minggu untuk menyelesaikannya"_

" _Aku tak percaya ini Baek, tapi Chanyeol tak terlihat seperti mahasiswa tingkat empat kebanyakan. Jam terbang Chanyeol sudah seperti aristek profesional" tersirat nada kagum dari pernyataan yang diungkapkan Chen._

" _Kau benar Chen. Professor Jung sepertinya sangat mempercayai Chanyeol. Sejak Chanyeol bergabung dalam tim yang dibentuk Professor Jung tahun lalu, ia selalu menyertakan Chanyeol disetiap proyek yang dikerjakannya. Sejujurnya aku sangat bangga Chen, itu menunjukkan Chanyeol berarti sangat berkompeten dan berbakat. Tapi terkadang aku merasa kasihan padanya, ia banyak kehilangan waktu luang dan jarang mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang layak. Aku seperti ini bukan karena ia jarang meluangkan waktu untukku, tapi lebih aku sangat khawatir akan kondisinya. Tapi aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat wajah bahagianya ketika menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia Chen" Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan diiringi tatapan menerawang membayangkan senyum bahagia Chanyeol._

 _Chen menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun yang akhirnya menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk kembali memusatkan perhatiaannya pada Chen._

" _Aku mengerti perasaanmu Baek. Kau harus terus seperti ini, dimasa depan aku yakin Chanyeol akan menjadi arsitek yang sangat hebat. Kau harus tetap mendukungnya seperti ini dan mengerti keadaannya. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian" senyum lebar terkembang dibelah bibir Chen._

" _Terima kasih banyak Chen. Kau yang terbaik. Segeralah cari kekasih, mau sampai kapan kau terus memikirkanku. Aku sudah termiliki Chen" gurau Baekhyun._

" _Ya, Byun Baekhyun jangan meledekku" suara Chen meningkat satu oktaf menanggapi gurauan yang dilemparkan Baekhyun._

" _Arrasseo, aku mengerti. Baiklah Chen, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Jadwal siaranmu juga sudah mulai. Sana masuk kedalam"_

" _Kau akan berjalan kaki ke Fakultas Arsitektur? Kau tau itu bukan jarak yang dekat Baek. Aku tak melihat sepeda motormu diparkiran"_

" _Tak apa Chen, sekalian pemanasan. Aku juga tak akan lama di studio Chanyeol. Ingat ada latihan hari ini" jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum menenangkan pada Chen._

" _Begini saja, kau bawa saja motorku. Setelah siaran aku akan mengambilnya kegedung olahraga. Siaranku akan selesai bersamaan dengan waktu latihanmu. Bagaimana?"_

" _Baiklah jika kau memaksa Tuan Kim" kekeh Baekhyun sambil menerima kunci motor yang diberikan Chen."Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat siaran Chen"_

" _Hati-hati Baek" jawab Chen. Setelah memastikan rekannya menghilang, pria itupun memasuki ruang siaran yang ada dibelakangnya._

 _Baekhyun tak langsung pergi dari gedung radio kampus tempatnya bertugas sebagai penyiar. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dulu dengan seragam latihannya dikamar mandi sebelum menemui Chanyeol._

 _Hari selasa adalah hari paling padat dan melelahkan untuk Baekhyun. Walau hanya menghadiri satu kelas dipagi hari, namun kelas praktikum bagi mahasiswa pendidikan dokter seperi dirinya jauh lebih melelahkan daripada kelas materi. Setelah kelas berakhir, gadis itu harus segera bertugas di radio kampus. Sudah sejak tahun pertama menjadi mahasiswa ia sudah menjadi penyiar tetap diradio yang dikhususkan untuk para mahasiswa Yonsei._

 _Melalui radio itulah ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur yang menjadi rekan duetnya untuk siaran yang kini telah mengalami perubahan status menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan belakangan ini. Setelah setahun menjadi teman dekat, baru tiga bulan lalu Chanyeol dengan nekatnya meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya melalui siaran radio kampus dimana saat itu mereka berdua sedang bertugas._

 _Menghadapi permintaan Chanyeol yang didengar secara on-air oleh warga kampus, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Karena tak bisa disangkal, gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria bertelinga unik itu. Dan setelahnya website radio kampus pun banjir dengan ucapan selamat yang dikirimkan oleh mahasiswa Yonsei._

 _Kedua penyiar tetap radio kampus itu memang sudah sangat dikenal mahasiswa dari seluruh fakultas di Yonsei sejak mereka bergabung dijajaran penyiar, apalagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kerap dipasangkan berdua dalam beberapa program acara radio, dan tak jarang juga diundang menjadi MC dalam acara yang diadakan kampus. Sehingga kabar bersatunya duo penyiar ini dalam suatu hubungan merupakan kabar bahagia bagi para mahasiswa Yonsei._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun memarkirkan sepeda motor yang dipinjamkan Chen tepat didepan studio arsitektur. Dimana didalam gedung itu Baekhyun meyakini kekasihnya masih berada didalam, bergelut dengan proyek entah apalagi yang dibebankan para dosen kepada kekasih jangkungnya itu. Hal itu jugalah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol absen dari tugas siaran hari ini dan beberapa hari yang lalu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun siaran seorang diri selama seminggu._

 _Baekhyun memasuki gedung berlantai dua itu. Didalam studio itu ada tiga orang yang masing-masing sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas diatas meja. Ketiga orang itu terlihat sangat fokus bahkan kehadiran Baekhyun pun bagai tak disadari mereka. Jangankan untuk melihat, melirik pun tidak mereka lakukan. Namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing pada ketiga orang itu, fokus perhatian Baekhyun adalah pada seorang pria jangkung yang masih sibuk bekerja di bagian pojok studio. Jika tiga orang yang dilihat Baekhyun tadi bekerja dalam satu tim, namun tidak sama halnya dengan pria-nya. Chanyeol terlihat bekerja sendiri dan terlihat sangat kacau dimata Baekhyun._

 _Gadis itu menghela napas berat melihat kondisi pria kesayangannya. Chanyeol masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan perlahan iapun mendekati Chanyeol._

" _Yeol" Baekhyun menyentuh lembut bahu Chanyeol dari belakang._

 _Menyadari seseorang menginterupsi pekerjaannya, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan langsung didapatinya wajah manis kekasihnya yang menampilkan raut prihatin._

" _Oh Baekkie, aku pikir aku akan segera gila" dengan segera Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun, memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher gadisnya. "Aku merindukanmu smurf" gumam Chanyeol pelan._

 _Baekhyun yang mendapat pelukan mendadak hanya bisa balas merengkuh bahu bidang Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Ia menyadari pria jangkung dihadapannya ini sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan Chanyeol mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan gadis itu._

 _Lima menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi saling berpelukan, sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol mulai mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajahnya dari dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun._

" _Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandangi wajah lelah Chanyeol, dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari pria itu._

 _Baekhyun melarikan jemari tangannya menyusuri wajah Chanyeol. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas gurat-gurat kelelahan menghiasi wajah rupawan kekasihnya. Ditambah dengan munculnya lingkar gelap pada bawah mata Chanyeol sehingga menyebabkan mata bulat Chanyeol terlihat semakin cekung. Belum lagi bulu-bulu halus disekitar dagu dan atas bibir Chanyeol yang mulai terasa kasar ditangan Baekhyun bahkan mulai terlihat dipermukaan wajah Chanyeol. Kondisi itu semakin mempertegas bahwa pria kesayangannya ini benar-benar kacau dan tak terurus. Baekhyun memandang sedih dan khawatir pada Chanyeol._

 _Puas memandangi perubahan wajah Chanyeol, gadis itupun membawa Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat didekat meja kerja Chanyeol. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, ia pun menarik Chanyeol untuk merebahkan dirinya dan memangku kepala Chanyeol dipahanya._

" _Beristirahatlah sebentar. Kau sudah sangat mirip seperti zombie. Baru seminggu aku tak melihatmu, dan sekarang entah pergi kemana wajah tampan kekasihku ini"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun "Apa wajahku sangat buruk?" tanyanya pria itu._

" _Lebih dari buruk, aku bahkan hampir tak mengenalimu Giant" balas Baekhyun tenang sambil membelai lembut surai hitam Chanyeol._

" _Maafkan aku, kau siaran sendiri lagi"Chanyeol memandang dengan raut wajah menyesal pada Baekhyun_

" _Bukan masalah, jangan meminta maaf. Err kau sudah makan siang?"_

" _Errr, aku tak yakin soal itu" Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya gugup._

" _Sudah kuduga. Kau memang bodoh" ucap Baekhyun geram._

 _Chanyeol memutar matanya mendengar nada tak senang yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun, "Tak makan satu hari tidak akan membunuhku . Lagipula aku punya kau yang akan mengurusku jika aku kenapa-kenapa"_

" _Aku bukan Ibumu"Baekhyun mendelikkan mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol._

" _Kau memang bukan Ibuku, tapi kau akan menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku" senyum kepuasan tercetak diwajah Chanyeol sesaat setelah membungkam Baekhyun dengan ucapannya._

" _Diam Chanyeol" sergah Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kembali kepala Chanyeol yang berada dipahanya, memaksa Chanyeol untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya._

" _Galak sekali" cibir Chanyeol pelan._

 _Baekhyun terlihat sibuk mengaduk-aduk tas sandang miliknya. Tak berapa lama ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dan meletakkannya dipangkuan Chanyeol._

" _Makanlah, aku rasa ini cukup untuk mengisi perutmu sampai sore nanti"_

 _Chanyeol menerima kotak makanan yang diberikan Baekhyun dan membuka penutupnya, melihat isinya sekilas dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan._

" _Aku jamin kali ini aman Yeol. Ibu sudah mencicipinya tadi pagi, dan katanya tidak buruk"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Aku tau tampilannya masih sedikit mengerikan dan rasanya juga tidak akan seenak masakanmu, tapi aku sudah berusaha agar ini layak dimakan. Ayolah Yeol, kau tau aku tak pernah berteman baik dengan pisau dapur" desah Baekhyun frustasi._

" _Arraseo love. Aku tau kau memang lebih berbakat memainkan pisau bedah dibanding pisau dapur. Terima kasih banyak ya Baek, aku senang sekali kau mau memasak untukku" Chanyeol memberikan kecupan singkat didahi Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai menyumpit makanan didalam kotak itu. Dengan was-was Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol setelah pria itu memasukkan salah satu sayuran kedalam mulutnya._

" _Bagaimana Yeol? Apa masih tidak enak?" kejar Baekhyun tak sabar saat melihat Chanyeol telah berhasil menelan makanannya._

" _Hmm, aku fikir kau ada peningkatan Baek. Ini lebih baik daripada percobaan bulan lalu" jawab Chanyeol sambil kembali memasukkan makanan lebih banyak lagi kedalam mulutnya._

 _Walau terasa sedikit lebih asin, setidaknya menurut Chanyeol masakan Baekhyun kali ini sudah bisa diterima lidahnya dan layak untuk dikonsumsi._

 _Senyum bahagia terbit diwajah Baekhyun. Eyesmile manis dikedua mata sipitnya semakin membuat matanya seperti tinggal segaris karena saking lebarnya senyum yang ditorehkan bibir Baekhyun._

" _Ahhh syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir aku kembali akan membunuhmu dengan masakanku. Ini sangat melegakan" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi bahagianya._

" _Jadi sekarang sudah bisa membedakan merica dan ketumbar eoh?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah makanan._

" _Tentu sajaaa" pekik Baekhyun cepat._

" _Aku ikut senang mendengarnya"_

 _Chanyeol memberikan kembali kotak makanan yang kini sudah kosong pada Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun mengulurkan botol minuman yang juga sudah dipersiapkannya untuk Chanyeol._

" _Terima kasih atas makan siangnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh Baekhyun._

" _Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Hari ini adalah deadline-nya bukan?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan._

" _Tinggal sedikit lagi. Pagi tadi Proffesor Jung sudah memeriksa pekerjaanku, ada sedikit lagi yang harus diperbaiki. Aku fikir sore ini sudah akan selesai"_

" _Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya"_

 _Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja kerja dimana tempat hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol tersimpan. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama desain yang dikerjakan Chanyeol, dan hal itu tak bisa membuatnya tak takjub atas hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol._

" _Aku sangat bangga padamu Yeol. Kau sangat berbakat. Kita bahkan masih ditingkat empat, tapi sudah banyak hal yang kau hasilkan, dan semuanya benar-benar indah" ucap Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari desain yang dikerjakan Chanyeol._

" _Kau membuatnya terdengar hebat Baek" ucap Chanyeol salah tingkah._

 _Memang bukan kali pertama Chanyeol menerima pujian atas hasil karyanya, bahkan Professor Jung dan Proffesor lain yang mengajarnya kerap memberikan pujian atas hasil kerjanya, namun kali ini pujian datang langsung dari Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Rasanya sangat berbeda bagi Chanyeol. Ada semacam kebanggaan bagi Chanyeol saat ia mampu membuat Baekhyun bangga atas apa yang dikerjakannya._

" _Kau sudah banyak mengerjakan desain rumah. Berjanjilah kau juga akan membuat rumah yang bagus untukku Yeol" Baekhyun kembali bergabung duduk disofa disamping Chanyeol._

" _Jangankan rumah, istana pun aku kubuatkan untukmu" jawab Chanyeol._

" _Tidak Yeol, aku hanya ingin rumah yang bagus dan nyaman. Dan mungkin sedikit luas dan besar, karena aku ingin punya banyak anak" ucap Baekhun sambil tertawa. Ia merasa geli mengucapkan keinginannya yang ia fikir agak konyol._

 _Chanyeol mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun, dan membawanya pada genggaman yang lembut._

" _Jadi rumah seperti apa yang Tuan Putri inginkan?" Chanyeol mengecup lembut jemari lentik Baekhyun._

" _Dengarkan baik-baik arsitek Park, permintaanku akan sedikit sulit sepertinya" jawab Baekhyun menanggapi alur yang dimulai Chanyeol._

" _Apapun yang yang mulia putri Byun inginkan, akan hamba penuhi"_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar permainan tuan dan hamba yang dimainkan Chanyeol._

" _Aku ingin rumah yang sejuk dan memiliki udara yang bagus. Banyak pohon-pohon besar rasanya pasti sangat menyegarkan. Aku fikir rumah dengan dua lantai akan sangat bagus. Aku ingin punya kamar yang memiliki balkon yang besar dan terlapisi kaca. Akan lebih bagus jika menghadap ketimur, jadi aku bisa menikmati sunrise setiap pagi" Baekhyun mulai menerawang sambil memejamkan matanya._

 _Chanyeol menikmati wajah teduh Baekhyun sambil dengan seksama menyimak dan mencatat dalam benaknya tentang detail yang diucapkan Baekhyun._

" _Aku ingin rumahku memiliki langit-langit yang tinggi, seperti rumah-rumah jaman victorian. Ahhh rasanya aku seperti seorang putri. Hmm, lalu aku ingin punya halaman belakang yang luas, aku ingin ada kolam ikan dan sebuah gazebo, akan sangat menyenangkan disaat sore hari duduk menikmati teh sambil melihat anak-anak bermain. Bagaimana menurutmu Yeol?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memandang Chanyeol meminta persutujuan._

" _Itu bagus sekali. Lalu, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Aku ingin punya sebuah perpustakaan dimana didalamnya ada perapian, akan sangat hangat ketika dimusim dingin. Lalu kamar anak-anak akan ada dilantai satu. Diruang keluarga aku ingin tidak ada kursi, akan diganti dengan karpet bulu-bulu tebal dan bantal duduk. Ahh akan sangat menyenangkan pastinya. Untuk urusan dapur dan ruang makan itu akan aku serahkan padamu karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan pada dapurku"_

" _Baiklah, aku akan menata dapur. Lalu adalagi yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Piano, aku ingin dirumah kita nanti ada sebuah grand piano. Kau dan aku menyukai musik, aku ingin kita bisa memainkan piano bersama untuk anak kita nanti"_

" _Baiklah yang mulia, akan hamba penuhi. Ada lagi yang anda inginkan putri?"_

 _Baekhyun memasang pose berfikir "Aku rasa itu cukup Yeol, aku akan mengatakannya padamu jika aku ingin menambahkan sesuatu"_

" _Aku akan senang mendengarnya"_

" _Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi. Latihanku akan segera dimulai" Baekhyun mengecek jam tangannya._

" _Kapan kau akan berhenti dari hapkido Baek?" Chanyeol baru menyadari Baekhyun telah menggunakan seragam hapkidonya sedari tadi._

" _Ayolah Yeol, akan ada kejuaraan antar mahasiswa dua bulan lagi. Aku harus ikut"_

" _Kau sudah ikut tahun lalu dan mematahkan pergelangan kakimu. Apalagi yang ingin kau patahkan kali ini?" nada kesal terdengar dengan jelas dari ucapan Chanyeol._

" _Justru karena itu Yeol, aku kalah tahun lalu. Tahun ini aku harus berhasil. Percayalah aku tak akan mematahkan satu organ tubuhku lagi"_

" _Aku tetap tidak setuju Baek" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan keputusannya._

" _Aku janji Yeol, ini yang terakhir. Setelah aku memenangkan kejuaraan ini aku janji akan berhenti. Lagipula tahun depan aku tak akan punya waktu lagi, aku sudah akan sibuk dirumah sakit" Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol, ia melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah meyakinkan._

" _Aku pegang janjimu. Dan ingat, jika aku dapati kau mencederai tubuhmu, kedua kakimu akan aku ikat"ancam Chanyeol sambil membulatkan matanya dihadapan Baekhyun._

" _Aku janji sayang" secepat kilat Baekhyun memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Chanyeol dan melesat pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya._

" _Jika kau sudah selesai jemput aku ya, aku tunggu kau disana, antarkan aku pulang" pekik Baekhyun dari arah pintu keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan serta lambaian tangan dari Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...ChanBaek...**

 _._

 _._

 _Hari-hari berlalu hingga tahun pun terus berganti. Hingga tiba pada hari kelulusan Chanyeol. Mahasiswa berbakat dari jurusan arsitektur itupun akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan study-nya tepat ditahun kelimanya. Dan tak perlu diragukan lagi, kesayangan para dosen dikampusnya itu lulus dengan mengantongi predikat cumlaude bahkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan program magister pun sudah dimiliki Chanyeol. Namun berbeda hal-nya dengan sang kekasih. Meski masuk ditahun yang sama namun dua sejoli itu tak lulus diwaktu yang sama. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk duluan menggunakan toga kelulusan sementara sang gadis harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk dapat menggunakan seragam khas kelulusan itu._

 _Bukan karena Baekhyun bermasalah sehingga ia belum menyelesaikan pendidikannya, namun berbeda halnya dengan Chanyeol, sebagai calon dokter, pendidikan yang ditempuh Baekhyun memang memiliki rentang waktu yang lebih lama dibandingkan Chanyeol, hal itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun harus melepas sang kekasih untuk lulus duluan._

 _Seperti halnya hari itu, pelataran gedung auditorium Yonsei University telah dipadati oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang baru saja menyelesaikan prosesi wisuda. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri disalah satu pilar gedung dengan menggenggam sebuket rangkaian bunga ditangannya. Lama ia memperhatikan satu persatu mahsiswa yang keluar dari dalam gedung sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok jangkung yang berbalut seragam hitam khas wisuda berjalan didampingi dua orang wanita dan satu orang pria._

 _Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya mencoba menarik perhatian pria yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Gadis itu berjalan menemui Chanyeol yang saat itu ternyata sedang didampingi kedua orang tuanya dan kakak perempuannya._

 _Walaupun hubungannya bersama Chanyeol yang kini sudah menginjak tahun ketiga namun selama ini belum pernah sekalipun Baekhyun bertemu dengan keluarga besar Chanyeol. Meskipun ia sudah banyak tau mengenai keluarga Chanyeol hasil dari cerita yang sering dibagi Chanyeol dan yang berdasar penuturan Chanyeol bahwa keluarganya sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, namun ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun akan bertemu muka dan berkenalan dengan resmi dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Tak bisa dipungkiri perasaan gugup pasti menyelimuti diri gadis itu. Namun semalaman Baekhyun telah memantapkan diri untuk dapat bersikap tenang, ia harus menujunkkan bahwa ia adalah gadis dewasa yang sudah matang dan pantas untuk bersanding bersama Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan memberi salam kepada kedua orangtua serta kakak perempuan Chanyeol begitu ia sudah berada didepan Chanyeol dan keluarganya._

" _Anneyeonghaseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida" ucap Baekhyun sopan._

 _Baekhyun memberikan senyum sambil menatap satu persatu ayah, ibu serta kakak Chanyeol._

" _Eomma, Appa, Noona, ini Baekhyunie yang sering aku ceritakan" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyum idiotnya. Rasa gugup juga dialami Chanyeol, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mengenalkan seorang gadis kepada keluarganya._

" _Baekhyun, ini adalah Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakku" lanjut Chanyeol lagi._

 _Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi gugup yang malah ditampilkan Chanyeol,harusnya dirinyalah yang mengalami kegugupan. Tapi karena tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, Baekhyun menahan sekuat tenaga tawa yang sudah sangat ingin meledak itu._

" _Hallo Paman, Bibi, dan Eonnie apa kabar?" sapa Baekhyun masih dengan menamppilkan senyum manisnya._

" _Kami semua baik. Wah Eomma, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga dengan Baekhyunie-nya Chanyeol" ucap Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan seringai jenakanya._

" _Yoora-yaa, jangan menggoda adikmu. Lihat mereka seperti akan meledak" kali ini Ayah Chanyeol yang angkat bicara._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa tertunduk malu sementara Chanyeol sibuk melayangkan protes pada Ayah, Kakak serta Ibunya yang ikut tertawa._

" _Ahh ini untukmu, selamat ya Yeol atas kelulusannya. Semoga semakin sukses kedepannya"_

 _Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol._

" _Tidak ada ciuman selamat? Kisseu?" celetuk Yoora tiba-tiba._

" _Noona..." erang Chanyeol memperotes kakaknya._

" _Selamat juga buat paman dan bibi, Chanyeol lulus dengan nilai terbaik" lanjut Baekhyun._

" _Terima kasih Baekhyunie, semoga kau juga segera menyusul ya" ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan memberikan pelukan singkat._

" _Semoga, mohon doanya paman, bibi dan eonnie"_

" _Baiklah, waktunya foto bersama. Ayo Baekhyun, kau juga harus ikut. Setelah ini kita akan makan untuk merayakan kelulusan Chanyeol" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya._

 _Tak ada waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawab, ia telah diseret oleh kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa menoleh kebelakang melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. Anggukan dari Chanyeol dan senyuman dari kedua orang tua Chanyeol seolah jawaban untuk Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak. Dalam hati Baekhyun sangat bersyukur dapat diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga besar Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 **...ChanBaek...**

 _._

 _._

 _Satu tahun berlalu sejak hari kelulusan Chanyeol. Hari dimana secara resmi Baekhyun diperkenalkan pada keluarga Chanyeol. Dan sejak hari itu juga babak baru hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol satu langkah mengalami peningkatan. Sejak hari itu juga Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol. Tak jarang Baekhyun akan sering berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol dan juga turut ikut membantu di restoran yang dikelola oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Hubungan Baekhyun dengan kakak perempuan Chanyeol juga sangat baik. Yoora akan selalu mengajak Baekhyun keluar berjalan-jalan diakhir pekan, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan tak jarang Yoora akan menjadi malaikat cinta yang menghubungkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disaat keduanya sedang bertengkar._

 _Dan hari ini setelah perjuangan panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan masa intern nya sebagai calon dokter, dan pagi tadi Baekhyun juga sudah mengikuti prosesi pengambilan sumpah dokter yang menandakan resmi sudah ia sebagai seorang dokter. Baekhyun pun menyusul Chanyeol lulus dari Yonsei University._

 _Satu tahun belakangan ini adalah saat terberat bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Cobaan demi coban banyak yang harus mereka hadapi sepanjang tahun sejak Chanyeol lulus. Intensitas pertemuan yang mulai berkurang banyak memberi andil hampir kandasnya hubungan mereka. Chanyeol yang setelah lulus langsung dilamar oleh salah satu perusahaan arsitek terkemuka di Seoul mulai disibukkan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek muda, ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang juga langsung melanjutkan study magisternya sambil bekerja semakin mempersempit kesempatannya untuk berkumpul dengan Baekhyun._

 _Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, kesibukan Baekhyun sebagai intern di rumah sakit juga cukup membuatnya kewalahan mengatur waktu. Untunglah sejak memasuki tahun keempat mereka di kampus, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk keluar dari radio kampus yang menjadi sarana munculnya bibit-bibit cinta diantara mereka dan fokus untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka. Dan Baekhyun juga menepati janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti dari klub hapkido, olahraga bela diri yang sejak dari elementary school digeluti Baekhyun. Walau terkadang Baekhyun akan curi-curi waktu untuk ikut berlatih disaat Chanyeol lengah. Namun Baekhyun akan beralasan jika ia merasa badannya kaku dan perlu berlatih sedikit. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan membiarkan gadisnya yang keras kepala itu ikut latihan sesekali._

 _Dan disinilah akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang, duduk berhadapan diruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Beberapa saat yang lalu kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan kakaknya telah terlebih dahulu pulang kerumah mereka setelah Ibu Baekhyun mengundang Chanyeol dan keluarganya untuk makan malam dirumah mereka sambil merayakan kelulusan Baekhyun. Setelah keluarganya pulang dan Ibu Baekhyun yang telah undur diri kedapur, Chanyeol pun meminta waktu pada Baekhyun untuk bicara mengenai keputusan yang beberapa saat lalu diungkapkan Baekhyun dihadapan kedua keluarga mereka._

" _Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol pelan._

 _Sampai saat ini pria itu masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya sekitar sejam yang lalu. Tak pernah terlihat Chanyeol sebingung ini. Pria yang biasa bersikap tenang ini tampak beberapa kali menghela dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya._

 _Chanyeol memandang dalam Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk dihadapannya, menunggu penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu._

 _Baekhyun yang sadar dipandangi akhirnya memberanikan diri membalas pandangan Chanyeol. Bisa Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas raut wajah Chanyeol yang kusut, antara marah, kesal, kecewa dan sedih. Sepanjang hampir lima tahun perjalanan cintanya denga Chanyeol, tak pernah Baekhyun dapati Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Sedikit banyak gadis itu merasa menyesal dan bersalah karena telah menerbitkan rasa sakit bagi Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus melakukan itu._

" _Maafkan aku Yeol" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun setelah jeda lama diantara mereka._

" _Bukan permohonan maaf yang ingin kudengar Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol yang sudah menyebut nama lengkap Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang bagus. Pria itu pasti sudah sangat kesal sekarang._

" _Kenapa kau tak dari awal mengatakannya padaku Baek? Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh didepan orang tuaku dan Ibumu" kesal Chanyeol._

" _Karena aku tau kau akan jadi seperti ini. Kau pasti akan marah" jawab Baekhyun pelan._

" _Demi tuhan Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak marah. Aku kecewa padamu karena kau tak mengatakannya lebih dulu padaku. Kenapa tidak bertanya atau apapun itu namanya yang menunjukkan kau memberitahuku tentang keputusanmu. Tidak ada Baek" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, dan memutuskan menatap apa saja asal tak menatap wajah Baekhyun._

" _Atau kau memang sengaja Baek? Kau sengaja menempatkan aku pada pilihan dimana aku tidak bisa menolak keputusanmu, itulah mengapa kau memutuskan semuanya didepan keluarga kita. Begitu?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah._

" _Bukan seperti itu maksudku Yeol" ucap Baekhyun putus asa._

" _Lalu apa?" sergah Chanyeol cepat dan membungkam Baekhyun._

" _Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi ini penyebabnya. Sebulan yang lalu kau menolak ajakanku untuk menikah dengan alasan tak jelas. Ternyata ini penyebabnya"_

" _Chanyeol..."_

" _Kau tau Baekhyun, yang menyakitkan itu bukan karena kau menolak lamaranku, tapi karena kau tak mempercayaiku. Apa arti lima tahun hubungan kita Baek? Kenyataan kau tak mempercayaiku untuk urusan cita-cita dan masa depanmu itu sangat menyakitiku Baek" ekspresi keras pada wajah Chanyeol mulai mengendur. Nada suaranya yang semula keras kini mulai melemah. Chanyeol menatap nanar wajah Baekhyun._

" _Maafkan aku Yeol. Aku hanya tidak sanggup mengatakan langsung padamu kalau aku harus pergi"_

" _Tapi kenyataannya kau malah jauh lebih menyakitiku Baek. Aku sangat sedih sekarang. Gadis yang paling kucintai bahkan tak melibatkanku dalam keputusan besar pilihan hidupnya. Apa aku sebegitu buruknya untuk kau percayai? Apa kau takut aku akan menghalangimu pergi?"_

" _Chanyeol jangan bicara begitu, kumohon"_

 _Baekhyun langsung berpindah duduk tepat kesebelah Chanyeol dan memeluk pria itu erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dibahu Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik nafas berat "Pergilah Baek, aku tak akan menghalangimu. Aku tak ingin menjadi alasan kau gagal meraih mimpimu. Aku sadar sekarang, aku masih bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Aku tak berhak mengatur hidupmu"_

 _Pelukan Baekhyun ditubuh Chanyeol semakin erat, gadis itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeol jangan seperti ini" ucapnya lirih diantara bahu Chanyeol yang masih ia rengkuh erat._

" _Aku harus bagaimana lagi Baek? Kau yang mengatakan ingin pergi, baiklah kau boleh pergi. Berapa tahun yang kau butuhkan? Dua tahun, lima tahun? Baiklah akan aku tunggu sampai kau kembali dari Jerman" Chanyeol mulai luluh, ia mulai membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan melarikan tangannya membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun._

" _Kalau kau tanya isi hatiku Baek, demi Tuhan aku tak mau kau pergi. Katakan aku lemah, tapi aku tak sanggup berpisah jauh darimu, Jerman bukan jarak yang dekat. Dan ditambah dua tahun kau akan ada disana, membayangkannya saja aku sudah sesak nafas. Kalau saja aku bisa egois Baek, aku akan menahanmu disini, kau bisa melanjutkan spesialis dimanapun kau mau di Seoul ini kau tinggal pilih. Disini juga banyak Universitas yang bagus. Tapi sayang aku tak bisa egois, aku tak bisa menahanmu jika kau tak bahagia. Pergilah sayang, jemput mimpimu. Aku mendukungmu"_

 _Dan setetes air pun menetes dari sepasang mata Chanyeol. Satu lagi pengorbanan besar harus ia lakukan demi Baekhyun, sumber kebahagiaannya._

" _Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika aku meninggalkan bayi besarku bersedih disini"_

 _Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini basah oleh air mata. Dengan lembut Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Chanyeol._

" _Jangan pedulikan aku, untuk sekarang aku mungkin menangis, tapi aku janji hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku harus kuat selama dua tahun ini bukan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit serak dan bergetar._

" _Bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga. Kita berdua harus sama-sama kuat. Ini juga tidak mudah bagiku Yeol, pilihan antara mimpiku dan meninggalkanmu itu pilihan tersulit. Tapi inilah hidup, aku harus memilih salah satunya bukan? Aku memilih meninggalkanmu bukan karena aku tak sayang padamu, tapi ada hal lain yang harus aku wujudkan untuk masa depan kita. Aku bangga memilikimu dan aku ingin kau juga bangga memilikiku, ijinkan aku meninggalkanmu sebentar untuk berusaha memantaskan diri untuk berdampingan denganmu. Aku berjanji akan kembali pulang kepelukanmu tentu saja dengan ijin Tuhan"_

 _Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol, memeluk erat pria hebat yang juga kini tengah memeluknya._

" _Aku pegang janjimu Baek, setelah dua tahun kau harus segera pulang dan kita akan menikah. Lewat satu hari saja aku tak akan segan-segan menjemputmu dari sana dan memaksamu untuk langsung menikah denganku. Kau dengar aku?"_

" _Baiklah Tuan Pemaksa" kekeh Baekhyun._

 _Dan selanjutnya Chanyeol pun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Membawa bibir keduanya dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Menyesap kedua belah bibir mungil Baekhyun, mencoba mengingat setiap detil bentuk dan lembutnya bibir merah itu, bibir yang tak akan disentuhnya selama dua tahun kedepan, bibir manis yang akan dirindukannya._

 _._

 _._

 **...ChanBaek...**

 _._

 _._

 _Tepat sebulan setelah malam Chanyeol merelakan kepergian Baekhyun ke Jerman demi melanjutkan study menjadi dokter spesialis, akhirnya tiba waktu Baekhyun untuk berangkat meninggalkan Seoul. Saat ini Baekhyun telah berada didalam pesawat sambil menunggu pesawat lepas landas. Setelah sebelumnya melewati serangkaian perpisahan dengan Ibu dan keluarga Chanyeol serta Chanyeol sendiri, Ibunya dan Ibu Chanyeol yang terus menangis sempat sedikit menyulitkan Baekhyun, terutama saat melihat Ibunya, ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun pergi jauh dan dalam waktu yang lama meninggalkan Ibunya. Sebagai satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki Baekhyun juga merasa sedih harus meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian di Seoul, hingga akhirnya janji Chanyeol yang akan menjaga Ibunya berhasil meringankan sedikit beban Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya pada cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia mengecup pelan cincin itu dan tersenyum memandangnya. Cincin pengikat antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ya, seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi bertunangan._

 _Ayah Chanyeol adalah yang paling berperan penting dalam terjadinya pertunangan mereka. Tuan Park langsung merencanakan pertunangan putranya begitu ia mengetahui sang calon menantu akan pergi jauh untuk belajar. Pria paruh baya itu merasa takut Baekhyun akan dilirik pria-pria asing diluar negeri sana sehingga memutuskan untuk langsung mengikat gadis yang telah menjadi kekasih putranya selama lima tahun. Menyayangkan tindakan anaknya yang lamban, Tuan Park dengan langsung meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi menantunya pada Ibu Baekhyun, hingga saat ini resmilah ia sudah menjadi tunangan Park Chanyeol._

 _Pesawat kini telah lepas landas, Baekhyun menatap jendela pesawat yang kini telah menampilkan kabut-kabut dan awan. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang terdapat cincin pengikatnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mengecup lembut cincin tersebut sambil bergumam 'Tunggu aku kembali sayangku, Park Chanyeol'._

 _Jauh dibawah sana Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya menantap pesawat yang telah lepas landas, pesawat yang telah membawa pergi tunangannya. Dalam diam Chanyeol menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengecup cincin yang juga melingkar dijari manisnya dalam hati ia panjatkan doa; 'Tuhan, jaga dia untukku'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: YEHETTTTTT, HULALALA. Ciyee yang pacaran boongan uda putus aja ciyeee. Iyain ajadeh, yang penting udah 'SAH' lepas dari si tante. Pacaran juga kagak, ehhh bisanya putus. Ehhh, hallo semuanyaa heheheheh hampir dua bulan buron dateng-dateng malah capslock jebol. Terlalu bahagia hari ini ya ampunnn, akhirnya bisa lanjut FF lagi. Aslian padahal part flashback ini gak ada dalam rencana, tapi karena efek hati yang sedang berbunga-bunga akhirnya chap ini isinya juga yang bahagia-bahagia. Kan bosan liat ChanBaek tengkar mulu, mumpung moment lagi pas, kita senang-senang dulu la yaa. Sekalian disini aku sempilin part Baekhyun yang nyeritain rumah impiannya, hahahah modus padahal itu impian terpendam sayaa. Gimana visualisasi rumahnya bayangi aja sendiri deh, aku juga masi blurr ngebayanginya. Yah moga chapter ini bisa memperbaiki chap sebelumnya yang hancur lebur. Seperti biasa tetep wajib minta maaf karena kelamaan update, maklum ya pemirsa mahasiswa tahun akhir, lagi sibuk beresin kuliah. Dan akhirnya setelah satu bulan lebih jatuh bangun jungkir balik, akhirnya pertengahan agustus kemaren saya sudah selesai sidang meja hijau /horeeee akhirnya uda dapat gelar. Tapi ternyata setelah sidang jauh lebih repot lagi pemirsa ngurusin pemberkasan kelulusan, dan syukurlah sekarang uda beres, tinggal nunggu wisudaa. Dan selamat datang dunia pengangguran heheheh. Okedeh sekian curcolnya. Thankyou so much buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dikolom review, jangan lupa review lagi yaa, salam kenal juga buat reader-reader baruu halo haloo, semoga terhibur yaa dengan cerita abal sayaa. Okedeh sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya yaaa, payyy~.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

" _ **Saat suatu hubungan berakhir, bukan berarti dua orang berhenti saling mencintai. Mereka hanya berhenti untuk saling menyakiti"**_

.

.

Seperti halnya kata pepatah, waktu tak pernah berjalan mundur, sampai kapanpun ia akan konsisten berjalan maju kedepan. Meninggalkan siapapun yang menyia-nyiakannya dan tak menunggu siapapun yang mengejarnya. Waktu yang terus bergulir dari detik demi detik berubah menuju menit, jam dan seterusnya berganti hari dan bulan. Roda kehidupan terus berputar seiring dengan hari yang terus silih berganti. Sama halnya dengan babak perjalanan kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah sampai pada bab terakhir. Setelah bab terakhir dalam babak kehidupan pernikahan mereka yang berakhir tanpa ending yang membahagiakan, buku baru perjalanan kehidupan, baik antara mereka berdua pun akan segera dimulai.

Tiga bulan terberat telah berlalu. Hari-hari yang bagai mimpi buruk perlahan telah berhasil dilewati keduanya hingga sampai pada hari penentuan atas keputusan yang telah mereka pilih. Tiga bulan mungkin dikatakan waktu yang singkat dalam prosesi perceraian. Namun berterima kasihlah pada kerja sama yang baik antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mempermudah segala proses hukum perpisahan mereka. Tak satupun baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun mempersulit jalannya persidangan, Chanyeol menerima tanpa mengajukan protes berlebihan terhadap semua gugatan dan tuduhan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun untuknya. Bahkan untuk proses hak asuh atas ketiga anaknya, Chanyeol dengan mudah membiarkan Baekhyun memenangkannya.

Bukan karena tak ingin memperjuangkan anak-anaknya, Chanyeol merasa tak akan ada gunanya untuk memperebutkan hak asuh anak yang berujung menyulut kembali pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun. Menuruti keinginan Baekhyun adalah jalan yang terbaik. Lagipula ketiga anaknya masih dibawah umur dan lebih membutuhkan figur seorang Ibu dibandingkan seorang Ayah, yang dalam kamus Baekhyun seorang Ayah yang pernah menyia-nyiakan anaknya.

Dan lagi Chanyeol tak perlu meragukan akan nasib anaknya yang jatuh dalam asuhan Baekhyun. Meskipun berakhir dalam asuhan orang tua tunggal, Chanyeol yakin anaknya tak akan kekurangan satu hal apapun dari Baekhyun. Baik dalam hal kasih sayang ataupun materi. Sebagai wanita karir yang memiliki karir yang cemerlang sebagai dokter spesialis, Baekhyun tentu memenuhi semua persyaratan untuk mendapatkan hak asuh penuh atas anak mereka.

Saat ini Chanyeol hanya berharap dengan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, setidaknya wanita itu tak akan memberikan kesulitan baginya untuk bertemu anak-anaknya. Meskipun ikatannya dengan Baekhyun telah berakhir, namun tidak dengan anak-anaknya. Selamanya sikembar adalah anak-anaknya, dan Chanyeol tak ingin perpisahannya dengan Baekhyun turut juga memisahkannya dengan para buah hatinya.

Chanyeol mungkin terlambat, namun sebagai manusia yang pernah melakukan kesalahan, tentu Ayah tiga orang anak itu tak ingin jatuh dikesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol mungkin telah gagal menjadi seorang suami, namun ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri dengan tak gagal menjadi seorang Ayah. Dan apakah masih ada kesempatan itu?

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

"Berdasarkan hasil musyawarah majelis hakim dan sesuai dengan fakta-fakta persidangan yang meliputi gugatan yang diajukan oleh pihak penggugat, pembelaan dari tergugat, bukti-bukti yang diajukan pihak penggugat serta keterangan para saksi dari kedua belah pihak dengan ini majelis hakim pengadilan negeri Seoul memutuskan mengabulkan gugatan cerai yang diajukan oleh Nyonya Byun Baekhyun selaku pihak penggugat terhadap pihak tergugat yaitu Tuan Park Chanyeol, dan sesuai dengan hukum dan undang-undang yang berlaku di Republik Korea Selatan, majelis hakim memutuskan hak asuh atas Park Sehun, Park Yeri dan Park Jongin jatuh ketangan Nyonya Byun Baekhyun selaku Ibu kandungnya"

Suasana hening mengiringi pembacakan putusan akhir hakim ketua yang memimpin sidang perceraian antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sidang keenam dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan sejak pertama kali panggilan sidang yang pertama, ini adalah sidang terakhir yang dihadiri mereka dengan materi sidang pembacaan putusan cerai serta hak asuh atas anak-anak mereka.

Ketukan palu hakim yang terdengar sesaat setelah pembacaan hasil putusannya menandakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah resmi bercerai, dengan Baekhyun memenangkan hak asuh atas ketiga anak kembarnya. Saat itu juga baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan bersalaman dengan para hakim dan diakhiri dengan mereka yang bersalaman satu sama lain.

Pasangan Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan yang juga hadir dalam sidang akhir perceraian berjalan mendekati keduanya. Joonmyeon memberikan pelukan singkat pada Baekhyun, sementara Yifan menepuk pelan bahu rekannya yang baru saja resmi menyandang status duda itu.

"Sejujurnya aku masih tak percaya dengan semua ini. Kalian benar-benar melakukannya" Joonmyeon kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kalimat yang sama yang terus diungkapkan wanita yang juga berstatus sebagai sepupu dari Chanyeol tersebut. Baekhyun bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya ketika kembali mendengar kalimat yang terus didengarnya sejak sidang pertama perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol digelar.

"Aku fikir hal seperti ini hanya akan aku lihat dalam drama yang sering kutonton ataupun dalam infotainment. Tapi lihat, kalian benar-benar melakukannya" lanjut Joonmyeon lagi.

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Yifan. Suami dari Joonmyeon itupun bahkan tak sanggup menahan tawa akibat ucapan sang istri yang terus diulang-ulang. Namun delikan tajam yang dihadiahkan Joonmyeon dengan seketika membungkam mulut Yifan.

"Kau tertawa? Kau masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini? Apa kau masih bisa tertawa jika hal ini juga terjadi padamu Wu?" geram Joonmyeon sambil menatap nyalang Yifan. Membuat yang ditatap seketika menutup mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Joon, apa salahnya jika Yifan tertawa? Lagipula tak ada hal yang perlu ditangisi sekarang" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon memandang tak percaya Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia kehabisan kata, dan lagi tak ada gunanya jika ia terus mendebat Baekhyun. Wanita itupun memilih mengikuti sang suami, dengan menutup rapat mulutnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri disamping Yifan. Pria yang telah resmi menjadi mantan suaminya itu sedari tadi hanya bungkam. Bahkan sejak awal sebelum sidang dimulai Chanyeol juga tak berbicara satu patah katapun padanya.

Sejak prosesi perceraian mereka dimulai, yang diawali dengan hengkang-nya Chanyeol dari apartemen mereka memang tak lagi sering keduanya terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Selain bertemu ketika Chanyeol ingin mengunjungi anak-anaknya, mereka hanya bertemu lagi ketika saat persidangan, dan tak ada pembicaraan apapun selain hanya basa-basi biasa. Chanyeol memang sering datang ke apartemen untuk menemui si kembar namun mereka berdua jarang berbicara karena Chanyeol lebih memilih membawa si kembar berjalan-jalan ataupun mengunjungi orangtuanya dibandingkan dengan menghabiskan waktu di apartemen dimana Baekhyun juga berada.

Terlihat jelas keduanya mulai saling menghindari satu sama lain. Bahkan jika ada hal yang ingin dibicarkan mengenai prosesi perceraian, keduanya lebih memilih untuk membicarakan dengan kuasa hukum masing-masing.

Namun kali ini Baekhyun merasa sudah waktunya mereka berbicara, dan sudah waktunya Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan langsung apa yang telah menjadi keputusan sekaligus keinginannya selama ini. Keputusan yang telah ia fikirkan dengan matang mengenai anak-anak mereka.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Chanyeol" pinta Baekhyun menatap Yifan dan Joonmyeon bergantian.

"Baiklah, kami akan ada di lobby jika kalian sudah selesai" Yifan mengangguk mengerti sambil menarik Joonmyeon meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" ujar Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi langsung setelah Yifan dan Joonmyeon menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Wanita itu menatap raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat berbeda. Sedari tadi pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi mantan suaminya itu terus menghindari kontak mata dengan dirinya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak memandangnya ketika mereka berbicara.

Benar, Baekhyun bukan berharap Chanyeol bisa bersikap lebih baik padanya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sudah resmi berpisah. Chanyeol tak perlu repot-repot harus bersikap baik pada Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ada bagian dihatinya yang merasa sakit melihat sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan mengabaikannya.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Chanyeol membuatnya mengerti dan memahami arti dari setiap raut wajah yang ditampilkan pria itu. Namun raut wajah yang ditampilkan Chanyeol kali ini adalah yang pertama kali dilihat Baekhyun. Wajah mantan suaminya itu terlihat begitu muram dan kosong disaat yang bersamaan. Mata Chanyeol juga menampilkan hal yang demikian, bola mata jernih yang biasa berbinar itu kini terlihat sendu. Tak jarang Baekhyun melihat pandangan kosong dimata Chanyeol. Tak terlihat sorot mata tegas dan dingin yang biasa ditampilkan Chanyeol ketika ia marah. Chanyeol yang dihadapan Baekhyun kali ini begitu berbeda.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah kau bilang ingin bicara?" Chanyeol memandang datar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercekat melihat pandangan datar dan terkesan dingin yang diberikan Chanyeol. Wajah pria itu begitu datar dan tanpa ekspresi, membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Ini tentang anak-anak" Baekhyun buka suara.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan hak asuh atas mereka, apalagi sekarang?"

Ucapan langsung Chanyeol yang tanpa basa-basi seketika memancing emosi Baekhyun.

"Kau fikir urusan telah selesai hanya karena aku mendapatkan hak asuh? Tidakkah kau punya sedikit hati untuk memikirkan mereka?"

"Jangan mengajakku berdebat Baekhyun. Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata lelah, kedua bahu bidang yang biasa terlihat tegak dan kokoh kini tampak merosot dan membungkuk. Pemandangan yang membuat amarah Baekhyun seketika mereda dan berganti menjadi perasaan bersalah. Seketika ia tersadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini terlalu banyak menuntut dan menekan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, bukan maksudku mengajakmu berdebat. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal mengenai anak-anak" lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara lebih tenang.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan _gesture_ pada Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hak asuh sikembar memang secara resmi jatuh ketanganku, tapi kau tak berfikir bahwa kau bisa lepas tangan begitu saja bukan?"

Chanyeol mendelik, memberikan pandangan tak suka atas kalimat yang baru keluar dari mulut Baekhyun "Lepas tangan apa maksudmu? Kau sudah dengar sendiri keputusan hakim apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku atas anak-anak?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ada saja hal yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Entah apalagi yang diinginkan mantan istrinya itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu hanya dalam konteks materi. Kau tidak berfikir materi saja cukup untuk mereka bukan? Mereka juga membutuhkanmu Yeol, bukan hanya uangmu" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau mengerti anak-anak membutuhkan Ayahnya mengapa kau begitu keras kepala meminta bercerai? Kau sudah tau dengan jelas konsekuensi perceraian orangtua bagi anak-anak. Orangtuanya tak lagi bisa utuh dalam satu atap"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sarkasme pada Baekhyun. Kekesalannya pada Baekhyun benar-benar sudah pada batas akhirnya. Segalanya telah ia turuti demi menghindari perdebatan dan keributan. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Wanita itu terus saja menghantuinya dengan mengingatkannya dengan kesalahan-kesalahannya yang lalu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Yeol. Yang bercerai itu kita, bukan kau dengan anak-anakmu"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar benci mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan memutar balikkan kesalahan kepadanya. Memangnya siapa yang membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk bercerai kalau bukan karena perbuatan pria itu sendiri?

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengela nafas berat. Menyerah untuk kesekian kalinya juga pada wanita dihadapannya. Bagai sudah menjadi takdirnya ia tak akan pernah menang melawan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Aku ingin agar kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengurus sikembar"

Baekhyun memandang lekat wajah Chanyeol, menunggu respon apa yang diberikan Chanyeol mengenai keputusannya.

"Sejujurnya kau tak perlu repot-repot meminta hal itu, tanpa kau pinta aku sudah tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk tetap bisa bersama anak-anakku. Bahkan aku tak perlu izinmu atau pengaturan darimu untuk bisa bertemu dengan anak-anakku kapanpun aku mau" Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum sarkatik pada wanita didepannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Aku ikut senang mendengar kepedulianmu tentang anak-anak. Terdengar kau sangat bertanggung jawab atas anak-anakmu. Tapi sayang sekali masalahnya tidak semudah itu Chanyeol. Kau tetap harus mengikuti peraturan persidangan, aku pemegang penuh hak asuh anak-anak. Dan artinya kau juga harus mengikuti peraturan yang aku tetapkan"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya menatap mantan istrinya yang ia pikir sudah gila, "Dengar Baekhyun, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa menjauhkanku dari anak-anakku"

"Aku bisa Chanyeol, percayalah aku bisa melakukannya. Jangan lupa aku punya hak atas itu"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Byun. Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku, mereka anak-anakku. Kau tak bisa menjauhkanku dari mereka"

"Jangan paksa aku untuk mengingatkanmu kalau dulu kaulah yang menjauhkan diri dari mereka" pekik Baekhyun penuh emosi.

Chanyeol terdiam, perkataan terakhir Baekhyun sukses kembali menampar telak dirinya. Sorot mata Chanyeol kembali terlihat sendu.

Dan dengan seketika Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya yang secara langsung kembali menyakiti Chanyeol dengan mengingatkan kembali pria itu atas kesalahannya. Tak terniat dihati Baekhyun untuk kembali mengungkit masalah yang telah lalu namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia tak pernah bisa menahan emosinya tiap kali berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar tentang kita yang tak akan pernah bisa bicara dengan baik-baik. Selalu saja berakhir dengan kita yang saling menyakiti satu sama lain" Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Harusnya aku yakin dari awal ini tak akan berhasil" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol masih belum bersuara. Dalam diam pria itu setuju dengan ucapan yang baru diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tak ingat kapan semuanya bermula, seolah terjadi begitu saja setahun belakangan ini komunikasinya dengan Baekhyun selalu berakhir dengan tekak urat dan saling berteriak.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, karena kau mengatakan tak keberatan untuk meluangkan waktu mengurus sikembar, aku fikir tak masalah jika mereka akan tinggal bersamamu selama aku bertugas di Busan"

Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil memanggil kembali perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu memandang penuh tanya mantan istrinya tersebut.

"Busan? Apa maksudmu? Kau akan pindah tugas ke Busan?"

"Tidak, aku tetap berada di Seoul. Hanya saja setiap minggu aku harus ke Busan untuk mengontrol keadaan rumah sakit cabang. Sekitar dua sampai tiga hari" jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berangkat tiap Selasa sore dan Jum'at pagi aku sudah kembali ke Seoul" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, "Baekhyun, kau tau aku juga bekerja bukan? Dengar, jangan salah paham dulu. Aku tidak masalah untuk mengurus sikembar saat akhir pekan, tapi saat hari kerja aku tidak yakin akan bisa"

"Jadi kau keberatan? Tidak mau?" kejar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berkata tidak mau, hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat Baek. Mengertilah"

"Apa aku kurang mengerti selama ini? Aku tidak akan memintamu jika aku tidak benar-benar butuh. Hanya tiga hari dalam seminggu Yeol. Apa aku meminta hal yang berlebihan?" Baekhyun memandang kecewa Chanyeol.

"Mungkin aku terlalu menuntut banyak dirimu. Kau yang putuskan sekarang. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi, harus kau tau, aku melakukan ini demi anak-anak, bukan karena kepentinganku sendiri. Aku hanya tak ingin mereka kehilangan waktu bersama Ayahnya, tapi aku tak bisa memaksamu bukan? Baiklah Yeol, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja. Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang"

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap akan melangkah meninggalkan ruang sidang sebelum iya merasa Chanyeol menahannya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berbalik memandang Chanyeol, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang memandanginya dengan lekat tepat dimatanya. Pandangan dalam yang diberikan Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat wanita itu sedikit gugup.

"Katakan Baek, apa kau bahagia sekarang?" ucap Chanyeol mantap dengan masih memandang mata Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar sarat akan kegugupan.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apakah kau bahagia sekarang setelah bercerai denganku?" Chanyeol mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Matanya masih tetap dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku katakan aku bahagia?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun kembali melempar pertanyaan kembali pada Chanyeol.

Sebersit rasa kecewa terlintas dihati Chanyeol mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, namun berhasil ia tutupi dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku sudah tau jawabanmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Kebingungan masih meliputi benak Baekhyun. Ia bahkan merasa tidak memberikan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun mantan suaminya itu sudah menyimpulkan sendiri jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tak ingin ambil pusing dan tak ingin mengklarifikasi apapun, Baekhyun memilih membiarkan Chanyeol dengan asusminya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Yeol, terima kasih untuk sudah mengabulkan permintaanku. Maafkan aku yang terlalu banyak menututmu. Dan terima kasih untuk lima tahun ah bukan tiga belas tahun, untuk waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Mengenai ucapanku tadi, aku harap kau tidak mengambil hati, kau tau aku sering mengatakan hal yang bodoh saat sedang emosi. Kau bebas kapapun ingin mengunjungi si kembar. Kau benar, aku tak bisa menghalangimu bertemu mereka. Mereka anak-anakmu. Sering-seringlah mengunjungi mereka" Baekhyun memberikan senyum kecil pada Chanyeol di akhir ucapannya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengurangi sedikit ketegangan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Kedepannya ia masih tetap harus berurusan dengan pria yang telah menjadi mantan suaminya itu demi anak-anak mereka. Terus memelihara hubungan yang tidak baik hanya akan menyulitkan dirinya dan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Aku tahu" jawab Chanyeol singkat dan setelahnya ia pun berbalik dan berjalan duluan keluar dari ruang persidangan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakangnya yang menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Sedikit perasaan lega dirasakan Baekhyun, meskipun diawal sempat terjadi sedikit pertengkaran antara mereka, setidaknya di akhir ia bisa sedikit berdamai dengan Chanyeol dan mampu meredam emosinya. Dengan langkah ringan dan mantap, Baekhyun pun berjalan keluar menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di lobby gedung pengadilan dan langsung menemukan Joonmyeon dan Yifan serta Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang menerima telepon. Dengan perlahan ia pun berjalan menuju ketiga orang tersebut.

"Joonmyeon-ah aku akan langsung kembali kerumah sakit, kau akan ikut denganku atau bersama Yifan?"

"Aku ikut denganmu Baek" jawab Joonmyeon cepat dan kemudian memandang suaminya. "Sayang kau bisa kembali kekantormu, aku ikut mobil Baekhyun saja" dan ditutup dengan kecupan singkat diberikan Joonmyeon dipipi Yifan.

"Baiklah sayang, hati-hati dijalan" balas Yifan.

"Yifan, Chanyeol kami pergi" ucap Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari kedua pria itu.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon pergi, Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang juga adalah sahabatnya. Dan mendapati duda muda itu masih memandangi pintu keluar dimana sosok Baekhyun dan istrinya baru saja menghilang. Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah tampan Yifan.

"Hey bung, kau terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan" Yifan menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol dan dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Park jangan seperti anak perempuan begitu. Sepertinya kau butuh dijamu, bagaimana kalau dikantorku hmm? Aku punya wine baru, kau harus mencobanya"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol, pria dengan surai _blonde_ itu merangkul paksa Chanyeol dan membawa pria itu keluar dari gedung pengadilan yang dalam kamus Yifan adalah gedung pesakitan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, berniat bersenang-senang? Aku bisa mencarikan satu yang bagus untukmu" ucap Yifan sambil menggoyangkan gelas berisi _wine_ ditangannya.

Chanyeol menyesap pelan _wine_ miliknya kemudian meletakkan gelas itu dimeja tamu ruangan Yifan. Dengan santai Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu bung. Aku bukan pria bajingan sepertimu" tembak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Yifan terkekeh mendengar sindiran tajam Chanyeol, "Baiklah aku yang bajingan, tapi kau yang dicampakkan istrimu"

Chanyeol menghantamkan bantalan sofa tepat kewajah Yifan.

"Wow kau jadi pemarah sejak menjadi duda. Sensitif sekali"

"Tutup mulutmu Wu" geram Chanyeol.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu _rileks._ Tiga bulan ini hidupmu tegang sekali" Yifan berdehem dan mulai terlihat serius.

"Andai saja aku bisa sepertimu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersenang-senang" Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa. Jangankan untuk mencoba, membayangkannya saja aku tidak mampu. Aku dan wanita lain. Terdengar sangat mengerikan" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Bisa dimengerti mengingat sejarah percintaanmu hanya berpusat pada satu wanita. Jadi dimatamu hanya terlihat Baekhyun" timpal Yifan sambil kembali menyesap _wine_ milikinya.

"Aku berkata seperti ini bukan berarti aku mengijinkanmu kembali menjadi bajingan dan menyakiti hati Joonmyeon. Awas saja kau jika berani macam-macam, aku pastikan aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu"

"Terkutuklah aku jika kembali membuat malaikatku menangis. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan berani, kau pegang janjiku. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kembali merasakan sapaan hangat tinjumu. Kau benar-benar merusak wajah tampanku saat itu" balas Yifan sambil meraba wajahnya, mengingatkannya bahwa pria didepannya ini pernah melukiskan karya seni diwajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian kembali menerawang memandangi langit-langit ruangan kantor Yifan.

"Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Kris. Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar istri, kekasih ataupun teman hidup. Dia setengah dari jiwaku. Kau bayangkan sendiri apa jadinya kau hidup hanya dengan setengah jiwa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau melepaskannya?" kejar Yifan.

"Bahkan kau terkesan memudahkan proses perceraian kalian. Kau tahu dengan jelas perceraian dengan keinginan kedua belah pihak untuk berpisah akan sangat mudah dikabulkan majelis hakim. Kalau saja kau mau kau bisa menolak gugatan Baekhyun, dan aku yakin saat ini kalian pasti belum resmi bercerai" lanjut pengacara muda itu lagi.

"Dan membuat Baekhyun semakin membenciku begitu maksudmu?" jawab Chanyeol dengan kembali melempar pertanyaan pada Yifan.

"Dia tidak bahagia lagi hidup denganku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain melepaskannya. Mungkin kau akan tertawa mendengarnya, tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya agar kami berhenti saling menyakiti. Dan mungkin akan menjadi lebih parah jika dipertahankan lebih lama lagi. Kami akan berakhir dengan menyakiti anak-anak juga"

"Tapi anak-anak kalian tetap akan tersakiti saat mereka mulai mengerti bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya telah berpisah"

"Setidaknya mereka tidak akan mengalami trauma jika terus menghadapi pertengkaranku dengan Ibu mereka setiap hari"

"Yah, kau benar juga" Yifan mengamini ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jaga baik-baik keluargamu Kris. Sejujurnya aku sangat iri padamu, kau beruntung Joonmyeon masih mengampuni dosamu. Jika aku yang yang ada diposisimu, mungkin Baekhyun akan langsung membunuhku saat itu juga"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil jasnya yang tersampir dilengan sofa, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali kekantor. Terima kasih atas jamuan-nya. Aku pergi" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan Yifan.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Ibunya. Ini sudah jam 4 sore, waktunya ia menjemput anak-anaknya yang seharian ia titipkan dirumah Ibunya. Hari ini Baekhyun memang sengaja tidak mengantar si kembar ke tempat penitipan seperti biasa. Karena hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menghadiri persidangan maka tak akan ada yang bisa menjemput si kembar jika mereka berada ditempat penitipan.

"Annyeonghaseo" salam Baekhyun memasuki rumah yang juga merangkap toko roti yang dikelola Ibunya.

"Annyeong Baekkie Eonnie, kau sudah datang. Masuklah, Bibi Byun ada didalam bersama sikembar" Wendy, salah satu pegawai toko roti Ibunya menyambut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Wendy, aku masuk dulu" dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Wendy.

Baekhyun menemukan Ibunya didalam kamar miliknya sebelum ia menikah dengan Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar saat ia tahu Ibunya sedang menidurkan ketiga anaknya.

"Ibu" panggil Baekhyun pelan sambil mengecup pipi Ibunya.

Nyonya Byun memandang putrinya dengan senyum lembut tersungging diwajahnya yang teduh. "Kau sudah datang? Mereka baru saja tidur, sehabis mandi mereka terlihat mengantuk. Mungkin kelelahan bermain" ucap Nyonya Byun sambil bergantian mengelus lembut kepala ketiga cucunya.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk diranjang, dan bergantian mengecup dahi anak-anaknya yang sedang terlelap. Dipandanginya wajah damai ketiga buah hatinya yang mungkin saat ini sedang asyik bermain didalam mimpi mereka. Dunia kecil milik mereka yang mungkin disana tak akan ada yang menyakiti mereka.

Sebulir air mata menetes dipipi Baekhyun. Tanpa menghiraukan pipinya yang basah, Ibu muda itu meraih tangan mungil Sehun, yang posisinya paling dekat dengannya. Baekhyun mencium lembut tangan putranya yang paling mirip rupanya dengan Chanyeol, Ayah sikembar yang kini telah resmi menjadi mantan suaminya.

"Maafkan Mama sayang" lirih Baekhyun diantara bibirnya dan tangan mungil Sehun.

Tanpa suara Nyonya Byun perlahan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, membiarkan putrinya menghabiskan waktu dengan ketiga cucunya yang sedang terlelap. Nyonya Byun mengerti perasaan putri tunggalnya saat ini. Hari ini Baekhyun telah resmi bercerai dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun Baekhyun yang menginginkan perpisahan ini, namun wanita tua itu tau dengan jelas putrinya juga merasakan kesedihan atas itu. Terlebih rasa bersalah Baekhyun kepada ketiga buah hatinya. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, semua keputusan ada ditangan Baekhyun, sebagai orangtua ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk masa depan anak dan cucu-cucunya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan menyusul Ibunya yang berada didapur. Setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam menemani dan memandangi wajah terlelap putra putrinya Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik dan siap untuk menemui Ibunya. Ia yakin Ibunya juga menunggu dirinya untuk menceritakan perihal akhir sidang perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tinggalah sampai waktu makan malam, Ibu sudah memasak. Anak-anakmu juga masih tidur"

Nyonya Byun menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun dan ikut bergabung duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Maaf aku merepotkan Ibu lagi" ucap Baekhyun setelah meneguk air yang diberikan Ibunya.

"Mereka cucu-cucu Ibu, Ibu tak merasa direpotkan. Berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat itu Baekkie"

"Tapi tetap saja aku sudah mengganggu pekerjaan Ibu. Ibu sudah sangat sibuk dengan toko dan ditambah dengan sikembar. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Chanyeol benar, aku memang egois" Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong Byun Baekhyun. Ibu baik-baik saja. Sudah jangan bicara hal ini lagi"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, wanita itu menunduk, melipat kedua tangannya dimeja dan menumpukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol?" buka Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ibunya.

"Aku rasa aku akan mencari pengasuh saja untuk sikembar" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa? Sedari dulu kau tak pernah mau memakai pengasuh, kenapa sekarang berubah fikiran? Apa Chanyeol menolak?"

"Bukan seperti itu Bu"

"Lalu kenapa? Ibu tidak setuju jika kau mempekerjakan pengasuh. Lebih baik Ibu saja yang mengurus sikembar saat kau pergi bertugas kalau Chanyeol memang tidak mau"

"Chanyeol bukan tidak mau, ia hanya tidak bisa. Chanyeol juga bekerja, dan aku tak bisa memaksanya. Dan aku rasa memang sudah saatnya anak-anak butuh pengasuh"

"Chanyeol tak akan setuju dengan ini" lanjut Nyonya Byun.

"Aku tak perlu persetujuannya untuk itu Bu. Aku memiliki hak penuh untuk menentukan apapun untuk sikembar"

Nyonya Byun menghela nafas lelah. Baekhyun mulai keras kepala, dan ia tak akan berhasil jika memaksa Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie dengarkan Ibu, pergilah bekerja dengan tenang dan tinggalkan si kembar pada Ibu. Kau tak perlu memakai pengasuh dan kau juga akan lebih tenang jika anak-anakmu ada bersama Ibu" bujuk Nyonya Byun lembut.

"Tidak Ibu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ibu terus menjaga sikembar. Mereka sudah semakin besar dan Ibu sudah semakin tua. Aku tak mau Ibu kelelahan mengurus mereka. Mengertilah Bu, aku bukan tak percaya pada Ibu. Aku hanya tak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan Ibu"

Baekhyun masih bersikeras. Ia menggenggam tangan Ibunya dan memberikan tatapan memohon pengertian Ibunya atas keputusannya.

"Aku sudah sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih selama ini Ibu sudah banyak membantuku, tapi aku rasa kali ini sudah cukup aku merepotkan Ibu" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Nyonya Byun memandang Baekhyun tidak puas. Ia masih tidak menyetujui keputusan putrinya itu. Sebagai seorang nenek yang sudah mengurus cucunya sejak dari bayi, ia merasa tidak tenang mengetahui jika cucu-cucunya akan diurus orang lain. Berbagai hal buruk mengganggu pikiran wanita tua itu. Ia takut jika cucunya tidak akan diurus dengan baik.

"Baiklah Baekhyun jika kau bersikeras ingin memakai pengasuh, Ibu setuju"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah saat mendengar keputusan Ibunya, namun tak bertahan lama sampai Ibunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengan syarat, pengasuh itu akan bekerja dirumah Ibu sampai kau kembali. Jadi Ibu tetap bisa mengawasi anak-anak tanpa takut kelelahan seperti yang kau takutkan" tutup Nyonya Byun dengan tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Bu..." Baekhyun mengajukan protes.

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali" tegas Nyonya Byun.

Ultimatum terakhir yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Byun membuat Baekhyun tak bisa membantah Ibunya lagi. Akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyetujui keinginan Ibunya. Setidaknya Ibunya sudah mengizinkan dirinya mempekerjakan pengasuh untuk menjaga anak-anaknya saat ia bekerja.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun mengalah.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama"

Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dan tak lama ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk kakinya. Ibu muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kesibukannya membuat tiga botol susu dan menunduk memandang sosok mungil yang masih memeluk kakinya dengan mengadahkan kepalanya memandang Ibunya.

"Eoh Sehunnie" Baekhyun meraih tubuh putranya dan menggendongnya.

"Sehunnie sudah haus?" kecupan lembut didaratkan Baekhyun dipipi gembil Sehun.

Kepala kecil Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Lengan kecil yang sebelumnya melingkari kaki Ibunya kini telah berpindah melingkar di leher Ibunya.

"Sebentar ya sayang, sebentar lagi selesai"

"Eum" angguk Sehun lagi.

Sambil memeluk Ibunya, Sehun memperhatikan pekerjaan Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan tiga botol susu untuk dirinya dan kedua saudaranya.

"Mama" panggil Sehun pelan.

"Iya sayang" Jawab Baekhyun dengan masih berkutat dengan botol susu.

"Daddy" bisik Sehun lirih.

Pekerjaan Baekhyun seketika berhenti saat mendengar satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sehun. Baekhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan ganti memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang memandangnya. Bola mata putranya itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Dan hal itu menyakitkan hati Baekhyun.

"Daddy, Hunnie mau Daddy" suara balita yang belum genap tiga tahun itu bergetar.

Baekhyun memandang sedih anaknya. Sebegitu rindukah anaknya ini pada Ayahnya? Ini masih Sehun yang berada dihadapannya. Yang jelas menunjukkan perasaannya yang sedang merindukan sang Ayah. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anaknya yang lain, apakah mereka juga menyimpan kerinduan pada Ayahnya, namun tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Sayang..." Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajah putranya diperpotongan lehernya.

"Hunnie rindu Daddy" satu isakan Sehun lolos.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun saat isakan Sehun semakin keras dan kini Baekhyun juga merasa basah pada lehernya, anaknya menangis. Menangis merindukan Ayahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat masih sesenggukan. Memeluk dan mengelus punggung kecil Sehun sambil mengucapkan kata penenang bahwa Ayahnya masih sibuk bekerja dan berkata Sehun akan segera berjumpa Ayahnya lagi jika Sehun tak menangis. Sampai pada akhirnya Sehun pun jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membawa Sehun kekamar untuk membaringkannya. Dan sesampainya dikamar, ia menemukan Jongin dan Yeri yang juga telah tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat memberikan susu untuk mereka.

Baekhyun merasa anaknya sudah semakin tumbuh besar. Buah hatinya yang biasa tak akan pernah bisa terlelap tanpa botol susu kini sudah bisa tidur meski tanpa minum susu. Dan fakta Sehun yang menyusulnya kedapur hanya unuk menanyakan Ayahnya juga menampar telak Baekhyun. Entah esok atau mungkin kapan, akankah Baekhyun siap menghadapi ketiga anak-anaknya yang semakin tumbuh besar dan mampukah ia menjawab jika anaknya bertanya mengapa Ayahnya tak tinggal dirumah yang sama dengan mereka. Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Noh uda dicerai ChanBaek-nya. Selamat ber-BAPER ria guys /smirk/. untuk part prosesi perceraiannya mohon maaf kalau gak sesuai. Maklum aku belum pernah ngalami n jangan sampai deh ngalami yang begituan. Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Welcome untuk reader baru. Dan buat yang masih nungguin lanjutan Let's Not, ini buat kalian guys. See you next chap ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

" **Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

" _ **Atas nama tahun-tahun yang menyedihkan, dan cinta yang datang dengan sejarah yang sunyi dan perulangannya yang lembut. Untukmu, yang meminjamkan separuh kisahmu yang sampir. Dan ternyata kau tak pernah mudah untuk dituliskan. Setiap aku awali maka akupun kehilangan akhir. Setiap kali akan berakhir maka semua kembali berawal. Dan kau takkan berakhir dalam diriku".**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan pelan memasuki gedung rumah sakit tempatnya mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter. Wanita berperawakan mungil itu beberapa kali harus menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa pandangannya mengabur disertai sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Namun selang beberapa detik, saat ia merasa pandangannya sudah kembali normal, wanita itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih mendera kepalanya dan gejolak pada perutnya yang seolah-olah kapan saja siap mengeluarkan isinya, Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum dan membalas sapaan yang diberikan para suster bahkan _officeboy_ dan _officegirl_ rumah sakit.

Namun pertahanan Baekhyun akhirnya runtuh, dokter muda itu tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya dan dengan posisi limbung Baekhyun menabrak tempat sampah yang berada tepat disamping pintu masuk _lift_. Bersyukurlah Baekhyun tidak sampai terjatuh, ukuran tempat sampah yang cukup besar berhasil menahan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga dokter muda itu masih tetap berdiri walau setengah badannya bertumpu pada tempat sampah yang setinggi pinggangnya itu.

"Dokter Byun"

Suara teriakan seseorang terdengar sesaat setelah Baekhyun menabrak tempat sampah. Baekhyun tidak tau siapa yang berteriak dikarenakan pandangannya yang kembali menggelap, namun kesadaran masih melingkupinya. Namun dapat Baekhyun pastikan itu adalah suara salah seorang suster penjaga meja informasi, mengingat posisi meja informasi berada tidak jauh dari pintu _lift_.

"Dokter Byun anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah suara sarat akan kepanikan kembali terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun, disusul oleh sepasang tangan yang merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dan memapahnya menuju kursi terdekat.

Setelah berhasil memposisikan Baekhyun dengan nyaman, perlahan pandangan Baekhyun kembali jelas dan ia memandang seseorang yang menolongnya. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, seorang suster penjaga meja informasi yang juga baru saja menyapanya beberapa saat lalu sebelum akhirnya dokter muda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya didepan pintu masuk _lift_.

"Tidak apa-apa Suster Kim. Terima kasih" Baekhyun memberikan senyum kecil pada suster tersebut.

"Wajah anda sangat pucat Dokter, anda yakin baik-baik saja? Mau saya antarkan ke UGD?" kekhawatiran masih terlukis diwajah Suster Kim.

Baekhyun memijat pelan dahinya yang masih terasa berdenyut sebelum kembali memandang suster Kim dan memberinya senyum lembut untuk menenangkan suster muda itu.

"Jangan khawatir suster Kim, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang berkat bantuanmu" lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan senyum yang masih terlukis diwajahnya.

"Anda yakin Dokter? Saya bisa bantu mengantar keruangan anda jika anda masih pusing"

"Tidak perlu Suster. Beristirahat sebentar dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke mejamu" tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Baiklah Dokter"

Dengan perasaan ragu akhirnya Suster itu memilih menuruti Baekhyun, namun saat akan berbalik ia menemukan Dokter Kim tepat dibelakangnya. Membungkuk perlahan dan suster muda itu pun menyapa Dokter cantik spesialis anak tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Dokter Kim"

"Selamat pagi juga Suster Kim, ada apa ini?" pandangan heran dilayangkan Dokter Kim yang tak lain adalah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap bergantian Suster Kim dan Baekhyun yang masih tetap pada posisinya, duduk bersandar dikursi dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ketembok.

"Dokter Byun sepertinya kurang sehat, beliau hampir saja pingsan didepan pintu _lift_ beberapa saat yang lalu" jelas Suster Kim tepat ke inti permasalahan.

"Ya Tuhan" pekik Joonmeyeon. Terkejut mendengar jawaban Suster Kim.

"Lalu kenapa dia disana? Kenapa tidak dibawa ke UGD, atau keruangan dokter lain?" lanjut dokter muda itu lagi. Raut kepanikan dan kecemasan terlihat jelas diwajah dokter cantik itu.

"Maafkan saya Dokter Kim, saya sudah berusaha membujuk Dokter Byun, tapi ia menolak"

Suster Kim menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Dokter Kim. Sedikit perasaan takut menghinggapi dirinya. Takut jika ia akan disalahkan oleh Dokter muda yang juga adalah pewaris tunggal rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah Suster Kim, kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

Sepeninggal Suster Kim, Joonmyeon pun menghampiri rekannya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Lagi helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan Joonmyeon. Baekhyun dan segala keras kepalanya, batin Joonmyeon.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja Baek" Joonmyeon mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Mendengar suara Joonmyeon, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melirik sekilas wanita disampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Dokter Kim. Jangan khawatir" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa yang baik-baik saja dengan wajah pucatmu itu? Kau mau menakuti pasienmu?"

"Bukankah selama ini aku juga pucat?" kekeh Baekhyun, dan Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya mulai geram.

"Masih bisa bercanda Byun? Kau yang pilih, pulang atau kuseret ke UGD?"

"Oh ayolah Ibu Direktur, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku juga seorang dokter, jangan lupa. Aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menatap malas Joonmyeon yang mulai menampakkan jiwa diktatornya.

"Kau menunggu sampai pingsan baru mengerti kalau kau tidak sehat?"

"Oke baiklah, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Mungkin asam lambungku sedang kumat. Kau tau ini bukan hal yang serius Joon"

"Kau melewatkan sarapan? Tidak tidur?" interogasi Joonmyeon sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kujawab? Untuk apa bertanya jika sudah tau jawabannya" desah Baekhyun frustasi.

Sedikit menyesali keputusannya menolak tawaran Suster Kim yang berniat mengantarnya keruangannya tadi. Kalau saja ia menurut pada Suster Kim, mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan terjebak dengan Joonmyeon dan sejuta pertanyaannya.

"Jawab Byun Baekhyun" paksa Joonmyeon dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Aku kehilangan selera beberapa hari ini. Yah kau tau mungkin pengaruh asam lambungku, jadi aku terus memuntahkan semua isi peruku. Dan aku tidak bisa makan. Kau puas?"

"Dan kenapa tidak tidur dan beristirahat?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini sebenarnya Dokter apa pengacara? Mengapa terus saja bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting? Berencana bertukar profesi dengan suamimu?" Baekhyun memandang takjub Joonmyeon. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya mendengus.

"Tinggal jawab 'aku sibuk memikirkan Park Chanyeol' saja susah" cibir Joonmyeon, namun tak digubris Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Dokter Kim, karena kau sudah bersusah hati mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, kenapa sekarang kau tak mengantarku saja keruanganku? Barangkali kau khawatir jika aku bisa saja jatuh pingsan dijalan" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah mengirimmu pulang kerumah dan beristirahat" Joonmyeon masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku ada jadwal praktik hari ini Joon. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan pasienku hanya demi kepentinganku. Kau tau dengan jelas sebagai dokter, pasien adalah prioritas utama kita"

Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Joonmyeon bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Joonmyeon untuk memaksanya pulang kerumah.

"Tapi dokter juga manusia Baek, sebagai dokter kau juga harus memastikan dirimu sehat sebelum mengobati pasien, kau juga jangan lupa itu" balas Joonmyeon bersikeras.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Yanga dikatakan Joonmyeon adalah kebenaran.

"Lagipula hari ini jadwalmu berangkat ke Busan. Kau fikir aku akan tenang membiarkanmu berangkat dalam kondisi seperti ini? Minggu ini kau tetap di Seoul, aku akan meminta Dokter Jung untuk menggantikanmu berangkat ke Busan" lanjut Joonmyeon lagi.

"Tidak, tidak Joon. Jangan seperti itu. Dokter Jung baru saja pulang pagi ini, dia harus beristirahat sekarang. Ayolah Joon, aku tidak mungkin terus merepotkan Daehyun. Selama ini dia sudah banyak membantuku, menggantikanku praktik saat akau mengurus perceraianku dengan Chanyeol. Jangan libatkan Daehyun lagi ku mohon"

Baekhyun menatap frustasi Joonmyeon. Inilah akibatnya jika ia terus mendebat Joonmyeon. Wanita itu akan berubah jadi diktator paling berbahaya dan memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk membungkam Baekhyun. Memang hal ini tak sering Joonmyeon lakukan, mengingat wanita itu bukanlah tipe orang gila kekuasaan, namun untuk saat-saat tertentu seperti saat ini, sangat ampuh untuk menghentikan Baekhyun dan menunjukkan siapa yang harus menurut disini.

Joonmyeon melipat tangannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan. Memaksa mantan istri sepupunya itu untuk menyerah dan menurutinya.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus mengizinkanku ke Busan sore nanti" putus Baekhyun akhrinya.

Joonmyeon tak langsung menjawab, ia berfikir beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menjawab Baekhyun. "Baiklah, tapi Dokter Jung juga akan ikut ke Busan" ucap Joonmyeon mantap.

"Tapi Joon.." protes Baekhyun tak terima.

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali" ucap Joonmyeon final dan disusul dengan senyum kepuasan yang terbit diwajahnya.

Baekhyun mengumpat pelan dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan mencela.

"Baiklah Baekhyun sayang, karena kau sudah setuju akan pulang, sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahat. Tinggalkan mobilmu dan kau akan diantar pulang supir rumah sakit. Tidak baik berkendara saat kondisi tidak sehat" Joonmyeon mengadahkan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap bingung Joonmyeon, "Apa?"

"Kunci mobilmu Baekhyunie, berikan" perintah Joonmyeon.

Sambil bersungut kesal Baekhyun merogoh tas tangannya, menarik keluar kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkannya dengan kasar tepat diatas telapak tangan Joonmyeon yang terbuka lebar.

"Good Girl. Sampai jumpa hari Jum'at Baekhyun, semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Dan setelahnya Joonmyeon pun meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan masuk kedalam _lift_ yang sedang terbuka, dan memberikan senyuman penuh kemenangan kepada Baekhyun sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup dan membawa Joonmyeon naik menuju ruangannya.

"Heol" dengus Baekhyun. Dan kemudian ia pun memilih berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit dengan memijat kembali dahinya. Berdebat dengan Joonmyeon membuat kepala Baekhyun kembali pusing.

.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan _Rolex Submarine Date_ miliknya yang tersemat dipergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul dua lebih seperempat. Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya dengan salah satu CEO perusahaan _departement store_ , dimana perusahan itu akan memakai jasanya dalam proyek pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan terbaru.

Duda tiga anak itu menimbang-nimbang tujuan selanjutnya yang akan ia kunjungi. Beberapa malam ini Chanyeol terus berfikir keras mengenai pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun saat hari terakhir persidangan mereka seminggu yang lalu. Pembicaraan mengenai permintaan Baekhyun untuk berbagi waktu mengurus sikembar. Setelah berfikir keras dan berdebat sendiri dengan ego dan hatinya, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai pada keputusan setuju untuk memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun.

Saat ia menyampaikan kesediaannya untuk berbagi waktu mengurus anak kembarnya pada sahabat brengseknya Wu Yifan, dengan wajah tak berdosa pria kepala pirang itu menuding Chanyeol bahwa duda muda itu hanya tertarik untuk terus berhubungan dengan mantan istrinya saja, bukan murni panggilan jiwa sebagai seorang Ayah yang ingin mengurus anak-anaknya. Intinya Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan anak-anaknya untuk terus dekat-dekat mantan istrinya. Begitulah kesimpulan yang dihasilkan otak brengsek Yifan, yang seketika membuat wajah Chanyeol merah padam menahan hasrat ingin menghajar pria China-Kanada itu.

Chanyeol mengutuk mulut sialan Yifan yang terus mencari kesempatan kapan saja untuk menyudutkannya. Pria tampan itu terkadang heran bagaimana bisa bisa ia berakhir bersahabat dengan pria yang wajah dan kelakuannya sama sialannya. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengasihani sepupu cantiknya yang menghabiskan hidupnya mendampingi pria bajingan level Yifan.

Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menepis dokrin setan yang terlanjur melekat diotaknya, hasil ucapan Yifan waku itu terus mengganggu Chanyeol. Benarkah ia menyetujui untuk mengasuh sikembar karena demi Baekhyun? Atau murni demi anak-anaknya? Saat pikiran-pikiran itu mulai menguasainya, Chanyeol akan langsung menepisnya jauh-jauh dan menyalahkan Yifan atas hal itu. Sekali lagi Chanyeol yakinkan dihati dan pikirannya, ini semua demi anak-anaknya. Chanyeol melakukan ini unuk menebus semua kesalahannya dimasa lalu pada anak-anaknya. Matilah Yifan dan mulut sialannya.

Chanyeol memandang ponselnya ragu. Haruskah ia menghubungi Baekhyun terlebih dahulu? Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun masih menyebalkan? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun kembali mengajak bertengkar? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menarik kembali ucapannya yang kemarin dan memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari anak-anaknya? Dan kata bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang terus memenuhi benak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya dengan frustasi ke atas dashboard mobilnya. Chanyeol semakin ragu untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, seminggu pasca perceraian mereka belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menghubungi mantan istrinya itu, bahkan ini sudah dua minggu lebih terhitung sejak terakhir kali ia menemui ketiga buah hatinya. Salahkan persidangan dan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pria itu melupakan anak-anaknya lagi dan lagi.

Lelah berdebat dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang masih belum jelas dalam benaknya, akhirnya Chanyeol pun memilih langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement Baekhyun. Masa bodoh dengan reaksi Baekhyun nanti, yang penting dicoba lebih dahulu. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan tas besar diatas tempat tidurnya. Baik pakaian dirinya dan pakaian sikembar terlihat menutupi hampir seluruh bagian ranjang yang berukuran _king size_ itu. Disudut kamar dekat jendela kaca kamar Baekhyun terlihat sosok sikembar tiga sedang barbaring telungkup bersisian diatas karpet bulu sambil menatap sebuah buku cerita bergambar.

Sehun sebagai si-sulung bertugas sebagai pendongeng, ia berbaring ditengah-tengah adiknya dan mulai berceloteh tentang buku cerita yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sesekali Yeri dan Jongin akan ikut menimpali ketika mereka merasa apa yang disampaikan kakak mereka tidak sesuai. Namun tak jarang juga terdengar perdebatan antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima diprotes Jongin dan Jongin yang akan keras kepala tetap mendebat Sehun. Hingga akhirnya sebagai perempuan satu-satunya Yeri pun meninggalkan kedua saudara laki-lakinya yang masih berdebat dan memilih mendekati Ibunya yang masih sibuk menyusun pakaian kedalam tas.

"Mama" panggil Yeri saat berhasil memanjat naik keatas ranjang orangtuanya.

"Iya sayang" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan pakaian sikembar dalam tas yang terpisah dari miliknya.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan?" Yeri duduk disisi ranjang yang kosong, ia melipat kakinya dan dengan tenang memperhatikan pekerjaan Ibunya.

Yeri melihat disekelilingnya banyak tersebar baju-baju miliknya dan milik saudaranya. Didalam pikiran polos Yeri, ketika Ibunya mengatur pakaian mereka dalam tas itu berarti mereka akan jalan-jalan.

"Hmm mungkin, kalau Sehun, Yeri dan Jongin jadi anak yang baik selama Mama bekerja, Mama akan ajak kalian jalan-jalan" Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut lebat Yeri.

"Mama janji? Tidak bohong?" celoteh Yeri lagi, mata bulatnya yang serupa dengan Ayahnya menatap Ibunya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Janji" Baekhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Yeri dan dibalas bocah kecil itu dengan menautkan kelingking mungilnya pada milik sang Ibu.

"Hehehehe" kekeh Yeri menatap jari kelingkingnya yang sudah tertaut dengan kelingking Ibunya.

" _Pinky promise"_ ucap Baekhyun.

" _Pinky plomise"_ tiru Yeri.

Setelah melepas tauatan jarinya Yeri turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kedua saudaranya yang masih berbaring telungkup dikarpet bulu, sepertinya sudah selesai berdebat. Yeri menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tubuh kedua saudaranya sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan dibalas dengan erangan protes dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Yeli belatttttt" pekik Jongin sambil menggoyangkan badannya, berusaha menjatuhkan Yeri dari atas punggungnya.

Sementara Sehun dengan tenang berusaha bangkit agar bisa lolos dari himpitan badan adik perempuannya. Ingat, Sehun adalah si sulung yang paling elegant.

Akhirnya Yeri membebaskan kedua saudaranya dari himpitan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berloncat-loncat gembira.

"Jalan-jalan, yey jalan-jalan. Sehun, Yeli, Jongin mau jalan-jalan" pekik Yeri nyaring sambil terus melompat.

Mendengar ucapan Yeri, Sehun dan Jongin yang sempat kesal pada Yeri seketika melupakan kekesalan mereka dan ikut bersama saudara perempuannya melompat-lompat riang sambil berpegangan.

Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi ketiga buah hatinya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, sebagai seorang Ibu, kebahagian anak-anaknya adalah yang utama diatas segalanya.

Suara bel yang berbunyi memecah perhatian Baekhyun dari acara memandangi anak-anaknya. Sama halnya dengan sikembar, kegiatan mari melompat mereka pun terhenti dan ketiganya serentak memandang sang Ibu, bernyata tak langsung kiranya siapa yang datang kerumah mereka.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Park Chanyeol sekarang, tepat didepan pintu apartement Baekhyun, atau bisa dikatakan apartement miliknya yang telah ia berikan kepada mantan istrinya. Dan kembali Chanyeol merasa ragu, apakah langsung masuk dengan memasukkan password seperti biasa ataukah menekan bel, menunggu sang penghuni yang membukakan pintu.

Chanyeol menimbang untuk langsung masuk seperti biasa, namun ia bertanya-tanya mungkin Baekhyun sudah mengganti kode passwordnya? Dan ia juga merasa takut Baekhyun mungkin akan marah jika menemukan ia yang dengan lancang masuk begitu saja. Sehingga pilihan untuk langsung masuk seperti biasa pun dicoret dari pilihan Chanyeol. Dan otomatis meninggalkan pilihan untuk menekan bel.

Tangan Chanyeol yang sudah siap menekan bel seketika menggantung diudara. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, Chanyeol merasa frustasi. Mengapa begitu susah hanya untuk masuk kedalam apartement yang bahkan sudah ia tinggali selama hampir enam tahun. Chanyeol merasa seperti orang asing ditempat yang pernah menjadi rumahnya sendiri. Entahlah belakangan ini mungkin Chanyeol terlalu banyak berfikir dan membuat hal-hal yang mudah menjadi sulit. Atau mungkin ini karena Chanyeol yang terlalu gugup untuk bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun dengan status yang baru yaitu sebagai mantan istri. Entahlah Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tau jawabannya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menekan bel. Dan seketika Chanyeol pun merasa gugup. Kantung plastik yang berada ditangannya pun hampir meluncur kelantai sesaat saat ia mendengar suara nyaring yang berteriak, yang bisa ia kenali sebagai suara salah satu anaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meninggalkan kegiatannya menyusun pakaian dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa gerangan tamu yang datang. Jongin yang selalu bersemangat saat mendengar bel berbunyi dengan segera ikut berlari menyusul Ibunya keluar kamar. Bahkan dengan kaki pendeknya itu Jongin berhasil mendahului Ibunya dan sampai terlebih dahulu didepan pintu masuk apartement mereka.

"Nugusseoooooo" pekik Jongin tepat didepan pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut memandang Jongin yang berhenti didepan pintu, menunggu Ibunya membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Mama, ciapa yang datang?" Jongin mengadah memandang Ibunya.

"Sebentar sayang, biar Mama lihat dulu"

Jongin pun bergeser sedikit dan membiarkan Ibunya melihat dari layar _intercom_.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat saat melihat sosok tamu yang ada dibalik pintu, ia pun membuka pintu untuk sosok itu.

"Masuklah" ucapnya saat pintu telah terbuka.

"Terima kasih" balas Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Sedikit tidak percaya akan sambutan Baekhyun.

Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang Ibunya memekik girang begitu melihat sosok Ayahnya yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Jongin berlari menuju Chanyeol dan menubruk kaki Ayahnya, dengan otomatis lengan kecil Jongin memeluk kaki Ayahnya.

"Heyyyy, jagoan Daddy"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Jongin dan memberikan kecupan dipipi gembil anak bungsunya itu. Dan dibalas kekehan bahagia dari bibir Jongin. Merasa senang saat merasakan pelukan hangat Ayahnya.

"Daddy, Jonginie rindu" ucap Jongin sambil memeluk leher Ayahnya.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut poni didahi Jongin dan mencium dahi putranya cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Daddy juga sangat rindu Jonginie, Sehun Hyung dan Yeri Noona"

Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat disamping Chanyeol menatap haru interaksi Ayah dan Anak itu, ia membiarkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartement mereka dengan Jongin didalam pelukannya. Sementara Baekhyun mengambil kantong plastik yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol karena harus menggendong Jongin, Baekhyun melirik isinya, snack dan buah favorit si kembar. Selanjutnya Baekhyun pun menyusul masuk ke dalam.

Suara riuh dari celotehan si kembar mendominasi ruang keluarga saat Baekhyun tiba. Bisa dipastikan Yeri dan Sehun yang mendengar pekikan Jongin tadi pasti langsung turut keluar dari kamar dan menerjang Ayahnya yang baru saja tiba. Bahkan sikembar tak membiarkan Ayahnya bernapas, terlihat dari kondisi Chanyeol yang sudang berantakan dengan sikembar yang tiga-tiga berada didalam gendongannya.

"Daddy, kemana saja, Yeli lindu"

"Daddy sibuk bekelja? Pekeljaan Daddy banyak? Mau Hunnie bantu?

"Daddy, Jonginie mau jalan-jalan"

"Daddy..."

"Daddy..."

"Daddy..."

Bergantian sikembar menyerang Ayahnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan cukup membuat Chanyeol kewalahan, ditambah dengan sikembar yang masih betah ingin digendong, dan jangan lupakan Yeri yang terus melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan memohon pertolongan pada Baekhyun. Dan dibalas kekehan geli dari Baekhyun saat melihat kondisi mantan suaminya, yang dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit sudah terlihat sangat berantakan dengan peluh yang mulai bercucuran.

"Sayangnya Mama dan Daddy, Sehun, Yeri, Jongin. Ayo turun sayang, kasihan Daddy. Daddy lelah pulang bekerja. Sehun, Yeri, Jongin kan sudah besar, pasti badannya berat" bujuk Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengambil salah satu sikembar dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"Shillooooooooooo" koor sikembar kompak dan semakin erat memeluk Ayahnya, menolak untuk dipisahkan.

"Sayang, tapi Daddy lelah. Nanti lagi minta gendongnya ya, sekarang sama Mama dulu" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Huweeee shillo Mama, Yeli mau Daddy" pekik Yeri seketika saat Baekhyun berhasil menarik Yeri.

"Daddy..." tangis Yeri semakin kencang.

"Baek sudah tidak apa-apa, kemarikan Yeri. Aku baik-baik saja" Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengambil Yeri dari gendongan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Yeol. Kau bisa patah tulang jika terus menggendong mereka sekali tiga. Mereka berat Yeol" protes Baekhyun.

"Sebentar saja, tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk Baekhyun. Dan dengan berat hati Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali Yeri pada Ayahnya.

"Okey... jangan menangis lagi Princess" ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan tangis Yeri.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan membongkar kantung belanjaan Chanyeol, mengeluarkan tiga botol _youghurt_. Senjata ampuh untuk menaklukkan sikembar tiga.

"Wah coba lihat... Daddy bawa apa? Siapa yang mau _youghurt_?" pekik Baekhyun dengan suara yang diatur histeris.

Sikembar yang masih bergelantungan ditubuh Ayahnya sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Ibunya yang terlihat memegang tiga botol minuman kesukaan mereka.

"Mama mau, Jonginie mau"

"Yeli mau..."

"Daddy tulunkan Hunnie. Hunnie mau _youghurt_ "

Dan dengan seketika si kembar pun menghambur turun dari gendongan Ayahnya dan ganti menyerbu Ibunya, _youghurt_ yang dibawa Ibunya lebih tepatnya. Ronde kali ini kembali dimenangkan oleh Mama Byun. Pesona Daddy kalah dari sebotol _youghurt_ ternyata.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega sesaat setelah sikembar turun dari gendonganya. Chanyeol pun meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan pinggangnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun turut merasa lega.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air dingin pada Chanyeol, yang langsung diteguk habis oleh pria tampan itu. Sikembar telah kembali ke kamar mereka dengan tenang setelah berhasil menarik kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Ayahnya beberapa saat lalu. Saat Baekhyun lengah, Jongin berhasil menariknya dari atas meja dan melarikan diri masuk kekamar yang kemudian disusul oleh kedua saudaranya. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun membiarkan hal itu karena saat ini ia harus menemui Chanyeol, biarkanlah sementara sikembar sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"Terima kasih Baek, untung kau berhasil membujuk mereka. Aku tak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika mereka masih tidak mau turun" ucap Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah katakan mereka berat, kau tidak percaya. Terutama Yeri, kau lihat badannya itu, persis seperti saat kau masih kecil, bulat dan gembul" balas Baekhyun dengan menggoda Chanyeol kemudian wanita itu tertawa.

"Mereka sudah semakin besar, atau aku yang sudah semakin tua? Rasanya baru seperti kemarin aku menggendong mereka kemana-mana sekaligus" kenang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol terbayang saat sikembar baru lahir, saat dirinya masih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya, membawa mereka jalan-jalan, mengajak mereka berbicara dan bercanda disaat sikembar bahkan belum bisa berbicara saat itu.

Seketika Baekhyun terhanyut dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak diwajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa rindu saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat mereka bisa berbicara dan tertawa lepas bersama. Seolah-olah bagai tak ada konflik besar yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau sudah selesai bekerja Yeol? Kenapa jam segini tidak dikantor?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mengganti topik bahasan.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membawa kesadaran Chanyeol kembali dari acara mengenang masa-masa sikembar saat masih kecil.

"Sebenarnya belum. Aku tadi makan siang dengan _klient_ direstoran sekitar sini, dan aku fikir tak masalah berkunjung sebentar melihat anak-anak. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi mereka" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau akan ke Busan hari ini bukan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Satu jam lagi aku akan berangkat" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar kau sedang tidak sehat. Kau yakin tetap ingin berangkat?"

"Joonmyeon terlalu berlebihan. Jangan dengarkan dia. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi kau memang terlihat pucat Baek"

"Dan kau mulai terdengar seperti Joonmyeon"

"Oke baiklah Nyonya, aku tak akan bahas itu lagi. Lalu bagaimana anak-anak?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Ia masih belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku akan membawa mereka" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa? Kau bawa mereka? Ke Busan?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar jawaban mantan istrinya itu. Yang benar saja Baekhyun akan membawa anak-anaknya ikut serta perjalanan dinas ke Busan.

"Iya, memangnya kemana lagi?" Baekhyun memandang heran Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu terkejut saat mendengar jawabannya tadi.

"Kau kesana untuk mengurus pasien Baek, bukan mau berdarma wisata. Bagaimana mungkin kau membawa mereka? Siapa yang akan menjaga mereka saat kau bekerja? Jangan katakan kau juga akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Demi Tuhan Baek jangan lakukan itu. Mereka masih anak-anak, rumah sakit tidak baik untuk mereka. Aku tak mau mereka sampai sakit..."

"Hey hey tenanglah Yeol" Baekhyun menginterupsi kalimat panjang Chanyeol yang jika tidak dihentikan akan semakin panjang.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa geli mendengar Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti Ibu-Ibu yang sedang mengomel. Sudah sangat lama sekali rasanya Baekhyun tidak mendengar Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Katakanlah Baekhyun seperti merasa _de javu_.

"Dengar Yeol, anak-anak tidak akan ikut kerumah sakit, Oke Daddy yang cerewet?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulum senyum.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Chanyeol memandang curiga Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa" Baekhyun langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali menjadi biasa.

"Lalu anak-anak bagaimana saat kau bekerja?" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Mereka akan bersama Bibiku. Kau ingat Bibi Ryeowook? Dia tinggal di Busan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi itu akan sangat merepotkan bibimu Baek"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum menemukan pengasuh untuk sikembar, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka lagi bersama Ibuku"

"Apalagi ini Baek? Pengasuh? Aku tidak mau anakku diurus pengasuh. Jangan pernah lakukan itu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah setuju" raung Chanyeol seketika dan sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang begitu marah.

Baekhyun sedari dulu tau Chanyeol tidak pernah suka ide tentang menggunakan pengasuh untuk anak kembar mereka. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyangka reaksi Chanyeol akan semurka ini. Bahkan wajah dan telinga Chanyeol sampai merah saat mendengar kata pengasuh yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Aku membiarkan hak asuh mereka ada ditanganmu bukan untuk diserahkan ke tangan pengasuh Baek" lanjut Chanyeol lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Jika Baekhyun yang biasanya akan langsung tersulut emosi saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, namun kali ini Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kekuatannya atau mungkin setan yang biasa berdiam ditubuh Baekhyun sedang tidak tertarik untuk berkelahi dengan Chanyeol, sehingga wanita itu tidak menimpali ucapan Chanyeol. Entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, mengapa ia begitu terlihat tenang hari ini. Mungkin pengaruh kondisi badannya yang kurang sehat.

"Lalu harus bagaimana lagi Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun putus asa. Ibu muda itu kini benar-benar sudah habis akal.

"Tinggalkan anak-anak bersamaku" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa?" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan bingung bercampur terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Wanita itu memastikan sekali lagi apakah mungkin ia salah dengar.

"Kau bilang tinggalkan anak-anak bersamamu? Lalu kau yang akan mengurus mereka selama aku pergi?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau bilang waktu itu..." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku berubah fikiran" sela Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan menuntut penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik napas sebelum mulai berbicara, "Aku rasa saat itu aku terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak berfikir dengan baik" jelas Chanyeol.

"Beberapa hari ini aku teringat dengan percakapan kita, dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba dahulu. Aku mengatakan tidak bisa, bahkan disaat aku belum mencoba sama sekali. Jujur aku merasa malu padamu. Kau juga bekerja tapi kau bisa mengurus anak-anak dengan baik. Jadi aku sudah putuskan aku akan mengurus anak-anak selama kau dinas keluar kota. Dan lupakan tentang pengasuh" lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang menyakinkan.

"Kau yakin Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini Baek" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun akui ia merasa terkejut dan sedikit tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ini begitu mendadak. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di apartement mereka dan mengatakan bahwa ia setuju untuk mengurus si kembar selama Baekhyun pergi. Walaupun masih bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang membuat Chanyeol berubah fikiran, namun Baekhyun sangat bersyukur atas keputusan Chanyeol saat ini. Wanita itu merasa sangat lega akhirnya dapat meninggalkan anaknya dengan tenang. Anak-anaknya akan aman bersama Ayah mereka.

"Baiklah Yeol, aku senang mendengar ini. Terima kasih. Aku rasa aku harus segera bersiap-siap sekarang"

"Kau mau kuantar ke bandara?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah Yeol, pihak rumah sakit akan menjemputku nanti" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah"

"Aku sudah siapkan pakaian anak-anak karena tadinya aku akan membawa mereka, jadi kau tak usah repot-repot lagi. Tas mereka sudah siap dikamar, semua kebutuhan mereka ada didalam tas. Tapi kau bisa cek lagi kalau ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan" jelas Baekhyun.

"Nanti akan aku lihat lagi. Kau segera bersiaplah. Aku akan melihat anak-anak dikamar" Chanyeol mendahului Baekhyun dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar si kembar.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Wanita itu menjinjing _travel bag_ ukuran sedang ditangan kanannya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Dibahunya sudah tersampir tas sandang dan dilengan kirinya ia memegang _coat_. Udara diluar mulai dingin, Baekhyun yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik tidak ingin ambil resiko akan terserang demam jika tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Baekhyun meletakkan tas bawaannya didepan pintu keluar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan ke kamar sikembar untuk berpamitan dengan anak-anaknya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun saat masuk kedalam kamar sikembar adalah, anak-anaknya yang duduk disamping kiri dan kanan Ayahnya dengan Jongin yang duduk dipangkuan Ayahnya. Ditangan Chanyeol dapat Baekhyun lihat sebuah album foto. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang bernostalgia dengan sikembar. Ketiga anak-anaknya dengan tenang mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Ayahnya dan sesekali mereka akan bertanya. Lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini hati Baekhyun menghangat melihat moment Ayah dan Anak itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tak ingin mengganggu moment itu, namun ia harus segera berpamitan dengan anak-anaknya, karena jemputannya sudah akan tiba.

"Anak-anak..." panggil Baekhyun.

"Mamaaa" kompak sikembar menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mama mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Ibunya sudah rapi.

"Mama mau bekerja" jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya.

"Tidak jadi jalan-jalan?" Yeri menatap wajah Ibunya.

Baekhyun bersimpuh untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan anak-anaknya.

"Tentu saja jadi, tapi setelah Mama selesai bekerja. Hari minggu kita akan jalan-jalan oke?"

"Huum" Yeri mengangguk.

"Apa Daddy juga akan ikut?" lanjut Yeri.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang ditatap menatap balik. Baekhyun memberi kode agar Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan putri tunggalnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Daddy akan ikut. Kita semua akan jalan-jalan" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada ceria dan dibalas pekikan bersemangat dari sikembar.

"Jadi sekarang Sehun, Yeri dan Jongin akan bersama Daddy selama Mama bekerja. Jangan nakal-nakal ya anak Mama" ucap Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut ketiga anaknya satu persatu.

"Ne Mama" koor sikembar patuh.

"Jangan menyusahkan Daddy, jangan menangis. Kalau kalian nakal, jalan-jalannya tidak jadi" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah seram yang dibuat-buat.

"Janji tidak nakal" ucap Sehun.

"Anak pintar" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Nah ayo sini semua peluk Mama" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya. Satu persatu sikembar masuk kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun memeluk ketiga anaknya erat. Ia tidak akan melihat ketiga buah hatinya ini selama tiga hari.

"Mama pasti merindukan kalian" bisik Baekhyun.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun mencium wajah anaknya satu persatu. Mulai dahi, kedua pipi, hidung dan bibir sikembar tak ada yang luput dari ciuman Baekhyun. Dan ditutup dengan kembali memeluk anak-anaknya.

"Ayo antar Mama kedepan pintu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menuntun ketiga anaknya.

Baekhyun sudah siap, ia sudah mengenakan _coat_ dan sepatunya. Baekhyun siap berangkat.

"Mau ku bantu membawa tasmu kebawah?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah Yeol. Kau jaga mereka saja" tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Baiklah" angguk Chanyeol mengerti.

"Aku pergi Yeol. Titip anak-anak, jangan lupa kabari aku tentang keadaan mereka" ucap Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa" balas Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Anak-anak Mama pergi. Bye-bye" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Bye-bye Mamaaaa" ucap sikembar sambil ikut berjalan keluar. Mereka terus melambaikan tangan sampai Ibunya masuk kedalam _lift_ dan mereka tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Chap 7 done. Flat banget yaa chapter ini? Bosen tengkar mulu. Kalo aku bilang chapter ini judulnya puber kedua Bang Chanyeol dan taubatnya Ratu Byun/PLAK **/.** aku ngetik ini dalam suasana hati mellow guys, jadi jangan heran kalo hasilnya seperti ini. Mau gimana lagi aku lagi gegana pasca ditinggal Ayahnya anak-anak /hiksee Bang Siwon cepat pulang/. Dan ini special juga buat My Great Unni, Ibu Besan, Umminya Chanyeol: **SnakeyMe** partner menjanda ku selama 2 taun yang juga turut ditinggal Bang Changmin, nasib kita sama ya unn, mungkin kita jodoh /dilempar parang/. Tapi sayang aku gak sekuat Ibu Besan yang seterong ditinggal Bang Changmin. Unn liatkan belum ada 24 jam kemaren ditinggal Siwon, aku langsung cakitttt huweee /halah alesan aja, emang dasar aja lembek kena hujan langsung jadi duyung, eh/ Btw, makasi ya unnie ku sayang yang kemaren udah jenguk n bela-belain datang jauh-jauh melihat adekmu yang terpuruk. Aku uda sehat sekarang berkat roti unn hahahaha. Udahan ahh malah curcol.

Buat **YU** aka **flameshine** yang selalu histeris tiap review, temen yang ternyata hampir 90% punya kesukaan yang sama, yang selalu nanyain kapan Baekhyun hamil, aduh Yu kamu selalu bikin ngakak, doain aja ada sunah rosulan jilid 2 Yu, mungkin bener yang kemaren Chanyeol lagi gak jos makanya gak jadi /dibakar Chanyeol. Trus tentang Kris, kamu tau itu naga pirang tokoh favorit aku disini, jadi aku suka banget bikin dia jadi versi sialan begitu, chap ini abang naga absen dulu yaa, bini nya aja yang eksis.

Buat reader baru selamat datang, dan buat reader lama yang selama ini siders tapi udah tobat, ditunggui lagi jejaknya di kolom review, aku seneng bacain review kalian semua. Dan terutama buat **Nadya** yang mecahi rekor review terpanjang, hallo say salam kenal yaa. Sukses lo bikin kaget, jangan bosan buat review. Yang kemarin nanyain id line, bbm , twitter dan sebagainya bisa cek di profil aku ada tinggali contact person tapi via twitter aja sih hehehe, boleh di mention kalau ada yang mau ditanya.. Dan yang paling special buat semua reader setia yang uda ngikutin FF ini dari Chap 1, sejuta cinta untuk kalian guys. Peluk cium dari jauh yaa. See you next Chap. Paypay~~~.

 **Sign**

 **Ellaamoo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

" _ **Pintaku sederhana, suatu hari jika kau rindu, kembalikanlah ingatanmu ke masa itu. Masa dimana aku berhasil membahagiakanmu"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pertama Chanyeol mengurus ketiga anak kembarnya seorang diri diwarnai dengan kegaduhan dan jerit tertahan Chanyeol yang terlihat mulai frustasi menghadapi gerak aktif ketiga bocah yang terus berlarian keluar masuk kamar tidur dan ruang tengah apartementnya. Lima belas menit telah berlalu dari mulai Chanyeol membujuk si kembar untuk memakai pakaian mereka, namun tak dihiraukan oleh anak-anaknya. Ketiga bocah itu masih sibuk berlarian dengan _diapers_ yang hanya menutupi tubuh kecil mereka. Yeri masih sibuk menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik gorden putih yang menutupi jendela kamar Chanyeol. Menolak panggilan Ayahnya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin, si bungsu itu sibuk berlarian mendendang bola basket milik Ayahnya yang didapatnya entah darimana. Jongin kecil berpikir mungkin semua bola sama fungsinya, yaitu untuk ditendang. Sementara Park Sehun, sulung yang selalu bersikap elegan, pagi ini memilih menanggalkan _image_ tenang dan penurutnya. Sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu memutuskan untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam kericuhan yang telah dimulai oleh kedua saudaranya. Setelah berguling-guling diatas kasur Ayahnya dan mengacak-acak susunan bantal beserta selimut yang telah dirapikan sang Ayah, Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Jongin, mengejar dan menendang bola. Duo Park Junior itu berlarian dan saling berebut bola hingga berujung dengan pertengkaran setelah Jongin berhasil mendorong Sehun dan mengakibatkan Sehun terjatuh. Pekik tangis Sehun seketika menambah riuhnya suasana apartement Chanyeol yang biasa terlihat tenang dan damai, namun pagi ini berubah menjadi begitu bising. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai merasa khawatir tetangganya akan terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka pagi ini.

Ayah tiga orang anak itu kembali menghela napas berat, entah sudah berapa kali hal itu terus dilakukan Chanyeol sejak sikembar tiga membuka mata mereka dan mulai mengacaukan pagi hari Chanyeol yang damai. Dengan langkah lunglai Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih menangis kencang, menenangkan si sulung dan mendamaikan kedua putranya yang sedang bertengkar beberapa saat lalu. Syukurlah menenangkan tangis anak lelaki tak sesulit menenangkan tangis anak perempuan, hingga tak butuh lama bagi Chanyeol untuk berhasil mengatasi konflik kecil antara Sehun dan Jongin.

Belum ada dua jam terhitung sejak ketiga anaknya bangun, namun Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat lelah. Peluh terus mengucur dari dahi duda muda itu, bahkan Chanyeol juga merasa kaos tipis yang dikenakannya juga sudah terasa basah. Padahal Chanyeol sudah mandi saat sikembar belum bangun, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol berniat ingin mandi lagi. Namun niat itu terpaksa diurungkannya mengingat anaknya bisa saja meledakkan apartementnya jika Chanyeol nekat untuk meninggalkan mereka walau hanya sebentar.

Chanyeol mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, berbaring telentang diatas kasurnya yang beberapa saat lalu telah berhasil dikacaukan Sehun. Bahkan pria tampan itu tidak lagi bersusah-susah untuk membereskan kembali hasil kekacauan yang dilakukan Sehun, Chanyeol terlalu lelah. Seperti saat ini, ia kembali membiarkan anak-anaknya masih berlarian tanpa pakaian. Iya yakin jika Baekhyun melihat ini, tanpa ragu Baekhyun akan melempar Chanyeol dari gedung apartementnya. Bersyukurlah mantan istrinya itu sedang berada diluar kota.

Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan anak-anaknya yang kelewat aktif itu terus berlarian karena jika terus dipaksa mereka akan berteriak dan bahkan akan menangis. Bukan masalah jika satu yang berteriak, namun ia punya tiga anak yang akan berteriak secara bersamaan. Yang jika terus dibiarkan berteriak akan membuat Chanyeol tuli mendadak, mengingat teriakan ketiga anak-anaknya bukan teriakan biasa. Ketiga anaknya meniru Ibunya dengan baik dalam hal berteriak.

Getaran ponsel yang berada dalam saku celananya menyadarkan Chanyeol yang hampir saja jatuh terlelap. Melihat layar ponselnya, dapat Chanyeol lihat bahwa Baekhyun yang menghubunginya.

"Ya Baek" sahut Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baik, jangan khawatir" jawab Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

" _Anak-anak bagaimana? Mereka merepotkanmu? Apa mereka sulit diatur?"_ Tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun "Bohong kalau aku katakan mereka tidak sulit diatur, tapi bukan masalah besar Baek, aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula aku tidak boleh mengeluh bukan? Ini baru satu hari aku memulai, nanti akan terbiasa"

Terdengar oleh Chanyeol helaan nafas lega dari Baekhyun dari seberang ponselnya.

" _Aku sangat khawatir kau akan kewalahan menghadapi mereka, belakangan ini mereka mulai susah diatur Yeol. Bahkan Sehun juga sudah mulai ikut nakal"_

"Mereka sudah semakin besar, jadi tidak semudah dulu untuk menghadapi mereka. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"

" _Syukurlah. Aku lega mendengarnya. Dimana mereka sekarang?"_

"Ada diruang tengah, sedang berlarian"

" _Kalian belum bersiap-siap? Ini sudah hampir pukul 9, kau bisa terlambat bekerja Yeol"_

"Sebentar lagi, mereka belum mau berpakaian, aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi sampai mereka puas berlarian"

" _Dan kau akan terlambat bekerja Tuan Park"_

"Tenanglah Ibu Dokter, aku adalah bossnya, terlambat sesekali tak mengapa"

" _Baiklah terserah kau saja. Berikan ponselnya pada mereka, aku merindukan mereka"_

"Tunggu sebentar"

Sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya Chanyeol menekan-nekan layar ponselnya untuk mengubah mode panggilan menjadi _video call_. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang telah muncul dilayar ponselnya. Chanyeol merasa mantan istrinya itu terlihat tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan dahi yang berkerut.

" _Hmm kau tau asam lambung, bukan masalah besar"_

Baekhyun menampilkan senyum menenangkan agar Chanyeol tidak terlalu khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Kau yakin hanya asam lambung? Kau pucat Baek"

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baaekhyun yg berada di ponselnya, meskipun tak melihat wajah Baekhyun secara langsung, Chanyeol dapat pastikan kalau wajah mantan istrinya itu terlihat pucat. Tak ada rona merah yang biasa menghiasi pipi Baekhyun yang kali ini terlihat lebih berisi daripada biasanya. Bahkan bibir Baekhyun yang biasa berwarna merah alami terlihat pucat.

" _Hey, siapa disini Dokternya? Aku oke Yeol. Baiklah berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku dan sekarang berikan aku anak-anakku"_

"Baiklah Nyonya kau dapatkan anak-anak kita" ucap Chanyeol sambil menekankan kalimat 'anak-anak kita' yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tertegun sejenak.

Beruntungnya bagi Baekhyun karena saat itu Chanyeol tak sempat melihat ekspresi wajahnya dikarenakan pria itu sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memanggil ketiga buah hati mereka.

"Anak-anak, Mama ingin bertemu. Siapa yang ingin bertemu Mama?"

Chanyeol memutar arah ponselnya dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Baekhyun ke arah ketiga anaknya. Pekik girang seketika terdengar diiringi dengan langkah kaki mungil sikembar yang berlari menerjang Ayahnya.

"Mama, mama, mama" teriak bersemangat sikembar dengan kompak saat melihat wajah Ibunya dilayar ponsel Ayahnya.

Chanyeol menggiring sikembar untuk duduk disofa dengan ia yang memposisikan dirinya ditengah. Dengan seketika Sehun, Yeri dan Jongin duduk mengelilingi Ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari layar ponsel.

Bergantian sikembar terus berbicara dengan Ibunya, Chanyeol tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga buah hatinya itu dengan Ibu mereka. Satu hal yang Chanyeol syukuri, ketiga anak kembarnya tidak menangis saat ditinggalkan Ibu mereka. Anak-anaknya seperti mengerti kesibukan Ibu mereka. Bahkan tadi malam Chanyeol tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menidurkan anak-anaknya. Tak ada tangis ataupun rengekan meminta Ibunya yang keluar dari mulut sikembar.

Chanyeol dengan seksama mendengarkan Baekhyun yang sedang menasehati ketiga anak mereka. Dapat Chanyeol dengar Baekhyun yang memperingatkan sikembar agar jangan nakal dan merepotkan Daddy, harus menurut dan tidak boleh bertengkar. Yang direspon dengan anggukan mengerti dari sikembar.

"Bye bye Mama"

Itulah kalimat terakhir dari sikembar sesaat sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, setelah sebelumnya menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan ketiga buah hatinya.

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celananya, dan setelahnya memandang ketiga anaknya bergantian.

"Jadi, sudah ingin pakai baju?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"Daddy, ayo pakai baju" Sehun turun dari sofa sambil menarik tangan Ayahnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan memimpin didepan, dan diikuti oleh Jongin dan Yeri yang berjalan dibelakang Ayahnya.

Terima kasih untuk Baekhyun, berkat wanita itu akhirnya pekerjaan Chanyeol menjadi lebih ringan. Setelah berbicara dengan Ibu mereka sikembar menjadi lebih penurut dan tidak lagi bertingkah berlebihan. Hingga kurang dari 10 menit sikembar telah selesai berpakaian dan siap untuk berangkat.

Chanyeol melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dari waktu yang seharusnya si kembar sampai ditempat penitipan, sehingga mereka harus segera bergegas. Namun baru saja Chanyeol akan memakaikan sepatu untuk sikembar masalah baru pun muncul. Yeri menangis memanggil Ayahnya.

"Daddy, lambut Yeli masih jelek" adu Yeri sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

Chanyeol menatap putri kecilnya yang wajahnya sudah banjir air mata.

"Yeli tidak mau pelgi" isak Yeri.

Duda muda itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mendesah pelan karena melupakan perihal rambut panjang putrinya yang masih berantakan.

"Ya Tuhan" desah Chanyeol pelan.

"Daddy" Yeri menarik celana Ayahnya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya meminta perhatian Ayahnya.

"Sayang maafkan Daddy. Daddy lupa untuk mengikat rambut Yeri"

Chanyeol memandang putrinya dengan tatapan serba salah. Sejujurnya pria itu tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya pada rambut Yeri. Ia sama sekali tidak tau cara mengikat rambut putrinya. Sedari dulu Baekhyun-lah yang mengurus semua hal tentang anak-anaknya, termasuk mengurus penampilan putri semata wayang mereka.

Ayah tiga orang anak itu memandang bergantian sisir dan pita rambut yang ada di tangannya. Sementara Yeri sudah berada dalam pangkuannya, menunggu sang Ayah mengikat rambutnya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menyisir rambut Yeri. Memastikan bahwa ujung-ujung rambut putrinya tidak lagi kusut. Setelahnya Chanyeol memandang kosong rambut Yeri yang telah rapi dengan poni yang jatuh didahinya.

"Sayang, Daddy harus apakan rambutnya?"

"Diikat dua Daddy, seperti yang dibuat Mama"

" _Oh My God_ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi.

Sepuluh menit dihabiskan Chanyeol dengan mengikat-membuka dan menyisir rambut Yeri. Namun tak ada hasil yang didapatkan pria itu. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah habis akal, ia benar-benar menyerah. Bahkan jika bisa memilih ia akan lebih memilih mengerjakan desain bangunan yang rumit dibandingkan harus mengikat rambut putrinya. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin, tapi karena memang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Entah sudah percobaan keberapa kalinya yang Chanyeol lakukan pada rambut Yeri, namun ia tetap saja gagal. Ada saja yang tidak sesuai, entah itu belahan rambut yang tidak rapi atau ikatan rambut yang tidak seimbang.

"Daddy, ini tidak rapi. Kenapa naik sebelah? Yeli jadi jelek begini" sungut Yeri melihat hasil pekerjaan Ayahnya.

"Siapa bilang putri Daddy jelek? Yeri adalah yang paling cantik" ucap Chanyeol cepat sebelum Yeri mulai menangis.

"Ini jelek. Huweee Yeli mau Mama" dan Yeri kembali menangis.

"Oke-oke akan Daddy perbaiki. Sudah jangan menangis lagi sayang. Ayo kita kerumah Yoora Imo, oke? Imo akan mengikat rambut Yeri dengan bagus"

Chanyeol mengecup sayang puncak kepala Yeri dan langsung menggendong putri tunggalnya yang masih tetap terisak. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol meraih tiga tas sikembar.

"Jongin, Sehun, ayo sayang kita berangkat" panggil Chanyeol pada kedua putranya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dirumah kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Dengan Chanyeol yang tergeletak pasrah diatas sofa ruang keluarga milik Yoora. Sementara Yeri yang sedang berada dalam pangkuan Bibinya, sikembar yang lainnya sedang fokus menonton kartun yang sengaja diputarkan Yoora sembari menunggu saudari perempuan mereka bersiap.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Sudah tau susahnya mengurus anak seorang diri?" ucap Yoora ditengah kesibukannya mengikat rambut Yeri.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap kakak perempuannya "Baru satu hari dan rasanya aku seperti mau mati" desah Chanyeol.

"Katakan itu didepan Baekhyun dan aku yakin dia akan langsung menghajarmu" balas Yoora tajam.

"Harus aku akui, Baekhyun luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa tampil dengan cantik setelah mengurus ketiga anak-anakku. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ia juga masih harus bekerja setelah itu" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar "Aku benar-benar malu pada Baekhyun" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama ini bukan?"

"Kau benar Noona, setelah mengalaminya langsung aku mengerti mengapa Baekhyun memilih mendepakku dari hidupnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tau diri selama ini" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi? Sudah ingin menyerah?" Yoora memberikan pandangan menggoda pada adiknya itu.

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu Noona? Tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Walau aku lelah dan keropotan aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku akan membayar kesalahanku pada anak-anakku. Aku akan tetap mengurus mereka selama Baekhyun pergi" jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Lagipula ini masih permulaan, aku yakin lama-lama aku akan terbiasa" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya" Yoora memberikan senyum bangga pada Chanyeol.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Daddy, putrimu sudah cantik" lanjut Yoora sambil menurunkan Yeri dari pangkuannya dan memberikan cermin pada Yeri, agar gadis kecil itu dapat melihat tampilan dirinya.

"Imo, ini cantik cekali. Yeli suka" ujar Yeri sambil terus memperhatikan tampilan rambutnya yang didandan rapi oleh Bibinya.

"Bilang apa pada Imo sayang?" interupsi Chanyeol.

"Kamsahamnida Imo" Yeri membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluk bibinya sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Yoora tersenyum lembut dan balas mengecup pipi keponakannya dengan sayang.

"Noona kami harus berangkat sekarang, lihat sudah terlambat satu jam. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku berhutang padamu." Chanyeol menunjuk jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan"

"Kau akan ke restoran nanti?" Chanyeol berbalik setelah memakaikan sepatu pada ketiga anaknya.

"Iya, aku akan kesana setelah menjemput Joy pulang sekolah, kenapa?"

"Katakan pada Ibu, nanti malam aku akan menginap dirumah bersama anak-anak"

"Akan aku sampaikan"

"Baiklah, Noona kami pergi"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan dibalas lambaian tangan Yoora yang mengantar Adik dan keponakannya itu sampai kedepan pintu gerbang dan menunggu mobil mereka sampai menghilang diujung jalan.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagai sekedip mata. Tepat hari jum'at akhirnya Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan tugas kunjungan keluar kota untuk minggu ini. Wanita cantik itu kini sudah kembali dari perjalanan dinasnya, dan kini sudah berada di apartementnya. Baekhyun melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, seharusnya ia sudah sampai di Seoul pukul 10 pagi tadi, namun pesawat yang ditumpangi Baekhyun mengalami penundaan keberangkatan dikarenakan gangguan teknis. Karena keterlambatan itu Baekhyun memilih langsung pulang ke apartement dan tidak pergi kerumah sakit, lagipula ia merasa sangat lelah. Ditambah dengan kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang belakangan ini tidak begitu sehat ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dulu kerumah sakit. Joonmyeon akan mengerti.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia ingin memberitahu bahwa ia sudah pulang. Sehingga mantan suaminya itu nanti sudah bisa kembali mengantarkan sikembar kepadanya.

"Yeol, aku sudah kembali dari Busan. Kau bisa mengantarkan anak-anak ke apartement nanti" ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya.

Wanita itu diam sejenak mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol diseberang telepon.

"Begitu? Baiklah akan aku tunggu. Selamat bersenang-senang"

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan mantan suaminya itu. Chanyeol mengatakan akan mengantar si kembar sebelum jam makan malam. Saat ini pria itu sedang membawa ketiga buah hatinya itu berkunjung ke taman bermain, dan berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, ia membiarkan anak-anaknya bersenang-senang dengan Ayahnya sebelum akhirnya dikembalikan kepadanya.

Ibu muda itu memilih masuk kekamarnya dan membereskan isi tas pakaiannya. Saat akan menyimpan tasnya dibagian bawah lemari Baekhyun melihat sepasang pakaian yang berada dibagian paling bawah dari tumpukan pakaian Baekhyun yang lain. Dilihat dari posisinya, jelas bahwa pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Baekhyun menarik pakaian itu setelah sebelumnya ia menyimpan tasnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun memandang sepasang pakaian berwarna putih yang kini ada dipangkuannya. Membuka lipatan pakaian itu dan mengelus lembut bagian belakang pakaian itu dimana tertulis namanya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membawa memorinya mengingat saat-saat ia memakai pakaian itu. Seragam hapkido.

Seketika kenangan-kenangan dirinya saat masih bergabung dalam tim putri klub hapkido saat diperguruan tinggi memenuhi benak Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu begitu merindukan saat-saat ia mengenakan seragam kebanggaannya dulu. Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak Baekhyun memutuskan berhenti dari dunia seni bela diri yang begitu dicintainya sejak ia masih disekolah dasar.

Setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol dulu, beberapa kali Baekhyun masih menyempatkan diri untuk ikut berlatih dengan sesekali mengunjungi kampus lamanya. Namun disaat Baekhyun dinyatakan positif hamil setelah tiga tahun pernikahannya, akhirnya Baekhyun dengan terpaksa harus berhenti total demi keselamatan dirinya dan calon anaknya.

Tahun-tahun kini telah berlalu, bahkan kini ketiga anak kembarnya sudah hampir berusia 3 tahun. Dan Baekhyun juga merasa bahwa ia kini tidak muda lagi. Si mungil yang terkenal begitu gesit saat menghadapi lawan-lawannya kini tak selincah dulu lagi.

Baekhyun membawa seragam hapkidonya dan mematutnya didepan cermin. Ia tersenyum melihat tampilan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merindukan berlatih dan bertarung. Wanita itu melihat jam di meja riasnya, pukul setengah 3 sore. Ia tersenyum dan langsung membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan seragam hapkido miliknya yag ternyata masih muat ditubuhnya walau agak sedikit sempit.

Baekhyun memutuskan akan pergi ke Yonsei dan ikut berlatih hapkido bersama para junior-juniornya sambil mengisi waktu menunggu si kembar pulang. Pelatihnya tak akan keberatan jika Baekhyun muncul dan ikut berlatih. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah salah satu senior diklub tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali menatap dirinya didepan cermin saat tubuhnya sudah dibalut seragam hapkidonya. Wanita itu sedikit cemberut saat melihat bagian perutnya yang nampak sedikit membuncit.

"Aigoo, lihat perut ini. Kenapa jadi besar begini" sungut Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang memang terlihat sedikit besar.

"Aku jadi buncit begini. Baiklah, aku harus mulai berolahraga" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengencangkan sabuk hitamnya untuk menutupi perutnya.

Baekhyun mengambil tas kecil miliknya dan memasukkan ponsel serta dompet miliknya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan apartementnya.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak sampai setengah jam akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu dahulu. Setelah turun dari bus, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang Yonsei dengan riang. Sepanjang jalan ia melihat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berjalan disekitarnya. Membuat Baekhyun seakan terlempar kemasa lalu saat ia masih menjadi salah satu mahasiswa disana. Senyum manis tak lepas daari bibir wanita itu, mengingat momen-momen bahagia masa lalunya dulu. Dan tentu saja dengan Chanyeol yang berada didalamnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sanggar hapkido, Baekhyun melewati gedung radio kampus. Tempatnya dulu pernah bertugas sekaligus tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu tumbuh dan mekarnya kisah cintanya dengan Park Chanyeol. Seorang mahasiswa tampan dari departemen arsitektur. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit saat melihat sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk berdua dibawah pohon besar yang berada tepat didepan gedung radio. Pohon yang sama dimana ia selalu duduk berdua bersama Chanyeol saat mereka selesai siaran. Dibawah pohon itu mereka akan makan bersama bahkan tak jarang terlelap bersama saat mereka begitu lelah menjalani hari-hari sebagai mahasiswa. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir sekelebat kenangan-kenangannya dahulu dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuannya.

Keputusan Baekhyun datang kembali ke Yonsei sedikit disesali wanita itu. Karena setiap langkah yang ia lewati sejak menjejakkan kaki di gerbang Yonsei akan selalu membawanya bernostalgia ke masa-masa dirinya masih menjadi mahasiswa disana. Dimana disetiap rekam jejak dirinya disana akan selalu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, sang mantan suami. Setiap sudut kampus tak ada yang tak mengingatkannya akan masa-masa bahagianya bersama sang arsitek muda tampan itu. Kebahagiaan dirinya dahulu yang kerap menjadi sumber ke-irian siapapun yang melihat manisnya kisah cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Namun kini siapa yang menyangka, masa-masa indah dan bahagia itu telah berakhir dimeja hijau dan ketukan palu hakim. Perceraian.

.

.

Baekhyun dapat sedikit mengalihkan rasa galaunya setelah sepanjang jalan terus teringat akan dirinya dan Chanyeol setelah ia disambut hangat oleh pelatih hapkido yang masih sangat mengenal Baekhyun meskipun sang mantan atlit itu telah lama tidak muncul.

Wanita itu sangat terhibur saat berkenalan dengan junior-juniornya yang juga sangat bersemangat sangat dikenalkan pada senior yang biasa hanya mereka dengar nama dan prestasinya. Dan mereka semakin tersanjung saat Baekhyun mengatakan akan ikut berlatih bersama mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan dirinya disalah satu kursi setelah satu jam ikut berlatih bersama para juniornya. Sang pelatih berkebangsaan Jepang yang terlihat semakin tua itu mendekati Baekhyun dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kau datang B" buka pelatih itu.

"Aku sekarang bukan gadis kecilmu lagi, _sensei_. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" kekeh Baekhyun sambil meminum airnya.

"Tapi dimataku kau tetap masih seperti gadis kecil. Siapa yang percaya jika kau sekarang sudah jadi seorang Ibu"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan mantan pelatihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang B? Suamimu akan marah jika tau kau menyelinap kemari"

Baekhyun menerawang, menatap kosong kedepan "Tak akan ada yang marah _sensei_. Kami sudah berpisah" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Sang pelatih terkejut mendengar ucapan mantan anak asuhnya itu, ia langsung menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Kau dan Chanyeol? Berpisah? Aku tidak percaya ini? Aku pasti salah dengar, katakan kau hanya bercanda B?" pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Dua minggu yang lalu kami resmi bercerai" lanjut Baekhyun dengan masih tak menatap pria disampingnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi. Kalian saling mencintai. Ini tidak adil"

Pria itu masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru didengarnya. Ia sangat tau dengan jelas bagaimana hubungan mantan anak asuhnya ini dengan bocah telinga peri, panggilan yang sering diberikannya pada kekasih Baekhyun itu. Mendengar mereka berpisah, siapapun yang mengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak dulu pasti tak akan ada yang percaya.

"Saling mencintai bukan jaminan kami bisa terus bersama _sensei_ " ucap Baekhyun final.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun pamit kepada _sensei_ -nya karena anak-anaknya sebentar lagi akan pulang.

"Minggu depan aku akan datang lagi, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mengusirku" ancam Baekhyun pada pria tua itu sebelum ia meninggalkan sanggar dan pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul setengah enam Baekhyun tiba di apartementnya dan belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya sudah kembali. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan kedapur dan memasak makan malam. Ia berencana akan mengajak Chanyeol makan bersama, sekaligus sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena Chanyeol sudah mengurus anak-anak selama tiga hari. Hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia lakukan mengingat hal itu juga merupakan kewajiban Chanyeol sebagai seorang Ayah.

Tak sampai satu jam Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya dan bersiap untuk mandi saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Chanyeol menelepon dirinya.

"Kalian dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?" ucap Baekhyun langsung tepat sasaran.

" _Kami sudah sampai diparkiran. Aku butuh bantuanmu Baek, anak-anak tertidur. Aku tidak bisa membawa mereka sekali tiga. Bisakah kau turun?"_ jawab Chanyeol dari seberang.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Yeol aku akan turun"

Baekhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan keluar dari apartementnya untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada di tempat parkir gedung apartement mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar ketukan pada jendela mobilnya, ternyata Baekhyun sudah tiba. Ia pun membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Baek kau bisa gendong Yeri, aku yang akan membawa Jongin dan Sehun" ucap Chanyeol memberi perintah dan langsung dituruti Baekhyun.

Wanita itu membuka pintu belakang mobil Chanyeol dan membuka sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuh putrinya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membawa Yeri dalam gendongannya, mengelus punggung Yeri agar gadis kecilnya tak terbangun.

Setelahnya Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol memposisikan Jongin dan Sehun yang berada dikiri dan kanan lengan Chanyeol, memastikan kedua putra mereka dalam posisi yang aman.

.

Baekhyun menekan kode _password_ apartement mereka dan masuk diikuti Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya. Langsung kedua pria dan wanita itu membawa ketiga buah hati mereka kekamar dan langsung membaringkan mereka satu persatu. Setelah memastikan ketiga anaknya tidur dengan nyaman, mereka berdua pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar sikembar.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan kedapur. Wanita itu mengambilkan air minum dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Baek" ucap Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan dan diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali baru sampai?" buka Baekhyun.

"Kau tau anak-anak dan taman bermain sangat sulit dipisahkan. Terutama Jongin" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi meja makan.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah Yeol, tinggallah untuk makan malam. Aku sudah masak. Lagipula anak-anak masih tidur. Mereka tak akan senang jika tak menemukan Ayahnya saat bangun nanti" ucap Baekhyun menatap mantan suaminya itu

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal sampai anak-anak bangun. Aku tidak mau mereka mengamuk jika aku pergi tanpa pamit" Chanyeol mengamini ucapan Baekhyun.

Seketika Chanyeol tersadar dengan pakaian yang dipakai Baekhyun. Pria itu menatap mantan istrinya dengan pandangan heran dan dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Baekhyun memang belum mengganti seragam hapkidonya sejak pulang tadi. Dan hal itulah yang memancing pandangan penuh tanya dari Chanyeol.

Sadar dipandangi Baekhyun pun memandang balik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tembak Baekhyun.

"Kau, hapkido" jawab Chanyeol tidak jelas sambil menunjuk seragam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik seragam yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, " Oh ini, aku tadi berlatih"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah lama berhenti?" lanjut Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja sekaligus mengingatkanmu, jika kau kembali menyebalkan aku akan mematahkan lehermu" ucap Baekhyun asal dan suskses membuat Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun horor.

Jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit takut jika Baekhyun sudah membawa-bawa kemampuan bela dirinya itu. Karena ia tau dengan jelas, wanita dihadapannya ini adalah mantan atlit hapkido andalan kampusnya dulu. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah tertarik untuk merasakan pukulan ataupun tendangan dari Baekhyun.

"Baek jangan main-main" ucap Chanyeol sambil menelan ludahnya gugup.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Entah mengapa wanita itu merasa sedikit terhibur setelah berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau ini masih saja seperti dulu, selalu menganggap serius ucapanku. Aku hanya bercanda Yeollie" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan sayang yang biasa diberikannya.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat mendengar panggilan sayang miliknya yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu mesra oleh Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol berpura-pura tak menyadari panggilan yang diberikan Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa _awkward_ tiba-tiba.

"Kau menakutiku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan debaran didadanya pasca panggilan mesra yang tanpa sengaja dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu Yeol. Kau tidak boleh mati dengan cepat, kau punya tiga anak yang harus diberi makan, ingat itu" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan nada menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tak akan lupa Nyonya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berlatih lagi?" tanya Chanyeol masih penasaran.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan tidak sadar, dan Chanyeol harus sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa lihat Yeol, aku semakin gemuk" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau lihat ini" Baekhyun menunjuk pipinya yang memang terlihat lebih berisi dari biasanya.

"Pipiku sudah seperti bakpao, wajahku jadi terlihat sangat lebar karena pipi gemuk ini" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Dan lihat ini" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menunjuk perutnya yang juga terlihat menggembung dibalik seragamnya. "Aku jadi buncit begini Yeol, jelek sekali" dengus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seketika teringat Yeri yang tadi pagi menangis dan berkata dirinya jelek kerena rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan. Dan kali ini Chanyeol di hadapkan pada Ibu dari anak-anaknya yang mengeluh jelek karena terlihat lebih gemuk. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ibu dan anak sama saja, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau kan bisa diet Baek, tenanglah kau tidak jelek" ucap Chanyeol menghibur.

"Seminggu ini aku bahkan susah makan Yeol, kau tau asam lambungku selalu membuatku memuntahkan apa yang masuk keperutku, tapi lihat berat badanku malah semakin bertambah" keluh Baekhyun sambil kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Aku harus berolahraga untuk menghancurkan lemak-lemak jahat ini" lanjut Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan gemas. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lucu mantan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari terus berlalu, dan saat ini sudah masuk pekan ketiga Chanyeol mengurusi ketiga buah hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit duda muda itu sudah bisa menikmati perannya sebagai seorang Ayah sekaligus Ibu untuk ketiga buah hatinya saat sikembar harus berpisah dari Ibunya yang bertugas keluar kota.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga berjalan dengan baik. Tak lagi pernah ada debat urat yang terjadi setiap kali mereka bertemu. Mantan pasangan suami istri ini terlihat begitu kompak membagi tugas untuk mengurusi buah hati mereka. Bahkan akhir pekan yang lalu mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama berjalan-jalan bersama sikembar, lengkap sebagai satu keluarga. Saat ini tak ada yang lebih penting selain senyum kebahagiaan anak-anak mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan tugas mereka sebagai orangtua dengan sangat sempurna. Kadar keras kepala Baekhyun menurun drastis dan keegoisan Chanyeol juga perlahan menghilang. Melihat harmonisnya hubungan mereka sekarang tak akan ada yakin jika mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah bercerai.

Bahkan pandangan tak percaya juga dilayangkan Wu Yifan, sahabat sekaligus ipar Chanyeol ini terus memberikan pandangan curiga pada duda muda dihadapannya ini. Siang ini tiba-tiba Yifan muncul di kantor Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang sudah aku lewatkan?" tanya Yifan dengan masih memandang Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa maksudmu bung?" ucap Chanyeol acuh. Ia lebih memilih memeriksa laporan para anak buahnya.

"Ayolah Park jangan bertele-tele. Aku tau sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi. Kau sekarang mau bermain rahasia padaku?" lanjut Yifan dengan nada tidak sabar.

Chanyeol meletakkan berkas ditangannya dan ganti menatap sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kau hanya berhalusinasi Kris" balas Chanyeol dengan menyebutkan nama panggilan sahabatnya itu.

Yifan mendengus dan memilih menghabiskan _wine_ miliknya.

"Untuk ukuran seorang duda, belakangan ini kau terlihat bahagia. Jujur saja itu sedikit menggangguku" ucap Yifan dengan brengseknya.

"Kau benar-benar sialan. Dan kau panggil dirimu ini temanku? Enyah saja kau brengsek" umpat Chanyeol.

Yifan memasang wajah _bitch_ andalannya saat mendengar umpatan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi apa kau sudah rujuk dengan si manis Baekhyun?" Yifan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Dan kenapa kau begitu ingin tau?" balas Chanyeol yang juga mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yifan dengan seringai mengejek yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

Yifan kembali memposisikan duduknya bersandar pada kursi yang dudukinya, mendengus tidak suka atas respon yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Apa susahnya menjawab ya atau tidak. Ternyata perkiraanku benar, menjadi duda lama-lama membuatmu tidak sehat Park. Kau semakin menyebalkan"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan Yifan.

"Percayalah Kris, tak ada yang terjadi. Kalau ada sesuatu aku pastikan kau akan jadi yang pertama tau"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia belakangan ini?" masih dengan keras kepalanya, Yifan mendesak Chanyeol terus.

"Apa menjadi duda membuatku tak boleh bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol membalik pertanyaan Yifan.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja... Yah, kau tak seperti duda kebanyakan yang aku tau" jawab Yifan dengan ragu.

"Ada berapa duda yang kau kenal Kris?" tanya Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan ucapan-ucapan absurd Yifan.

"Sejujurnya hanya kau Park" jawab Yifan dengan brengseknya.

"Sialan. Mati saja kau sana. Cepat angkat bokongmu dari ruanganku, kau menggangguku bekerja" raung Chanyeol sambil melempar ballpoint miliknya ke arah Yifan.

"Baiklah aku pergi bung. Ingat janjimu, aku tunggu undangan pernikahanmu yang kedua" teriak Yifan sebelum keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru selesai membereskan meja kerjanya saat ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sudah waktunya ia menjemput anak-anaknya dirumah kakak perempuannya karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun juga akan selesai berlatih hapkido. Terhitung ini sudah minggu ketiga mantan istrinya itu kembali aktif menekuni olahraga bela diri yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Sehingga sekarang setiap jum'at sore Chanyeol baru akan mengantar anak-anaknya kembali kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya saat ponselnya berbunyi, ia melihat id pemanggil yang ternyata berasal dari Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Iya Baek, aku sudah akan jalan menjemput anak-anak dirumah..."

Ucapan Chanyeol seketika terhenti saat mendengar suara lain yang bukan suara Baekhyun menyela ucapannya.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada suara asing diseberang sana.

Sejuta pertanyaan menghampiri benak pria itu. Mengapa ponsel Baekhyun ada ditangan orang asing, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

" _Sensei_ " sebut Chanyeol pelan saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

" _Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku terpaksa menghubungimu. Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat berlatih. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Ia terus memegangi perutnya. Kami sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit universitas, dokter mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan suami Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan"_

"Baekhyun... tidak Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan dengan segera masuk kemobilnya, menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Chanyeol sangat takut. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada mantan istrinya itu. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata bulatnya, setelah sekian lama, kali ini Chanyeol kembali menangis untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hayolohhh Baekhyun kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? / WOY BISING/. Ya pokoknya begitulah, uda pada taula pasti kalian semua. Plis jangan cekek aku yaa. Aku lagi rajin jadi aku balesin review kalian deh.

 **Anjanimahardika, Hexent:** ini uda dilanjut ya guys, enjoy. Sorry ga bisa update cepat.

 **PARK RA:** Hello Ra, thanks banget uda jadiin ff ini favorit kamu, pertanyaan kamu tentang id line uda aku jawab di twitter ya.

 **Tyatyara:** thanks buat semangatnya, ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Tksit:** iya sama aku juga bete sama baek yg egois, tapi sekarang ratu byun nya uda insap, jangan benci lagi yaa, benci sama aku aja /eh

 **Nuansa:** diusahakan akan memberikan yang terbaik, tapi disiksa dulu boleh la yaa.

 **Parkbiyun:** aduh kamu jangan nangis lagi yaa /kasi tisu/. Baek nya kan udah gak pala batu lagi. Jadi baekhyun nya hamil atau gak nih? Uda dapet jawabannya kan?

 **EXO12LOVE, vivigalaxyluhan, asdfghjkl:** ini sudah dilanjut

 **Nadya:** masi kepo gak ini? Aku lama banget lo updatenya. Rujuknya dipending dulu sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Dan triplet gagal punya adek, chanyeol gak jadi lebi berantakan lagi. Tapi jadinya makin... ya begitulah. Kita liat nanti saja.

 **Nur991fah:** sudah terjawab dichap ini.

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao:** karena mereka masih cintaaaa.

 **Firdha arafah:** dipending dulu ya rujuknya.

 **Park Byunna:** thank you~~

 **Yousee:** iyah biar mereka sadar dulu ya sama kesalahan masing2, ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka ya

 **Fani:** nanti aku tanyain Chanyeol dulu ya kapan mau ngajak rujuk hehehhe

 **SyiSehun:** oh iya? Ada yang begini juga kasusnya? Iya mereka pasti bakalan rujuk kok.

 **Helenaaaaafela:** banyak banget huruf a nya, moga gak kurang ya aku ngetiknya. Terima kasih uda suka ceritnya. Ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Baeks06:** jadi hamil atau gak nih? Hayooo?

 **Artiosh:** amin, yehetttt~~~

 **Fvirliani:** udah dibikin hamil kok, tapi rujuknya belum hehehe

 **Phantom d'esprit:** apanya yang gimana?

 **ilmanita liranur:** WOY CAPSLOCKNYA MATIIN AKU KAGET. Jadi sekarang udah gak ragu lagikan buat review? Aku gak gigit kok. Iya reviewnya panjang banget, tapi gapapa mumpung gratisan. Tapi jangan pake capslock lagi, aku takut bacanya. Hehehehhe

 **Name krisnapcy:** sudah dilanjut ya say...

 **Lily levia:** jangan dengerin bang ipan, dia emang resek mulutnya. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa, tapi heheheh masih lama juga. Jangan bosan yaa.

 **ChanHunBaek:** sorry updatenya kelamaan /bow/

 **Kenlee1412:** iya hamil kok baekhyun nya, makasih juga yaa buat reviewnyaa.

 **Iyas:** hai iyas selamat datang, semoga enjoy ya sama ceritanya. Uda terjawab kan kondisi baek nya gimana. Makasi uda suka sama ceritanya.

 **GaemGyu92:** iya bener, capekkan liat berantem mulu.

 **1004baekie, monicbyun06:** ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Ohlu1204:** YA ALLAH INI LAGI SATU, CAPSLOCKNYA MATIIN. Iya gapapa reviewnya panjang, tapi capslocknya dimatiin ya say. Aku mabok liat capslock, berasa lagi dimarahin. Thanks ya uda suka sama ceritanya, semoga gak sebel lagi sama Chanbaeknya.

 **Baekichuu, rizki alila 1:** tunggu kris jadi penghulunya yaa biar mereka nikah lagi.

 **Hmhm, light-b:** thanks, ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Firda473:** iya hamil kok baek nya. Kalo rujuknya belom. Daehyun? Kita liat nanti aja deh hahahah.

 **Sugarlight:** iyakan mereka nyebelin yaa, uda cere baru sok mesra. Marahin ajatuh mereka berdua biar tau rasa.

 **Chankybaek:** tenang-tenang, tak ada cinta lokasi. Daddy chan masih the one and only one.

 **Ruixi:** sabar ya say, gak lama lagi kok hehehe

 **Real parkhana:** hey hey ini uda dimention, jangan ngambek ya say mumumumu /popo/. Umur aku? Aku 93 line, uda cukup tua. Iya siwon cinta berkarat aku sejak masa putih biru sampe sekarang aku siap untuk dinikahkan /plak/, makanya aku baper ditinggalin. Ig aku sama kok id nya sama id ffn aku yang ini. Mention aja nanti oke?

 **Snakey Me:** apa? Surat cinta? Unn jangan tebar pitnah. Aku update telat satu jam, sawrehhh hehehe. Traktiran karoke jangan lupaa. Aku uda kering dirumah. Jemput aku ya besan~~~ btw aku gak tega nyiksa mantuku dengan kejam, akukan sayang mantu. Gak kaya unn yang suka nyiksa anak sendiri. Pray for Chanyeol.

 **Kimeunyeol:** hayoooo Baekhyunnya kenapa?

 **Nadhefuji:** jadi sakit apa hamil? Hamil apa sakit? Hayooo silahkan beliin yeol ekstrajoss, biar makin joss.

 **Okey yeorobunnn sampai jumpa next chapter, bye bye~~~.**

 **PS: Jangan panggil author atau thor thor lagi yaa. Berasa namaku jonthor jadinya. Bukannya mau sok, tapi kan lebih enak kalo panggil nama aja, biar akrab, siapa tau kita jodoh. Yang sebaya atau yang lebih tua boleh manggil ella, atau kalau bersedia manggil aku pacarnya sehun atau nyonya Oh juga gakpapa aku terima, aku ikhlas, ridho lahir bathin /woy ngarep/ yang lebih muda boleh manggil kakak, mbak, sist atau apa aja asal jangan dipanggil halmonie. Oke sayang-sayangku semua? Sayang kalian to the moon and back / muachhh/.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

.

" _ **Simpanlah kenangan kita di tempat terbaikmu. Setidaknya, kau akan butuh bila suatu saat merasa kehilangan sesuatu"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan setengah berlari Chanyeol menghambur masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Dengan kaki panjangnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk sampai kedepan IGD rumah sakit universitas Yonsei, tempat dimana saat ini mantan istrinya terbaring dengan kondisi yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui. Didepan pintu IGD Chanyeol bertemu dengan pria tua yang dikenalinya sebagai pelatih hapkido Baekhyun semasa kuliah dulu. Pria yang biasa dipanggil _sensei_ itu memberikan pandangan menyesal kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba. Dapat ia lihat, wajah mantan suami Baekhyun itu terlihat begitu kalut dan panik.

" _Sensei_ , dimana Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" dengan segera Chanyeol menghujani pria tua itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Mata Chanyeol memandang panik pintu IGD dan pria tua dihadapannya itu dengan bergantian. Jika lebih diperhatikan maka akan terlihat mata pria tampan itu yang masih memerah dan sembab, efek tangis ketakutan yang terus dikeluarkan matanya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang lemah, namun jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun maka ia akan berubah menjadi manusia yang paling lemah didunia, yang tak segan akan menjatuhkan air matanya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali mata itu pernah mengeluarkan cairannya dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun masih ada didalam, dokter sudah menanganinya" pria tua itu menjawab dengan lemah.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter? _Sensei_ , katakan padaku dia baik-baik saja" Chanyeol masih terus memberondong pria itu dengan pertanyaan dan ditambah dengan pandangan mata yang menuntut.

"Chanyeol-ah tenangkan dirimu. Ayo ikut aku. Dokter sudah menunggumu, ia akan menjelaskannya langsung padamu"

Pelatih itu merangkul bahu Chanyeol lembut dan membimbing pria tampan yang terlihat begitu kalut itu berjalan menuju ruangan yang tak jauh dari IGD.

"Masuklah" ucap pria itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruangan itu pelan, setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam ia pun memutar kenop pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Didalam ia disambut oleh seorang dokter perempuan yang diperkirakan berusia sepantaran dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, benar?" tanya dokter itu memastikan. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Park" lanjut dokter itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar kembali menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Dokter cantik itu tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan keluarga pasien yang berada dihadapannya ini sebelum menjawab.

"Sejauh ini kondisi Nyonya Byun sudah stabil. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, kami sudah berhasil menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami istri anda..."

"Pendarahan? Mengapa Baekhyun mengalami itu dokter?" sela Chanyeol ditengah penjelasan dokter itu.

Sang dokter memandang bingung pria dihadapannya itu.

"Anda tidak tau kalau Nyonya Byun sedang mengandung?" tanya dokter itu dengan nada heran.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sang dokter. Wajah pria itu menegang seketika. Berbagai pertanyaan kembali memenuhi benaknya.

'Baekhyun pendarahan, Baekhyun hamil', kata-kata itu berputar dalam fikirannya dan sampai akhirnya membawa ingatan Chanyeol pada malam ia bertengkar hebat dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum mereka bercerai. Chanyeol ingat pada malam itu setelah bertengkar hebat, ia dan Baekhyun berakhir diatas ranjang dan berhubungan intim. Sungguh Chanyeol tak menyangka hasil dari hubungan yang tidak disengaja itu berbuah kehamilan pada Baekhyun.

Seketika kepala Chanyeol merasa pening saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Baekhyun hamil disaat rumah tangga mereka telah kandas. Dan ia yang tak mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun yang selama ini ternyata mengandung buah hatinya membuat Chanyeol merasa marah. Mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Mengapa Baekhyun menutupi kehamilannya? Sebenci itukah Baekhyun padanya sehingga wanita itu tak memberitahukan dirinya akan keberadaan calon anaknya? Berbagai asumsi-asumsi negatif mulai muncul dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park, anda baik-baik saja?"

Panggilan dari sang dokter menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikiran-pikirannya.

"Maaf dokter" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi kandungannya? Karena pendarahan itu, bayi kami. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Jujur Chanyeol akui ia tidak siap jika harus menerima satu lagi berita buruk. Kenyataan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengalami pendarahan dan ditambah kondisi Baekhyun yang ternyata selama ini sedang berbadan dua sudah cukup mengejutkan dan membuat Chanyeol lelah. Jika ada lagi hal buruk yang harus diketahuinya, ia tidak yakin apakah ia sanggup menghadapinya. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut sang calon bayi.

Chanyeol masih memandang lekat dokter itu, menunggu sang dokter memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Dokter itu menghela napas sebelum memandang pria dihadapannya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Park jika anda harus mendengar ini. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janinnya. Nyonya Byun mengalami keguguran. Saat ia dibawa kesini kondisinya sangat lemah dan bayinya sudah meninggal" ucap dokter itu dengan wajah prihatin.

Mendengar tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya dokter itu kembali melanjutkan, "Sepertinya Nyonya Byun terjatuh dengan cukup keras sehingga berakibat pada kandungannya. Dan juga melihat dari banyaknya darah yang keluar, hal itulah yang menyebabkan janinnya tak terselamatkan. Kami turut menyesal atas kejadian ini. Kami berharap Tuan dan keluarga dapat bersabar menghadapi ujian ini"

Langit serasa runtuh diatas kepala Chanyeol saat ia mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Ia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Bayinya, buah hatinya pergi bahkan disaat ia belum mengetahui kehadirannya. Perasaan sedih, kesal dan kecewa bercampur aduk dirasakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin marah, tapi ia tak tau ingin marah pada siapa. Perasaan sesak melingkupi dadanya, ia ingin berteriak melepaskan beban yang terasa menyesak.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Menutupi matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan air matanya didepan orang lain, walau saat ini ia begitu ingin menangis dan meraung. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Berapa? Umurnya sudah berapa lama?" hanya itulah yang dapat diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Menurut perhitungan kami, janin Nyonya Byun sudah berusia 18 minggu"

Chanyeol kembali tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Demi Tuhan, 18 minggu. Bahkan usia kehamilan Baekhyun sudah hampir 4 bulan dan tak sedikitpun ia menyadarinya selama ini. Dan sekarang ia mengetahuinya disaat calon anak mereka sudah kembali dipanggil Tuhan bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan.

"Sekarang yang kami butuhkan adalah persetujuan Tuan sebagai suami Nyonya Byun untuk tindakan pengangkatan janin dari dalam rahim Nyonya Byun. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama akan berbahaya bagi kondisi Ibunya" lanjut dokter itu lagi.

Chanyeol bahkan tak repot-repot mengkoreksi jika dirinya bukan lagi suami Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak peduli akan status itu sekarang. Yang ia tau sekarang dirinya adalah seorang Ayah yang baru saja kehilangan calon anaknya.

"Lakukan apa yang terbaik menurut anda dokter"

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebelum ia permisi meninggalkan ruangan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun. Setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar sang dokter akan langsung melakukan tindakan pengangkatan janin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ruang IGD, sesampainya disana ia disambut oleh Joonmyeon dan suaminya, Yifan. Saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit ia memang sempat menghubungi sepupunya itu, mengabarkan keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang saat itu benar-benar dalam keadaan bingung tidak tau harus menghubungi siapa. Hanya nama Joonmyeon yang seketika terlintas. Bahkan sampai saat ini tak satupun baik dari keluarganya bahkan Ibu Baekhyun mengetahui tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya yang harus menjemput anak-anaknya yang berada dirumah kakaknya. Biarlah untuk sementara sikembar bersama bibinya pikir Chanyeol. Ia tak yakin sanggup jika harus bertemu muka dengan sikembar, ditambah dengan kondisi Ibu mereka yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Chanyeol merasa anaknya tidak perlu tau tentang hal itu.

"Chanyeol kau sudah berbicara dengan dokter? Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" serbu Joonmyeon langsung begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Sayang, biarkan Chanyeol duduk dulu" sela Yifan menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat seperti akan menerkam Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon menurut saat ditarik Yifan dengan lembut. Wanita cantik itupun memberikan tempat untuk Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol duduk Joonmyeon langsung memberikan Chanyeol pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

Chanyeol mengela napas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Yifan yang berada disisi kiri Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu sang sahabat. Mencoba memberi dukungan pada duda muda itu.

"Baekhyun keguguran" ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Keguguran? Bagaimana mungkin? Kau dan Baekhyun" ucap Yifan masih dalam keadaan bingung.

Jelas saja kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut merasa terkejut mengetahui fakta Baekhyun mengalami keguguran. Keadaan yang akan terjadi hanya pada seseorang yang sedang mengandung. Dan fakta Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung jelas merupakan pertanyaan besar, mengingat wanita tersebut telah hampir sebulan menyandang status sebagai seorang janda, setelah bercerai dari Chanyeol. Dan kabar Baekhyun yang hamil tentu saja jauh lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan kabar dirinya yang mengalami keguguran.

"Jika yang kau maksudkan siapa Ayah bayinya, itu aku. Baekhyun mengandung anakku" ucap Chanyeol cepat saat mengetahui kemana arah pertanyaan Yifan.

"Baekhyun mengandung dari saat sebelum kami bercerai" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Jadi, Baekhyun hamil?" ucap Joonmyeon pelan setelah berhasil keluar dari situasi terkejutnya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memandang wanita disampingnya "Kau tidak tau?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan.

"Hebat, aku fikir hanya aku yang tidak tau. Ternyata Baekhyun membodohi semua orang" dengus Chanyeol. Rasa kesal bercampur kecewa kembali mendominasi perasaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memilih bersandar pada tembok yang tepat berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada pinggangnya dan pandangannya memandang lantai putih dibawahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun" ucap Joonmyeon hati-hati. Takut kalau Chanyeol yang dalam kondisi tidak stabil tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Jangan membela Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Aku bukan membela Baekhyun, bisa jadi ia juga tidak tau kondisi dirinya. Kau ingat Baekhyun seorang Ibu, ia tidak mungkin dengan sengaja mencelakai dirinya terlebih bayinya" jawab Joonmyeon dengan satu tarikan napas.

Ia tau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Sepupunya itu sedang dalam keadaan kalut dan rentan tersulut emosi. Namun wanita itu hanya ingin meluruskan apa yang terjadi sebelum Chanyeol semakin berfikiran negatif tentang Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan Noona, bayi kami sudah hampir empat bulan berada dalam perutnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tau? Terlebih dia seorang dokter. Apa dia bodoh tidak menyadari perubahan dirinya?" nada suara Chanyeol mulai naik.

"Lalu apa kau fikir seorang dokter juga tidak bisa salah? Aku tau kau sedang sedih sekarang, tapi cobalah berfikir rasional Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mungkin dengan sengaja mencelakai dirinya dan bayinya" balas Joonmyeon tak mau kalah.

Yifan memeluk bahu istrinya, meminta agar wanita itu jangan ikut terpancing emosi. Ia tak ingin istri dan sepupu iparnya itu terlibat pertengkaran.

"Segalanya mungkin mengingat Baekhyun yang begitu membenci diriku. Ternyata bercerai dariku tak cukup baginya untuk menghukum diriku" ujar Chanyeol lirih.

"Chanyeol kau jangan gila. Baekhyun tidak seperti itu" Joonmyeon memandang tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Pria dihadapannya itu telah keluar batas dan tidak berfikir dengan jernih.

"Sudahlah Noona, aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Cukup sampai disini, aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda pada Joonmyeon untuk tidak bicara lagi.

Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pasangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Namun belum ada beberapa langkah panggilan Yifan menghentikannya.

"Mencari udara segar. Hubungi aku jika Baekhyun sudah sadar" jawab Chanyeol tanpa memandang Yifan.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Hal yang pertama menyambut pandangannya adalah langit-langit putih dan sinar lampu yang menyilaukan. Baekhyun mengerang pelan sambil menghalau cahaya yang berlomba masuk ke matanya. Setelah cukup terbiasa dengan pencahayaan yang diterima matanya, akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya berada didalam kamar rawat rumah sakit.

Ingatan Baekhyun membawanya pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia sedang berlatih hapkido. Yang ia ingat ia sedang bertarung dengan salah satu juniornya saat ia melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terhempas keras dengan posisi menelungkup. Dan yang selanjutnya ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya, disusul dengan celana seragamnya yang tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya ingat ia yag menjerit kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika ia sadar dirinya sudah berada diruang perawatan.

Suara erangan Baekhyun menyadarkan Joonmyeon yang sedang berbicara dengan Yifan di sofa ruang perawatan Baekhyun. Dengan segera wanita itu menghampiri ranjang Bekhyun, untuk memastikan keadaan temannya itu.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil memandang Baekhyun yang masih tampak pucat.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah" Joonmyeon tersenyum lega "Sayang, panggilkan dokter" suruh Joonmyeon pada Yifan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Joonmyeon beruntun.

"Aku mau duduk, tolong bantu aku" pinta Baekhyun

Joonmyeon dengan segera membantu Baekhyun, mengatur ranjang Baekhyun agar temannya itu bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Akhhhhh" ringis Baekhyun memegang perut bagian bawahnya saat ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Baekhyun, pelan-pelan" ucap Joonmyeon sambil membantu Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang telah diaturnya.

"Joon aku kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada dalam posisi yang nyaman.

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Joonmyeon balik.

Baekhyun menerawang "Aku hanya ingat aku terjatuh, lalu berdarah" ucap Baekhyun sambil meraba perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

Wanita itu merasa heran saat meraba perutnya yang terasa mengecil, padahal ia tau dengan jelas belakangan ini perutnya itu agak membuncit.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Dokter akan segera datang"

Tak lama setelah Joonmyeon berkata demikian sosok Yifan dan dokter yang menangani Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu. Joonmyeon mundur dari posisinya agar memudahkan dokter tersebut memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kondisi Nyonya Byun sudah semakin membaik, hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari dan anda sudah bisa pulang kerumah. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu" ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada saya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter.

Dokter tersebut bertukar pandang pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang mengerti akan arti pandangan dokter tersebut mengangguk.

"Baiklah Nyonya Byun, atau bisa saya panggil Dokter Byun, saya sudah menjelaskan kondisi anda pada Dokter Kim, beliau nanti akan menjelaskan langsung pada anda"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu sambil memandang Joonmyeon dengan curiga.

Tanpa berlama-lama dokter yang merawat Baekhyun pun memilih meninggalkan ruangan pasiennya itu.

"Ada apa ini? Jelaskan kepadaku" pinta Baekhyun langsung.

Joonmyeon menghela napas dengan berat sebelum akhirnya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau harus kuat setelah mendengar ini Baek"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis meraung sejak saat Joonmyeon mengatakan ia telah kehilangan bayinya. Bahkan Joonmyeon harus sekuat tenaga memeluk Baekhyun saat wanita itu mulai meronta-ronta. Baekhyun menjerit mengeluarkan sesak didadanya. Baekhyun merasa hancur dan berdosa. Ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan anaknya meninggal.

"Maafkan Mama nak. Mama bahkan tidak tau akan kehadiranmu" tangis Baekhyun pilu sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah tak lagi berisi.

"Aku Ibu yang buruk. Aku membunuh anakku. Ya Tuhan, ampuni aku" Baekhyun kembali histeris.

"Baekhyun cukup. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Joonmyeon menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun saat wanita itu mulai memukuli dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku Joon. Aku harus dihukum. Anakku mati bahkan disaat aku tidak tau kehadirannya. Dan aku yang membuatnya pergi" Baekhyun kembali memukuli dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun sudah. Kau tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang salah. Ini sudah kehendak Tuhan. Ikhlaskan kepergian bayimu. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang"

Joonmyeon memeluk dan mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Ia bersyukur temannya itu sudah mulai terkendali. Baekhyun menumpukan tubuhnya yang lemas dalam pelukan Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia ada Joon. Aku benar-benar tidak tau. Dan sekarang dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku" isak Baekhyun dalam pelukan Joonmyeon

"Aku mengerti Baek. Kita semua tidak tau kehadirannya. Kuatkan dirimu Baek. Ingat kau masih punya sikembar"

Joonmyeon melayangkan pandangan sedih pada Yifan yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun. Dapat ia lihat suaminya itu juga terlihat sedih. Mereka berdua seperti kembali kemasa saat mereka juga kehilangan buah hati mereka. Dimana saat itu Joonmyeon lah yang berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Chanyeol? Chanyeol akan membenciku. Chanyeol... aku minta maaf" Baekhyun kembali menangis saat mengingat Chanyeol.

Ia begitu takut menghadapi reaksi Chanyeol saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Chanyeol adalah ayah dari anaknya, anak itu juga milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak sanggup membayangkan kemarahan Chanyeol saat mengetahui jika buah hatinya kini telah tiada.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol sudah tau semuanya"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Ia menarik wajahnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi didada Joonmyeon dan ganti menatap wajah cantik Joonmyeon.

"Chanyeol... dia sudah tau?" wajah Baekhyun yang bersimbah air mata menatap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol dimana? Aku ingin Chanyeol" isak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara dengkulnya.

"Sudahlah Baek, kau harus beristirahat. Kondisimu belum pulih. Chanyeol akan segera datang. Ia sedang mengurus janin bayi kalian. Ia akan memakamkannya"

"Aku mau melihat anakku" desak Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Chanyeol sudah mengurus semuanya" ucap Joonmyeon tegas, dan Baekhyun tak lagi membantah. Ia merasa sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga saat ini. Kenyataan yang baru saja dihadapinya benar-benar menguras emosi dan tenaganya.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru akan masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya Yifan menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah sadar. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun ia bertemu dengan dokter yang merawat mantan istrinya tersebut.

"Tuan Park kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan" ucap dokter itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mempersilahkan dokter tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mengenai janin bayi anda. Apakah anda ingin membawanya atau membiarkan rumah sakit yang mengurusnya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Saya akan membawanya" ucap Chanyeol cepat tanpa ragu.

Sedari awal Chanyeol memang sudah berencana akan membawa janin bayinya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu untuk dimakamkan sendiri oleh dirinya. Chanyeol merasa hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya kepada sang calon anak, dengan memakamkannya sendiri di halaman belakang rumah orangtuanya. Chanyeol ingin agar anaknya tetap dekat keluarganya, meskipun anaknya tak sempat dilahirkan kedunia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anda bisa ikut dengan saya"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap gundukan tanah dimana didalamnya sudah tertanam janin anaknya. Ayah muda itu berjongkok dan menaburkan bunga diatas gundukan tanah itu. Air mata pria tampan itu kembali mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Sayang, maafkan Mama dan Daddy. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang anakku sayang. Semoga kau bahagia disana nak"

Tepukan ringan dibahu Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari kegiatannya menatapi makam anaknya. Chanyeol melihat kebalik bahunya, Ayahnya memberikan tatapan sedih bercampur prihatin.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan disambut dengan pelukan singkat dari sang Ayah. Tuan Park menepuk punggung putranya mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk sang anak yang sedang berduka.

"Sabar. Ikhlaskan kepergiannya" ucap Tuan Park dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Ayahnya dan ganti disambut pelukan Ibunya. Dalam pelukan Ibunya Chanyeol tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Pertahanan Chanyeol pun runtuh. Ayah tiga orang anak itu menangis dalam pelukan Ibunya. Mencoba menyampaikan kesedihan hatinya atas kenyataan dirinya yang kehilangan calon anaknya.

"Menangislah nak menangis. Tapi setelah itu berjanjilah untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ini ujian dari Tuhan. Kau dan Baekhyun harus kuat menghadapinya"

Chanyeol semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada sang Ibu. Dalam pelukan Ibunya ia merasa begitu tenang dan damai. Ibunya selalu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan sedih. Nyonya Park merengkuh wajah putranya, menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi wajah tampan putranya.

"Kembalilah kerumah sakit. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu" ucap Nyonya Park lembut.

"Aku tidak yakin akan sanggup melihat Baekhyun, Eomma" jawab Chanyeol dengn suara serak.

Nyonya Park menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol sambil membelai sayang rambut putranya.

"Chanyeol dengarkan Eomma. Eomma mengerti perasaanmu, kau merasa sangat sedih sekarang. Tapi ingat nak, kau seorang pria, terlepas statusmu yang telah berpisah dengan Baekhyun kau tetaplah seorang kepala keluarga, kau seorang Ayah. Selesaikan semua permasalahanmu dengan Baekhyun. Bicarakan semua baik-baik. Percayalah bukan hanya kau yang terluka saat ini. Jika ada yang paling kehilangan anak kalian, itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia seorang Ibu, ia yang mengandung anak kalian. Pergilah nak, Baekhyun membutuhkanmu" ucap Nyonya Park dengan nada lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti atas ucapan Ibunya.

"Eomma, anak-anakku masih berada dirumah Noona" ucap Chanyeol teringat akan anak-anaknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Noona mu akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Kau pergilah dan jaga Baekhyun. Besok Eomma akan datang menjenguknya" lanjut Nyonya Park.

"Ibu Baekhyun, aku belum memberitahunya keadaan Baekhyun" Chanyeol memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan serba salah.

"Eomma sudah bicara dengan Ibu Baekhyun, besok kami akan datang bersama. Sudah sekarang pergilah" Nyonya Park menarik lembut tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah mereka.

.

"Eomma aku pergi, terima kasih untuk semuanya" ucap Chanyeol saat sudah berada didepan mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Ingat jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Urus dirimu dengan baik, jangan lupa makan" nasehat Nyonya Park sebelum melepas putranya pergi.

"Aku mengerti"

Chanyeol pamit masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman orang tuanya.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru menyadari hari sudah benar-benar gelap saat ia tiba kembali dirumah sakit. Sebelum kembali kerumah sakit pria itu memilih kembali ke apartementnya dan ke apartement lamanya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti miliknya dan juga untuk Baekhyun. Meskipun tak bisa membohongi dirinya yang marah dan kesal pada Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Pria itu tak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan wanita yang telah menjadi mantan istrinya itu. Malam ini Chanyeol akan menginap dan menjaga Ibu dari anak-anaknya itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan disambut dengan Baekhyun yang memandang langsung kearahnya dengan mata sembab. Melihat dari tampilannya, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun baru saja menangis. Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang juga masih berada diruangan Baekhyun turut mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan membuang pandangannya. Kemana saja asal tak melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa belum siap jika harus memandang mantan istrinya itu.

"Chanyeol, aku..."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Memberi tanda agar Baekhyun diam.

"Diam Baekhyun. Jangan bicara apapun. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu" ucap Chanyeol tajam.

"Chanyeol aku minta maaf" Baekhyun mulai menangis.

"Aku bilang cukup Baekhyun. Aku mohon jangan mempersulit diriku. Aku tak ingin berakhir menyakitimu jika kau memaksa untuk terus bicara. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tepat dimata wanita itu. Pandangan dingin Chanyeol padanya akhirnya membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Ia tak berani lagi bersuara. Baekhyun memilih berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan tangisnya dibalik bantal.

Chanyeol ganti memandang Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Kalian berdua pulanglah. Aku yang akan menjaga Baekhyun malam ini. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya saat aku pergi" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati sepupunya dan sahabatnya itu.

Yifan menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol "Tidak masalah Yeol. Baiklah kami akan pulang. Kabari kami jika kau butuh sesuatu"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengantarkan pasangan suami istri itu sampai kedepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Yifan dan Joonmyeon memilih hanya berpamitan pada Chanyeol mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang seakan tak ingin diganggu. Wanita itu masih terus menangis.

Sepeninggal Joonmyeon dan Yifan, Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Dapat ia lihat bahu Baekhyun yang membelakanginya masih bergetar tanda wanita itu masih menangis. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyundan duduk ditepinya.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol merasa sakit melihat dan mendengar tangisan pilu dari wanita yang masih sangat dicintainya itu. Namun Chanyeol juga tak dapat membohongi dirinya jika ia merasa kesal, marah dan kecewa pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpaksa membentak Baekhyun karena ia tak ingin emosinya meledak jika Baekhyun masih terus berbicara dan membahas permasalahan ia yang kehilangan bayinya. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya ditengah kondisi Baekhyun yang masih lemah.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau harus istirahat sekarang" ucap Chanyeol sambil masih membelai rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Namun ia tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Wanita itu hanya memberikan pandangan sedih, terluka dan menyesal.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir, dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan jika ia membutuhkan Chanyeol, ia ingin Chanyeol memeluknya, mendekapnya dan membisikkan kata penenangan untuknya. Baekhyun ingin mengatakan jika hatinyalah yang sakit. Ia terluka atas kepergian buah hati mereka. Namun kata-kata itu semua tertahan diujung lidah Baekhyun. Ia tak dapat mengungkapkannya dan ia juga tak berani. Baekhyun cukup tau diri jika saat ini Chanyeol sangat marah padanya. Pria itu menahan emosinya semata karena kondisi Baekhyun yang masih belum stabil.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi bantal dikepala Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun agar berbaring dengan nyaman. Pria itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Chanyeol mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menurut pada perintah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol memilih tetap menunggu Baekhyun sampai wanita itu benar-benar terlelap. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Baekhyun akhrinya jatuh teridur. Usapan lembut yang dilakukan Chanyeol dirambutnya ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang memang telah lelah karena terus menangis membuat wanita itu terlelap dengan mudahnya. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun terlelap, Chanyeol pun memilih pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai memakan sarapannya dan tentu saja dengan dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Sedari pagi pria itu dengan telaten mengurusi semua kebutuhan Baekhyun. Mulai dari akan kekamar mandi, Chanyeol dengan sabar akan menuntun Baekhyun. Bahkan tanpa rasa canggung Chanyeol juga turut membantu Baekhyun berganti pakaian. Seperti saat ini, pria itu baru saja selesai menyisir rambut dan membantu Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya. Menata bantal-bantal agar Baekhyun dapat bersandar dengan nyaman. Semua hal itu dilakukan Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati. Chanyeol benar-benar mengikuti nasehat Ibunya untuk mengurus dan menjaga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru akan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dari tepi ranjang Baekhyun saat wanita itu menarik lengannya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia balas memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas.

"Cukup Chanyeol. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Akan lebih baik jika kau berteriak dan menyumpahiku atas kesalahanku. Aku tidak sanggup jika kau terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kau mengurus semua kebutuhanku seolah-olah bagai tak ada masalah yang terjadi antara kita. Aku bersalah Yeol"

Baekhyun tertunduk setelah berhasil mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku menyiksamu? Bukankah kau yang menyiksaku Baek?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Percayalah Baek, aku sangat ingin melakukan itu semua. Aku sangat ingin berteriak padamu sekarang. Aku ingin marah padamu" lanjut Chanyeol sambil membuang pandangannya lurus menatap pemandangan luar jendela kamar Baekhyun.

"Tapi apa itu akan memperbaiki keadaan? Apa dengan aku yang berteriak marah akan menghidupkan kembali anakku? Tidak Baek. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Anakku akan tetap terbaring dalam tanah"

"Maafkan aku Yeol. Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak tau akan kehadirannya. Aku terima kau marah bahkan jika kau benci padaku aku akan terima. Tapi aku mohon percayalah padaku Yeol. Aku tidak pernah berniat mencelakai anak kita"

"Apakah ini hukuman untukku Baek? Apakah tidak cukup hukumanku dengan kau yang meninggalkanku? Begitu bencikah kau padaku?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan terluka.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

"Aku mohon Baek jangan siksa aku lebih dari ini. Kau pergi meninggalkanku itu sudah hampir membunuhku. Aku tak sanggup jika kau juga menyiksaku melalui anak-anakku. Aku masih bertahan saat ini karena anak-anak kita. Kau bebas membenciku bahkan jika dengan membunuhku dapat mengobati sakit hatimu aku terima. Tapi aku mohon jangan hukum aku melalui anak-anakku"

Chanyeol tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya. Air mata kembali berbicara, menunjukkan betapa terlukanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar semua penuturan Chanyeol " Tidak Yeol itu tidak benar. Aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu"

"Tapi seperti itulah yang terjadi Baek. Ini bagai hukuman yang tak berakhir untukku"

"Chanyeol aku minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah berniat membunuh anak kita. Chanyeol aku mohon percayalah Yeol" Baekhyun mengguncang lengan Chanyeol, namun pria dihadapannya itu masih tak bergeming. Chanyeol menolak memandang Baekhyun.

"Jangan paksa aku Baek, untuk sekarang aku belum bisa memaafkanmu" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanyeol demi Tuhan aku juga terluka Yeol. Aku Ibunya, aku yang mengandungnya. Jangan lakukan ini padaku Yeol" tangisan Baekhyun kembali memecah keheningan kamar rawat itu.

Baekhyun terus terisak sambil mengguncang lengan Chanyeol, meminta pengertian mantan suaminya itu. Sementara tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dalam diam pria itu juga menangis. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka mengapa jalan kehidupannya begitu semenyedihkan ini.

Tak tahan mendengar tangis Baekhyun yang semakin memilukan Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh kecil mantan istrinya itu, membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan tangisnya dalam dada Chanyeol. Sambil memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, mencoba menyampaikan kesedihannya pada pria itu. Menumpahkan kesakitannya dengan bersandar pada Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol tau bahwa ia merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan pria itu.

Keduanya menangis bersama dan terus berpelukan. Saat ini yang mereka butuhkan adalah saling menguatkan. Baekhyun yang membutuhkan Chanyeol sebagai tempatnya bersandar dan sebaliknya Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyun sebagai sumber kekuatannya untuk bertahan. Hanya saja dinding pemisah bernama ego masih terus menutupi mereka, sehingga keduanya tak menyadari, satu-satunya hal yang mampu menguatkan mereka adalah keberadaan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: IGE MWOYAAAA /tunjuk atas/ yaoloh kenapa jadi termehek-mehek gini. Lahaula ada apa dengan diriku? Yasudahlah, sudah terjadi. Yok silahkan yang mau marah-marah sama aku, yang pengen nyekek, atau sekalian yang pengen ngasi racun atau yang pengen lempar bokser sehun /WOY SARAP/ dipersilahkan lempar kutukan kalian semua dikotak review. Baekhyuniee, maapkan mama mu ini nak telah membunuh anakmu, mama terpaksa demi kelanjutan FF ini. Oke cukup nangis-nangisannya. Susah ya ternyata ngetik beginian, salut deh sama yang jago bikin FF angst, aku gak lagi-lagi deh bikin adegan tangis-tangisan begini. Sedih cuy, serasa aku korbannya, padahal aku penjahatnya. Tapi aku baikkan sekarang? Aku update kilat lo ini. Padahal biasa ngaret naujubillah.**

 **Buat kembar beda rahim ku flameshine a.k.a YU. Aku tau dikau pasti baca ini nak, dan maapkan diriku untuk kali ini kita tak sejalan sayang. Aku terpaksa matiin anak Baekhyhun hohohoho /ketawa setan/ aku siap menerima semburan lahar panas darimu Yu, silahkan bakar chat bbm kita.**

 **Okelah balas review dulu yuk, karena masih dalam rangka Ella anak rajin jilid 2. Buat yang nanyain aku line berapa, intinya aku noona-nya Sehun, yah aku akui aku naksir brondong guys. Oom-oom memang menawan, tapi brondong lebih menggoda. Jangan protes, terutama dikau Yu, urusan Sehun aku gak bakal ngalah. Peluk cium Nyonya Oh cabang Medan.**

 **Pojok balas Review...**

 **Kenlee1412:** masih bahagia setelah baca chap ini? Yah dirimu benar say, sayang-sayangan sama mantan itu memang lebih nikmat.

 **Phantom d'esprit:** TBC emang suka datang gak tau diri. Semoga TBC chap ini gak bikin kesel ya.

 **Snakey me:** Baekhyun kena asam urat ummi. Batal punya cucu, silahkan coba lain hari yaa, siapa tau beruntung. Btw aku ga mau dijemput naek firebolt, aku maunya naek elang /kebanyakan nonton indosiar/. Aku nepati janjikan update malam, tengah malam lebih tepatnya.

 **Yeollo:** udah keguguran baekhyun nya. Ini udah dicepati updatenya.

 **Anjanimahardika:** yang gantung terkadang lebih nikmat hahahha, ini lanjutannya udah datang, biar gak gantung lagi.

 **AeriBee:** iyadong jago, kalo gak jago gak diterima jadi mantu sama aku. Ini udah fast update kan? Rujuknya masih dipending. Tungguin aja tanggal mainnya. Terimakasih buat semangatnya.

 **Iyas:** karena aku suka yang gantung-gantung/eh. Maafkan aku, tapi baeknya keguguran hiksee kasian.

 **Real ParkHana:** nih aku balas lagi loo. Busyet deh sampe Shim Changmin dibawa-bawa. Bingung aku istrinya siapa? Istrinya Jung Yunho /makin gila/ intinya OH SEHUN NAE KKOYA! Sekali-kali maen berondong boleh dong ya mumpung bang siwon masih dikerangkeng dua taun.

 **LuluNyoli:** terima kasih sudah suka sama ff nya. Dan semoga gak mual ya baca chapter ini. Sumpah ini menye-menye, aku aja gak sanggup baca dua kali.

 **Fani:** aku uda tanyain tapi yeol masih ngambek, gak mau jawab dia.

 **Baby niz 137:** sayang sekali baekhyunnya keguguran. Miyaneee.

 **Daebaektaeluv:** yup bener sekaliii. Ini sudah di next.

 **Nadhefuji:** iya joss banget yeol nya, mau dong di joss-in juga / plak/. da jongin batal punya adekk.

 **BaekkiPark:** TBC nya emang suka kurang ajar, ini next nya, moga ga kesel lagi yaa.

 **Flameshine:** *transfer kekuatan angin oh sehun* /matiin api Yu/ sayangku tobehonest aku juga kehilangan review dirimu dichap 7 yang ga nongol, tapi aku seneng akhirnya dirimu muncul lagi. Sudahkah aku bilang review dari dirimu itu favorit diriku? Seperti yg aku bilang diatas, untuk kali ini kita beda jalan say, dirimu gagal membaca isi pikiranku. Chanbaek gagal punya anak... dan masuk ke A/N chap lalu yang menjadi sumber pertikaian kita. Maafkan aku Yu, percayalah aku sayang padamu, tapi cintaku pada Sehun juga sangat besar, aku tak kuasa melepaskannya. Daripada kita bertengkar lebih baik kita buat kesepakatan, diriku dapat OH SEHUN, dan dirimu dapat WU SHIXUN, cocok sayangku? Oke sip. Peluk cinta NYOYA OH cabang medan, ibunda manse, Oh Ella hahahaha.

 **Indrisaputri:** ditunggui ya rujuknya. Gak lama lagi kok.

 **Baekchuu:** iya ini uda update lagi... iya baek nya hamil, tapi keguguran hikseee

 **Ruixi1:** masih dipending rujuknya, gagal punya anak mereka

 **Christine agruella:** iya baekhyunnya hamil

 **Ai:** triplet gak jadi punya adek. Ini uda fast update yaa

 **Strobaeri:** CAPSLOCK NYA MATIIN. Iyah ini sudah dilanjut yaa

 **Chanbaek00:** hai juga, iya aku kemaren emang lama banget baru update lagi. Kedepannya diusahakan gak bikin jamuran lagi deh. Makasi ya uda suka sama ff nya, semoga bisa menghibur. Iya baek hamil, tapi gak jadi nambah anak kok, tenang aja.

 **Onji:** yeah, baek officially pregnant.

 **Tyatyara:** mianeee, anaknya meninggal

 **Exindira:** thanks

 **Park Ra:** aku tau ini dirimu walau tanpa nama hohoho, yup aku uda rencanain dari awal, 3 anak lebih baik. Yang kemaren itu tidak disengaja hohoho, okeh uda aku terima juga friend request nya.

 **Rizky alila1:** iya aku hamil, oke ini uda dilanjut.

 **Lfeb:** aaaa nama aku bukan mimin... oke ini uda dilanjut.

 **Yehetohorat794:** karena TBC akan tiba pada saatnya /apasih bahasa aku/ iya ini udah update lagi. Gak lama kan, fast update banget malah ini.

 **Light-B:** Iya iya baekhyunnya hamil.

 **Firda473:** umur aku? Pokoknya lebih tua dari sehun. Uda aku jawab ya lewat twitter pertanyaan kamu.

 **Chanshin08:** iya feeling kamu benar, baek hamil. Rujuknya dipending dulu yaa

 **MonicByun06:** ini udah ga lama lagi kan updatenya?

 **Dobisogogilove:** yup kamu benar...

 **Liddypark:** yah sayang sekali triplet batal punya adik

 **Chankybaek:** kalo ga TBC gak seru dong hahahha, iya ini uda dilanjut.

 **Fvirliani:** maafkan aku membuat kamu sedih karna baek keguguran. Oke ini uda fast update yaa

 **Keyjitha shin, picybo:** ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Baekkiechuu:** baek nya hamil kok. Bebas kok mau manggilnya apa, aku masih setengah muda setengah tua. Aku line 93.

 **ChanHunBaek:** coba chap ini bacanya sambil dengeri unfair, biar greget / gak nyambung/

 **Helenaaaaafela:** amin. Ditunggui ya rujuknya Chanbaek.

 **Yousee:** iya baek nya hamil, tapi sayang anaknya ga selamat.

 **Lucky8894:** yahh sayang sekali baek nya keguguran.

 **BaekkieChannie:** Iya berhasil, soalnya chanyeol kan joss. Iya ini udah ga digantung lagi kok... jangan zbl zbl lagi yaa

 **EXO12LOVE:** YUP, anda benarrr

 **Istiqomahpark01:** maaf tabi baek nya uda keguguran. Sikembar batal deh punya adik. Kasiannn. Ini uda fast update yaa.

 **Bbhyun92:** baek hamil dan keguguran. Ini udah aku bilang hohohoho

 **Dimpleryeong:** coba baca lagi chap 3.

 **Kimeunyeol:** balikannya masih diproses. Tunggu baek sembuh dulu yaa

 **Aira:** tapi baek nya uda keguguran, gimana dong?

 **Lala:** sabar ya nunggu rujuknya. Baek nya sekarang uda ga pedes lagi kaya cabe.

 **Sachan:** baek nya keguguran, oke ini uda fast yaa

 **Baek06:** akunya mau selametin, tapi aku bukan dokternya, gimana dong?

 **Name vinna614:** oke ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Bebbiekyu:** selamat datang di lika liku kehidupan keluarga park hehehe. Pasti bersatu kok, tapi belum saatnya.

 **Nadya:** yup, gagal punya adik mereka. Baiklah akan aku bilang, nadya, baek keguguran. Semoga abis baca chap ini kamu ga makin nyesek yaa. Nah selamat ber kepo ria, ini udah aku lanjutin.

 **Nayeolpcy27:** terima kasih uda suka sama ceritanya. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa, ga perlu nunggu minggu depan.

 **Leeminoznurhayati:** walau keguguran mereka akan rujuk pada waktunya.

 **Gd:** karena chanyeol emang joss hahaha

 **Bellasung21:** selamat datang, selamat bergabung. Thanks uda suka sama ceritanya. Hamilnya uda hampir 4 bulan. Ini uda dilanjut yaa.

 **Silviinhere:** hallo juga silvi, semoga kamu ga jadi hantu lagi ya. Aku ikut senang karena kamu mulai bertobat hahaha. Iya baek nya hamil. Gapapa kok review panjang2, aku suka yg panjang panjang /ketawa setan

 **Byunbacot, chanmeeh :** thanks, ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Rinabyun272:** TBC nya emang suka kurang ajar, maafin dia yaaa. Iya baek nya emang hamil kok, oke ini uda update lagi.

 **Santi832:** hallo juga santi, selama datang, semoga ff nya bisa menghibur yaa. Thanks uda suka sama ceritanya, ini uda dilanjut.

 **Minhxryn:** CAPSLOCK NYA KEPENCET WOY, iya kagak bakalan ada konflik lagi kok, selaw say.

 **Nnsoynnlooin:** oke ini review model baru. Berasa ikut UN ini disuruh jawab pertanyaan.

Satu, iya mereka masih popokan, kan masi bocah. Kalo kamu masih popokan juga berarti kalian sebaya. Dua, yup joy anak yoora. Tiga, kagak jadi bayar pengasuh, lakinya marah. Empat, mau jongin? Boleh tapi entar tunggu FF ini kelar. Sekarang dia masih terikat kontrak. Lima, rambut triplet semuanya item, karena mereka anak indonesia /plak/. oke uda dijawab semua kan? Tentang remake novel, aku belum pernah baca novel nya, boleh kasi link nya kalo kamu punya.

 **Krisnapcy:** ini aku balas lagi review nya. Dan updatenya juga aku cepatin.

 **Realchanbaek65:** CAPSLOCKNYAA. Iya hamil noh si bekyunnn.

 **Lily Levia:** selamat akhirnya miracle in december datang, aku update lagi. Doainnya aku gak ngaret lagi. Thanks masih setia ngikuti ff ini. Dan pertanyaan terjawab ya di chapter ini.

 **Gaemgyu92:** yup baekhyun hamil. Namun tentang rujuk masih belum.

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao:** bukan kris namanya kalo gak resek. Ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Syisehun:** aaa sama aku juga senang, ini uda dilanjut yaa

 **Tksit, nurhasanah putri 146:** iya baek hamil.

 **Kyoshiharuka01:** hai haru selamat datang. Semoga kamu enjoy ya sama ceritanya. Chanbaek bakal rujuk kok, tapi gak sekarang. Plis apasaja asal jangan ahjuma dan halmonie, aku tak setua itu, hiksess. Gapapa kok, imajinasi semua aku serahkan ditangan pembaca, tbh aku juga ngetik ga bayangi baek versi cewe kok. Baek cantik dengan apa adanya dia. So, jangan khawatir.

 **Nur991fah:** iya emang keguguran.

 **Utarigunawan14:** gak jadi nambah anak lagi kok. Iya ga bakal berantem lagi. Janji deh.

 **Younlaycious88:** mereka bakal rujuk kok walau baekhyun keguguran.

 **.**

 **Okey yorobun, beres sudah balesin review, sorry ya kalau ada yang terlewat. Udah hampir jam 1 disini, aku uda ngantuk. Oke deh sampai jumpa next chap. Muachhh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

" **Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

.

" _ **Jika kau merindukan masa lalu, ingatlah alasan mengapa kita berpisah. Dan jika kau ingin kembali, ingatlah alasan mengapa kau dulu pergi "**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suho, kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Yifan membelai lembut pipi istrinya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang istri dari kegiatan melamunnya.

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah suaminya, tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam jemari Yifan yang berada dipipinya.

"Aku memikirkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" lirih Joonmyeon.

Pria dengan surai keemasan itu menarik Joonmyeon dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap lembut punggung wanita itu. Sementara Joonmyeon menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Ia tak akan sanggup membenci Baekhyun jika itu yang kau takutkan" ucap Yifan diantara rambut Joonmyeon. Sesekali ia berikan kecupan lembut pada surai hitam Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dalam pelukan Yifan.

"Sesungguhnya aku masih belum mengerti, mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau dia hamil. Kau tau, bahkan usia kandungannya sudah hampir 4 bulan. Apa kau tau sesuatu?"

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan ganti menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon keluar dari pelukan Yifan dan memilih duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidur mereka.

"Baekhyun menderita _amenore_ " jawab Joonmyeon singkat.

Yifan yang mendengar kata asing yang masuk ketelinganya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda pria itu tidak mengerti. "Dan bisa kau jelaskan jenis penyakit seperti apa itu?"

" _Amenore_ itu kondisi dimana wanita tidak mengalami periode menstruasi baik secara permanen ataupun sementara. Biasanya wanita yang mengalami kondisi itu, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan periode menstruasi selama tiga siklus berturut-turut atau bahkan sampai jangka waktu lebih dari enam bulan"

"Apakah itu berbahaya?" sela Yifan diantara penjelasan Joonmyeon.

"Tentu saja, jika durasinya lebih lama itu menandakan adanya penyakit atau sebuah kondisi kronis"

"Maafkan aku sayang, sejujurnya aku masih belum mengerti" ujar Yifan dengan ekspresi menyesal.

" _Amenore_ dapat menyebabkan wanita sulit hamil. Dalam kasus Baekhyun, ia mengalami _amenore sekunder._ Penderita _amenore sekunder_ masih berpeluang untuk hamil. Namun masalahnya adalah waktu. Karena siklus menstruasi yang tidak teratur, sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui masa subur bagi wanita itu"

"Kau tentu ingat Baekhyun baru dinyatakan hamil setelah tiga tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Dan itu juga berhasil setelah Baekhyun melakukan konsultasi dan pengobatan pada ahli kandungan. Dan itulah mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyadari dirinya sedang hamil. Karena Baekhyun sudah terbiasa tidak mengalami menstruasi selama beberapa bulan" Joonmyeon mengakhiri penjelasannya pada Yifan.

"Kau benar, aku ingat bahkan dulu Chanyeol sempat mengira Baekhyun hamil saat mereka baru menikah 3 bulan, tapi ternyata Baekhyun tidak hamil. Mereka baru mendapatkan anak setelah 3 tahun. Aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi, apa Chanyeol tau mengenai kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu?"

"Dia tau. Tapi saat ini dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya" jawab Joonmyeon sambil kembali mengambil posisi berbaring, bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Dan orang bodoh itu adalah sepupumu" timpal Yifan sambil mengikuti Joonmyeon untuk mengambil posisi berbaring dan menarik istrinya kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari kemudian Baekhyun sudah diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, setelah dokter yang menangani wanita itu memastikan bahwa kondisi Baekhyun sudah stabil dan dapat beristirahat dirumah. Selama tiga hari itu juga Baekhyun tak dapat bertemu dengan ketiga buah hatinya. Chanyeol menolak membawa sikembar kerumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Ibu mereka dengan alasan rumah sakit tidak baik untuk anak-anak. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa patuh mendengar penolakan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Jadilah bergantian Ibunya dan mantan Ibu mertuanya di siang hari menjaga Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Mereka akan kembali sore hari saat Chanyeol selesai bekerja untuk bergantian menjaga Baekhyun. Tiap sore Joonmyeon juga akan datang berkunjung sekedar untuk menemani Baekhyun agar tidak bosan selama berada dirumah sakit.

Sementara Chanyeol, walau dengan aura dingin yang masih melingkupi dirinya, pria itu tetap konsisten untuk menjaga Baekhyun setiap malam. Mantan suaminya itu bahkan harus rela tidur diatas sofa rumah sakit yang tentu saja tidak nyaman untuk ukuran tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang. Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan mengalami sakit pinggang, namun pria itu selalu mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja tiap kali Baekhyun menanyakan kondisinya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan mantan suaminya yang saat ini sedang disibukkan membereskan pakaian miliknya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tapi Chanyeol menolaknya dan mengatakan ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan lagi Baekhyun kembali menelan kekecewaan atas penolakan pria itu. Selama tiga hari menjaga Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang mengurusi wanita iu dengan baik, namun pria itu masih enggan untuk berbicara banyak dengan mantan istrinya itu. Baekhyun paham Chanyeol masih sangat kecewa dengan dirinya, dan Baekhyun tak tau apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengubah situasi canggung yang terus berlangsung antara mereka. Sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti keinginan Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol tak ingin bicara, maka ia akan menutup mulutnya.

"Untuk sementara kau sebaiknya kembali kerumah Ibumu. Tak akan ada yang menjagamu jika kau kembali ke apartement. Dan anak-anak sementara akan tinggal bersamaku sampai kau sudah benar-benar sehat" Chanyeol berbicara tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Pria itu masih sibuk memasukkan pakaian Baekhyun kedalam tas.

"Aku merindukan anak-anak. Aku ingin bertemu mereka" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penuh harap.

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang Baekhyun sekilas "Kau akan bertemu mereka nanti. Tapi mereka tak akan tinggal denganmu untuk sementara waktu"

"Apa ini hukuman? Kau menjauhkanku dari anak-anak?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Ia tau pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya dapat menyulut api pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang marah adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihat Baekhyun.

"Dengar Baekhyun, hanya sampai kau benar-benar pulih. Aku harap kau dapat bekerja sama kali ini. Jangan keras kepala. Pikirkan kondisimu" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan memandang kesal Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak dalam posisi bisa membantah bukan?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Ucapan bernada tinggi dari Chanyeol dan ditambah _gesture_ marah yang ditampilkan pria itu membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

Chanyeol tak menjawab Baekhyun, ia memilih masuk kekamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa panas.

.

.

.

.

"Mamaaaaaaaa"

Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan teriakan kompak dari ketiga anaknya yang seketika berlari dan menubruk kakinya untuk memeluknya. Dengan sekejap ketiga bocah kembar itu sudah mengelilinginya.

"Anak-anak biarkan Mama masuk dulu sayang. Ingat Mama masih sakit"

Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun sambil membawa tas pakaian miliknya menginterupsi ketiga buah hatinya yang masih berlonjak-lonjak sambil memeluk kaki Ibunya.

"Mama ayo masuk" Jongin meraih tangan kanan Ibunya, sementara Sehun mengambil posisi disamping kiri Ibunya dan juga menggenggam erat tangan sang Ibu. Si kecil Yeri memilih mengekor Ibunya dibelakang sambil memegang ujung rok milik Baekhyun. Jadilah Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah dengan dikawal oleh anak kembarnya.

Baekhyun menurut saja saat sikembar membawanya menuju ruang tamu rumah Ibunya. Sehun dan Jongin berhasil mendudukkan Ibunya di sofa _single_ , sementara mereka bertiga memilih duduk berjejer disofa yang lebih panjang.

Baekhyun menatap bingung tingkah ketiga putra dan putrinya. Tidak biasanya mereka memilih duduk terpisah darinya. Biasanya sikembar pasti lebih memilih duduk bertumpukan dikiri kanannya dan bahkan dipangkuannya. Namun kali ini buah hatinya itu tidak bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa duduknya disana? Tidak ingin dipangku?" ucap Baekhyun menatap geli anaknya.

Ketiganya kompak menggeleng.

"Tidak mau? Sehun, Yeri, Jongin tidak kangen Mama?" Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

" _Bogoshipo_ Mama" ucap Sehun pelan sambil memandang Ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yeli-ah, _andwae_ "

Pekik Jongin yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung memandang objek yang baru saya diteriakkan Jongin.

Terlihat Yeri yang sudah turun dari sofa dan bersiap ingin memeluk Ibunya. Namun saat mendengar peringatan dari saudara laki-lakinya, Yeri pun menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menggendong Yeri. Ibu muda itu menggantikan tempat Yeri duduk sebelumnya, sehingga kini Jongin dan Sehun berada disamping kiri kanannya dan Yeri berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Yeli mau peluk Mama, tapi Yeli takut Mama akan kesakitan" lirih Yeri sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun memandang iba putri tunggalnya "Sayang, Mama tidak akan sakit jika hanya dipeluk"

"Daddy bilang Mama sedang sakit, jadi Hunnie, Yeli dan Jongin tidak boleh minta digendong dan dipangku Mama. Nanti Mama bisa kesakitan" ujar Sehun pelan sambil memandang Ibunya.

"Sini semua peluk Mama. Mama akan cepat sembuh jika kalian memeluk Mama"

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, membawa Sehun dan Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Dengan segera kedua bocah itu memeluk Ibunya.

"Mama kangen sekali pada kalian" bergantian Baekhyun mendaratkan kecupan didahi anak kembarnya.

Tiba-tiba Yeri turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu menyurukkan wajahnya tepat didepan perut Ibunya.

"Daddy selalu mencium tubuh Yeli yang sedang sakit supaya cepat sembuh. Kata Daddy sakitnya akan hilang setelah dicium. Yeli mau cium pelut Mama, supaya Mama cepat sembuh" ujar gadis kecil itu polos.

"Pelut Mama cepat sembuh yaa" lanjut Yeri setelah mengecup perut Baekhyun. Tangan kecilnya membelai perut Ibunya dengan lembut.

"Jonginnie juga mau" bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu mengikuti apa yang baru saja dilakukan saudara perempuannya. Dan disusul dengan Sehun yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengecup dan membelai perut Ibunya.

"Mama jangan sakit lagi yaa" ucap Sehun dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

Baekhyun memandang haru ketiga buah hatinya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera ia pun kembali membawa ketiganya kedalam pelukannya. Sementara dari balik dinding pemisah ruang tamu, tampak Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut memperhatikan interaksi anak-anaknya dengan sang mantan istri.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari penuh duka dan kesedihan itu perlahan namun pasti berlalu. Kesedihan tentu masih ada dan tak mungkin terlupakan, namun baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak ingin berkutat terus dalam kesedihan. Mereka memilih berdamai pada diri sendiri, mengikhlaskan segalanya pada sang penulis skenario kehidupan. Hidup terus berlanjut, mereka harus berjalan kedepan dan tak lagi menoleh kebelakang, hal yang telah terjadi biarlah berlalu.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini juga telah kembali membaik seperti sedia kala. Pepatah yang mengatakan waktu akan mengobati luka kini benar terbukti adanya. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang dingin, yang beberapa waktu lalu terus melayangkan tatapan menyalahkan pada Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak lagi membahas cerita sedih itu, Chanyeol berkata anggaplah itu teguran dari Tuhan, agar mereka menjaga apa yang mereka punya sekarang dengan tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Tuhan berikan. Dan Baekhyun setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga menyadari apa yang terjadi pada bayi mereka bukanlah murni kesalahan Baekhyun. Tidak satupun dari mereka bahkan Baekhyun sendiri menyadari kehadiran sang jabang bayi dalam rahimnya. Mengingat Baekhyun adalah penderita _amenore_. Baekhyun tak bisa disalahkan jika ia tidak mengetahui jika ia sedang hamil, sekalipun ia seorang dokter. Memastikan kehamilan pada seorang penderita _amenore_ tidak semudah membaca tanda-tanda kehamilan pada wanita normal pada umumnya. Karena baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dahulu sudah pernah merasakan sulitnya untuk Baekhyun agar dapat hamil. Bahkan berkali-kali mereka menelan kekecewaan karena mengira Baekhyun mengandung ketika siklus menstruasinya berhenti selama beberapa bulan. Namun ternyata kehamilan itu tetap tak kunjung datang hingga tiga tahun usia pernikahan mereka.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya hanya dapat mengikhlaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tak akan berguna jika terus bersedih dan teruntuk bagi Chanyeol, ia tak akan mampu jika terus bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun. Rasa kecewa yang sempat hadir perlahan terkikis habis oleh rasa cinta yang semakin hari semakin bertambah. Bahkan setelah musibah itu, Chanyeol berubah semakin _protective_ pada mantan istrinya itu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih fokus untuk merawat sikembar secara bergantian. Ditengah kesibukan pekerjaan yang mereka jalani masing-masing, keduanya terus menjalin komunikasi yang baik dan tak jarang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan bersama dengan anak-anak mereka. Pemandangan yang tak akan pernah terlihat disaat mereka masih berstatus suami istri dahulu.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang mengikat mereka saat ini adalah dengan kehadiran sikembar. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak tau hubungan seperti apa yang sedang mereka jalani saat ini. Namun yang mereka tau, mereka begitu nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang sekarang. Baekhyun akui, mantan suaminya itu sangat banyak berubah. Bahkan wanita itu terkadang takjub dengan kemampuan Chanyeol mengurus ketiga buah hati mereka dengan baik. Chanyeol, menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang Ayah dengan sangat sempurna. Dan Baekhyun bangga akan itu. Kecemasan dan ketakutannya dulu tidak terbukti. Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk ketiga anak kembar mereka.

Berbicara mengenai cinta. Sedari awal mantan pasangan itu menyadari bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun keraguan diantara mereka akan hal itu. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan kerap kali menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada sang mantan istri dengan perhatian-perhatian manis dan pandangan penuh cinta. Namun mengingat kegagalan pernikahan mereka dahulu membuat keduanya takut untuk kembali berkomitmen. Keduanya memilih menjalani apa yang ada, membiarkan sang pemilik kehidupan menentukan akhir dari kisah mereka berdua. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yakin, jika sudah takdirnya apapun yang menghalangi mereka untuk kembali bersama, maka mereka akan tetap kembali bersatu, begitupun sebaliknya jika takdir mengatakan tidak, sekeras apapun mereka berusaha untuk kembali, maka mereka tetap tidak akan bisa bersatu. Sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya dari layar _laptop_ -nya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dan disusul dengan munculnya seorang wanita cantik yang juga adalah _assistant-_ nya.

"Ada apa Irene-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil kembali menatap _laptopnya_.

Wanita berkulit putih itu menyerahkan gantungan kunci yang juga terdapat beberapa kunci yang tergantung.

"Tuan Xi menyerahkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan pada anda. Beliau mengatakan semua sudah selesai sesuai dengan keinginan anda"

Mendengar ucapan sang _assistant_ seketika senyum lebar muncul diwajah Chanyeol. Ia menutup _laptop-_ nya dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih Irene, kau bisa kembali bekerja" ucap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Irene keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Chanyeol meraih kunci yang baru saja diberikan Irene. Ia menggenggam erat kunci itu dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Baekhyun, akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikannya" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang berada disisi kiri meja kerjanya. Dimana didalam bingkai itu terpajang foto pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun enam tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol tak pernah berniat menyingkirkan foto itu, meskipun kini status pernikahan itu sendiri telah kandas. Apalah artinya sebuah status jika pada kenyataannya hati dan cintanya masih terhubung erat dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Dering suara ponselnya terdengar saat Baekhyun baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Dokter muda itu baru saja selesai melakukan operasi dan berencana ingin mengganti pakaiannya.

' _Chanyeol calling'_

Wanita itu tersenyum saat membaca _id_ pemanggil yang ditampilkan ponsel pintarnya. Dengan segera ia menggeser _icon_ berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun langsung.

" _Kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak, sama sekali tak mengganggu. Maaf jika aku baru mengangkat teleponmu. Aku baru saja selesai melakukan operasi" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

" _Kau masih ada pekerjaan sekarang?"_ tanya Chanyeol dari seberang saluran telepon.

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi. Hari ini aku hanya punya satu jadwal operasi. Kenapa Yeol?"

Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk dibangku kerja miliknya sambil melepas penutup kepala yang masih melekat dikepalanya.

" _Bagaimana dengan makan siang?Kau mau?"_

"Hmmm oke. Katakan ingin makan dimana, aku akan datang setelah menjemput anak-anak" jawab Baekhyun langsung tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali.

" _Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjemput mereka. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Noona"_

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kenapa pria itu harus repot-repot meminta tolong kakaknya untuk menjemput sikembar? Padahal Baekhyun bisa melakukan itu. Lagipula ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak mereka memutuskan untuk tak lagi merepotkan ataupun melibatkan keluarga mereka untuk urusan menjaga ataupun mengantar jemput anak-anak mereka. Lalu sekarang apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba anak-anak kau titipkan lagi pada kakakmu?" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol.

" _Aku hanya ingin makan siang berdua denganmu. Apa kau keberatan?"_ ucap Chanyeol hati-hati. Pria itu sedikit gugup saat menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Eoh tidak. Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berdua saja? Kau ingin mengajakku berkencan hemm?"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun juga merasa gugup saat menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Namun ia memilih untuk balik menggoda Chanyeol demi menutupi kegugupannya.

Terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol dari seberang.

" _Anggap saja seperti itu. Sesekali pergi berdua bolehkan?"_

Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak dapat membohongi dirinya jika ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia tak menyangka bisa kembali merasakan berdebar-debar seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Terlebih ia kembali dibuat berdebar oleh pria yang tak lain adalah mantan suaminya sendiri.

"Kau yakin mengajak seorang janda berkencan?" Baekhyun masih lanjut menggoda Chanyeol.

" _Aku tidak merasa mengajak seorang janda. Aku mengajak mantan istriku. Lagipula aku juga seorang duda. Bukankah itu impas?"_ lanjut Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah Tuan Duda, katakan dimana kita akan bertemu?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi menggodanya, karena ia rasa wajahnya akan semakin merah padam jika terus mendengar balasan-balasan dari Chanyeol. Ahh, ia merasa benar-benar seperti gadis remaja saat ini.

" _Tetap diam ditempatmu Nyonya. Karena aku yang akan menjemputmu"_

"Aku tunggu" Baekhyun mematikan sambungan terlebih dahulu.

"Aigoo, kurasa aku sudah gila" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yang benar saja Byun, usiamu sudah kepala tiga. Jangan bertingkah seperti remaja labil" monolog Baekhyun yang kini sedang memegang kedua pipinya yang sedang menghangat.

Wanita itu akhirnya memilih masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengganti seragam operasi yang masih melekat ditubuhnya sebelum Chanyeol datang untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya" Baekhyun meletakkan serbet yang sebelumnya digunakannya untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Ia tersenyum memandang pria dihadapannya.

"Kau menikmati makanannya?" tanya pria yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Makanannya sangat lezat. Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Apa ini restaurant baru?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap sekeliling restaurant itu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sebulan yang lalu _grand opening-_ nya"

"Aku suka tempatnya. _Desain_ bangunan dan dekorasinya sangat indah. Sederhana tapi terasa nyaman" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Chanyeol yang melihat pandangan Baekhyun balas menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau yang menjawab terima kasih? Aku sedang tidak memujimu" ucap Baekhyun langsung.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun "Kau baru saja memujiku Baek. Kau bilang _restaurant_ ini indah. Dan akulah yang merancang bangunan ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum bangga.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takjub. "Ini benar-benar indah Yeol. Kau luar biasa" lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Nada kagum jelas terdengar dari suara Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap untuk melihat yang lebih indah lagi"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias, ia bahkan memajukkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, dan meletakkannya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Sebuah kunci.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia memandang kunci dihadapannya dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Kunci? Apa maksudnya ini Yeol?" Baekhyun masih memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Kunci ini sekarang milikmu"

Chanyeol mengambil kunci itu dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Ia menaruh kunci itu tepat diatas telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku masih belum mengerti. Ini kunci apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus lembut tangan Baekhyun yang masih digenggamnya.

"Rumah untukmu. Aku dulu berjanji untuk membangun rumah untukmu. Sekarang sudah selesai"

"Chanyeol... kau..." Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata.

Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia terkejut dibuat pria dihadapannya ini. Dan yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sampai tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menunggu lama. Karena ini untukmu aku harus mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati, jadi sedikit memakan waktu. Harusnya sudah selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi seperti yang kau tau, enam bulan yang lalu kita resmi bercerai. Jadi harus tertunda proses pembangunannya"

Chanyeol begitu sibuk dengan penjelasannya sampai tak sadar Baekhyun yang sudah berpindah tempat duduk menjadi disampingnya. Bahkan pria itu terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah memeluknya.

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Yang ia tau ia begitu ingin memeluk mantan suaminya itu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah bergerak dan menghempaskan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang mungkin akan melihat aksi spontanitasnya. Untuk sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Chanyeol setelah sadar dari keadaan terkejutnya.

Baekhyun masih memeluk erat tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan kedua tangan wanita itu melingkari lehernya, dan ia juga merasakan hebusan nafas Baekhyun yang hangat disekitar tengkuknya.

"Biarkan sebentar seperti ini. Aku ingin memelukmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun memilih menuruti keinginan wanita itu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol juga balas memeluk Baekhyun, ia memberikan belaian lembut pada rambut mantan istrinya.

Baekhyun adalah pihak pertama yang melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, ganti wanita itu meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia pandangi wajah tampan sang mantan suami, mata Baekhyun tepat dimata Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku tak tau harus berkata apa tentang ini. Ini sangat mengejutkanku. Bahkan aku tak tau sekarang harus merasa senang atau sedih"

Chanyeol memilih diam, membiarkan Baekhyun lanjut berbicara.

"Kau tak harus melakukan ini untukku. Aku tak pantas menerima semua ini. Kau tau, kita sudah berpisah, aku bukan lagi istrimu Yeol. Aku..."

"Baekhyun dengar aku" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya memegang wajah Baekhyun. Meminta wanita itu untuk melihatnya

"Aku tak peduli kau masih istriku atau bukan. Yang aku tau aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Kau Ibu dari anak-anakku, lupakan tentang status kita yang telah berpisah. Aku mohon, tinggalah disana Baek. Itu semua milikmu. Aku membuatnya hanya untukmu"

"Tidak Yeol, aku tidak bisa" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek aku mohon. Aku akan kecewa jika kau menolaknya. Ini semua untukmu Baek, bahkan aku berjanji untuk membuatkan rumah itu untukmu saat kau bahkan belum jadi istriku. Kau ingat itu sayang? Lalu apa bedanya sekarang?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan memelas, mencoba meruntuhkan ego mantan istrinya itu.

"Tapi Yeol, tetap saja itu tidak pantas. Maafkan aku Yeol"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

"Baiklah jika kau menolak rumah itu menjadi milikmu. Aku akan berikan pada anak-anak, itu akan jadi milik mereka. Tapi aku mohon tinggalah disana demi anak-anak kita Baek. Aku mohon jangan sia-siakan kerja kerasku selama ini. Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol. Tersirat kesungguhan dan harapan besar yang tersimpan dibalik mata bulat milik pria itu. Baekhyun tak sanggup jika harus melihat sorot pandangan kecewa dari Chanyeol, beberapa bulan belakangan ini sejak ia menggugat cerai Chanyeol, sudah begitu banyak ia membuat Chanyeol kecewa, dan Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi lebih kejam dengan membiarkan Chanyeol kembali kecewa. Pria itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk dirinya dan anak-anak, dengan perlahan ia pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Yeol, demi anak-anak" putus Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baek" Kali ini Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Pelukan singkat itupun berakhir, keduanya saling memandang dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau siap untuk melihatnya hari ini?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ayo kita lihat sekarang" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: okeh akhirnya, satu chapter lagi menjelang ending. Mana suaranya yang pengen ChanBaek rujuk? Bersabarlah guys hari bahagia itu akan segera tiba. Persiapkan diri kalian. Mungkin ini updetan terakhir buat tahun ini. Selanjutnya jangan tanya kapan. Aku sendiri juga gak tau. Masa-masa pengangguran akan segera berakhir, cukup sudah dua bulan aku ngabisin beras dirumah. Sekarang saatnya menata masa depan. Doain aku sukses ya diperantauan orang, hikss jadi sedih. Untuk sementara aku harus mengadu nasib dikota orang, dan Yu, semoga kita berjodoh ya bisa jumpa di pekan baru. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Nyonya Oh Cabang Medan bertemu dengan Nyonya Oh Cabang Pekanbaru, semoga kita gak cakar-cakaran ya sistaaa.**

 **Buat yang review sorry ya kali ini aku gak bisa balasin satu-satu. Tapi aku udah baca semua review dari kalian, makasih banyak ya buat apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa untuk FF ini, sejuta cinta untuk kalian guysss. Buat yang nanyakin aku anak bahasa atau gak jawabannya enggak. Aku SMA penghuni kelas setan, alias aku anak IPS, Buat kuliahnya aku jurusan Psikologi pendidikan.**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan di review mengenai kejanggalan Baekhyun yang ga tau kalau lagi hamil, aku rasa di chap ini sudah terjawab ya semua pertanyaannya. Kondisi yang dialami Baekhyun pernah dialami oleh salah satu orang terdekatku, bahkan untuk kasus yang pernah aku lihat itu periodenya jauh lebih lama, dia tau lagi hamil saat usia kandungannya sudah 5 bulan. Kalau kalian kurang puas dengan penjelasan aku diatas kalian bisa googling untuk keterangan lebih lanjut tentang AMENORE. Disini aku coba jelasin dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana. Atau kalau masih ada yang pengen kalian tanyakan boleh langsung PM aku kok. Okedeh aku rasa itu aja. Aku bingung mau nulis apalagi. Special thanks untuk kakakku sayang, Unnie Fijri yang khusus malam ini jauh-jauh datang nginap dirumah buat nemeni aku dan sekaligus nemeni aku juga ngetik author note ini. Akhirnya kita bisa ngabisin moment-moment bareng ya unn sebelum aku berangkat lusa. Aku bakal kangen banget sama unnie /peluk/.**

 **Yang nanyain pin BBM aku, ini bisa pinnya 5be99ee8. Yang mau invite dipersilahkan dengan hormat. Siapa tau kalian butuh temen buat berantem yok berantem sama aku hahaha. Oke guys, let's be friend~~~. Selamat natal yaa buat yang merayakan, dan selamat tahun baru juga buat kita semuaa. Sampai jumpa tahun depan. Bye bye~~~.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 _ **"Dan seperti pertama kali saat kita bertemu, perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah. Dan ketika kita berdua tua nanti, tanganmu-lah yang takkan aku lepaskan "**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pyeongchang-dong,_ adalah salah satu kawasan perumahan terbaik di Seoul yang terletak dilereng gunung yang megah dan indah, _Mount Bukhan._ Tepatnya sebelah utara distrik Jongno. Pyeongchang-dong biasa disebut sebagai Beverly Hills versi Korea dan juga sebagai perumahan warga negara asing di Seoul.

Lokasinya yang berada disekitar lereng gunung, menjadikan kawasan ini memiliki udara yang relatif jauh lebih bersih dibandingkan sebagian kawasan Seoul yang mengalami polusi udara. Udara yang bersih dan sejuk khas pegunungan menjadikan kawasan ini menjadi lebih dingin 2-3 derajat dari pusat kota Seoul. Dengan temperatur udara yang lebih rendah dari daerah lain di Seoul, menjadikan kawasan Pyeongchang-dong akan tetap sejuk sekalipun itu sedang berada di musim panas.

Jika sebagian besar orang menganggap Gangnam sebagai kawasan _elite_ di Seoul, berbeda hal bagi orang-orang yang memiliki selera estetika untuk arsitektur bangunan dan cita rasa seni yang tinggi, Pyeongchang-dong akan menjadi pilihan utama yang akan dipilih untuk menjadi area tempat tinggal. Orang-orang yang paham akan lingkungan juga mengatakan bahwa area Pyeongchang-dong ini tidak dapat disaingi dalam hal gaya dan keanggunan bangunannya yang menawarkan begitu banyak galeri seni, restoran dan cafe bergaya artistik tua, museum dan rumah-rumah klasik disekeliling Gunung Bukhan yang megah dan indah.

Kawasan perumahan ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dibandingkan kawasan hunian _elite_ lainnya yang sarat akan kehidupan metropolitan yang serba _glamour._ Pyeongchang-dong terkenal dengan suasana yang masih hijau dan asri, ditambah kesan ketenangan dan kenyamanan serta tingkat keamanan yang tinggi, sehingga menjadikan kawasan ini sebagai kawasan yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang tertentu termasuk diantaranya seperti, politisi, pengusaha atau _eksekutif_ bisnis, para diplomat, pejabat negara, warga negara asing, seniman dan beberapa pesohor dunia hiburan Korea Selatan.

Tak banyak warga Seoul dapat memiliki bangunan rumah sendiri mengingat tingginya harga tanah di ibukota Korea Selatan itu, hal itu jugalah yang menyebabkan banyak keluarga bahkan seorang artis sekalipun lebih memilih tinggal di _apartement ,_ mengingat harganya lebih terjangkau dibandingkan dengan harga tanah. Dan tanah dikawasan Pyeongchang-dong tentu saja berada diposisi teratas sebagai harga tertinggi. Memiliki tanah dan rumah dikawasan ini tentu bukanlah hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh sembarang orang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah yang dibangun tanpa pagar. Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya tampak tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela mobil disampingnya yang menampilkan bangunan rumah yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Mata Ibu muda itu bahkan tak berkedip saat melihat keindahan yang kini tepat berada didepan matanya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih tak bergeming walau sudah hampir lima menit Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, akhirnya membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk menyentuh dan menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuan wanita cantik itu, mencoba mengambil alih perhatian mantan istrinya itu.

"Ayo turun, tak akan puas jika hanya dilihat dari sini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun berbalik saat mendengar suara berat khas Chanyeol yang menyapa pendengarannya, dan lagi keindahan yang lain kembali tersaji tepat didepan matanya ketika ia berbalik. Keindahan yang berwujud seorang pria tampan yang menampilkan senyum lembut kepadanya. Keindahan yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar. Bahagia, kagum, takjub, terkejut dan berbagai emosi lainnya turut mendominasi didalam pandangan mata Baekhyun.

"Katakan Yeol, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, Chanyeol lebih memilih membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun, menjalankan sebelah tangannya yang bebas membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Wajah tampan Chanyeol semakin mendekati wajah Baekhyun dengan matanya yang mengunci pandangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa semua yang disaksikannya adalah suatu hal yang nyata. Dengan masih membelai lembut sisi kanan wajah wanita itu dengan perlahan namun pasti akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri mendaratkan bibir tebalnya tepat diatas bibir merah milik Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi itu menekan lembut bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun saat dilihatnya sang wanita memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengartikan itu sebagai tanda bahwa Baekhyun mengizinkannya untuk melanjutkan ciumannya. Pagutan lembut diberikan Chanyeol secara bergantian pada dua belah bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Dalam ciumannya Chanyeol terus membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun kini telah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol sambil terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun turut andil membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan ganti menyesap bibir tebal pria yang entah sudah berapa lama tak menciumnya dengan dalam dan mesra seperti masa mereka masih berstatus suami istri dulu.

Chanyeol semakin mendesak Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi duduk dikursi penumpang mobilnya dengan terus memperdalam ciumannya yang mulai melibatkan lidah. Lidah Chanyeol semakin berani memasuki rongga hangat mulut Baekhyun saat ia merasa Baekhyun yang semakin menekan tengkuknya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan gerakan lembut Chanyeol membelai lidah Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk saling beradu. Sesekali Chanyeol juga menyesap dan menarik lidah Baekhyun agar gantian memasuki mulutnya.

Baekhyun meremas dan menarik pelan rambut Chanyeol saat ia merasa mantan suaminya itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan terus membelai seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya sebelum kembali menyesap lidah Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghasilkan desahan lembut dari Baekhyun. Harus ia akui Chanyeol masih tetap pencium yang handal. Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati setiap detik ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Ini adalah kontak fisik yang paling intim yang mereka lakukan sejak enam bulan lebih resmi bercerai.

Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya. Yang ia tau ia juga menginginkan hal ini. Detik pertama ketika bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, akal sehat Baekhyun langsung menghilang entah dimana. Tanpa rasa malu dan ragu, dengan berani janda muda itu memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk terus melanjutkan ciumannya.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terputus saat Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun mulai kesulitan bernapas. Katakan Chanyeol yang begitu bersemangat mencium Baekhyun sehingga ia tak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia melumat bibir sang mantan istri. Berbulan-bulan sudah terlewati sejak terakhir kali mencium wanita disampingnya itu, hingga membuat Chanyeol begitu terhanyut dalam lembutnya bibir Ibu dari anak-anaknya itu. Bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya, dan setelah sekian lama ia tak dapat merasakannya kini ia kembali dapat merasakan rasa manis yang selalu terasa tiap ia mencium Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih merasa bermimpi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Bibirnya yang basah masih tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun yang baru saja ia lepaskan setelah berciuman dengan panas.

Wajahnya masih belum menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dapat ia lihat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin memerah dan membengkak serta basah oleh saliva yang entah miliknya atau milik milik Baekhyun sendiri.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap Chanyeol yang dimatanya saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda. Ditambah dengan kenyataan mereka yang baru saja berciuman membuat pipi Ibu muda itu kembali menghangat.

"Aku ingin masuk" ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan masih tertunduk.

Chanyeol menjauhkan posisi tubuhnya dari Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Kemudian ia memilih turun duluan dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat keduanya berjalan melintasi jalan setapak yang terdapat ditengah halaman depan rumah. Dikiri kanan jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu alam itu terhampar rumput jepang yang terlihat seperti permadani hijau yang sangat lembut. Diatas rumput hijau itu tertanam berbagai macam tumbuhan yang juga berwarna hijau yang berukuran sedang dengan daun lebar yang berdiri tegak dan dengan ujung runcing. Beberapa pohon yang tidak begitu besar juga terlihat disisi-sisi rumah yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Sementara di bagian ujung rumah, tumbuh sebuah pohon yang cukup rimbun sehingga menambah kesan sejuk dan hijau.

.

.

.

Indah. Jika ada kata yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan kata itu maka Baekhyun akan menggunakannya untuk menggambarkan apa sedang tersaji dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah dengan konsep naturalis minimalis berdiri dengan indahnya. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Ibu muda itu tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bangunan yang juga terlihat memiliki sentuhan gaya klasik itu. Perpaduan antara konsep naturalis minimalis dan klasik yang melekat erat pada bangunan dua lantai itu terlihat begitu serasi dan hidup. Desain rumah yang terlihat menyatu dengan alam dan sangat sesuai dengan kondisi alam yang juga terletak dilereng gunung.

Rumah dengan desain atap miring satu sisi itu tidak bisa dikatakan mewah, namun jika melihat ukuran lebar tanahnya, rumah ini termasuk besar dan luas. Tapi dengan kepiawaian Chanyeol sebagai arsitek yang handal mampu membuat rumah besar itu terkesan minimalis.

Kesan minimalis itu terlihat dari penggunaan batu alam untuk melapisi dinding rumah dan penggunaan materi kayu yang mendominasi _eksterior_ arsitekturnya. Pemberian jendela kaca lebar dengan garis kusen yang tebal semakin menegaskan konsep minimalis yang ingin ditekankan Chanyeol pada rumah dengan nuansa coklat lembut itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan ukiran sederhana yang menghiasinya. Masih dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun, pria tampan itu menggiring wanita disampingnya memasuki ruang pertama rumah itu.

Seperti kebanyakan rumah keluarga korea, tepat didepan pintu masuk terdapat sedikit ruang untuk meletakkan alas kaki. Terdapat sebuah lemari sedang dua pintu untuk menyimpan sepatu yang disandarkan tepat kedinding sebelah kanan. Sebelum menjejakkan kaki tepat kelantai utama, terlebih dahulu harus menaiki sebuah undakan.

Sesuai dengan konsep naturalis yang menjadi konsep utama rumah ini, lantai yang digunakan juga masih bermaterial kan kayu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun memasuki dalam rumah, setelah melewati lorong penghubung pintu masuk dan _space_ penyimpanan alas kaki, mereka berbelok kekangan. Dan ruang pertama yang mereka dapati adalah ruang tamu.

Ruang tamu ini cukup luas dengan sofa besar berwarna orange kombinasi cokelat dan abu-abu terletak tepat ditengah ruangan. Terdapat juga sebuah meja pendek dengan ukuran sedang didepannya. Tepat dihadapan sofa itu terdapat TV LED 40 inch yang menempel didinding yang posisinya lebih menjorok kebelakang, dinding itu berlapiskan _wallpaper_ dengan motif kayu juga. Masih diruang tamu, bergeser sedikit dari dinding yang berhiaskan Televisi, dengan posisinya yg lebih kedepan terdapat perapian yang dibuat khusus untuk menghangatkan ruangan. Sehingga tak diperlukan pemanas listrik untuk bagian ruang tamu.

Dipojok ruang tamu dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kaca berdiri dengan indahnya sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna cokelat tua. Dengan pemandangan halaman samping yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon hijau yang menjadi latar penempatan piano itu.

Baekhyun menatap takjub _grand piano_ yang berada disudutkan ruang tamu. Dengan langkah perlahan wanita mungil itu mendekati objek yang mencuri perhatiannya. Baekhyun membelai lembut permukaan piano yang terasa lembut ditangannya.

"Kau suka sayang?" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sambil memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Ini sempurna Yeol, sangat sempurna" Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian yang dilantunkan Baekhyun untuknya. Pria itu merasa sangat bahagia mengetahui Baekhyun menyukai hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Kau tau Baek, jika ada hal yang paling indah didunia ini itu hanyalah kau. Selama aku mengerjakan rumah ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Jadi sesungguhnya keindahan ini seluruhnya bersumber dari dirimu. Kaulah keindahan itu sayang"

Kecupan singkat di dahi Baekhyun diberikan Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa memerah dibawah pandangan penuh cinta dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Masih dengan posisi yang berada dalam pelukan mantan suaminya, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ini semua sangat luar biasa. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku saat ini. Terima kasih Yeol" ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Chanyeol melepaskan peluangnya dan ganti merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun "Baiklah siap untuk melihat yang lain?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Setengah jam berikutnya dihabiskan keduanya untuk berkeliling rumah baru itu. Dilantai dasar, selain ruang tamu terdapat dua buah kamar, dimana salah satunya adalah kamar utama yang akan menjadi kamar Baekhyun. Kamar yang seharusnya dihuni oleh Chanyeol juga jika saja mereka tak bercerai. Kamar dengan nuansa hitam putih itu terlihat berbeda dari keseluruhan warna rumah yang didominasi warna kayu. Lantai kamar itu juga menggunakan keramik granite berwarna putih bersih. Kamar yang cukup luas yang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi didalam yang sangat indah, terlihat sepertinya Chanyeol sangat memusatkan perhatiannya pada tiap detail desain kamar utama ini. Tak begitu banyak perabotan didalam kamar itu mengingat Chanyeol tak menyediakan lemari pakaian, sebagai gantinya duda muda itu melengkapi kamar utama itu dengan _walk in closet_.

Keindahan itu semakin dilengkapi dengan pemandangan gunung Bukhan yang berhadapan langsung dengan balkon kamar yang dihiasi jendela kaca besar, Baekhyun akan dapat menikmati pemandangan alam yang hijau dan asri setiap saat melalui kamarnya.

Kamar selanjutnya adalah kamar tamu, namun untuk sementara beralih fungsinya menjadi kamar bersama untuk si kembar sebelum mereka cukup usia untuk menempati kamar mereka sendiri yang berada di lantai dua.

Ruangan lain yang juga berada dilantai dasar adalah dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan. Dapur dengan desain liter L itu dilengkapi dengan _kitchen set_ yang lengkap dan lemari gantung yang juga bernuansa coklat kayu, senada dengan lantai dapur. Namun berbeda dengan _pantry_ yang terdapat dibagian depan dapur, Chanyeol lebih memilih menggunakan konsep yang lebih modern dengan meja yang terbuat dari keramik porselen hitam yang dilapisi kaca dibagian atasnya. Meja _pantry_ itu juga dilengkapi dengan dua buah kursi tinggi dengan satu kaki besi yang berada ditengah. Sementara untuk meja makan Chanyeol memilih meja makan kaca berbentuk bundar dengan lima kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Beralih kesisi belakang rumah terdapat teras yang sangat nyaman yang juga terhubung dengan halaman belakang rumah yang juga ditanami pohon-pohonan. Desain teras ini dibuat terbuka dengan mengguanakan plafond kayu yang lebar yang disusun dengan rapi diatas rangka balok yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

Pada teras itu terdapat empat set sofa berwarna putih dengan landasannya berwarna hitam, serta dilengkapi dengan meja kecil yang berada diantara sofa putih itu. Tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk bersantai sambil memandangi hijaunya pepohonan yang menjadi _view_ utama teras itu.

Sementara di lantai dua selain ruang santai yang merangkap perpustakaan, selebihnya hanya terdapat 3 kamar yang berjejer dengan ditiap pintu kamar tertulis nama sikembar. Kamar yang nantinya akan mereka tempati saat mereka sudah bisa tidur sendiri. Tiga buah kamar dengan ukuran sama, namun yang berbeda adalah desain interiornya. Chanyeol menyesuaikannya sesuai dengan kesukaan dan karakter sikembar.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berada dibalkon lantai dua, berdiri bersisian sambil menyandar pada pagar pembatas. Dihadapan mereka langsung terbentang pemandangan gunung Bukhan yang berdiri kokoh, diiringi dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Keduanya memilih diam dan menikmati angin yang berhembus yang sesekali turut menerbangkan rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Bulan depan sikembar akan berulang tahun ketiga" ucap Chanyeol membuka percakapan. "Aku ingin merayakannya disini" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak terasa mereka kini sudah bertambah besar" timpal Baekhyun. Ia memandang jauh sambil menerawang.

"Tahun lalu aku tak ada untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama mereka. Kali ini izinkan aku untuk menebus kesalahanku dulu Baek"

Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk menghadap Baekhyun. Memandang wajah Baekhyun yang kini masih saja menatap lurus kedepan. Baekhyun yang sadar dipandangi ganti mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria disampingnya.

"Anak-anak pasti akan senang jika tau Ayahnya akan menyiapkan kejutan untuk mereka" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum juga setelah mendengar respon positif Baekhyun atas rencananya.

"Yeol, mengenai rumah ini. Sudah berapa lama kau merencanakan ini? Kau tau mendapatkan lokasi disini sangat sulit dan pastinya akan sangat mahal" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhasil mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal dibenaknya.

"Hari dimana kau mengucapkan keinginanmu disaat itulah aku mulai merencanakan semua ini" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Tapi kau tau aku tidak serius saat itu Yeol" Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tau aku tak pernah bermain-main jika hal itu menyangkut dirimu Baek. Bahkan jika saat itu kau memintaku untuk memindahkan gunung sekalipun, aku pastikan aku akan mencari cara untuk dapat melakukannya" Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tepat dimata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia begitu terharu mendengar ucapan mantan suaminya itu. Sebesar itukah cinta Chanyeol untuknya? Mengapa Chanyeol melakukan ini semua untuknya? Bahkan disaat Baekhyun menggugat cerai dirinya, pria itu masih tetap memikirkan hal untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menghentikan semua ini dan melupakannya didetik pertama saat gugatan perceraian itu sampai ditangannya. Namun hal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Chanyeol memilih menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai sampai akhir dan mempersembahkannya untuk wanita yang bahkan telah menceraikannya.

Kini Baekhyun merasa begitu bersalah pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia begitu buta dan tak menyadari besarnya cinta Chanyeol untuknya. Bahkan disaat mahligai rumah tangga mereka telah berakhir, tak sekalipun Chanyeol berhenti mencintainya. Bahkan disaat paling menyakitkan ketika mereka kehilangan calon buah hati mereka Chanyeol tetap mendampinginya dan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saat ini.

Perasaan menyesal mulai menggerogoti hati Baekhyun. Ia merasa begitu egois. Chanyeol memberikan segalanya demi kebahagiannya tapi yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan adalah sebuah perpisahan. Baekhyun merasa sangat tidak adil pada Chanyeol. Ia merutuki keputusannya dahulu yang begitu mudah melayangkan gugatan cerai pada pria yang sudah belasan tahun mengisi hatinya itu. Namun semua sudah terjadi, tak akan berguna jika disesali. Kenyataannya mereka telah berpisah.

"Baek untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau bahagia setelah berpisah denganku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuyarkan Baekhyun dari pikiran-pikiran sendirinya.

"Apakah aku terlihat bahagia dimatamu Yeol?" Baekhyun membalik pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun, mencoba emosi apa yang ditampilkan wajah cantik itu. Lama Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun, ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya saat memandang wajah wanita yang paling dicintainya itu, namun Chanyeol ragu. Bukan karena ia takut salah menebak perasaan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol takut jika apa yang dirasakannya itu benar adanya. Bolehkah ia berharap jika Baekhyun juga menderita sama sepertinya?

"Aku... Lupakan Baek, anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu" dan kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang ada didalam hatimnya.

Gurat kekecewaan terkikis diwajah Baekhyun. Ia merasa sedih atas tanggapan Chanyeol. Ia fikir Chanyeol mengerti akan apa yang dirasakannya. Tetapi pria itu sama sekali tak memberikan jawaban yang sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keputusanku dulu mengabulkan gugatan cerai darimu tidak salah. Jika berpisah denganku membuatmu merasa lebih bahagia, aku ikhlas. Kita yang begini saja sudah cukup untukku asalkan kau merasa bahagia Baek" lanjut Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata yang lembut.

"..."

Baekhyun masih diam, namun matanya masih tetap memandang Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" sebuah pertanyaan akhirnya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelah jeda yang cukup lama diantara mereka.

Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya "Selalu, tak pernah berhenti"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabulkan keinginanku untuk bercerai denganmu? Jika kau mencintaiku mengapa kau tak mempertahankanku Yeol? Mengapa semudah itu kau menyerah? Mengapa kau memilih berbalik dan pergi?" Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Kau yang memintanya Baek. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu. Kau yang menginginkanku untuk pergi dari hidupmu. Kau ingat aku pernah berjanji kalau aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu kecuali kau yang memintanya. Kau terlihat tidak bahagia saat itu, aku tak bisa egois menahanmu untuk tetap disisiku jika kau merasa tersiksa"

"Bodoh... Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol. Dan kau sebut dirimu mencintaiku. Kau harusnya mencegah itu, kau harusnya melawanku saat itu. Bukannya malah mengalah dan pergi" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

"Dan sekarang kau tanya apa aku bahagia setelah berpisah denganmu? Apa kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia disaat aku terpisah dari pria yang paling kucintai? Aku serasa hidup dalam neraka asal kau tau. Aku tersiksa Park Chanyeol" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada yang sarat dengan kesedihan.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hatinya. Akhirnya setelah begitu lama Baekhyun berhasil meruntuhkan ego dirinya yang begitu tinggi. Menyerah pada perasaan yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat. Pada akhirnya cintanya akan tetap menuntunnya kembali pulang kepada Chanyeol.

"Saat itu aku merasa begitu benci padamu, kau mengabaikanku demi semua pekerjaanmu. Aku kehilangan dirimu Yeol, kau tak lagi memperhatikanku dan anak-anak. Harusnya kau tau itu adalah emosi sesaatku, harusnya kau mencegah keinginan bodohku"

"Maafkan aku Baek, harusnya aku tau itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekap erat Baekhyun.

"Aku akui aku memang bersalah Baek. Perbuatanku sudah keterlaluan, tapi percayalah aku melakukan itu semua demi kebahagian kita dan anak-anak. Aku fikir yang kulakukan itu benar, tapi ternyata aku salah" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saat itu aku hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mencapai posisi yang lebih tinggi. Aku ingin bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan anak-anak tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Aku tak ingin anak-anak merasakan hidup penuh kekurangan seperti yang kita alami Baek. Aku hanyalah anak seorang pemilik restoran kecil, sementara kau dibesarkan hanya oleh Ibumu. Kita berdua sama-sama mengandalkan beasiswa untuk dapat melanjutkan pendidikan. Anak-anak kita mungkin tak akan seberuntung kita, itulah mengapa aku ingin agar aku bisa menjadi Ayah yang layak untuk mereka, agar aku dapat memenuhi semua kebutuhan mereka. Dan aku sadar aku tak bisa hanya menjadi sekedar arsitek saja, aku harus mencapai sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi cara yang kulakukan salah, aku mengabaikan keluargaku. Dan Tuhan menghukumku, disaat aku mendapatkan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi disaat itu pula aku kehilangan keluargaku" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan. Gurat kesedihan terlihat wajah tampannya disaat ia mengingat kembali masa-masa menyedihkan hidupnya ketika Baekhyun memilih meninggalkannya.

"Cukup Yeol" Baekhyun menginterupsi ucapan panjang Chanyeol "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri. Itu semua sudah berlalu, yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu dulu. Sekarang yang harus kau pastikan jangan pernah mengulanginya dengan alasan apapun. Karena kau tau Yeol waktu tidak akan pernah kembali, setiap waktu yang kau lewatkan otomatis kau juga melewatkan momen-momen berharga didalam hidupmu. Dan waktu tak bisa dibeli dengan sebanyak apapun materi yang kau miliki" lanjut Baekhyun sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan Baek, aku janji. Aku sadar materi bukanlah segalanya dibandingkan kau dan anak-anak" janji Chanyeol dengan bersungguh-sungguh dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberikan senyum manis sambil menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol "Aku bangga padamu Yeol. Kau membuktikan dirimu tak seburuk perkiraanku selama ini"

"Ini semua berkat dirimu Baek, kau yang menyadarkanku. Jika kau tak memberikan pelajaran seperti ini mungkin selamanya aku tak akan menyadari kesalahanku, terima kasih Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kita sama-sama melakukan kesalahan, aku juga tak sepenuhnya benar, aku minta maaf untuk masa-masa sulit yang kuberikan padamu" balas Baekhyun dengan tersenyum juga.

Lepas sudah beban yang selama ini menggelayuti keduanya. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini tak terungkap. Batu penghalang bernama ego dan gengsi telah berhasil dipecahkan bersama oleh keduanya. Hanya dibutuhkan sedikit usaha untuk meredam ego masing-masing agar mereka dapat bicara dari hati kehati. Dan yang disayangkan butuh waktu yang lama untuk mereka menyadari bahwa yang mereka butuhkan untuk saling bahagia adalah keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang terlihat serius.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut, heran dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak.

"Apapun itu, katakan Baek" jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata yang menatap langsung kedalam mata bulat Chanyeol, "Chanyeol ayo menikah lagi" ucap Baekhyun langsung ke intinya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan lantang yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas apa yg diucapkan Baekhyun dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut.

Ia tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ia tak percaya jika Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menggugat cerai dirinya kini berbalik menjadi pihak pertama yang mengajaknya untuk rujuk kembali.

Chanyeol bukannya tak pernah berfikir untuk mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali menikah, ia sudah merencanakan hal itu. Hanya saja ia merasa waktunya belum tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu pada mantan istrinya. Ia takut jika Baekhyun menolaknya jika ia terlalu cepat mengatakan hal itu. Karena ia menyadari baik dirinya dan Baekhyun sama-sama masih merasakan trauma atas kegagalan pernikahan mereka. Itulah yang menjadi pertimbangan Chanyeol untuk menunda keinginannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun rujuk.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka, sekarang Baekhyun lah yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. Perasaan bahagia dan sedikit malu dirasakan duda muda itu. Bahagia karena mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun ternyata menginginkan hal sama dengannya, yaitu kembali bersama dan malu disaat yang bersamaan karena dirinya didahului oleh Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang pria tentu ego Chanyeol agak sedikit terluka. Namun sekarang itu bukanlah hal yang harus dipermasalahkan. Chanyeol bisa sedikit berdamai dengan ego-nya jika itu menyangkut kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Siapapun yang mengungkapkannya terlebih dahulu tidaklah penting.

"Baekhyun, kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil keluar dari keadaan terkejutnya.

Wanita dihadapannya mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku serius Yeol, ayo kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Kau, aku dan anak-anak" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya, dengan segera ia menarik Baekhyun dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Baekhyun aku sangat bahagia mendengar ini. Terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih untuk kesempatan kedua ini. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol diantara rambut Baekhyun. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

Ia pandang wajah Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tergambar jelas ekspresi bahagia yang bercampur rasa tak percaya diwajahnya.

"Baekhyun aku tak percaya hal ini akhirnya terjadi. Kau tau aku sangat menginginkan ini sejak lama, tapi aku... Oh Tuhan bahkan aku tak tau harus bagaimana mengungkapkannya"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat masih histeris pasca lamaran mendadak Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus menciummu dulu agar kau percaya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Oh tidak Baek, jangan lagi. Kali ini kau harus membiarkanku yang melakukannya lebih dulu, aku tak mau kau mendahuluiku lagi hmfff..."

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya Baekhyun dengan sengaja menarik leher pria itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hanya lumatan singkat yang diberikan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara dan lamban Tuan Park. Kau tau aku tak suka dibuat menunggu"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat, masih tidak menyangka aksi spontan yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu Yeollie? Cium aku sekarang atau aku yang akan menciummu lagi" Baekhyun semakin memprovokasi Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Nyonya kau yang memintanya"

Dan dengan segera Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang dalam dan mesra. Menjadikan gunung Bukhan yang tepat berada dihadapan mereka sebagai saksi kembali bersatunya dua jiwa yang sempat terpisahkan oleh takdir kejam bernama perceraian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali keruang tamu setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk saling berciuman dibalkon lantai dua. Kini keduanya duduk diatas sofa dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Baekhyun semakin menyamakan posisinya dalam pelukan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tanpa berhenti terus membelai rambut wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan mesra pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat wajah Yifan saat kukatakan kalau kita akan menikah lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh giant. Kau fikir sudah berapa usiamu sekarang. Kau dan Yifan masih saja mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Kalian bukan remaja lagi ingat itu" Baekhyun mulai kembali pada mode cerewetnya.

"Aku harus membalasnya sayang. Kau tidak tau saja selama ini si keparat itu terus saja mengambil kesempatan untuk mengejek statusku sebagai duda" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti saling menggoda satu sama lain. Kalian berdua sekarang akan sama-sama memulai hal yang baru. Lebih baik saling berbagi kebahagian dibanding saling mengumpat. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti cara pertemanan antara pria" gumam Baekhyun sambil menarik asal dasi Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Baek. Aku turut bahagia mendengar kabar bahagia antara Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kini Tuhan menjawab do'a mereka" Chanyeol menimpali ucapan Baekhyun.

Dalam hati pria tampan itu bersyukur atas kebahagian yang kini sedang menghampiri keluarga kecil sahabat dan sepupunya itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Joonmyeon dinyatakan positif hamil.

Dulu Joonmyeon dan Yifan telah memiliki seorang putri. Hanya saja putri mereka tidak berumur panjang. Sofia, putri kecil mereka meninggal sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu diusianya yang belum menginjak dua tahun akibat kelainan jantung yang merupakan penyakit keturunan dari garis keluarga Yifan.

Joonmyeon yang saat itu terjun langsung untuk mengoperasi sang putri tak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Sofia. Sofia meninggal diatas meja operasi. Joonmyeon yang mendapati putrinya telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya tak dapat menerima kenyataan. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya.

Kepergian Sofia juga berimbas langsung pada hubungan Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Joonmyeon mendiamkan Yifan selama berbulan-bulan, seolah turut menyalahkan Yifan atas apa yang menimpa putri mereka. Mengingat penyakit yang diderita Sofia berasal dari garis keturunan Yifan.

Hubungan keduanya terus memburuk sampai dua tahun lebih kepergian Sofia. Sampai pada akhirnya Yifan tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan beberapa wanita yang mengakibatkan Joonmyeon murka. Setelah kejadian yang menggemparkan keluarga besar Wu dan Kim itu akhirnya keduanya berhasil didamaikan, dengan Yifan yang berjanji tak akan mengkhianati Joonmyeon lagi dan Joonmyeon yang juga berjanji akan merubah sikapnya pada Yifan.

Dan babak baru kehidupan rumah tangga Yifan dan Joonmyeon pun kembali dimulai dengan bersama-sama melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Hingga kini Tuhan kembali memberi berkah pada keduanya untuk kembali bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Semoga dengan hadirnya sang buah hati nanti dapat menambah kuat ikatan mereka yang dahulu sempat goyah.

"Sudah tiga tahun lebih sejak Sofia meninggal, dan kini akhirnya Joonmyeon kembali mengandung setelah masa-masa menyedihkan itu. Aku berharap dengan hadirnya bayi ini akan dapat menghapus sedikit luka dihati mereka" Baekhyun turut mendoakan kebahagian sahabatnya yang juga telah banyak membantunya sejak dulu.

"Semoga Baek. Dan aku juga berdoa untuk kebahagian keluarga kita nanti. Aku berharap ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya kita berpisah. Aku tak akan sanggup jika harus kembali berpisah darimu Baekhyun. Berjanjilah untuk jangan memintaku meninggalkanmu lagi" Chanyeol kembali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memandang Chanyeol dalam.

"Apapun yang nanti terjadi, berjanjilah kau tak akan melepaskanku lagi Yeol. Jangan lagi mengabaikanku dan anak-anak" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menangkup kedua pipi wanita yang akan kembali menjadi istrinya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar sayangku, aku mungkin tak bisa berjanji padamu untuk selalu pulang tepat waktu, tapi aku berjanji aku akan selalu pulang dalam keadaan mencintaimu" tutup Chanyeol sebelum kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman yang panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...THE END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Wuhuuuuu akhirnya selesai juga. Suwer ya ini Chapter yg paling sulit buat dikerjain. Selain materinya yang susah buat dituangkan, cobaan selama penulisan chap ini juga banyak banget /itu mah derita lo ella/. Dan yah ini udah tamat ceritanya, kan endingnya mereka rujuk, yaudah tamat deh. Iya tau masih gantung, masih belum resmi rujuknya, jangan pada ngamuk, masih ada chap 12 buat epilognya. Tapi jangan tanya kapan, aku masih ngambang gaiss.

Kok chap ini gak ada triplet? iya itu bocah disimpen dulu biar ga ngeributin emak bapaknya. Entaran bocah-bocah ajaib itu nongol lagi kok.

Chap ini mungkin banyak ditemukan typo, sorry gaiss berhubung aku ngetik chap ini di handphone jadi mungkin banyak typo yg lolos dari sensor. Buat yang masih nungguin FF yg hampir jamuran ini thanks banget ya, buat yg terus nanyain n yg semangatin di bbm juga makasih banget. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian tau gimana menderitanya aku sekarang yg hidup susah sinyal. Serius sinyal ditempat aku sekarang itu senin-kamis, kadang ada kadang ga, lebih sering gak adanya sih. Aku harus keluar dulu ke kota buat dapat sinyal yg bagus supaya bisa update ff ini. Jadi jangan bayangkan dipedalaman apa aku tinggal, yang jelas masih ada oksigen. Alhamdulillah.

Chap kali ini berhasil terbit berkat kerjasama dengan author YU a.k.a **flameshine** , partner in crime dalam urusan mengejar cinta Oh Sehun, hingga terbitlah konsep nyonya Oh cabang-cabangan, sekaligus kembar beda bentuk ku yang ngajakin update bareng dalam rangka bangkitnya YU dari kubur /plak/ maksudnya dalam rangka comeback nya YU ke dunia FFN setelah lama liburan nulis. So buat yang udah jamuran nunggui FF **Wedding Proposal** nya **flameshine** bisa langsung cuss ke TKP, yang mau ngamuk sama dia silahkan bakar kotak reviewnya, entar aku bantuin nyiram bensin biar makin hot.

Dan aku masih belum bisa balas review kalian satu2, berhubung fasilitas terbatas harap maklum ya gaiss, kalo ada yg mau ditanya boleh langsung bbm aja, tapi ya itu rada susah karna payah sinyal. Welcome buat new reader yang akhirnya tersesat disini berkat promosi tak terduga dari salah satu admin **CIC** , thanks banget ya **PARK** **RA** , besok2 mau dong dipromot lagi. /WOY, malah jadi ngelunjak/ Yang nanyain aku anak mana, aku anak medan, horasss. Tapi sekarang lagi ga dimedan, aku lagi jadi bolang, blusukan sana sini.

Sekian author note yang semakin hari semakin panjang bagaikan jalan kenangan, see you in final chap. Babay.

 **PS** : Buat visualisasi rumah yang dibangun Chanyeol bisa lihat di display picture bbm aku ya, sebelumnya juga aku uda pernah pajang tampilan ruang tamu dan terasnya beberapa hari yang lalu.


	12. EPILOG

**Baekbychuu's present**

 **.**

 **"Let's Not"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, All EXO Member, Yeri Red Velved,etc**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for All Uke, NC, kid/Sehun,Yeri,and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Impian dan cinta akan saling memberi satu dengan yang lain. Serupa dengan apa yang dilakukan matahari ketika mendekati malam dan yang dilakukan bulan ketika mendekati pagi"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga pasang kaki kecil berjalan perlahan mengikuti dua pasang langkah kaki yang lebih besar yang berjalan didepan mereka. Kaki-kaki kecil itu perlahan terhenti saat dihadapan mereka terlihat pemandangan asing yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Tiga pasang bola mata yang menampilkan sorot keluguan khas balita itu mengedip beberapa kali. Mata polos ketiganya memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan takjub.

"Woahhhhh" seru ketiganya dengan satu suara.

Ketiga kepala kecil itu mengadah menatap objek yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Mama, ini lumah siapa? Besal sekali" tanya bocah yang terlihat paling putih dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari rumah yang berada dihadapannya.

Yang ditanya menyunggingkan senyum lembut sambil bertukar pandang dengan pria tampan yang berada disebelahnya. Dengan perlahan Ibu muda itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak-anaknya.

"Sehun suka dengan rumahnya?" suara dengan nada lembut mengalun dari bibir wanita cantik itu.

"Eum" angguk bocah tampan itu bersemangat. Kemudian ia memandang Ibunya, "Apa ini lumah teman Mama dan Daddy?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi wajah ingin tahu.

"Bukan" Sang Ibu menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pada putra sulungnya. "Ini adalah rumah kita. Sehun, Yeri dan Jongin akan tinggal disini" lanjut Ibu muda itu lagi.

"Ini lumah kita?" salah satu bocah laki-laki lainnya berseru. "Daddy, benal ini lumah kita?" lanjutnya sambil memandang pria yang lebih tua yang tak lain adalah Ayahnya.

Sang Ayah mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Woahhh _yepeuddaa_ " gumam Jongin dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

" _Shilleo_!" pekik seorang bocah perempuan dengan tiba-tiba sambil berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik kaki Ayahnya.

Empat pasang mata yang lain memandang terkejut bercampur bingung atas reaksi bocah perempuan dengan rambut yang diikat dua itu.

"Yeli tidak mau tinggal disini" ucapnya dengan wajah yang tersembunyi diantara kaki Ayahnya.

Melihat sikap anaknya yang demikian Chanyeol berbalik dan berjongkok memandang putri tunggalnya. "Sayang, hei anak Daddy yang paling cantik kenapa?" tegur Chanyeol lembut.

Dengan sayang Chanyeol membelai rambut Yeri yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dua tangan mungilnya.

"Yeli tidak mau tinggal dilumah itu" ulang gadis kecil itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang sehingga membuat kuncir rambutnya ikut melambai kekanan dan kekiri.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir. Ibu muda itu merasa terkejut dan bingung saat melihat respon putri kecilnya yang diluar dugaan. Berbanding terbalik dari kedua saudaranya yang terlihat antusias, Yeri malah menolak dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ayahnya. Sementara Chanyeol yang dipandangi menggangguk kecil dan memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk wanita dihadapannya.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Yeri yang digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Wajah cemberut Yeri seketika terlihat oleh pria tampan itu.

"Tapi kenapa nak? Yeri tidak suka rumahnya?" dengan sabar Chanyeol berusaha berkomunikasi dengan putrinya.

Yeri menggeleng. Mata bulatnya yang serupa dengan Ayahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu?" lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Tangannya masih belum berhenti membelai rambut Yeri.

"Yeli takut" suara gadis kecil itu bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir keluar. Bibirnya yang mengerucut terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada anaknya "Sayang, sini peluk Daddy" ia pun merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan Yeri masuk dalam pelukannya. Dengan segera kedua lengan mungil Yeri sudah melingkar dileher Ayahnya. Wajahnya yang masih cemberut disembunyikan diperpotongan leher sang Ayah.

"Yeri takut apa nak? Ayo bilang pada Daddy. Akan Daddy hukum siapa yang membuat _princess-_ nya Daddy takut" Chanyeol menepuk lembut punggung Yeri.

"Lumahnya besal sekali Daddy. Yeli takut nanti akan ada monstel sepelti yang ada di tivi. Monstelnya nanti akan menangkap Yeli saat tidul. Yeli tidak mau, Yeli takut" dengan bersusah payah dan diselingi dengan senggukan akhirnya gadis kecil itu berhasil mengeluarkan ketakutan dan keresahan hatinya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan polos putrinya hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya. Rasa lucu dan geli seketika melanda Ibu muda itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak dengan menutup mulutnya. Yeri akan mengamuk jika melihat Ibunya mentertawakan dirinya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya dapat mengulum senyum mendengar keluhan ajaib putrinya. Tadinya ia merasa sedikit takut jika Yeri tak suka dengan rumah baru mereka. Tapi ternyata yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Yeri hanya terlalu banyak berkhayal akan film yang dilihatnya. Dalam hati Chanyeol berjanji akan memastikan tontonan apa yang akan dikonsumsi putra putrinya, agar hal-hal seperti ini tidak meracuni pikiran polos ketiga anaknya.

"Yeli jangan takut. _Oppa_ akan menjaga Yeli saat tidul. Monstel nya akan _Oppa_ pukul kalau mengganggu Yeli" tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berada disamping adik perempuannya dan turut memeluk adiknya.

"Jongin juga akan pukul monstelnya. Ciatt... hyaaa" ujar Jongin menimpali ucapan Sehun. Bahkan bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu sampai berloncat-loncat menirukan aksinya melawan monster yang akan mengganggu saudari perempuannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum geli melihat polah tingkah anak kembar mereka.

"Nah Yeri dengar? Sehun _Oppa_ dan Jongin akan menjaga Yeri. Jadi Yeri tidak perlu takut" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati putrinya dan turut membantu untuk menghilangkan keraguan dihati gadis kecilnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika _Oppa_ dan Jongin dimakan monstel? Nanti Yeli tinggal sendilian. Yeli tidak ada teman belmain lagi" setetes air mata jatuh dipipi _chubby_ Yeri.

"Tidak sayang, itu tidak akan terjadi. Daddy akan menjaga Sehun,Yeri dan Jongin. Daddy akan usir monsternya, jadi mereka tidak akan mengganggu lagi" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Yeri yang basah dan memberikan kecupan dipipi putrinya.

"Menjaga Mama juga?" tanya Yeri polos memandang mata Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Tapi Daddy tidak pelnah tidul dilumah lagi belsama Mama" sela Jongin. Bocah laki-laki itu memandang sendu Ayahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Jongin sontak Baekhyun pun terkejut. Ditambah dengan sikembar yang menatap dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban. Baekhyun memijat pelan keningnya, sementara Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"Daddy akan tinggal disinikan belsama Sehun, Yeli, Jongin dan Mama?" nada penuh harap terdengar dari pertanyaan yang diucapkan Jongin.

"Yeli tidak mau tinggal disini kalau tidak ada Daddy" timpal Yeri.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan anak-anaknya. Rasa tak percaya dirasakan pria tampan itu saat mendapatkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga yang keluar dari bibir bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia tiga tahun.

"Daddy..." Sehun menarik tangan Ayahnya saat dilihatnya sang Ayah hanya terdiam dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, seolah bertanya secara tidak langsung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng, tanda ia juga tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk membantu Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan anak kembar mereka. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mudah namun begitu sulit untuk dijawab.

Chanyeol bisa saja langsung mengatakan _'ya'_ pada ketiga buah hatinya. Namun itu berarti ia akan berbohong lagi pada anak-anaknya. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong mengingat ia dan Baekhyun akan kembali bersama. Namun jika untuk dikatakan sekarang tentu tidak mungkin. Ia masih belum resmi menikah lagi dengan Baekhyun. Sebagai pria baik-baik yang menjunjung tinggi budaya timur, Chanyeol tak ingin sembarangan tinggal satu atap dengan Baekhyun tanpa status yang jelas. Sekalipun dulu mereka pernah terhubung dengan status pernikahan, tapi lain cerita dengan yang sekarang. Saat ini hubungan mereka tetaplah sebagai mantan suami istri. Dan untuk alasan apapun itu tidak dibenarkan mereka tinggal bersama sebelum menikah kembali.

Sepintar apapun ketiga anak kembarnya tapi pada dasarnya mereka tetaplah anak-anak. Kepala kecil mereka tak akan mampu memproses kondisi rumit apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orangtuanya. Perasaan anak-anaknya begitu peka dan masih halus, dan Chanyeol tidak berencana untuk kembali membohongi anak-anaknya demi alasan apapun itu. Terlebih ia sudah berjani pada Baekhyun dan juga dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia ingin memperbaiki segala kesalahannya dulu. Dan berbohong pada sikembar bukanlah hal yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan. Mungkin hari ini akan baik-baik saja. Tapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi esok atau lusa jika sikembar tetap tak menemukan Ayahnya dirumah. Kebohongan yang lain pun akan terus terjadi, dan Chanyeol tak ingin anak-anaknya hidup dalam kebohongan.

"Anak-anak dengarkan Daddy" akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya setelah berfikir lama dan berperang dengan batinnya akan jawaban apa yang harus diberikan kepada ketiga buah hatihya itu.

"Daddy akan tinggal disini bersama kalian. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sehun, Yeri, dan Jongin akan tinggal duluan disini bersama Mama. Dan Daddy nanti akan menyusul" dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjelaskan kondisinya pada anak-anaknya.

"Tapi kenapa Daddy? Kenapa tidak bisa sekalang? Apa Daddy mau pelgi lagi? Daddy banyak pekeljaan?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir si sulung, Park Sehun.

"Bukan sayang, bukan seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol cepat. Terlihat Ayah tiga orang anak itu mulai kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan serba salah bercampur frustasi.

"Baekhyun _please_ bantu aku sayang. Anak-anak kita terlalu kritis untuk ukuran anak tiga tahun" desah Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Apa? Aku juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa Yeol. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya"

"Mana mereka mengerti tentang perceraian Baek. Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bagaimana mungkin tiga orang bocah mampu membuat seorang pria dewasa sekacau ini hanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos mereka.

"Jadi kenapa Daddy?" desak Yeri mulai tak sabaran.

Gadis kecil itu merasa kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang Ayah, yang ada malah Ayahnya sibuk berdebat dengan Ibunya.

Protesan dari Yeri berhasil mengembalikan fokus Chanyeol kepada anak-anaknya. Dengan perlahan ia menarik nafas sebelum memulai menjelaskan pada anak-anaknya.

"Begini sayang, Daddy belum bisa tinggal dengan kalian karena Daddy harus menikah dulu dengan Mama. Kalau tidak, Halmonie dan Haraboji akan marah" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat diakhir ucapannya. Ia tidak tau apa anak-anaknya mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikannya.

"Menikah?" Yeri memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Ayahnya.

"Apa sepelti Ibu Gulu disekolah yang memakai baju putih dan memegang bunga?" tanya Jongin sambil memandang wajah Ayahnya.

Bocah kecil itu teringat kalau ia dan saudara-saudaranya pernah diajak Ibunya menghadiri pernikahan salah satu guru pengajar ditempat penitipan mereka. Saat itu ia ingat Ibunya pernah menjelaskan tentang orang yang menikah.

"Benalkah?" ucap Yeri takjub. "Jadi Mama akan pakai baju sepelti Ibu gulu dan membawa bunga?" lanjut gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Iya sayang, seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendesah lega. Bersyukur bahwa ia tak harus menjelaskan apa itu pernikahan pada anak-anaknya.

"Yeiyy, kalau begitu Yeli ingin sepelti kakak cantik yang memegang baju Ibu gulu dibelakang. Mama, nanti Yeli yang pegang ya baju Mama?" pinta Yeri penuh harap, bola matanya berbinar saat memengucapkan permintaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab permintaan putrinya.

"Lalu Hunnie dan Jongin akan melakukan apa?" Sehun mengadah menatap Ayahnya.

Chanyeol menarik kedua putranya mendekat kearahnya. "Dua jagoan Daddy akan menemani Daddy menunggu Mama"

"Yeiy..." keduanya berlonjak senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan besok. Iyakan Mama, Daddy?" ucap Yeri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Yeri. Putri kecil mereka begitu bersemangat mendengar acara pernikahan. Seperti layaknya anak perempuan seusianya, Yeri juga sangat senang dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan gaun indah dan bunga-bunga. Sehingga mendengar ia yang akan menjadi pengiring Ibunya membuat gadis kecil itu tak sabar untuk segera melakukannya.

"Tidak bisa besok sayang. Yeri harus menunggu dulu" jelas Baekhyun perlahan.

"Kenapa Mama?" lanjut gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan untuk menikah sayang. Mama harus membuat baju cantiknya dulu, Yeri juga mau pakai baju yang cantik seperti kakak yang kemarin kan?"

Yeri mengangguk dengan kencang.

"Nah kalau begitu Yeri harus bersabar" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Baiklah Mama, Yeli akan belsabal. Belapa lama Mama? Apa tiga hali cukup?" gadis kecil itu menunjukkan tiga jarinya yang mungil.

"Tidak cukup" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa melihat _aegyo_ yang ditampilkan mantan istrinya itu.

"Telus kapan Mama?" desak Yeri terus memaksa Ibunya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gelinya saat melihat putri kecilnya berkacak pinggang.

"Nanti setelah pesta ulang tahun kalian"

Mendengar ucapan Ibunya raut wajah Yeri seketika berubah menjadi senang.

"Ulang tahun? Yeli, Sehun _Oppa_ dan Jongin akan ulang tahun?" pekik Yeri bersemangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Yeiy... Ulang tahun. Holee" seketika Sehun dan Jongin langsung memeluk saudari perempuan mereka dan ketiganya melompat-lompat bersama.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul lembut bahu wanita mungil itu sambil memberikan kecupan mesra didahi mantan istrinya itu. Keduanya berpandangan dan bertukar senyum sambil menatap kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah ketiga anak mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" bisik Chanyeol mesra tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dan dibalas kecupan singkat dipipi Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini telah menyusulnya ke teras belakang rumah.

"Sudah, mereka sangat kelelahan sepertinya" Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol dan langsung menyamakan tubuhnya bersandar dibahu pria tampan itu.

"Bagaimana tidak kelelahan, begitu menginjakkan kaki didalam rumah mereka tak berhenti berlarian"

Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat kelakuan anak-anaknya yang kelewat aktif, berlarian kesana kemari, bahkan Sehun sempat tersandung saat menaiki tangga ketika akan naik kelantai dua. Namun bukannya menangis, anak sulungnya itu malah tertawa dengan heboh.

"Disini luas, jadi mereka merasa bebas" Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Chanyeol dan semakin menyurukkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa hm? Kenapa manja sekali?" ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"Diam Park, aku lelah. Dua minggu bolak-balik mengurus pindahan. Badanku pegal semua" gumam Baekhyun didada Chanyeol. Wanita mungil itu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa tidak beristirahat dikamar saja? Disana pasti lebih nyaman"

"Tidak mau. Disini jauh lebih nyaman, hangat" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Chanyeol.

"Mau dipijat?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Nanti saja. Biarkan seperti ini dulu ya Yeol. Aku rindu tidur dipelukanmu"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dua minggu setelah memutuskan kembali bersama, mantan istrinya itu berubah menjadi sangat manja dan kerap melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun akan mencium Chanyeol duluan dan suka memeluk dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan perlakuan demikian tentu tidak merasa keberatan. Yang ada Ayah tiga orang anak itu merasa sangat senang akan perubahan Baekhyun yang kini semakin terbuka padanya dan semakin romantis.

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Satu bulan lagi kau bisa dengan bebas tidur denganku, bahkan lebih dari sekedar tidur juga boleh" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Dan dengan sengaja pria itu meniup telinga wanita cantik itu, sehingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik kegelian.

"Yeolhh, geli" rengek Baekhyun manja.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur bayi besarku"

Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun yang kini mulai terlelap dalam pelukannya. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi turut membuat mata Chanyeol terasa berat dan tak perlu menunggu lama pria tinggi itupun menyusul Baekhyun jatuh tertidur. Keduanya pun terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disibukkan dengan persiapan pesta ulang tahun sikembar. Keduanya sibuk mondar-mandir menghiasi halaman belakang yang akan menjadi tempat acara yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain, mengingat mereka juga akan mempersiapkan kejutan untuk para tamu. Pesta ulang tahun sikembar juga sekaligus akan menjadi pesta memasuki rumah baru mereka. Baik keluarga ataupun sahabat mereka belum mengetahui perihal Baekhyun yang telah pindah kerumah baru. Dan tentu saja hal ini akan menjadi kejutan disamping kejutan utama yang sudah direncanakan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Yeol kenapa harus tiga? Satu saja sudah cukup. Kau bisa pesan yang berukuran besar. Jadi tidak perlu sampai tiga" Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan omelannya.

Chanyeol sendiri mulai merasa pusing akibat mendengar Baekhyun yang terus protes tentang ini dan itu. Pria itu sangat lelah jika sudah harus berdebat dengan mantan istrinya itu.

"Ayolah Baek, apa salahnya. Anakku ada tiga, tentu saja kue ulang tahunnya harus tiga" jawab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tapi itu namanya pemborosan" seru Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, dasar wanita. Semua selalu salah" gumam Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol saat ia merasa pria itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan gugup, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan hal itu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi seketika.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol asal dan menolak menatap Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau tanya dulu padaku sebelum memesan. Selalu aja semaunya sendiri" Baekhyun masih lanjut menggerutu didepan Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan sayang ini hanya masalah kue. Dan kita berdebat setengah hari untuk itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya.

"Tak akan ada perdebatan kalau kau tak memulainya Park" balas Baekhyun tajam.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjedutkan kepalanya kedinding rumahnya. Si mungil dihadapannya itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Siapa yang marah-marah duluan siapa yang disalahkan, batin Chanyeol pilu. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan berusaha untuk tak membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun yang kesal amat sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku tak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena tiga kue sayang" Chanyeol masih berusaha membela diri.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar. Kau tak akan miskin, karena sekarang Tuan Park Chanyeol sudah jadi orang kaya" sindir Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya dan kemudian ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini telah menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Eomma apa salahku? Mengapa wanita yang kucintai begitu mengerikan" ratap Chanyeol pada keheningan.

.

.

.

"Ya! Park Jongin jangan sentuh itu" pekikan Baekhyun kembali terdengar dipenjuru halaman belakang rumah.

Ibu muda itu dengan segera menarik tubuh anak bungsunya yang baru saja akan menerjang kue ulang tahun miliknya. Terlihat wanita mungil itu sangat kerepotan menghadapi tingkah _hyper active_ ketiga anaknya yang semakin hari semakin susah diberi tahu.

"Mama, Jongin mau kue" rengek Jongin dalam pelukan Ibunya. Bocah itu terlihat kesal karena aksinya berhasil digagalkan sang Ibu.

"Nanti sayang, tunggu sebentar lagi. Nanti baju Jongin kotor kalau kue-nya dipegang sekarang" jelas Baekhyun memberi pengertian pada putranya.

"Tapi lama sekali Mama. Ayo mulai, teman-teman kan sudah datang" protes Jongin tak sabar.

"Sabar nak, Daddy masih menjemput Halmonie. Sebentar lagi Daddy pasti sampai" Baekhyun mengecup sayang dahi Jongin sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Baiklah Mama" lirih Jongin pelan.

Bungsu Park itu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, bergabung dengan dua saudaranya yang lain. Sementara Baekhyun memilih masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk memeriksa apa Chanyeol sudah kembali apa belum.

"Baekhyuniee"

Baekhyun berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Yoora Eonnie"

Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan kakak perempuan Chanyeol bersama anak tunggalnya, Joy. Kedua wanita cantik itupun berpelukan singkat.

"Eonnie apa kabar? Hallo Joy, wah semakin cantik saja keponakan Imo" sapa Baekhyun pada pasangan Ibu dan anak itu.

"Hallo Imo, si kembar dimana?"

"Mereka ada dibelakang. Joy langsung saja masuk" persilah Baekhyun pada keponakannya itu.

Baekhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yoora sesaat setelah Joy berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Baekhyun ini luar biasa, rumah kalian bagus sekali" antusias Yoora sambil menatap sekeliling rumah itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi mantan kakak iparnya itu.

"Chanyeol yang melakukannya Eonnie, aku juga sama terkejutnya sepertimu saat melihatnya pertama kali"

"Si idiot itu memang penuh kejutan. Tapi harus aku akui, adikku itu memang hebat" terselip nada kagum diantara ejekan untuk adiknya dalam ucapan wanita yang wajahnya seperti Chanyeol versi perempuan itu.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian pindah kesini?" Yoora mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Masih baru seminggu"

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang sudah pindah?" sungut Yoora.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah Yoora "Tanyakan pada adikmu Eonnie. Dia yang merencanakan semuanya"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menarik telinga anak nakal itu. Curang sekali dia, rumah kalian bagus sekali. Kenapa dulu dia tak membuatkan yang seperti ini untukku"

Wanita cantik itu terus merutuki adiknya. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terbiasa akan sumpah serapah serta ejekan yang kerap dilemparkan Park bersaudara itu. Disamping itu semua Baekhyun tau bahwa mereka saling menyayangi. Terkadang terselip rasa iri dihati Baekhyun melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Yoora. Mereka berdua memiliki satu sama lain untuk berbagi suka, duka, tawa, bahkan makian, sementara dirinya yang terlahir sebagai anak tunggal membuatnya tak memiliki siapapun untuk berbagi kecuali Ibunya sendiri.

"Eonnie hanya dengan Joy saja? Oppa tidak ikut?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Yoora "Kau seperti tidak tau saja bagaimana Ayahnya Joy, tidak ada tanggal merah dalam kalendernya, semuanya hitam. Tapi nanti dia akan menyusul, tenang saja" dan ekspresi wajah wanita cantik itu kini kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah Eonnie. Ayo kita kebelakang sebelum keponakanmu menghancurkan kue ulang tahun mereka" ajak Baekhyun sambil merangkul Yoora menuju ke halaman belakang.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara ulang tahun sikembar telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, teman-teman sikembar yang didominasi anak-anak yang juga berada dipenitipan mereka juga telah pulang. Kini yang tersisa dihalaman belakang hanyalah keluarga besar Chanyeol, Ibu Baekhyun serta teman, sahabat serta rekan kerja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sikembar sendiri telah kembali kedalam rumah dengan menyeret kakak sepupu mereka, Joy. Ketiganya memaksa Joy untuk membantu membuka kado dikamar mereka.

"Jadi sekarang kau punya _side job_ baru?" kekeh Chanyeol memandang pria yang bertampang kusut disebelahnya.

"Menikmati penderitaanku eoh?" yang ditanya memandang tajam Chanyeol.

Tawa Chanyeol kembali meledak melihat wajah tersiksa lawan bicaranya.

"Ikhlaslah sedikit _mate_. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Ayah. Kau harus belajar menghibur anak-anak" ucap Chanyeol diantara tawanya.

Beberapa saat sebelum acara ulang tahun sikembar dimulai sempat terjadi kehebohan saat Joonmyeon yang hadir membawa pria berkostum badut yang tak lain ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri, Wu Yifan. Melihat kehadiran tokoh yang memang digemari anak-anak, dengan segera Yifan yang mengenakan kostum _angry bird_ itupun langsung dikerumuni anak-anak. Dan jadilah sepanjang acara ulangtahun itu berlangsung Yifan terpaksa menghibur teman-teman sikembar dengan menuruti semua permintaan konyol khas anak kecil. Itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tertawa dengan puas melihat penderitaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu sialan" geram Yifan sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Namun bukannya berhenti, yang ada Chanyeol semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Ayolah Kris. Kau harus lihat betapa menakjubkannya dirimu sekarang. Kau sangat berbakat menjadi badut ternyata. Aku berterima kasih padamu, berkat aksimu ulang tahun anak-anakku semakin meriah" lanjut Chanyeol lagi tanpa dosa.

Yifan yang semakin geram akan ucapan Chanyeol melempar Chanyeol dengan kaleng soda kosong. Tapi sayang lemparannya tak mengenai sasaran. Chanyeol berhasil menghindar, dan membuat Yifan semakin tambah geram.

"Kalau bukan karena Joonmyeon yang sedang ngidam aku tak akan sudi melakukan hal konyol ini. Dia terus mengatakan jika aku tak menurut maka anakku akan terus mengeluarkan liur saat lahir nanti. Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain menurut?" Yifan mengibaskan kostum yang dikenakannya. Terlihat pria itu sangat kepanasan.

"Yang dikatakan istrimu itu benar bung. Jadi nikmatilah. Akan ada saatnya kau merindukan saat-saat istrimu sedang mengidam" Chanyeol menepuk lembut bahu rekannya itu.

Sebelah alis tebal milik Yifan naik mendengar ucapan ambigu pria bertelinga lebar disampingnya "Terdengar seperti kau berencana ingin menghamili Baekhyun lagi"

"Apa niatku sangat terlihat sekali?" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai lebar yang terlukis dibibirnya.

Yifan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Apa yang kau rencanakan keparat?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Yifan dengan pandangan menggoda "Kau akan segera tau" dan kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Yifan dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya serta Ibunya.

.

.

Chanyeol mendekati tempat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk berkumpul bersama kedua orangtuanya, kakaknya, Joonmyeon serta Ibu Baekhyun. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Baekhyun. Terlihat ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dengan berbisik. Setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka saja yang tau, Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Keduanya lalu berjalan dan mengambil posisi tepat ditengah-tengah halaman. Dimana seluruh tamu yang masih berada disana dengan langsung memusatkan perhatian pada sang tuan rumah.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan memandang wanita itu penuh arti. Menyadari arti pandangan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengangguk mantap sebelum akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat rona merah mulai menjalar dipipinya.

"Semuanya aku mohon perhatiannya sebentar" suara besar milik Chanyeol seketika menarik perhatian. Obrolan yang beberapa saat lalu mendominasi tiap penjuru halaman belakang itu seketika berhenti dan berganti dengan keheningan.

Melihat perhatian kini telah berada pada dirinya dan wanita yang ada disampingnya, Chanyeol pun melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah hadir diperesmian rumah baru ini sekaligus acara ulang tahun anak kami. Terutama untuk rekan-rekan kerjaku yang sangat banyak membantu dalam proses penyelesaian rumah ini, aku sadar tanpa bantuan kalian semua rumah ini tak akan bisa selesai. Sekali lagi terima kasih" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya di akhir ucapannya.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan badannya dan memandang berkeliling pada semua yang berada dihadapannya. Pandangannya lalu berhenti tepat pada orangtuanya dan juga Ibu Baekhyun. Bergantian ia memandang ketiganya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Selain menyampaikan rasa terima kasih kami, ada hal lain yang ingin kami beritahukan kepada semuanya terutama untuk kedua orangtuaku dan kepada Ibu Baekhyun, Nyonya Byun" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan kembali memandang Baekhyun.

"Eommonin dan Abonim, aku tau beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat mengecewakan kalian karena perpisahanku dengan Baekhyun. Aku sadar sudah membuat kalian bersedih. Aku mohon maafkan putera kalian ini" Chanyeol kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Tapi setelah semua masa-masa sulit itu, sekarang aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku dan rasa kecewa kalian. Aku berjanji akan membawa pulang menantu kalian kembali" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas.

"Eommonin dan Abonim, aku ingin menyampaikan kalau aku dan Baekhyun telah sepakat memutuskan untuk kembali bersama. Kami mohon restuilah kami"

Suasana hening yang beberapa saat lalu mendominasi kini terpecah dengan seruan-seruan tertahan bernadakan keterkejutan dari semua yang ada disana. Bahkan kakak perempuan Chanyeol tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak bahagia dan sesekali bertanya akan kebenaran ucapan Chanyeol.

Sementara Ibu Baekhyun dan Ibu Chanyeol tengah berpelukan sambil menangis haru, Chanyeol dapat melihat Ayahnya memberikan senyum bangga disertai anggukan kepala untuknya.

"Dan untuk itulah aku ingin kalian semua disini menjadi saksinya" Chanyeol kembali berbicara dan perhatian pun kembali ditujukan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu kemudian berlutut tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang kini juga terlihat terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang sedari tadi berada disaku celananya, membuka kotaknya dan menunjukkannya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan _refleks_ menutup mulutnya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Chanyeol yang berlutut sambil menyodorkan cincin dihadapannya. Dapat Baekhyun lihat cincin emas putih dengan berhiaskan berlian yang bersinar berkilauan. Cincin yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol sematkan dijarinya dulu saat mereka menikah. Cincin yang dulu dikembalikan Baekhyun sesaat setelah mereka bercerai. Dan kini Chanyeol kembali membawanya kehadapannya.

"Baekhyun, didepan kedua orangtua kita, keluarga, teman, sahabat serta semuanya yang ada disini aku ingin memintamu kembali menjadi istriku" ucap Chanyeol mantap dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Mungkin kau berfikir tak akan ada acara lamaran seperti ini, tapi kau tau aku tak terima karena saat itu kaulah yang duluan mengajakku untuk menikah kembali. Jadi kali ini biarkan aku melakukannya dengan benar. Didepan Ibumu aku ingin memintamu kembali, ayo kita menikah lagi dan melanjutkan pernikahan kita yang sempat terhenti" lanjut Chanyeol lagi dengan menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri kini mulai menangis.

"Kenapa aku mengatakan ingin melanjutkan bukan memulai dari awal? Karena bagiku kita tak pernah berakhir. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kita awali. Karena jika kita mengawali dengan yang baru, itu berarti kita mengapus apa yang dulu pernah kita lalui. Dan aku tak ingin menghapus apapun itu yang berkaitan denganmu. Kita hanya perlu melanjutkan apa yang telah kita mulai dahulu. Aku, kau dan anak-anak"

Ucapan Chanyeol begitu menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Bahkan lamaran Chanyeol kali ini jauh lebih menyentuh dibandingkan saat pertama kali Chanyeol melamarnya dahulu. Wanita mungil itu tak mampu menahan laju air mata haru yang terus keluar dari mata sipitnya.

"Jadi sayangku Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menerima kembali pria penuh kekurangan dihadapanmu ini untuk kembali mendampingimu dan anak-anak kita? Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, tapi aku pastikan aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita"

Chanyeol mengakhiri lamarannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Baekhyun masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Suasana yang hening semakin membuat semua yang mendengar lamaran Chanyeol pada Baekhyun juga turut ikut merasa tegang menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun meskipun mereka semua sudah tau dengan pasti apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada Ibunya yang terlihat sesekali menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Melihat pandangan putrinya, dengan perlahan Nyonya Byun mengangguk. Menjawab arti pandangan Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari sang Ibu, Baekhyun kembali menatap pria yang masih berlutut dengan sebuah cincin dihadapannya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau. Aku mau kembali menjadi istrimu Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang masih berlinang, namun senyum bahagia terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

Tepuk tangan meriah seketika terdengar sesaat setelah Baekhyun menjawab lamaran Chanyeol. Ucapan selamat pun turut diberikan para teman dan rekan kerja keduanya.

Kebahagiaan melingkupi wajah keluarga besar Park. Ayah Chanyeol bahkan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan membisikkan ucapan selamat datang kembali kedalam keluarga Park. Dan hal yang sama dilakukan Ibu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Wanita tua itu memberikan pelukan hangat dan ucapan selamat pada pria yang akan kembali menjadi menantunya itu.

"Ya! kalian berdua" pekikan Joonmyeon seketika terdengar.

Wanita cantik yang sedang berbadan dua itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sementara dibelakangnya dengan setia sang suami mengikutinya. Terlihat pria yang akan kembali menjadi ayah itu sangat khawatir akan langkah cepat istrinya yang kini sedang mengandung tiga bulan itu.

"Dasar keterlaluan. Dulu seenaknya bercerai dan sekarang seenaknya juga ingin kembali menikah"

Bergantian Joonmyeon melayangkan pukulan kecil pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yang menjadi korban pemukulan hanya tertawa geli melihat Joonmyeon bersungut-sungut kesal. Namun tiba-tiba mereka berubah menjadi panik saat melihat Joonmyeon yang menangis.

"Lihat, kalian membuat istriku menangis" Yifan merangkul istrinya dan menghapus air mata diwajah Joonmyeon.

"Sudah sayang jangan menangis lagi. Anak kita akan ikut sedih jika melihat Ibunya menangis" ucap Yifan sambil mengecup dahi istrinya.

Baekhyun yang juga panik melihat tangis Joonmyeon masih sibuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut bahunya.

"Joon jangan menangis, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu bersedih" tersirat nada khawatir dalam suara Baekhyun.

"Dasar Baekhyun pabo. Aku sedang menangis bahagia. Aku senang mendengar kalian akan menikah lagi" pekik Joonmyeon dengan wajah yang masih basah dan hidung yang memerah.

"Sayang, perhatikan bahasamu. Jangan bicara kasar didepan Baby" ucap Yifan memperingati istrinya. Namun tak digubris Joonmyeon.

"Dan kau Park idiot, tega sekali kau merahasiakan hal ini dariku" lanjut Joonmyeon kembali mengumpat.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar umpatan kakak sepupunya itu "Ayolah Joon, sesekali membuat kejutan kan boleh. Lagipula kalian berdua sudah terlalu banyak tahu selama ini. Yang penting kan hasilnya"

"Dengar kalian berdua. Tak akan aku maafkan jika kalian tidak segera menikah. Aku tidak mau kalian menikah saat perutku sudah semakin besar" Joonmyeon memasang ekspresi mengancam pada wajahnya.

"Oh baiklah Ibu hamil yang pemarah, kau akan segera dapatkan undangan pernikahan kami, karena bulan depan pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan" balas Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa? secepat itu" Joonmyeon kembali memekik. Tapi kali ini disertai dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Yifan, kau lihat? Mereka berdua bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka jauh-jauh hari. Mereka bahkan tak mengizinkan kita untuk membantu" rajuk Joonmyeon kepada suaminya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela napas lelah melihat perubahan _mood_ Joonmyeon yang begitu cepat. Sebentar menangis, lalu marah dan kini merajuk. Bergantian Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yifan berpandangan dengan tatapan serba salah.

"Joon ayo ikut aku sebentar. Aku ingin meminta saranmu untuk memilih gaun pengantinku"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa Joonmyeon pergi sebelum Ibu hamil itu kembali menangis.

Wajah Joonmyeon seketika berubah cerah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan patuh ia menurut saat ditarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Yifan. Sementara kedua pria tampan itu menghela napas lega saat melihat kedua wanita itu telah pergi. Terutama Yifan, ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena terbebas dari Joonmyeon yang hampir saja kembali histeris.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah pukulan keras diberikan Yifan pada bahu kiri Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat pria itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang sambil meringis kesakitan. Yang menjadi korban pemukulan memandang tak percaya sahabatnya yang baru saja melayangkan pukulan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Ya sialan! Untuk apa pukulan itu?" raung Chanyeol sambil memegang bahunya yang terasa nyeri.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat karena kau akan melepas status duda menyedihkanmu itu" jawab Yifan sambil memberikan tawa mengejek pada Chanyeol.

"Keparat kau Wu" umpat Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kesal.

Yifan terkekeh melihat wajah kesal bercampur kesakitan sahabatnya itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang masih meringis kesakitan dan merangkul bahu pria itu. Kemudian ia memeluk erat sahabatnya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Selamat Yeol. Aku ikut bahagia untukmu. Aku harap ini akan menjadi yang terakhir dan untuk selamanya" ucap Yifan dengan tulus.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yifan. Ia merasa sangat senang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Kris, semoga kau juga selalu berbahagia dengan Joonmyeon" balas Chanyeol.

Dan mari kita tinggalkan dua pria tampan yang sedang berbahagia itu dan beralih pada dua wanita cantik yang juga sedang berbahagia.

.

.

.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu Baek?" tanya Joonmyeon sekali lagi pada Baekhyun untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Kedua wanita cantik itu sedang berada dikamar Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya membahas gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakan Baekhyun saat upacara pernikahannya nanti. Sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengejutkan Joonmyeon dengan keinginannya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan berhenti menjadi dokter.

"Aku serius Joon. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Dan aku rasa ini adalah moment yang tepat" jawab wanita cantik itu dengan mantap.

"Apa Chanyeol yang memintamu untuk melakukannya?" tanya Joonmyeon hati-hati.

"Tidak Joon. Bahkan sejujurnya Chanyeol belum tau mengenai hal ini. Aku bahkan belum membicarakan ini dengannya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin dia akan setuju dengan keputusanmu ini? Tidakkah kau takut Chanyeol akan merasa bersalah jika kau harus berhenti menjadi dokter?"

Baekhyun menghela napas saat mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Jujur ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikhawatirkan Joonmyeon. Keputusannya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya itu bukanlah perkara sederhana. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengetahui bahwa menjadi seorang dokter adalah panggilan jiwa Baekhyun sejak dahulu. Dan ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya tentu akan menjadi masalah baru jika tak dibicarakan secara baik-baik. Terlebih Chanyeol, pria itu pasti akan merasa bersalah jika mengetahui Baekhyun akan berhenti menjadi dokter dan memilih mendedikasikan dirinya untuk mengurus keluarga kecil mereka.

"Tidakkah ada pilihan lain Baek?" lanjut Joonmyeon lagi saat ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol akan mengerti keputusanku Joon, meski akan sedikit sulit tapi aku yakin ia pasti akan mendukungku. Lagipula ini bukanlah pilihan. Ini adalah hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu saat aku resmi menjadi seorang istri dan seorang ibu. Hanya saja dulu aku yang tidak bisa memahami peranku" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum memandang sahabatnya yang juga akan segera menjadi Ibu.

"Baiklah Baek jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan baik. Aku tak punya hak untuk menghalangi keputusanmu. Tapi satu yang harus kau tau Baek, rumah sakit akan selalu terbuka untukmu kapanpun kau ingin kembali" Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan senyum lembut tanda ia mendukung keputusan yang telah diambil sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Joon. Aku berhutang banyak sekali padamu" Baekhyun balas menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Baek. Kita bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, kita adalah keluarga"

Kedua wanita cantik itupun saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba di _airport_. Setelah turun dari mobil dengan segera Baekhyun menggandeng tangan calon suaminya itu menuju terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Chanyeol yang masih bingung akan dibawa kemana oleh calon istrinya itu hanya bisa menurut.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak tau apa tujuan mereka di siang hari ini berada di _airport_. Tiba-tiba saja satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun menelepon dan minta dijemput dirumah sakit. Ditengah jalan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya ke Gimpo _airport_. Saat Chanyeol bertanya untuk apa, wanita mungil itu hanya mengatakan menjemput orang, tapi Baekhyun enggan memberi tahu Chanyeol siapa orang yang akan mereka jemput.

"Sayang sebenarnya siapa yang akan kita jemput?" untuk kesekian kalinya kembali pertanyaan yang sama disuarakan Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Yeol, sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Bersabar ya calon suamiku" Baekhyun memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau pria tinggi itupun merasa senang akan kecupan yang baru saja diterimanya.

Tanpa banyak protes lagi ia pun menurut saat Baekhyun membawanya duduk dibangku yang menghadap tepat kedepan pintu keluar penumpang.

Sepuluh menit mereka menunggu dan satu persatu para penumpang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat mulai bermunculan dipintu keluar. Chanyeol melirik sekilas papan informasi yang terpasang diatas pintu keluar, dan ia melihat bahwa penumpang yang baru saja tiba berasal dari Jepang.

Pria tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya seraya berfikir. Siapa orang yang dikenalnya yang berasal dari Jepang. Namun belum juga ia mendapatkan jawabannya, tiba-tiba pekikan Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itu mereka" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat sambil menunjuk arah pintu keluar.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Jongdae-ah" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Dan dengan seketika Chanyeol pun tersadar. Ia melihat sosok yang baru saja diteriakkan calon istrinya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka bersama seorang wanita dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang ia perkirakan berusia 5 tahun.

Sosok yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Sahabat mereka dahulu saat masih berkuliah di Yonsei. Rekan kerja keduanya saat menjadi penyiar radio kampus yang juga berasal dari Fakultas Kedokteran sama dengan Baekhyun.

" _Baby B_ " seru Jongdae sambil memeluk erat teman mungilnya saat ia telah sampai didepan Baekhyun.

"Chen-ah, aku merindukanmu" balas Baekhyun memeluk erat Jongdae.

"Nado nado" ucap Jongdae sambil tertawa. Tawa khasnya yang sangat dirindukan Baekhyun.

Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan memandang sosok tinggi yang berada disamping wanita itu.

"Hey Yoda. Merindukanku?" goda Jongdae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dalam mimpimu Kim. Aku bahkan tak ingat kau masih hidup jika Baekhyun tak membawaku kesini" balas Chanyeol tajam.

Jongdae tertawa kencang mendengar sambutan sahabat tiangnya yang masih saja ketus dan sinis seperti dulu.

"Kejam sekali Park"

Namun pada akhirnya kedua pria itu tetap berpelukan dengan erat.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa Jepang begitu menarik sampai kau tak ingat pulang?" ucap Chanyeol diantara pelukan mereka.

Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian "Terlihat sekali kalian merindukanku"

Dan Chanyeol mendorong Jongdae menjauh darinya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengenalkan keluargamu pada kami?" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik arah belakang Jongdae. Dimana dibelakangnya terdapat sosok wanita cantik bersama seorang bocah laki-laki yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan pria jenaka itu.

"Ah aku sampai lupa. Sayang kemarilah, perkenalkan dua orang idiot yang sering aku ceritakan" panggil Jongdae pada istri dan anaknya. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melotot pada Jongdae saat pria itu mengatai mereka idiot.

Kedua sosok itupun mendekat dan mengambil posisi tepat disamping kepala keluarga mereka.

"Perkenalkan, wanita cantik ini adalah istriku, Kim Minseok, dan anak yang tampan seperti ayahnya ini adalah putraku, Kim Jonghyun" ucap Jongdae dengan bangga.

Baekhyun memandang sosok wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah istri Jongdae itu dengan tersenyum. Minseok juga tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Minseok, senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi" kemudian ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol "Chanyeol-ssi" lanjut Minseok.

"Cukup Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja. Jongdae adalah sahabat kami, tentu istrinya juga akan menjadi sahabat kami" ucap Baekhyun masih tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" balas Minseok.

"Jonghyun ayo beri salam pada paman dan bibi" perintah Minseok pada putranya.

"Hallo paman dan bibi, aku Kim Jonghyun usiaku lima tahun, salam kenal" bocah laki-laki itu memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hallo juga Jonghyun, tampan sekali" puji Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut anak sahabatnya itu.

"Si kembar pasti akan senang bertemu dengan kakak baru mereka" timpal Chanyeol.

"Oh iya dimana sikembar? kalian tidak mengajak mereka? Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu mereka" tanya Jongdae.

"Mereka sedang bersama Neneknya, nanti kalian akan melihat mereka" jawab Baekhyun dengan masih membelai rambut Jonghyun.

"Sudah masuk jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu sebelum pulang?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Jongdae mengangguk setuju dan diikuti oleh Minseok. Kedua keluarga itupun meninggalkan bandara dan menuju _restaurant_ terdekat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Jongdae tiba-tiba kembali ke Korea?" Chanyeol menatap sekilas Baekhyun yang duduk disamping kursi kemudinya. Keduanya dalam perjalanan pulang setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan keluarga Jongdae pulang ke apartemen mereka.

"Tidak tiba-tiba juga Yeol. Sebenarnya sudah direncanakan dari beberapa bulan yang lalu" jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Awalnya dia tidak mau kembali, tapi karena aku terus memaksa akhirnya dia mengalah. Tapi dia memintaku menunggu beberapa bulan sebelum kembali ke Korea. Dia harus mengurus kepindahannya dulu dari rumah sakit di Jepang. Dan disinilah dia sekarang" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan tidak memandang Chanyeol.

Perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Chanyeol setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Beberapa pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dibenaknya.

"Kenapa kau harus memaksanya kembali Baek?" tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung bertanya tepat kesasaran.

"Karena dia harus menggantikanku di rumah sakit" jawab Baekhyun dengan tenang. Ia sedikit melirik pria disampingnya. Dan dapat ia lihat wajah pria yang dicintainya itu mulai sedikit mengeras.

"Apa maksudnya ini Baek? Jangan bilang..." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun meraih sebelah tangan pria itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan berhenti bekerja" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Yang benar saja Baek. Kau bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Chanyeol aku mohon jangan salah paham. Aku memutuskan berhenti bekerja bukan karena kita akan menikah lagi" sela Baekhyun cepat sebelum Chanyeol mulai berpikiran macam-macam.

"Percayalah ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan permintaanmu dulu. Ini murni keinginanku dan aku sudah memikirkannya jauh sebelum kita akan kembali bersama" lanjut Baekhyun lagi dengan nada meyakinkan.

Namun terlihat Chanyeol masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan Baekhyun. Wajah pria tampan itu masih tampak tidak senang.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sekilas dengan pandangan kesal sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada kegiatan mengemudinya.

"Yeol, please" mohon Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. Pria itu masih tetap fokus memandang jalanan dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih mengeras.

Merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban dari pria disebelahnya Baekhyun pun menyerah untuk terus mendesak Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol sedang marah saat ini, dan ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin bertambah marah. Baekhyun memutuskan akan membicarakan hal ini lagi saat Chanyeol mulai melunak.

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana dalam mobil sejak Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dan tak menggubris Baekhyun. Di kursinya duduk, Baekhyun mulai merasa gelisah. Wanita itu tidak suka dengan suasana tegang yang melingkupi mereka. Sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol, namun pria itu masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi keras pada wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Ibu Baekhyun untuk menjemput sikembar. Ayah tiga orang anak itu masih belum bersuara. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut-takut. Dan dengan seketika ia pun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih bersahabat sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak marah padamu" ucapnya lembut. Chanyeol mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang sedang dirasakan calon istrinya itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati belaian lembut yang berikan Chanyeol pada rambutnya. Wanita mungil itu dapat bernafas dengan lega ternyata ketakutannya akan Chanyeol yang marah padanya tak terjadi.

"Baekhyun lihat aku" pinta Chanyeol. Kini tangannya telah berpindah dari puncak kepala Baekhyun dan ganti menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah mata bulat Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan lekat.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kau tau? Kau tak harus melakukan hal itu. Aku percaya padamu kau bisa menjalankannya peranmu sebagai seorang Ibu dan sebagai seorang dokter secara bersamaan dengan sempurna. Tak ada yang meragukan hal itu" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil sesekali membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tau betapa kau mencintai profesimu sebagai seorang dokter, dan aku tak ingin kau harus melepaskan itu semua. Memang dulu aku pernah memintamu untuk berhenti. Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku tau bahwa kau bisa menjalankan kedua peranmu dengan baik" lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Mata bulat pria itu memancarkan kesungguhan dan Baekhyun bisa melihat itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sekejap sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol. Wanita cantik itu menarik napas dengan perlahan sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama Yeol. Dan aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku. Maafkan aku jika kau kecewa pada keputusanku ini. Tapi aku yakin ini adalah hal yang benar" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah dukunganmu Yeol. Aku mohon sayang" pandang Baekhyun penuh harap.

Chanyeol masih ragu akan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Berulang kali ia menatap wajah Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini bersungguh-sungguh dan tanpa ada unsur keterpaksaan. Ia tak ingin salah mengambil keputusan dan akan berdampak dimasa depan. Tapi tiap kali ia melihat kesungguhan dimata Baekhyun, keraguan itupun perlahan menghilang.

"Kau benar-benar yakin akan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap, "Tak pernah seyakin ini"

Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak seraya memantapkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah Baek, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan mendukung apa yang menjadi keputusanmu" putus Chanyeol akhirnya.

Senyum lebar seketika muncul diwajah Baekhyun saat mendengar keputusan Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia memeluk pria dihadapannya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Yeol, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun diantara pelukannya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagian yang muncul diwajah Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga keputusan yang ia ambil kali ini benar dan menjadi jalan pembuka untuk kebahagian keluarga mereka dimasa depan.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana khidmat begitu terasa didalam gedung gereja tempat berlangsungnya prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Nuansa _white and gold_ menjadi _thema_ utama konsep pernikahan kedua mereka kali ini dan ditambah hiasan bunga-bunga dibeberapa sudut ruangan gereja itu menambah indah ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi janji cinta sehidup semati yang kembali akan di ikrarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beberapa saat lagi.

Para tamu yang berasal dari kalangan keluarga, sahabat serta rekan kerja keduanya tampak sudah memenuhi ruangan, siap untuk menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan pasangan yang sempat bercerai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sang mempelai pria sendiri kini telah berada didepan altar dengan didampingi kedua putera kembarnya, siap untuk menunggu sang mempelai wanita yang sebentar lagi akan segera tiba.

Dengan dibalut _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam, Chanyeol hari ini terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ditambah dengan tatanan rambut yang ditata ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya membuat pria yang akan segera melepas status dudanya itu terlihat semakin menawan.

Seakan tak mau kalah tampan dengan sang Ayah, kedua Park Junior yaitu Sehun dan Jongin juga tampil dengan menawan. Kedua bocah tiga tahun itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekaligus tampan dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam yang membalut tubuh mereka. Dengan tenang keduanya mendampingi Ayahnya di altar menunggu sang Ibu dan saudari perempuan mereka.

Lampu didalam gereja perlahan dipadamkan dan diganti dengan dinyalakannya lilin-lilin yang sebelumnya telah dibagikan kepada para tamu pertanda prosesi pemberkatan akan segera dimulai. Alunan musik yang berasal dari _grand piano_ mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu gereja dan kemunculan Baekhyun yang berjalan didampingi Tuan Park, Ayah Chanyeol.

Seluruh perhatian tamu kini beralih pada sosok mempelai wanita yang tampil sangat cantik. Meskipun hanya diterangi dengan cahaya lilin-lilin namun tak dapat mengurangi kecantikan Baekhyun yang terpancar dengan indahnya.

Dengan dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading berlengan panjang dengan mode _v neck_ yang memiliki potongan dada yang tidak terlalu rendah, Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengapit lengan Tuan Park dan sebelah tangan yang lain memegang buket bunga yang telah dirangkai dengan indahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi punggungnya dengan dibagian atas rambutnya dihiasi tiara yang bertahtakan berlian yang semakin menambah kesan anggun dan elegan pengantin wanita itu.

Ekor gaun pengantinnya yang tak begitu panjang terlihat dipegang oleh putri kecilnya, Park Yeri. Gadis kecil itu juga tampil tak kalah cantiknya dengan sang Ibu. Dengan gaun putih bernuansa putih emas dengan mode mengembang khas gaun para _disney princess_ , putri tunggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu tampil dengan menggemaskan. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa hanya diikat dua kali ini telah didandan dengan rapi dan dihiasi mahkota bunga. Gadis kecil itupun semakin terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang berjalan dibelakang sang Ibu.

Alunan melodi dari lagu _a thousand years_ milik Christina Perri semakin menambah kesan romantis yang mengiringi langkah Baekhyun menuju altar. Terlihat diujung altar, sang pengantin pria tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pengantin wanita yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan didampingi Ayahnya.

Senyum Chanyeol merekah sesaat setelah Baekhyun telah berada dihadapannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya siap untuk mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang telah dibimbing Tuan Park untuk menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Tuan Park pun berbalik menuju tempat duduknya bersama tiga cucunya setelah kedua mempelai telah bersanding didepan altar dan siap untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. Lampu-lampu yang tadi sempat dipadamkan kini telah kembali dinyalakan bersamaan dengan para tamu yang turut mematikan lilin yang berada ditangan mereka.

"Hadirin yang berbahagia, hari ini kita semua berkumpul dalam suasana penuh berkah dan kasih Tuhan untuk sama-sama menjadi saksi bersatunya dua jiwa dalam ikatan suci pernikahan" buka pastor yang akan memimpin acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya sang pastor menyampaikan khutbah mengenai pernikahan, serta pandangan al kitab yang menjelaskan tentang pernikahan. Baik kedua mempelai dan para tamu mendengarkan dengan khidmat akan apa yang disampaikan pastor itu. Meskipun ini merupakan pernikahan kedua mereka, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tak ingin melewatkan moment sakral dan nasehat-nasehat yang diberikan pastor pada mereka. Keduanya mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap kata yang diucapkan sang pendeta. Meresapi petuah-petuah tentang pernikahan dan memastikan mereka mengingatnya dengan baik agar tak lagi terjadi kegagalan pernikahan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah saudara Park Chanyeol, apakah anda sudah siap mengucapkan janji pernikahan kalian?" sang pastor memandang Chanyeol.

"Siap pastor" jawab Chanyeol mantap dan diiringi anggukan kepala.

"Dan saudari Byun Baekhyun, apakah anda sudah siap mengucapkan janji pernikahan kalian?" ganti sang pendeta memandang Baekhyun.

Dari balik penutup wajahnya Baekhyun mengangguk "Saya siap pastor"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, langsung saja kita laksanakan pengucapan janji pernikahan antara Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, silahkan"

Setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang pastor, Chanyeol pun memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang juga dengan otomatis mengubah posisinya menghadap Chanyeol juga.

 _"I Park Chanyeol, take you Byun Baekhyun, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"_

Dengan lantang Chanyeol mengucapkan janjinya. Bahkan mata bulat pria tampan itu menatap langsung kedalam mata Baekhyun ketika ia mengucapkan janjinya itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan sedikit pandangannya dan balas menatap Chanyeol tepat dimatanya sebelum mengucapkan janjinya.

 _"I Byun Baekhyun, take you Park Chanyeol, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"_ dengan nada yang mengalun lembut dari bibirnya, Baekhyun selesai mengucapkan janjinya.

"Dengan ini dihadapan Tuhan dan jemaat yang dikasihinya, kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri"

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun selesai mengucapkan janjinya, pastor itupun mengesahkan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun melakukan prosesi penyematan cincin untuk mereka masing-masing dan dilanjutkan dengan penandatanganan akta nikah mereka yang baru.

"Pengantin pria, sekarang anda bisa mencium pengantin wanita. Karena sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi istrimu" persilah sang pastor setelah pasangan pengantin itu menyelesaikan prosesi penyematan cincin.

Chanyeol membuka kain transparan yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, menaruhnya dengan perlahan keatas kepala Baekhyun. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipi wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya itu. Dan dengan lembut ia pun menyatukan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Mencium sang istri dengan sepenuh hati.

Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi gereja saat kedua bibir pasangan pengantin itu bertautan. Ciuman pertama sang pengantin baru pun terlepas, bukan ciuman yang dalam dan panjang, namun cukup menggetarkan hati yang melihatnya. Terutama kedua Ibu dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kedua wanita itu tak mampu menahan haru saat kedua anak mereka akhirnya telah resmi kembali menjadi sepasang suami istri. Akhirnya awan hitam yang dulu sempat memayungi kedua keluarga itu kini telah lenyap. Masa-masa penuh air mata kesedihan kini telah berganti menjadi tawa bahagia. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah, si kembar yang tak akan lagi merasakan sakitnya terpisah dari kedua orangtuanya. Mulai detik ini babak baru kehidupan keluarga Park Chanyeol akan kembali berlanjut. Dengan tawa kebahagiaan yang diharapkan akan menjadi penutup buku kehidupan mereka kelak.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Pasangan yang kini telah resmi kembali menjadi suami istri itupun kini telah pulang ke kediaman mereka di _Pyeongchang-dong_. Seperti halnya para pasangan pengantin baru lainnya, baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentu tidak ingin melewatkan ritual malam pertama mereka. Meskipun ini adalah pernikahan kedua mereka tapi tetap saja keduanya sangat menantikan moment itu setelah hampir satu tahun terpisah akibat tragedi perceraian yang sempat menimpa rumah tangga mereka.

Berterima kasih kepada para nenek dan kakek si kembar yang telah bermurah hati untuk mengurus si kembar sementara waktu selagi kedua orangtuanya sibuk menikmati moment pengantin baru yang kedua mereka, sehingga keduanya bisa dengan leluasa bermesraan tanpa takut akan gangguan si kembar.

Suasana kamar pengantin baru itu terlihat begitu temaram dengan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu kecil yang terdapat ditiap sudut kamar dengan nuansa hitam putih itu.

Tepat didepan meja rias terlihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambut cokelat bergelombangnya. Wanita cantik yang sedang mengenakan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih itu juga terlihat sesekali menyemprotkan _parfum_ disekitar leher dan belakang telinganya.

Dari arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka, muncul sosok Chanyeol yang hanya berbalut handuk putih yang hanya menutupi area bawah tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu berjalan mendekati sang istri yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Tangannya yang berada dikedua bahu Baekhyun sesekali memberikan remasan lembut.

Baekhyun memandang semua hal yang dilakukan suaminya itu dari arah kaca dengan tersenyum lembut. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk mengalung dengan indah disekeliling leher Chanyeol. Ia memajukan sedikit badannya untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat diarea sekitar leher Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol menarik lembut pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin mendekat dan merapat ketubuhnya. Pria tinggi itu memundurkan sedikit kepalanya, ia meraih dagu Baekhyun agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantik wanitanya itu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun yang mulai dihiasi semburat merah dan perlahan namun pasti ia mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun. Memberikan lumatan lembut pada belah bibir yang selama ini selalu menjadi candunya tiap kali ia menyesap material lembut milik Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun menyambut bibir Chanyeol yang kini telah berada diatas bibirnya dengan membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Memberikan akses lebih pada sang pria agar lebih leluasa menyesap bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang telah lebih dahulu berada dileher sang suami semakin menekan lembut, memberikan isyarat agar suaminya itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai membelai lidah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Eunghhh"

Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar saat ia merasa Chanyeol menyesap lidahnya sebelum kembali membelai seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggang Baekhyun perlahan mulai merambat naik menuju punggung Baekhyun dengan memberikan usapan-usapan lembut berulang kali. Tubuhnya Baekhyun sendiri terlihat melengkung kedepan dan semakin menempel pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang tak terlapisi pakaian. Dengan posisi kaki yang sudah berjinjit, berusaha untuk mengimbangi tinggi badan sang suami, Baekhyun terus menarik leher Chanyeol agar tak menghentikan ciumannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya saat ia merasa Baekhyun mulai kehabisan oksigen, ia menatap bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai memerah dan membengkak. Ia menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Baekhyun sambil memberikan waktu pada istrinya itu untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu sebelum kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun untuk kembali berciuman dengan dalam.

Dengan masih mempertahankan ciumannya, pria itu membawa Baekhyun berjalan mundur dan membimbing Baekhyun berjalan menuju ranjang mereka yang berada ditengah kamar. Saat ia merasa kakinya menabrak ujung ranjang, pria itu kembali melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol membalik posisi tubuhnya dan dengan lembut membaringkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Dengan posisi yang sedikit menindih Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya, Chanyeol membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun, dan menghapus saliva yang terdapat disekitar bibir Baekhyun. Matanya memandang lembut wanita yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Terpancar sorot kerinduan, kebahagiaan serta hasrat yang terpendam dari pancaran mata keduanya. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengetahui apa yang diinginkan mereka saat ini. Dan keduanya pun kini telah siap untuk melepaskan apa yang telah mereka pendam selama ini.

Baekhyun kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membelai leher pria tampan itu, mencoba untuk kembali memancing gairah dan hasrat Chanyeol. Ia sendiri sudah sangat siap dengan kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Ia sudah sangat merindukan hal ini, dan ia sangat yakin Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau masih sangat indah Baek. Masih seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah" bisik Chanyeol didepan wajah Baekhyun. Nafasnya yang hangat membelai wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menyukai sensasi itu.

Baekhyun merasa tersanjung sekaligus tersipu akan pujian yang diberikan Chanyeol. Wanita mungil yang terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan suaminya itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis merespon pujian yang diberikan pria tampan itu.

"Dan kau juga masih hebat seperti dulu" terselip godaan pada nada ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun "Dasar nakal, sudah tidak sabar hmm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan malu-malu, namun dengan sengaja ia mengerling dengan pandangan menggoda pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memundurkan posisi tubuhnya dan sedikit bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuka simpul tali _bathdrobe_ milik Baekhyun yang terletak dipinggang wanita mungil itu. Dengan sekali sentak ia pun berhasil membuka tali tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol pun menyibak belahan jubah mandi Baekhyun dan terlihat lah olehnya pemandangan tubuh Baekhyun yang tak mengenakan apapun. Tubuh polos Baekhyun yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya kini terbaring pasrah dihadapannya.

Dengan sedikit menaikkan tubuh Baekhyun pria itu menyingkirkan kain penghalang itu dari setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun dan membuangnya kelantai. Kemudian dengan lembut ia pun kembali membaringkan Baekhyun yang telah polos tanpa satu helai benang pun ke atas ranjang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saksi percintaan keduanya. Kemudian Chanyeol juga turut membuka handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan menyusul jubah mandi Baekhyun yang telah teronggok diatas lantai. Dan kini kedua anak adam dan hawa itu telah sama-sama polos tanpa busana.

Chanyeol memandangi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga kebawah. Mencoba memanggil kembali ingatannya atas tubuh ranum istrinya yang sudah sangat lama tak dilihat dan disentuhnya. Sementara yang dipandangi wajahnya sudah merah padam. Pandangan mata Chanyeol yang begitu tajam dan sarat akan gairah membuat wanita mungil itu bergidik.

Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Bibirnya menjelajahi wajah Baekhyun, ia menciumi istrinya itu mulai dari dahinya, matanya, pipinya dan terakhir bibirnya. Tak ada satupun wilayah wajah Baekhyun yang luput dari ciuman Chanyeol.

Ciuman pria tinggi itu semakin turun kebawah dan kini telah sampai dileher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun dan sekaligus menyesapnya hingga menghasilkan desahan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Nghhh Yeolhhh"

Desahan Baekhyun terdengar semakin kencang saat ia merasa Chanyeol menghisap kuat lehernya. Yang ia yakini saat ini pasti telah berubah warna. Kedua lengan Baekhyun yang berada dileher Chanyeol semakin menekan erat, meminta Chanyeol untuk terus mencumbui lehernya.

Chanyeol beralih pada telinga Baekhyun dan menghirup dalam aroma Baekhyun yang begitu memabukkan indra penciumannya. Pria itu meniup telinga Baekhyun sebelum mengulumnya dengan gerakan sensual. Dan hal yang sama dilakukan pria itu juga pada pasangan telingan Baekhyun yang lain.

Cumbuan Chanyeol kini semakin turun ke area dada putih dan padat milik Baekhyun. Ia berhenti sesaat untuk memandangi gumpalan lembut tanpa tulang itu yang puncaknya kini terlihat sudah begitu menegang tanda sang pemiliknya sudah sangat bergitu terangsang.

Dan dengan sekejap mata salah satu puting payudara Baekhyun kini telah berada dalam mulut hangat Chanyeol. Pria itu menyesap tunjolan berwarna merah kecoklatan dimana sumber air susu untuk ketiga buah hatinya keluar, menyesapnya seolah-olah akan ada air yang keluar dari puting Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang dengan nikmat saat ia merasa salah satu titik sensitifnya tengah dimanjakan oleh sang suami. Tubuh wanita mungil itu semakin menggeliat saat Chanyeol menggigit lembut putingnya sebelum kembali menyesapnya.

"Ahhh Yeollh" desah Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol.

Sementara sebelah payudara Baekhyun yang lain tengah dimanjakan oleh tangan besar dan hangat milik Chanyeol. Bergantian Chanyeol menyesap puting Baekhyun dan juga sambil memberikan tanda cinta disekujur payudara putih Baekhyun.

Ciuman Chanyeol telah berpindah keperut datar Baekhyun dan terus turun hingga sampai dibagian kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup berulang kali area pubis Baekhyun sebelum ia menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun dan melebarkan selangkangan istrinya itu. Dan kini terlihat lah bagian dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun yang telah basah dan berkedut-kedut efek sesi pemanasan yang dilakukan Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bulu-bulu halus disekujur tubuh Baekhyun kembali meremang saat sang suami telah sampai pada organ intim yang akan berperan penting dalam sesi bercinta mereka.

Baekhyun semakin merinding saat ia merasa pandangan tajam Chanyeol pada daerah kewanitaannya. Meskipun ini bukanlah pertama kali Chanyeol melihatnya tapi tetap saja mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan badan dan sedikit banyak Ibu muda itu juga merasa sedikit gugup. Meski sudah berkali-kali bercinta dengan Chanyeol hingga menghasilkan sikembar tiga, tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa gugup disetiap sesi percintaannya dengan Chanyeol. Sisi nakal yang sempat diperlihatkannya di awal kegiatan mereka tadi kini hilang entah kemana.

Puas memandangi area kewanitaan Baekhyun yang telah lama tak dilihatnya, Chanyeol mengambil posisi tepat didepan vagina Baekhyun. Ia menciumi bagian paha dalam Baekhyun bergantian kiri dan kanan sambil tak lupa meninggalkan tanda cintanya.

"Chanyeolhhhhhh"

Baekhyun dengan reflek menaikkan pinggulnya saat ia merasa cumbuan Chanyeol mulai mendekati inti tubuhnya. Kedua kaki Baekhyun yang tertekuk bahkan menekan kepala Chanyeol yang berada didaerah selangkangannya. Membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin tenggelam dipangkal pahanya. Baekhyun merasa daerah kewanitaannya semakin basah saat ia merasa ujung hidung Chanyeol menyentuh lubang senggamanya.

Chanyeol membelai permukaan bibir vagina Baekhyun dengan lidah basahnya. Membuka kedua belah bibir vagina itu sehingga terlihatlah organ tubuh Baekhyun yang berukuran sebesar biji kacang yang kini telah membengkak.

Baekhyun menjerit nikmat saat Chanyeol membelai klitorisnya dengan gerakan memutar menggunakan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya mengulum lembut salah satu titik kenikmatannya itu.

Cukup lama Chanyeol bermain pada bagian klitoris Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memindahkan area cumbuannya menuju lubang yang sebentar lagi akan dimasuki oleh kesejatiannya. Namun Chanyeol merasa perlu menyiapkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum miliknya masuk kedalam. Mengingatnya mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya, ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun nantinya merasa kesakitan. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun menikmati sesi percintaan mereka yang pertama setelah sekian lama itu menjadi berkesan. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun puas dengan cumbuannya tanpa ada gangguan yang memungkinkan Baekhyun akan merasa sakit.

Lidah Chanyeol menyapa lubang vagina Baekhyun yang sudah basah akibat cairan yang terus keluar. Bahkan lubang itu juga terlihat berkedut-kedut, siap untuk menyambut kejantanan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam dan merasakan kehangatan dan jepitan kuatnya.

Lidah Chanyeol semakin masuk kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun dan menyesap cairan manis khas kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan menusuk-nusuk dan berputar Chanyeol terus mencumbui pusat kenikmatan istrinya itu.

"Ouchhhh yessshh"

desahan-desahan nikmat yang dikeluarkan bibir Baekhyun telah memenuhi kamar mereka. Bahkan tanpa ragu wanita itu sesekali akan menjerit frustasi tanda ia tak mampu mengungkapkan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan akibat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada vaginanya.

"Ohhh... Ahhhh... Yeahh, terusssh Yeolhh"

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar saat Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda lubang kenikmatannya. Kaki Baekhyun semakin kuat menekan kepala Chanyeol, sementara dibawah sana Chanyeol terus berkonsentrasi membuat istrinya segera klimaks. Chanyeol terus menjilati dan menusuk-nusuk lubang Baekhyun sambil jari tangannya menekan-nekan klitoris Baekhyun. Merangsang Baekhyun agar segera mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan jari-jari kakinya menggulung tanda wanita itu akan segera sampai pada klimaksnya. Perut Baekhyun terasa begitu melilit serasa akan ada yang ingin keluar.

"Ahh, Park Chanyeolhhhh!"

jerit Baekhyun kuat bersamaan dengan gelombang kenikmatan yang meledak dari dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga menyaksikan keberhasilan dirinya membuat sang istri klimaks dengan kuat. Ia memperhatikan cairan bening yang keluar dari kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan deras.

Baekhyun terengah-engah pasca klimaks yang baru saja dialaminya. Dada wanita itu naik turun tanda ia begitu sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang masih satu-satu.

Chanyeol memberikan waktu pada Baekhyun untuk menetralkan nafasnya sambil ia sendiri mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu tampak mengurut dan memompa kejantanannya dengan bermodalkan pemandangan vagina Baekhyun yang masih terbuka dengan lebar dihadapannya. Lenguhan nikmat lolos dari bibirnya saat ia merasakan kenikmatan dari bagian selatan tubuhnya itu.

Saat ia merasa miliknya telah siap, Chanyeol pun mengarahkan penisnya yang telah mengeras tepat didepan lubang senggama Baekhyun yang basah oleh cairan wanita itu.

"Ahh Yeolhhh" desis Baekhyun saat ia merasa kejantanan Chanyeol yang membelai vaginanya.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Ia pandangi sejenak istrinya yang tengah memejamkan mata itu. Ia belai pipi wanita itu dan berbisik lembut.

"Sayang, buka matamu. Aku ingin kau melihatku saat aku berada didalammu"

Perlahan kelopak mata Baekhyun pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris berwarna cokelat terang miliknya yang memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh damba.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun"

Bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol pun mendorong dirinya dengan perlahan masuk kedalam dan menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Ahhh" desah keduanya lega saat kesejatian Chanyeol telah berhasil masuk dengan sempurna kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Bagai ada perasaan yang membuncah dihati keduanya saat mereka berdua telah berhasil menyatu. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini merasa sangat sempurna. Seolah bagai menyelesaikan kepingan akhir sebuah puzzle, seperti itulah yang kini mereka rasakan saat mereka telah kembali bersatu, potongan akhir dari puzzle yang terserak kini telah kembali ketempatnya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehadiran Chanyeol didalam dirinya. Memastikan bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Memastikan bahwa kini Park Chanyeol telah kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Buka matamu sayang, perlihatkan padaku mata indahmu itu" bisik Chanyeol lagi sambil menciumi kelopak mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Awalnya dengan perlahan agar membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Setelah beberapa kali hentakan, pria itupun mulai menaikkan tempo hujamannya.

Dengan pandangan mata yang saling bertaut Chanyeol terus menghujamkan kesejatiannya jauh kedalam diri Baekhyun sehingga menghasilkan desahan-desahan manja yang mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, sehingga membuat penyatuan mereka terasa semakin dalam. Sementara Chanyeol masih belum memutus pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun. Pria itu terus dan semakin terus mendesak Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya. Menusuk dan membawa dirinya masuk semakin dalam memanja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit nikmat saat Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya didalam sana. Dengan segera Chanyeol menghujam kuat _sweet spot_ istrinya itu dengan sesekali terdengar juga geraman nikmat dari bibirnya. Dinding-dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun bagai memeras dan menjepit kejantanannya hingga rasanya Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

Baekhyun menegang dan dapat Chanyeol rasakan dinding-dinding kewanitaan istrinya itu juga turut mengencang. Ia tau wanita dibawahnya itu akan segera sampai pada puncaknya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun agar segerap mendapatkan pelepasannya dengan semakin menaikkan tempo hujamannya. Chanyeol menusuk semakin keras dan kuat _sweet spot_ Baekhyun sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun berhasil kembali klimaks.

Desahan nikmat dan puas Baekhyun bagai nyanyian yang lembut terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol. Istrinya itu masih tetap seperti dulu, tak pernah malu-malu mengeluarkan desahan dan jeritannya ditiap sesi percintaan mereka. Bahkan istrinya itu terkesan sangat berisik ketika bercinta. Dan Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun yang berisik seperti itu. Hal itu membuatnya bangga sebagai seorang pria sekaligus suami karena berhasil memuaskan dan membuat sang istri menjeritkan namanya diakhir percintaan mereka.

Baekhyun masih terengah-engah pasca klimaks, dan Chanyeol memberikan istrinya itu waktu untuk menikmati klimaksnya. Meskipun saat ini milik Chanyeol masih keras dan belum klimaks.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan hujaman dan tusukannya setelah ia merasa Baekhyun sudah kembali rileks. Dan dengan penuh rasa pengertian Baekhyun pun membantu suaminya agar segera mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Chanyeol merasa akan gila saat Baekhyun mengencangkan otot-otot kewanitaan. Kejantanannya serasa bagai dipijat dengan kuat akibat jepitan kuat yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Hal itu terbukti efektif membuat Chanyeol akan segera klimaks. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Dan dengan beberapa kali tusukan akhirnya Chanyeol pun mendapatkan pelepasannya dan menumpahkan cairan cintanya didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menikmati sensasi hangat yang terasa dibagian perut bawahnya. Ia merasa sangat penuh akibat cairan cinta milik Chanyeol yang memenuhinya dan kejantanan Chanyeol yang juga masih berada didalamnya.

Ia memandang pria yang masih berada diatasnya. Chanyeol tampak terlihat menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara leher Baekhyun sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Baekhyun membawa jarinya menbelai sayang surai hitam Chanyeol yang basah oleh peluh akibat pergumulan panas mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah cantik istrinya. Meskipun hanya dengan diterangi pencahayaan yang minim namun tak mengurangi keindahan wajah Baekhyun dimata Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol didepan bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali mengklaim bibir mungil yang masih membengkak itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, tak lama ia pun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memandangi wajah istrinya yang tak bosan-bosan ia kagumi kecantikannya.

Wajah Baekhyun sendiri telah terlihat lelah dan matanya juga terasa berat.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlelap. Bahkan wanita itu mungkin tak lagi mendengar jawaban cinta sang suami.

Chanyeol mengecup dalam dahi Baekhyun yang telah terlelap, dan setelahnya ia memperbaiki posisi tidur Baekhyun agar terasa nyaman. Membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya, hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut terlelap menyusul sang istri ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **12 Tahun Kemudian**_

Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi sebuah ruang pertemuan dimana didalam ruangan itu telah dipenuhi sekumpulan orang yang didominasi oleh kaum perempuan khususnya ibu-ibu. Bahkan diantara kumpulan orang yang diperkirakan berjumlah ratusan itu turut juga hadir beberapa wartawan baik dari media cetak maupun media _online_.

Sang tokoh yang baru saja memasuki ruangan mendapatkan _standing applaus_ dari para hadirin yang hadir, kini berada tepat didepan ruangan yang ditata menyerupai studio _talk show_ yang sering ditampilkan di televisi. Ditemani oleh seorang wanita yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara, sosok wanita yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu mengambil posisi duduk ditempatnya yang sudah disediakan.

"Baiklah Ibu-ibu, dan rekan-rekan dari wartawan yang hadir pada acara bedah buku kali ini saya ucapkan selamat datang" buka pembawa acara itu.

"Selamat datang juga saya ucapkan untuk dokter Byun yang sudah menyempatkan hadir diacara bedah buku ini ditengah kesibukan anda yang padat" lanjut wanita cantik itu lagi.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya yang meriah, saya sangat tersanjung dapat menghadiri acara ini" balas wanita yang dipanggil dokter Byun itu. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah hadirin semua, seperti yang sama-sama kita tau, hari ini kita semua berkumpul dalam rangka bedah buku sekaligus tanya jawab dengan penulis buku yang menjadi best seller bulan ini yaitu dokter Byun Baekhyun"

Tepuk tangan kembali diberikan oleh para hadirin menimpali ucapan sang pemandu acara.

"Tentunya nama dokter Byun ini sudah tidak asing lagi dikalangan para ibu-ibu dan para _blogger_ yang sudah menjadi penggemar tulisan dokter Byun sejak dulu. Dan dapat saya pastikan semua yang hadir disini tentu sangat senang menyambut peluncuran buku perdana karangan dokter Byun yang dikenal sangat menginspirasi para kaum wanita khususnya para Ibu-ibu. Dokter Byun bisa diceritakan sedikit mengenai buku ini, inspirasinya berasal dari mana dan apa yang melatarbelakangi terbitnya buku ini" pembawa acara itu mengakhiri ucapannya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Nana-ssi yang sudah memandu acara ini dan yang paling istimewa tentunya kepada teman-teman yang hadir yang sangat tidak saya sangka yang hadir sebanyak ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Mengenai buku ini, bisa dikatakan ini adalah pengalaman pribadi. Sesuai judulnya yaitu _How To Be A Good Mom?_ tentu saja buku ini berisi tentang pengalaman saya menjadi seorang Ibu dan juga pengalaman-pengalaman dari beberapa rekan atau sahabat-sahabat saya yang menurut saya sangat menginspirasi"

"Awalnya saya hanya menuangkan tulisan-tulisan saya di blog pribadi, tapi saya juga sangat terkejut saat melihat banyaknya peminat akan tulisan-tulisan saya. Saya menikmati kegiatan tanya jawab dan saling sharing bersama Ibu-ibu yang lain baik itu di blog pribadi saya maupun di media sosial. Hingga pada akhirnya muncul tawaran untuk menjadikan tulisan saya dalam bentuk buku. Dan saya fikir ini adalah hal yang baik mengingat tidak semua Ibu-ibu diluar sana aktif menggunakan internet atau sebagainya. Dan ini juga kesempatan yang bagus untuk semakin membagikan pengalaman-pengalaman kepada Ibu-ibu lainnya" tutup Baekhyun dipenjelasan awalnya, dan di iringi tepuk tangan meriah dari pada audiens.

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan suami dan anak-anak mengenai kegiatan menulis anda ini dokter Byun?" tanya pembawa acara itu lagi.

"Tentu saja suami dan anak-anak sangat mendukung. Apalagi mengingat kegiatan ini merupakan kegiatan yang positif untuk mengisi waktu luang dan tentunya tidak mengganggu waktu saya untuk mengurus keluarga" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyum yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"Selain mengenai pengalaman pribadi anda sebagai seorang Ibu, apalagi yang menjadi daya tarik buku anda ini?" pertanyaan selanjutnya diberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin tentang bagaimana hubungan seorang istri dengan suami, bagaimana peran seorang istri dan apa yang menjadi tugas atau tanggung jawab seorang istri yang intinya bagaimana kita seorang wanita berperan untuk mengarahkan kemana keluarga kita akan dibawa. Karena peran seorang Ibu dan seorang istri itu sangat vital dalam kelangsungan keharmonisan keluarga. Saya rasa seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun tegas dan lantang.

"Luar biasa sekali penjelasan dokter Byun ini, tidak heran sosok dokter Byun ini sangat menginspirasi sekali buat kaum Ibu-ibu dan wanita-wanita yang akan menjadi seorang Ibu. Saya pribadi jadi tidak sabar untuk membaca sampai habis buku dokter Byun ini" kelakar sang pembawa acara dan menyebabkan tawa dari para audiens.

"Nah, disini saya akan membuka sesi pertanyaan sekaligus memberikan kesempatan pada audiens disini untuk bertanya langsung pada narasumber kita pada hari ini. Buat Ibu-ibu ataupun rekan wartawan yang ingin bertanya pada dokter Byun dipersilahkan"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru studio, ada banyak partisipan yang mengangkat tangannya. Namun pada akhirnya pembawa acara telah menunjuk seorang wanita yang Baekhyun taksir adalah seorang wartawan, melihat dari kamera dan alat perekam yang dipegangnya.

"Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan diri anda dan sebutkan pertanyaan anda" ucap pembawa acara mempersilahkan sang penanya terpilih.

Wanita itu mengambil mic yang diberikan padanya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepada saya. Perkenalkan nama saya Kang Seulgi, saya dari media online _Mom and Kiddie_. Yang ingin saya tanyakan disini adalah, seperti yang sama-sama kita semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun-ssi ini adalah seorang dokter. Dan membaca profil anda yang tercantum di buku ini, kalau anda memutuskan berhenti menjadi seorang dokter dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dan saya juga sempat mencari tau tentang kiprah anda sebagai seorang dokter dan anda termasuk dalam jajaran dokter spesialis terbaik di Korea. Yang menjadi pertanyaan saya adalah, apakah yang menjadi alasan anda untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan anda ditengah karir anda yang begitu cemerlang sebagai seorang dokter. Dimata saya dan mungkin sebagian wanita yang juga berprofesi sebagai wanita karir tentu hal ini sangat disayangkan. Jika anda tidak keberatan bisakah anda menceritakan tentang hal itu mengingat hal itu tidak tertulis didalam buku ini. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih" wanita bernama Seulgi itu mengembalikan mikrofon yang digunakannya kepada panitia acara.

Wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat anggun di usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala empat itu tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Istri Park Chanyeol itu berdehem sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih kepada Seulgi-ssi atas pertanyaannya yang sangat menarik. Sejujurnya pertanyaan ini sudah banyak saya dapatkan selama kurun waktu dua belas tahun ini" mulai Baekhyun.

"Mengapa saya tidak bekerja? Bukankah saya dokter? Mengapa saya berhenti bekerja padahal penghasilan saya sebagai seorang dokter lebih dari cukup untuk membantu keuangan keluarga? Memang. Itu semua benar. Dan sangat mungkin saya bekerja waktu itu. Namun saya berpikir, buat apa uang tambahan dan kepuasan batin yang barangkali cukup banyak itu jika akhirnya diberikan pada seorang perawat atau pengasuh anak bergaji tinggi dengan resiko kami kehilangan kedekatan pada anak sendiri?" Baekhyun memberi jeda beberapa saat.

"Apa artinya tambahan uang dan kepuasan profesional jika akhirnya anak saya tidak dapat saya timang sendiri, saya bentuk pribadinya sendiri? Anak saya akan tidak memiliki ibu. Seimbangkah anak kehilangan ibu dan bapaknya, seimbangkah orang tua kehilangan anak, dengan uang dan kepuasan pribadi tambahan karena bekerja? Itulah sebabnya saya memutuskan berhenti bekerja dan mengandalkan penghasilan dari suami, menerima hidup apa adanya untuk membesarkan ketiga buah hati kami. Dua belas tahun kami hidup begitu." lanjut Baekhyun lagi sambil memandangi satu persatuan audiens yang tertegun mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah ada kakek dan neneknya? Bagaimana bila dibantu dengan kakek neneknya? Pertanyaan itu juga kerap saya dengar"

"Ibu-ibu mari kita sama-sama merenung sejenak. Sudah cukup rasanya membebani orangtua dengan mengurus kita sejak lahir sampai berumah tangga. Kapan lagi kita mau memberikan kesempatan kepada orangtua untuk beristirahat dan menikmati hari tuanya dengan tenang?"

"Jujur saya pribadi pernah melakukan hal demikian, dua setengah tahun pertama setelah kelahiran ketiga anak kembar kami, saya kerap menitipkan anak-anak dirumah Ibu saya. Layaknya seorang nenek, tentu saja Ibu saya merasa tidak keberatan, tapi gurat keletihan diwajah tuanya tak bisa berbohong. Sampai saat ini saya masih sangat menyesali tindakan saya itu"

"Saya hadir disini dan menuliskan pengalaman pribadi saya bukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa saya adalah Ibu yang hebat. Sampai saat ini saya juga masih belajar untuk menjadi Ibu dan istri yang baik untuk keluarga saya. Karena pada kenyataannya saya juga pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu dan hampir membuat keluarga kecil kami tercerai berai. Tapi bersyukurlah Tuhan masih memberikan saya dan suami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan akibat keegoisan kami berdua, hingga sampai pada hari ini kami masih bersama-sama menyaksikan tumbuh kembang ketiga buah hati kami" Baekhyun sedikit menerawang mengingat masa-masa kelam dalam kehidupan pernikahannya dulu. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan memandang para audiens yang masih tetap setia mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Mudah-mudahan penjelasan saya ini bisa jadi penyemangat dan jawaban untuk ibu-ibu berijazah yang rela berkorban demi keluarga dan anak-anaknya. Karena ingin rumah tangganya tetap terjaga dan anak-anak bisa tumbuh dengan penuh perhatian, tidak hanya dalam hal akademik, tapi juga untuk mendidik akhlak dan perilaku anak, karena itulah sejatinya peran orangtua. Terutama seorang Ibu" senyum lembut diberikan Baekhyun kepada para audiens.

"Belajar dari kesuksesan orang-orang hebat, selalu ada pengorbanan dari orang-orang yang berada dibelakangnya, yang mungkin namanya tidak pernah tertulis dalam sejarah. Berbanggalah kita sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga, karena itulah pekerjaan seorang wanita yang paling mulia"

 _Standing applaus_ kembali diberikan kepada Baekhyun setelah ia mengakhiri penjelasannya mengenai pandangannya menjadi seorang Ibu yang baik. Bahkan tak sedikit dari para audiens yang menitikkan air mata saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Wanita cantik itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih atas apresiasi yang diberikan para audiens kepadanya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bahagia dapat menginspirasi para Ibu-ibu melalui pengalaman pribadinya dan jatuh bangun dirinya selama lima belas tahun menjadi seorang Ibu.

.

.

.

 **...ChanBaek...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama!"

Sebuah pekikan nyaring terdengar diseluruh penjuru rumah dan disusul dengan kemunculan seorang gadis remaja dengan menampilkan raut wajah masam.

Yang dipanggil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis cantik dihadapannya. Wanita cantik itu bahkan harus menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada anak gadisnya.

"Yeri? Kenapa sayang? Pulang sekolah kok cemberut begitu" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri putrinya yang duduk dimeja makan dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk sempurna.

"Yeri kesal pada Sehun Oppa dan Jongin. Mereka selalu saja mengacau" adu Yeri dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang mengacau? Oppa hanya ingin menjagamu Park Yeri" sebuah suara menyahut dan disusul dengan kemunculan dua orang remaja pria dengan seorang yang berkulit sangat putih namun minim ekspresi dan satunya lagi bekulit sedikit lebih gelap dengan raut wajah yang selalu mengantuk.

Sehun yang barusan berbicara berjalan menuju Ibunya dan mengecup pipi sang Ibu, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Jongin.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Noona" yang berwajah lebih gelap menimpali ucapan sang kakak tertua.

"Berlebihan kalian bilang? Yang benar saja Park Jongin. Kalian yang keterlaluan. Sampai kapan kalian terus mengekoriku seperti anak bebek? Demi tuhan aku juga butuh waktu sendiri sebagai seorang wanita" raung Yeri menatap tajam kakak dan adik lelakinya.

"Waktu sebagai wanita? Termasuk berkencan dengan Jonghyun si wajah biawak itu maksudmu?" cibir Sehun pelan namun menusuk.

"Park Sehun" pekik Yeri murka.

Terlihat satu-satunya anak perempuan keluarga Park itu begitu kesal pada kedua saudara kembarnya yang kerap mengikuti kemana pun dirinya pergi. Bahkan beberapa teman Yeri kerap mengatakan jika kedua saudara laki-lakinya itu mengidap _syndrome brother complex._

"Yeri, jangan berteriak pada kakakmu" peringat Baekhyun pada anak perempuannya.

"Kau selalu menghalangi semua pria yang ingin mendekatiku. Memangnya apa salahnya Oppa? Aku sudah lima belas tahun, bahkan teman-temanku semua sudah berkencan dengan pacar mereka" ucap Yeri sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Kau masih kecil Yeri. Jadi jangan berfikir untuk bisa berkencan sebelum tamat sekolah" sahut Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa namanya? Demi tuhan Park Sehun yang agung, kau hanya lebih tua sepuluh menit dariku. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah usiamu sepuluh tahun lebih tua" ucap Yeri memandang tak percaya kakak laki-lakinya yang terkadang ia rasa tidak sadar usia.

"Jangan kira aku tak tau kelakuanmu. Kau juga selalu curi-curi kesempatan menggoda Soojung anak Bibi Joonmyeon. Bahkan Soojung baru masuk junior high school tahun ini" lanjut Yeri memandang puas wajah Sehun yang mulai memerah menahan malu.

"Wah Hyung, kau curang" timpal Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Diam Park Jongin. Urus saja gadismu yang matanya seperti kelereng itu"

Dan Jongin pun bungkam saat kakaknya turut membongkar rahasianya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan ketiga anak kembarnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sejak sikembar memasuki usia pubertas ketiganya kerap terlibat adu mulut. Mereka akan ribut tiap kali berdekatan, namun akan saling mencari jika salah satu tak terlihat dimata mereka. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu ikut campur akan hal yang diperdebatkan anak-anaknya. Ia akan diam dan mengawasi ketiganya, namun jika salah satu dari mereka mulai melewati batas maka ia akan menegur mereka.

Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol percaya ketiga anak kembarnya mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayang diantara mereka. Meskipun kerap bertengkar namun tak butuh waktu lama ketiganya akan kembali rukun.

"Lihat saja, aku akan minta Daddy untuk memindahkan sekolahku. Aku tak ingin terus diikuti kalian"

"Coba saja Noona. Dan kita lihat apa yang akan dikatakan Daddy jika ia mendengar putri semata wayangnya sedang berkencan dengan anak Paman Chen"

"Jongin!"

"Sudah cukup" ucap Baekhyun melerai adu mulut diantara anak kembarnya.

"Kalian bertiga masuk ke kamar dan ganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi Daddy kalian akan sampai dirumah" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi Mama" protes Yeri.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yeri. Segera bersiap dan kembali turun. Kita akan makan siang bersama" nada suara Baekhyun mulai naik dan itu tandanya sang Ibu sedang tak ingin dibantah.

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya Yeri pun meninggalkan ruang makan yang merangkap dapur dan naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya. Dibelakangnya menyusul Jongin dengan raut wajah malas-malasan.

Sehun yang juga bangkit dari posisi duduknya, bersiap menyusul sang adik yang telah lebih dahulu naik.

"Ingat Sehun, jangan memancing keributan kalau kalian tak ingin Daddy kalian mendengar hal ini" ucap Baekhyun memperingatkan anak sulungnya.

"Iya Mama" balas Sehun patuh. Dan si sulung itupun menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas samping ranjangnya.

Faktor usia yang pertambahannya tak bisa dihentikan membuat pria yang masih terlihat tampan itu kini harus mengenakan alat bantu melihat itu pada kedua matanya.

Ayah tiga orang anak itu memandang istrinya yang sedang memijat keningnya. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi fisik Baekhyun ia lihat sedikit tidak baik. Dan hal itu menimbulkan kecemasan dihati pria paruh baya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yeol. Hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Anak-anak bertengkar lagi?" tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Ia sudah sangat mengetahui hal-hal apa yang kerap mengganggu pikiran istrinya itu. Dan perihal pertengkaran anak-anak adalah hal yang menempati posisi teratas yang membuat pendampingnya itu kerap sakit kepala.

"Kau taulah, seperti biasa" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Apalagi kali ini?" wajah Chanyeol melukiskan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama 12 tahun terakhir ini setiap malamnya ia akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada si kembar pada sang istri, seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu moment kecil apapun termasuk tentang perkelahian anak kembarnya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan disambut Chanyeol yang langsung membawa tubuh sang istri dalam pelukannya. Keduanya kini sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang mereka. Hal yang rutin keduanya lakukan setiap malam sebelum pergi tidur. Membicarakan tentang hari mereka berdua dan perkembangan anak-anak.

"Kau lihat Yeol, anak-anak kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Yeri sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Banyak pemuda yang menyukainya" ucap Baekhyun sambil membayangkan wajah manis putrinya.

Di usianya yang memasuki usia lima belas tahun, Park Yeri tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Dengan mewarisi mata bulat Ayahnya dan perpaduan wajah Ayah dan Ibunya, satu-satunya anak perempuan Chanyeol itu terlihat cantik dan imut. Berbeda dengan kedua saudara laki-lakinya yang tumbuh mewarisi tubuh tinggi Ayahnya, Yeri harus puas dengan postur tubuhnya yang mengikut postur tubuh sang Ibu. Kecil dan mungil. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat kedua saudara laki-lakinya begitu protektif kepada Yeri, karena mereka merasa Yeri seperti bocah yang masih kecil.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Chanyeol menimpali ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau taulah seperti apa Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka selalu menghalangi pria yang berusaha mendekati Yeri. Dan Yeri sangat kesal karena itu. Tadi siang ia pulang dengan wajah merajuknya dan merengek ingin dipindahkan sekolah" lanjut Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat itu" kekeh Chanyeol mengingat wajah merajuk putrinya.

"Andai saja dulu aku tidak keguguran, mungkin saja anak kita dulu adalah perempuan"

Senyum yang sempat muncul diwajah Chanyeol seketika menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Baek kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal itu lagi" tegur Chanyeol.

"Bukan Yeol, aku hanya berandai saja. Kalau saja kita punya satu lagi anak perempuan mungkin Sehun dan Jongin tidak akan terlalu menggangu Yeri" Baekhyun mengadahkan wajahnya memandang Chanyeol.

Yang dipandang menghela nafas lelah.

"Ayolah Baek, selama dua belas tahun ini kita sudah berusaha untuk memberikan adik pada si kembar. Tapi mungkin Tuhan belum mengijinkan kita untuk memiliki anak lagi. Aku mohon jangan membahas hal yang ujung-ujungnya membuatmu bersedih. Percayalah aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan memiliki sikembar" ujar Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada sang istri.

Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya keatas perutnya. Membuat gerakan naik turun secara berulang kali.

"Jika ditambah satu lagi apa semakin bahagia?" bisik Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Tentu saja..." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat ia menyadari tangannya yang berada diatas perut Baekhyun. Ia memandang wanita disampingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Baek... kau?" Chanyeol bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Sangat serius Yeol. Kau bisa rasakan? Perutku membesar, dia hidup disini" ucap Baekhyun kembali membawa tangan Chanyeol keatas perutnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi gerakan tangannya diatas perut Baekhyun.

"Lima belas minggu" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Oh Tuhan terima kasih" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk dalam dekapannya dan memeluk erat sang istri.

Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu kehadiran sang buah hati, kini segala doa dan usaha keduanya dijawab Tuhan. Diusia mereka yang sudah kepala empat, mereka kembali dipercayai Tuhan untuk kembali memilik anak. Seorang anak yang diharapkan kelak akan menambah kebahagian dalam keluar mereka.

"Apa anak-anak sudah tau kalau mereka akan mempunyai adik?" tanya Chanyeol ditengah ruangan kamar yang sudah gelap.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk segera tidur, namun hingga satu jam kemudian Chanyeol tetap tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Efek kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakannya membuat pria itu tidak bisa tidur.

"Belum Yeol. Sudah ayo tidur" gumam Baekhyun yang sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan memberi tahu mereka" lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara yang masih bersemangat. Dan kemudian ia pun menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

 **Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Park.**

Keheningan yang biasa melingkupi suasana pagi hari dirumah itu kali ini harus terpecahkan dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan sang kepala keluarga. Berbagai macam respon dikeluarkan si kembar saat mendengar berita yang dibawa sang Ayah.

"Yuhuuuuu, akhirnya aku akan melepas status maknae. Aku akan punya adik" lengkingan bahagia milik Jongin yang sudah bosan menjadi maknae selama lima belas tahun terdengar nyaring.

"Aku harap Mama melahirkan anak perempuan. Jadi aku akan punya teman dan kedua pria hitam putih ini juga berhenti menggangguku" harapan si cantik Yeri yang juga bosan menjadi satu-satunya anak perempuan yang kerap ditempeli oleh kedua saudara laki-lakinya.

Dan yang terakhir...

"Yang benar saja Mama, Daddy! Aku sudah lima belas tahun dan masih akan punya adik lagi? Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti. Yang dua ini saja sudah sangat merepotkan dan kini akan ditambah lagi. Jangan sampai yang keluar itu nanti kembar tiga seperti kami, aku mohon" dan ini adalah ratapan frustasi sang anak sulung. Seorang Park Sehun yang biasa bersikap tenang, pagi itu harus meruntuhkan image _cool_ yang dibangunnya selama lima belas tahun. Kabar dirinya yang akan memiliki adik lagi membuat remaja tampan itu bahkan kehilangan jati dirinya.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berpelukan memandan tingkah ketiga anak kembarnya. Meskipun dengan respon yang berbeda-beda, keduanya yakin si kembar akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan menyayangi adik mereka nanti.

.

.

.

 **...THE END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Oke kali ini bener-bener **END**. Plis jangan minta sekuel ataupun apalah itu. **14,2k** tanpa author note, itu udah panjang banget. Mabok-mabok deh kalian. Biar pada puas. Iya kalian puas dan aku lemas. Tapi jujur aku lega banget akhirnya aku sampai ditahap ini dan berhasil namatin FF ini. Seriusan aku bahagia, terharu ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa nikahannya begitu kenapa NC nya begitu plis jangan ditanya karena aku juga gak tau harus bikin apa. Serius ini NC pertama, dan orang yang bertanggungjawab atas naik ratingnya FF ini adalah dikau **YU** a.k.a **flameshine**. Maklumi ya kalo hasilnya jelek, maklum debut pertama nulis begituan, dan ampunkan typo jika masih bergentayangan, dibawa enak aja ya guys.

Dan aku juga mau berterima kasih untuk author-author kece yang udah ngajakin aku update bareng malam ini, meski aku update-nya telat beberapa jam dikarenakan beberapa kesalahan teknis, thanks banget buat kalian **Yu (flameshine), riri (Goodgalriri)** and **Silvie (SilvieVienoy)**.

And last untuk para reader yang kece badai yang udah setia ngikutin **Let's Not** sejak baru brojol sampe hari ini uda selesai makasih banget yaa. Aku senang bisa kenal n ngobrol bareng kalian, walau aku jarang balasein review kalian tapi percayalah aku baca semua review-an sarap kalian. Mohon maaf kalo selama ini aku sering telat update, maklum aku emang pemalas hahaha. Thanks banget untuk **310** favorit dan **296** follow untuk Lets Not, buat yang masih setia jadi siders aku juga ucapin makasih, kali aja tobat di chap terakhir ini /ngarep.

Tapi aku serius, di chap final ini aku harap kalian mau meluangkan waktu sejenak meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata mengenai FF ini, apa aja boleh entah itu kesan, pesan, cacian untuk authornya juga boleh, ya itung-itung salam perpisahan. Aku pengen kalian bisa kasi aku saran untuk aku kedepannya. Karena setelah Lets Not selesai aku juga berencana untuk buat proyek FF baru. Okedeh karena waktu yang hampir udah mau tengah malam dan jempolku juga udah lelah, cukup sekian author note yang panjangnya mengalahkan anu-nya Sehun /woy/ Aku pamit, sampai jumpa di next FF Muachhh :*

 **BIG THANKS**

 **suhokim, sebutsajamantan, leeminoznurhayati, molly a.k.a syfr17, PARK RA, Radella, KyoshiHaruka01, Guest 1, nur991fah, SyifaMu, GaemGyu92, rmsfxxo, SyiSehun, aizahputri, gurlbie, fvrliani, LaviniaCho21, CHANBAEK FOREVER, nisseu 1, chanhyun, RDRD ChanBaek, blueperfect09, realchanbaek65, TiaraSelma, ninaparkhuang, chadijahaq, indrisaputri, guest 2, firdha arafah, nengsofiah latifah, Nadhefuji, chankybaek, TKsit, ruixi1, exindira, baeks06, chanbaekkie, fani, kim jin 9047, wr, tyasantika99, Firda473, BabyByunie, artiosh, Shin Hye Won, Kim Youngzie, baeligh, ChanHunBaek, guest 3, realparkhana, anjanimahardika, EXO12LOVE, LilyLevia, chanbyun0506, guest 4, Baby Niz 137, binyoung, Light-B, rizki alila 1, CHANBAEK SHIPPER, msluhan87, dobi61, 1004baekkie, guest 5, Snakey Me, kotwentysx, daebaektaeluv, phantom d'esprit, xobechan56, yousee, ChanShin08, kenlee1412.**

 **sorry kalau ada yang terlewatkan**

 **FINISH, RIAU, 06 FEBRUARY 2016. 11.47 AM**


End file.
